The gathering of choirs
by CherylB1964
Summary: AU S7 and slight S8. God sends The first angel in all Creation to Earth. Seraphiel is not happy with how the angel's of heaven have been running things.
1. The Return

**A/N: I am basing this on the theory of the 9 choirs of angels *Celestial Hierarchy of Dionysis Summa Theologica by Thomas Aquinas* although I will be taking liberties wwith the whole thing for dramatic purposes. According to this celestial chart archangels are pretty low on the power scale, practically at the bottom of it all.**_  
_

_"Father, please." The angel begged as as the very cosmos roiled with storms. Not even God wanted to anger this particular angel. He had created this one with a single purpose to defend his throne and this particular child's wrath caused entire galaxies to tremble. Seraphiel, Defender of God's Throne, Protector of Metatron, Angel of Angels. The first Angel he created and one almost as powerful as himself._

_"Soon Seraphiel. There are still things that must come to pass. For now remember you are the angel of angels, the firstborn. Comfort Gabriel as he recovers from his wound. I will send you when the time is right." God said soothingly. "You know Gabriel must make the proclamation before you set foot on Earth so until he has recovered you must allow events to unfold."_

_"And what of Castiel? You allow him to claim to be you. To release the Leviathans and to become an enemy to me."_

_"Castiel will serve penance. But his action's are also necessary to move things forward, in his mistakes he serves me as you do." God said sending comfort to the angel. "The time will soon come. Gabriel is almost fully recovered."_

_Seraphiel bowed to God's will and went to check on the recovering Gabriel's progress._

* * *

Seraphiel arrived on the large planet that father had created to house the grace of lost angels. Just as human souls went to heaven, lost Grace came here and when it was deemed necessary that grace was returned to whatever world it have been created on.

This world was the angel's true home. Most creations had no idea of angels and their power structure. They would know only of the angel's of their own world. Here angel's from hundreds of worlds lived together praising the Father who had created them. Seraphiel smiled looking around at the different species of vessels populating the Square in front of Jehoel's temple before stepping through the arch.

She found herself looking at Jehoel standing between Metronome and Gabriel.

"You immature little upstart archangel! How dare such a low being as you presume to tell me how to write our father's words!" Metronome spat. Gabriel was trying to completely hide behind Jehoel while Jehoel tried to protect the archangel hiding behind him.

"Metronome! Stand down!" Seraphiel looked at the angry Seraphim.

"This child needs to learn to respect his elders." Metronome said starting to take a step forward before he was thrown back against the wall.

"As it seems you also need to learn to respect yours. I said stand down. It was not a request, it was an order." Seraphiel made her way to Jehoel's side. "Never forget Metronome, you are not the only one that I protect. Now tell me what has Gabriel done to anger you so?"

"He tells me that my words are foolish. I who have recorded our Father's words since the beginning!" Metronome yelled.

"That is not exactly true Metronome. He said that the humans inhabiting the world now would see your words as archaic and foolish." Jehoel interjected.

Seraphiel turned to the archangel. "Why would you say such a thing to Metronome Gabriel? You invited his wrath."

"People don't talk like that anymore with all the thees and thous and taking 15 minutes just to say hello." Gabriel said. "He wants me to give a 2 hour speech. They'll all nod off from boredom before I can get around to 'Hi my name is Gabriel'."

"Metronome, I have not set foot on Earth since since I shielded Cain from those who would have killed him. And you were long gone then." Seraphiel sent a small smile Gabriel's way. "Gabriel has spent his entire existence there he has watched them and interacted with them in ways few other angel's have. Heed his advice."

She turned to the archangel. She was protective of all but Gabriel like Metronome fell into a special group. "Gabriel, do not forget that for all the power our father gifted you with as an archangel, compared to Metronome you are an infant. You can make the very ground of your earth tremble, yes. Metronome can destroy your very solar system with a thought."

"Yes Seraphiel." Gabriel said lowering his head in respect while Metronome and Jehoel left the chamber.

"Oh stop it." Seraphiel smiled "I don't buy that contrite act for a second. No angel I mentored would be that compliant."

Gabriel raised his head and smirked. "Well can't blame me for trying, Metronome is such a prim and proper wet blanket wrapped around a core of self righteous prideful arrogance. There's no denying he mentored both Michael and Lucifer."

"True and you can't take anything serious so full of your knowledge of how important you are to the grand scheme of things." Seraphiel spoke running her fingers through his hair. "Their is no denying that I mentored you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gabriel said grabbing her hand and pressing it against his cheek.

* * *

The Impala was traveling along a two lane highway. Kevin was curled in the back sleeping like a baby. Sam was obviously tired but unable to sleep after the last close call with Crowley's demons. Dean gripped the steering wheel just as agitated as Sam by their latest run in with the King of Hell.

They had so far had no luck in finding the tablet. Cas had flown ahead to check the safe house that he had discovered the deed for when they went through a forgotten storage unit belonging to the late Bobby Singer. There was more than just deeds to safe houses in the unit there were several books which Castiel recognized as being Enochian. But books so old that Cas didn't even know they existed.

"Sam you know it doesn't make sense. Bobby always said there wasn't any lore on angels and suddenly we find a storage unit full of the books on them." Dean said. "I don't like it."

"Cas said they were the real thing." Sam said with a yawn.

"I know. I just don't like it is all." Dean said.

"Well the demons were pretty interested in it." Sam glanced at Dean. "The stuff must be important for Crowley to send that many after it."

"Of course it is kiddo!" a voice piped up from the back seat. A voice they had last heard on a porn DVD telling them how to put Lucifer back in the cage.

Dean slammed on the brakes as he and Sam both turned to find a grinning Gabriel stretched out in the backseat with his feet propped in a startled Kevin's lap.

"Hey boys! Did you miss me?" Gabriel said snapping his fingers and producing lollipops all around. "I'm back!"

"Gabriel? What the hell?" Dean yelled.

"We thought you were dead!" Sam yelled.

"Oh make no mistake Luci got me and good. Glad to see I was wrong and you put him back in time out, along with Michael." Gabriel said. "Fortunately I'm really hard to permanently kill, goes along with the job description of being Dad's messenger and all. I'm what you'd call essential personnel.

As for why I'm here, I happen be the only available archangel and prophets have to have the protection of an archangel."

Kevin looked at the annoying man's feet and shoved them off of his lap.

"Prophet," Gabriel said pointing at Kevin and placing his feet right back where they had been , then pointing at himself, "Archangel."

"Cas! Get down here." Dean yelled.

"Good idea. You guys talk to Castiel and I'll just take the biblical version of Doogie Howser off your hands." Gabriel said as he and Kevin disappeared with a snap.

"Shit!" Dean said as Cas appeared in the back seat.

"Gabriel has collected his charge, good." Castiel said. "We should make haste." Castiel said reaching out and placing his fingers on the brother's foreheads transporting them to the safe house.


	2. Seraphiel

Dean woke up in a comfortable bed he couldn't remember falling asleep in. Blinking he recognized the smell of fresh coffee and being that it was at least familiar he chose to follow it to a large kitchen/great room.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Gabriel said. "Finally I can get this over with."

"What exactly is it that you have to get over with?" Sam asked. "And why are all these books so important?" The younger Winchester waved his hand around at the Enochian books all stacked on the kitchen counter.

"Well since Deano's here, I'll just give you guys the Readers Digest version." Gabriel said. "It concerns The Choirs. Namely the First Triad"

Everyone turned in Cas direction as he gasped "But that's just a myth. Stories the Archangels told to entertain us as fledglings, right?"

"No Castiel they are real." Gabriel said quietly. The first Choir left before the Seraph were created and they had no intentions of returning."

"Choirs? Of what singing angels?" Dean asked.

"Choir does not mean the same thing to us that it means to you Dean." Cas said swallowing. "Choir refers to authority and power levels among the angelic host. The stories say that there are nine choirs all separated into Triads."

Sam looked down at the book in front of him. He flipped pages until he got to the one he was looking for. "Crap, you guys are really the low men on the totem pole, third Triad?"

Gabriel nodded. "I'm one of the four most powerful beings to ever walk the face of the Earth, but compared to the First Triad? It's like pitting ants against an elephant and the Archangels are the ants. We're talking about the most powerful beings in the entire Cosmos and only God himself is more powerful than one of them."

"I guess uber-boned doesn't come close." Dean said collapsing into a chair.

"Mmmm, not exactly," Gabriel smirked. "Luckily they follow every one of Dad's commands to the letter so..."

"They're coming to protect humanity." Castiel said hopefully.

"Yep, but I might make it my main goal to avoid **her** for a while if I was you Cas. Dad forbid her smiting you but she's not too happy about your little 'I am your new god' phase." Gabriel said.

"Her?" Sam asked.

Gabriel picked up the book and flipped through a few pages and set it back down in front of the hunter. "First among angels, defender of God's throne, the first angel created in the entire existence of the Cosmos; Seraphiel. She is the one that is coming and she is not a happy camper."

Dean watched as Castiel sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees burying his face in his arms and trembling. "I would rather she smite me."

"Cas?" Dean said sitting beside the terrified angel. "Look Sam and I won't let anything happen to you. We know you screwed up but you were trying to keep Raphael from starting the apocalypse all over again. We'll think of something man."

"I suggest you figure out something soon because she'll come when I issue the Proclamation." Gabriel said. "When I get the order, that's it."

"Do you have any idea of how soon that will happen?" Sam asked. "It would be nice to know how much time we have."

"Nope. The fact that you have any notice at all is unheard of." Gabriel said. "I tried to put a good word in for you here and there bro, but she's determined that you pay a penance."

"Dammit Cas put the souls back!" Dean said "And he helped us with Dick Roman! He went to Purgatory for God's sake!"

"How long were you in Purgatory?" Gabriel asked as he sat up straight. "That may go a long way towards appeasing her."

"18 months." Sam answered.

"And he was dodging pissed off Leviathans the whole time!" Dean added.

"Okay. When she gets here, I'll plead your case." Gabriel said placing his hand on Cas's shoulder. "I'd better go check on Junior."

Sam watched as Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared. Dean looked at the angel huddling on the couch.

"Cas why are you so rattled? Gabriel said this angel is coming to help."

"You don't understand Dean. The stories they told us about the first choir, they were terrifying and if they are true then Seraphiel is the most terrifying angel that our father ever created." Cas said. "In her eyes my sin is unforgivable, I claimed to be god. She is the defender of God's throne, she is the one who smites false gods."

"Gabriel said that God specifically told her not to Smite you." Sam said "And she follows gods orders."

Cas lifted his head and pinned Sam with a glare. "You should understand Sam, you know there are worse things than death. Things that can make you pray for Death." Cas dropped his head back down.

* * *

Seraphiel perched on the table in front of the couch watching as Gabriel and Castiel interacted with the humans. She carefully kept herself hidden from all present both human and angel. She was actually curious about the humans.

In the thousands of years since she had set foot on Earth they had developed at an amazing rate. They had embraced technology using it to harness powers that once belonged solely to the angels of this world. They could create light and warmth inside of these shelters that they called houses. Darkness, cold and predators were no longer to be feared.

They no longer had to hunt our work themselves to death to secure food. Starvation was mostly a thing of the past with storehouses that held all manner of nourishment there for the taking. Traveling was accomplished comfortably for them through the use of all manner of vehicles including the chariot that they called 'Baby'.

But the thing that surprised her most was their acceptance of angels, and they were capable of Agape. She stood up and walked over to Samuel Winchester. She knew that he was Lucifer's destined vessel just as she knew that his brother Dean was Michael's. She carefully wrapped her wings around him seeing into his soul.

His soul shuddered under the burden of guilt. So much guilt. He had released Lucifer from the cage. Even though there was no way on Earth available to him to release Dean and Castiel from Purgatory he felt guilty for not trying harder even though he had been on the verge of a mental breakdown. He felt guilty for getting Gabriel killed even though Gabriel stood whole in front of them Sam shouldered blame for forcing Gabriel to stand up to Lucifer.

Releasing Sam she moved on to Dean. If Sam's soul was overwhelming in it's capacity for love, Deans soul was that of a defender. Fierce in it's protectiveness over those he loved. He would go to any lengths to protect them. She was amused by Dean's thoughts of what he thought he could do against her. Castiel was family to him and you don't mess with his family.

Dean was so like Gabriel and Gabriel had gotten it from her. She was sure that neither Dean nor Sam truly understood why Gabriel had taken such an interest in them over the years. For that matter Gabriel was probably just as clueless. The key was the scared little Seraph named Castiel.

Seraphiel looked at the Seraph who was almost completely hidden by the ebony wings he had wrapped tightly around himself. Only the shaggy top of his vessel's head and the toes of his shoes poked out from top and bottom of the cringing bundle.

Oh little brother she thought. You are as wracked with guilt as I am. So many mistakes but all made for humanity. You made the wrong choices for the right reasons while I just sat and watched. But we will fix this. I promise you.

Father said that you would do penance and you have.

She watched as Gabriel said something about checking on the prophet and disappeared. She found him on the roof leaning against the chimney.

"Seraphiel I know you're there." Gabriel said. "We both know father's decree means you can't reveal yourself to them, but you are the one who taught me to use loopholes."

"Gabriel." Seraphiel appeared next to him. "Michael and Lucifer created such a mess here with their bickering."

"The Metatron could never admit to being wrong." Gabriel said. "And he mentored them both."

Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a couple of chocolate bars and handed one to Seraphiel. Unwrapping the bar he took a bite. "You know sometimes I wonder if he's figured out why no one on Earth ever prays to him."

Seraphiel gave him a totally innocent look as she smothered a giggle. "Why Gabriel, whatever do you mean?"

"Somebody made sure everyone here thought Metatron was his name and not his title. I mean I don't pay much attention to people who start their prayers off with 'Hey Messenger!'" Gabriel laughed.

"Well he is an insufferable little prig. And I am charged with defending him. I figured this way there will be less entities I have to smite. It gets old real quick." Seraphiel snapped her fingers producing a huge scroll handing it to Gabriel.

"Oh in Father's name! This damned thing is longer than a Merriam-Webster dictionary!" Gabriel said. "I'll paraphrase it, but I'm not reading it!"

"I won't tell if you don't tell." Seraphiel smiled.

"Oh well at least the looks on their faces is gonna be priceless." Gabriel said.

* * *

Castiel was still huddled on the couch. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Kevin Dean and Sam appeared in the room.

"Gabriel what?" Sam started then stopped as Gabriel lifted his hand.

"Hmmm, human, prophet, angel, cockroaches in the walls, mouse in the cupboard; guess I'm good." Gabriel said snapping his fingers and producing a pair of glasses that he donned for effect before pulling out a scroll and opening it. He smirked as it rolled across the large room hitting the opposite wall and was still not halfway unrolled.

Gabriel cleared his throat and started speaking. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...Oops wrong speech. That's the one for weddings." Gabriel snapped the scroll away somewhere.

"Dude, you snapped he out of the shower for this?" Dean growled.

Patting his pocket he finally reached inside one and pulled out a folded sheet of notebook paper. Unfolding it he began again. "Okay let all creatures know that the Angel of Angels, Defender of the Throne Most Holy, First Angel of the First Choir of the First Triad returns to Earth. Now everybody rejoice or something." Gabriel said snapping his fingers and suddenly everyone was holding a glass of champagne while Prince's 1999 was playing on the stereo.

"I said rejoice! Dance or jump up and down or something before you piss her off." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel stop scaring the humans." A voice said behind the gathered humans who all turned to come face to face with a young woman.

Seraphiel's vessel was a young Black woman. Her hair was in an elaborate braided style. While she was female there was no denying that she was muscular as the T-shirt she wore was straining at the seams over her bulging biceps. She was wearing a pair of desert cammo BDU pants tucked into brightly polished combat boots.

"The guest of honor has arrived. What say we get this party started?" She said with a smile.


	3. Judgements

Seraphiel settled herself in an armchair while Gabriel took up a position to the left and slightly to the rear of the chair. Castiel was sitting primly between Sam and Dean on the couch in he trench coat just as stiffly as a child on his first trip to the dentist. Kevin was in the other armchair. The Seraphim let her gaze fall on each of the occupants in turn.

Sighing she looked at Castiel watching the angel try to shrink himself even smaller. "Alrighty then, Kevin Tran you seem to be the only one here who hasn't committed some 'unforgivable' sin. You are excused. But do not leave the house. You are protected from both angels and demons here."

She watched as The Prophet left the room. She now turned her attention to the remaining humans and the two angels.

"The Angst in this room is so dense I could cut it with a dull knife. Let me start by saying no sin is truly unforgivable if your intentions were pure when you committed it. Our father loves all of his creations and he forgives us all for our momentary stumbles." Seraphiel pinned Cas with a look. "Come here Castiel."

Dean suddenly stood up. "If you want Cas you have to go though me."

Waving her had she said "Sit down Dean Winchester, you'll have your turn soon enough. Come Castiel."

Dean found himself mute and pinned down on the couch cushion. Sam shot a glance toward Gabriel who stood there quietly. Gabriel kept his eyes downcast refusing to meet either of the Winchester's eyes.

Castiel stiffly made his way to the ancient angel and dropped to his knees looking down at the floor.

"Is the pattern of the carpet truly that interesting little angel?" Seraphiel reached and lifted his chin until Castiel met her eyes. "There is no reason to fear me Castiel. Father decreed that you perform a penance which you did by your time in Purgatory. You are forgiven for your mistakes. Besides if claiming to be a god was really a smite worthy offense I would have to smite Gabriel, bring him back and smite him again for his little Loki/Trickster prank."

Seraphiel leaned forward and brushed her lips against Castiel's forehead causing the two humans to squint against the glare of the six glowing wings now fluttering along Castiel's back.

"Father is very pleased with you. As am I, you have followed his orders as I would have, without question and at great personal cost to yourself. He rewards you with a place in the second choir, you are henceforth to be known as the Archangel Castiel."

Sam and Dean were looking at Castiel and each other wondering why their eyeballs weren't burnt out of their sockets.

"Now Dean since you were so eager a moment ago let's talk about you. Does Sam know that you blame yourself for everything that he has suffered since you sold your soul and went to hell?" Seraphiel asked. "You are a spirit of defense. You are just as fierce as I am when it comes to protecting those you love even when it's completely foolhardy. I'm amused that you would even consider standing up to me and yet you were prepared to do so for Castiel's sake.

Your biggest shame is that you broke in hell after suffering torments no soul was made to suffer and remain whole. Because you broke, the first seal of the Apocalypse was shattered. That is not your burden to bear, the blame lies elsewhere."

Seraphiel turned her gaze on Sam. "Samuel our father truly lives in you. It's takes a very special person to do what you did. You were willing to sacrifice your immortal soul for humanity. You love as we were created to love you. Like Castiel you made many mistakes but each of your mistakes was made for love of your fellow man." Seraphiel smiled "Neither of you deserve the burden of guilt you carry. To remind you of this our father allows to to look upon our true forms without harm and hear our true voices. We will always remind you that you are blameless."

"That's why we're not blind seeing Cas's wings." Dean said awed.

"I know Gabriel told you that the two of you were always destined to be the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. This is true, but it was never intended for it to be a bad thing. It was intended to be an honor. Michael and Lucifer were always meant to rule one in heaven and one in hell until the day when humans were ready to accept our presence. Then Michael and Lucifer would walk among them through you.

Unfortunately things went a bit off-script. Something that was not foreseen in the beginning. When the Metatron mentored them they picked up his traits, Michael grew arrogant and unyeilding while Lucifer grew prideful and disdainful. They lost sight of father's orders instead choosing to follow their own paths.

When Raphael was created our father refused to allow the Metatron to mentor him, instead sending Jehoel to do so and when Gabriel was created I was sent. Unfortunately Jehoel is a bit of follower tending to look to me for guidance, never thinking for himself; so when the Apocalypse was derailed, Raphael who had picked up that trait from Johoel could not accept any path but Michael's.

And that led to the whole opening the gates of Purgatory and releasing the Leviathans and now there is no other option left but to close the hell gates permanently. A war is coming one in which heaven and Earth will have to join forces to defeat hell. Do not lose sight of that fact and remember that you are still the vessels and the time will come when you will be required to say yes."

Serapiel reached over and grabbed Gabriel's hand pulling him to his knees beside her chair. "And now for you Gabriel. Father has decided that since you have been acting as a member of the First Triad's second choir, you should officially be a part of it. The name Gabriel now appears not only as a part of the two highest choirs of Earth, it has been added to the list of Cherubim." A glow appeared where Seraphiel's palm met Gabriel's. After a moment she drew her hand away and everyone watched the Enochian sigil fade into Gabriel's vessel as two new wings fluttered on his back.

"Um can I ask a question?" Dean asked. "Did you just make him a Cherub, like a cupid?"

"No a Cherubim. One of the first triad choirs." She said "It does sound pretty close though, doesn't it?" She said snapping her fingers and Gabriel was suddenly dressed in a diaper and holding a little bow. She sent a wink Sam and Dean's way "Now I must make my appearance in heaven, Judgements must be made for all. Come along little angels.

"Wait a minute! I can't make the proclamation dressed like.." Gabriel's complaint stopped as the angels suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief to find himself fully dressed as he materialized in the garden. What an embarrassment it would have been to come home for the first time in thousands of years wearing a Depends. And he was home. He could feel it as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Several angels stopped to stare. Gabriel was sure that Castiel's appearance had thrown them, a Fallen Seraph returning to Heaven as an Archangel in the company of a missing archangel (now Cherubim) and rounding out the group was a mythical Seraphim. Definitely enough to make jaws drop.

Gabriel stepped forward and spread his four sets of wings in a display of angelic might. "Kneel and pay your respect to The Angel of Angels. Defender of our father's Throne. All Hail Seraphiel the Firstborn."

Gabriel watched as each angel present fell to their knees. "Let the host gather in the hall of our Father!"

Seraphiel watched the flustered angel's scatter to spread the word of Castiel and Gabriel's unconventional return. "Showtime, when we enter the hall Gabriel you will take your customary spot. Castiel you will take Raphael's. Time to put the fear of our father into these undisciplined Seraphs."

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel looked out over the group of angels. Most were very confused Father's hall had not been used in eons. Some of them had never even been in the hall. And now they had been called to gather here.

All of them recognized Castiel but this Castiel was an archangel and he stood on the step of The Second Choir. He stood on the right in the spot that Raphael would normally occupy. And he had the required six wings. But what really caused a stir was the return of Gabriel. No one had seen him or sensed his grace since the crucifixion of the Christ. Yet there he stood on the step of the First Choir where he had always stood opposite Michael's position.

Gabriel's voice suddenly rang out across the hall. "Silence! Kneel before Seraphiel!" Gabriel and Castiel faced God's throne and knelt.

"Seraphiel was not kidding when she said she was going to put the fear of the father into the angels. The being that appeared before the throne had a body shaped like a Raptor. The most majestic bird of prey could not be better suited to hunt and kill but that body was not solid, it was all shifting energy electricity, radiation; a perfect balance of every type of energy held in the universe. Ten huge wings flared from her back The face of the angel shifted through all configurations of their father's last creations on the hundreds of worlds he had created till it settled on the human face she had chosen. Her body solidified into her Earthly vessel although the wings remained visible and flared twitching in agitation.

"Gabriel, Castiel rise." Seraphiel said taking a step forward and looking out over the sea of trembling angels before her.

"Gabriel and Castiel have earned our father's blessing. They have remained faithful to his commands even though it meant great sacrifice. He has rewarded them for their sacrifice. But there are others to be rewarded and judged."

Four angel's suddenly appeared kneeling at the foot of the stairs. Balthazar, Uriel, Anna and Zachariah. The four realized that they had been brought back but the scene that greeted them was not what they were expecting and their reactions were varied.

Balthazar grinned from ear to ear to see Castiel standing there with Archangel wings. Yes Cassie had stabbed him in the back but Balthazar also knew that Cassie wasn't really himself at the time. He was desperate and desperate people do desperate things. Gabriel was also back. Balthazar was one of the few angels that had any contact with God's messenger during his self imposed exile. It was good to see him back where he belonged.

Anna was also glad to see the two angels also she was afraid of what it meant. Michael had killed her for daring to interrupt God's plan for the Winchester brothers.

Uriel quietly regarded his brothers. He remembered when Gabriel had left. Remembered Gabriel's last words to him. But He had not heeded the warning Gabriel had tried to give and as the Archangel had predicted he had become nothing more than Michael's mindless weapon.

Zachariah looked around for Michael. Michael had made promises to him and one of the promises Michael had made was to place Zachariah at his side once Lucifer was defeated.

"Are you looking for Michael, Zachariah? Well I guess I shouldn't disappoint you." Seraphiel looked out toward the entrance to the hall as the doors opened.

The sea of angels on the floor parted for this angel. As he passed murmurs of shock and confusion followed in his wake as he led forth Michael and Lucifer both shackled like common criminals. Reaching the other angel's he forced them to their knees.

As he mounted the steps both Castiel and Gabriel knelt before him. This confused the gathered angel's even more. Gabriel and Michael were First Choir, only required to kneel before God himself and yet Gabriel knelt before this being without hesitation. If anything demonstrated the power of the beings standing before the throne, that was it.

Seraphiel quietly asked Jehoel. "Where is Raphael?"

"He petitioned our father not to send him back." Jehoel answered quietly. "He has found peace working in my temple healing his brothers and sisters when they come to us. He was allowed to stay."

Seraphiel nodded and then turned toward the gathering. "This world is in chaos when it should be a paradise. I do not see our father's plan coming to fruition here. That is because you have not followed our father's plan you have followed Michael's plan or Lucifer's plan and both of those paths were wrong."

"You compounded the problem by ignoring or punishing those who refused to follow either of these plans both of which ended in the destruction of this world. Are you all so idiotic as to think that our father would create something this wondrous just to destroy it?" Seraphiel continued looking around at the group. "Jehoel. You will witness the judgments as I decree."

Jehoel nodded and flew to the bottom of the steps. "Gabriel, Castiel you will remain silent." Serphiel said.

"Balthazar you stole heaven's weapons from the armory. While that is a direct violation of one of our father's commandments you reason for stealing them was to prevent them from being used in a civil war. Anael you attempted to prevent the birth of the Vessels by killing their parents. Again a direct violation of our father's commandments but you thought process was that you could prevent the destruction of humanity by destroying the weapons to be used. You were both pure in your intentions and our father forgives you." Seraphiel smiled at the two.

"Uriel you blindly followed Michael's path to create paradise through destruction, but you did so without malice. You simply sought to be the best of what our father created you to be, a mighty warrior. You are also forgiven. The three of you will however be assigned to assist the Archangel Castiel. Castiel you are responsible for them."

Castiel nodded and smiled at the three angels that he had always considered his friends.

"Michael, Lucifer your arrogance and pride is unfathomable but Our father realizes that this is because of how you were trained. Zachariah for a Seraph, your arrogance is unbelievable. Zachariah father has decided to reassign you as he has Raphael, you will assist Jehoel henceforth." Seraphiel said.

Jehoel reached down and touched two fingers to Zachariah's forehead sending him away.

"Now for the two of you." Seraphiel sighed as she looked down at Michael and Lucifer. "I would like nothing better than to strip the two of you down to two wings but because of your mismanagement we are about to go to war against hell archangel's will be needed. You remain Archangels but Michael you are demoted to second choir."

She gave them an evil smile. "But before you even entertain the thought that either of you is going to be in charge of anything, perhaps you should know of Gabriel's reward. Gabriel Display your wings."

Castiel simply watched while the angels gathered all gasped as Gabriel unfolded his six wings and then an extra pair for good measure.

"Meet the newest member of the First Triad. The Cherubim Gabriel, Angel of Messengers. He has been given authority over you both and you will heed him as you would our father."


	4. This means war

"Sammy! Let's go I'm starving." Dean yelled.

Sam spit out the water in his mouth and said "When aren't you starving Dean?" Sam placed his toothbrush in the travel case and sat it on the counter. Walking out of the bathroom he went over to his bed and picked up his jacket.

"I've seen women that don't take as long to get ready to go somewhere as you do Samantha and you don't even have the excuse of putting on makeup." Dean grumbled. He picked up the keys to the Impala and opened the door to the room only to find himself in a room he never hoped to see again. The 'Green' room.

"Oh crap!" Sam said "This can't be good."

The two stepped into the room both remembering their last visit here. This was where they had lost Adam to Michael.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel greeted. "It is important that Seraphiel speak to us. She has asked that we meet her here."

A flutter of wings announced Gabriel's arrival with Kevin in tow. "Hey kiddos! Welcome to the War room!" Gabriel sat Kevin down and snapped up a poached egg, toast and a side of fruit salad.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Whoa didn't get your morning Wheaties huh?" Gabriel asked "Well sit down, breakfast is on me. Let me see if I can remember it right. Pig in a poke with a side of bacon and coffee right Deano? And for Sam, a short stack with coffee." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the food appeared in front of the two. "And Castiel just told you what you're doing here, Seraphiel wants you at this meeting."

Dean jumped startled as Anna appeared in the seat next to him, Balthazar appeared on the other side of Sam. Uriel was sitting next to Kevin who simply added it to the list odd occurrences that had recently become his life.

Castiel sat down next to Anna while Gabriel took a seat on the other side of the table between two empty chairs.

Castiel glanced down the table toward Dean and Sam. "It would be advisable for you to keep your tempers in check, Michael and Lucifer have been released from the pit."

Sam realized that he should be a lot more upset than he was. "Why? And Why am I not blowing a gasket right now?"

"Because we all are helping to keep you calm." Uriel said. "Michael and Lucifer are...under control."

"Under control?" Dean said trying to find some anger somewhere. "You expect me to believe the devil is under control?"

"If Luci or Mikey try to show their ass, I'll bitchslap them." Gabriel said leaning back in his chair and snapping up a box of Girl Scout Thin Mints. "And Seraphiel already tore em a new one. Relax."

Seraphiel took this moment to appear glaring at Michael and Lucifer who quietly took the empty seats on either side of Gabriel.

"Good to see the hunters and the prophet are joining us since it will take all of us working together to fix things. We are looking at a screw up of epic proportions here. Eve's children are walking the face of the Earth, demons running around like they own the place, Oh yes and the Leviathan who were not close enough to be pulled back to Purgatory with Dick Roman." Seraphiel ticked off each point on her fingers. "We need a game plan. But before anything else we need to address what could rightly be considered an act of war. Crowley is holding an angel prisoner and he has been torturing him."

"Wouldn't the obvious answer be to just go get him? Like Cas did when he came to get me?" Dean asked.

"It is not so simple. There are rules when it comes to things like this but because Crowley is not the true King of Hell but rather a usurper, we cannot proceed as if he had knowledge of those rules." Seraphiel answered. "I could waltz right into hell and pull Samandriel out as could any member of the First Triad but we are barred from doing so unless we can prove that the rules are being blatantly ignored."

"That leather winged bastard was a crossroads demon! Come on we all know he went over the small print with a magnifying glass!" Gabriel snarled.

"I don't doubt it Gabriel, but until we have proof you will calm down and conduct yourself in a manner worthy of a Cherubim." Seraphiel ordered. She continued in a calmer voice. "No one at this table is more angered than I am. I am the Angel of Angels and all angels fall under my protection, From Jehoel the second born right down to the youngest fledgling created only an hour ago on one of father's new worlds. But I am bound by father's rules just as you all are."

"Well what exactly are the rules? Maybe there's a loophole." Sam offered.

"The only way to create a loophole is to make him break the rules knowingly." Lucifer said. "And the only way to do that is to send another angel but it would have to be a Seraph. It can't be anyone powerful or Crowley will just send them back and claim no knowledge where Samandriel is concerned."

"And that would put us right back in the same boat again." Michael added.

"What about detaining a messenger?" Anna asked. "Remember Michael? When you sent Gabriel to tell Lucifer to keep his nose out of the destruction of Babylon by the Hittities? And five years after you sent him you were ready to declare war because you thought Lucifer was holding him against his will?"

"Oh for father's sake! We hadn't seen each other in a century. We were catching up on old times!" Lucifer said.

"But if he did keep a messenger against their will that would create a loophole?" Sam asked.

"If he kept Heaven's messenger yeah, but you heard the big Kahuna." Gabriel said. "I can't exactly waltz into hell anymore."

Sam frowned for a few minutes deep in thought. "So what about delegating your authority? If you were to appoint someone to take on your duties as Heaven's Messenger."

"That angel could go in an official capacity and when Crowley detained them there it would create the necessary loophole." Lucifer said.

"Remind me to never make fun of that freakish Cro-Magnon brain of yours again Sammy!" Gabriel said. "So the question is who do we send?"

"I've never run into him." Anna said. "I've got the experience to handle it."

Seraphiel nodded. "Very well Anael, you will act as messenger. But you will need to carry a message for it to be official."

Seraphiel manifested a piece of papyrus, a peacock feather quill and an inkwell. "The question is what message should we send him? We don't want him to connect the visit to Samandriel's presence."

"How about an insult?" Dean suggested. "I mean all we really want to do is get his goat right?"

Michael suddenly piped up "Hey Assbutt!"

"Where did that come from? That has to be the most pitiful attempt at an insult I have ever heard!" Gabriel said.

"You missed the big fight." Lucifer laughed. "That Gabriel, was Castiel's valiant attempt to insult Michael right before he lobbed a Holy Oil Molotov Cocktail at him."

Castiel squirmed then said "I do not seem to be able to master the art of human vulgarities."

"Actually, I kind of like it." Seraphiel said writing words down with a flourish. "It's cute."

"It's going to need my seal to make it official." Gabriel said. Serphiel passed the message to Gabriel who folded it up neatly before snapping his fingers producing a wax seal.

"Gabriel, that seal hasn't been used since you announced the extinction of the dinosaurs." Michael noted.

"I know but it's still an official seal of my office." Gabriel smirked. "There's nothing in the rules that says it has to be a current seal."

"Well, then I'll just be on my way." Aneal said. "Hopefully I'll be able to protect Samandriel from further harm."

* * *

Crowley had been relaxing when the demons came in dragging a red haired angel. "Well well what have we here?" The demon gave an evil smile. "It looks like an angel. It smells like an angel. I do believe it's...an angel."

"She said she was supposed to deliver this." the demon said handing the message to Crowley.

"I'm sure Meg is growing tired of Samandriel by now. There's not really much left of him." Crowley gave an evil smile. "Lets give her a new toy."

Crowley watched as the demon dragged the angel away. He almost thought he saw her smile but that had to be his imagination. No angel caught in hell would have reason to smile.

Crowley turned his attention to the piece of parchment in his hands. Turning it over he noticed it had been sealed with wax. Very old school he thought as he broke the seal to read the message written in a fancy script.

_'Hey Assbutt! This means war!'_


	5. Rescues and resurrections

"Gabriel I think you should have the chance to flex your new muscle. Go get Anna and Samandriel now." Seraphiel said. "Smite anyone who gets in your way but leave one alive to let Crowley know what is coming. Oh and please feel free to have a little fun with the survivor first."

Gabriel gave Seraphiel an evil smile before disappearing.

* * *

Anna screamed as the demon dug the angel blade into her thigh. Samandriel lay unmoving on the floor where he had been dumped in heap after they had taken him off the rack. The young angel's grace was very weak. Anna prayed that Seraphiel would be quick.

"I love the way you tree toppers scream. Music to my ears. You're supposed to be so powerful and yet you break at the least little poke from one of these things." Meg held up the blade and ran her fingers along it's length.

"Enjoy yourself now demon." Anna said with a smile as she felt Gabriel's grace nearby. "It's going to be your turn to scream soon."

"What, do you think someone is coming to help you? Between Clarence's little smite fest and the leviathans attack heaven doesn't give a damn about a couple of low level peons like you. They've got their hands full just cleaning up the mess." Meg dug the tip of the blade into Anna's wounded thigh again.

Meg heard screams that did not belong to the angel. Turning around she came face to face with an angel. But unlike any angel she had seen before, this angel had four sets of wings and in his hands he held Alistair dragging him along by his wings.

Gabriel locked eyes with the demon in front of him. Using Alistair's wing he slammed Hell's torturer to the ground and placed his foot between the demon's should blades. Tightening his hold on the leathery appendage he ripped it from Alistair's back as easily as a child would pull the wings off of a fly. Meg looked at the angelic being in shock as the angel blade slipped from her nerveless fingers.

"Meg. You will make a much better message for Crowley than he will." Gabriel said flicking wrist at Alistair who suddenly burst into flame.

"Who are you?" Meg said backing up as Gabriel took a step forward.

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you stories about his big brothers, the archangel's? But then again I'm not exactly an archangel anymore. I'm a Cherubim" Gabriel smiled evilly. "Now how about a hug for your Uncle Gabe, Meg?"

Meg tried to escape her meatsuit but couldn't. She turned to run only to come face to face with Anna who had somehow gotten off of the rack. She felt herself dragged across the chamber until she was standing directly in front of Gabriel.

"Such disrespect for your elders Meg." Gabriel grabbed her and dragged her over to the rack. "Anna see to Samandriel. Keep him with us."

Gabriel strapped Meg onto the rack and forced her into her true demonic form. "Well I can see why Azazel never thought to bring you to family reunions. You are one ugly little bitch." He reached out and gently stroked her wings. "And these are just complete eyesores. I should fix that." Gabriel ripped out her wings and dropped them to the floor setting the bat like things on fire.

Snapping his fingers he produced a handful of demon knives. "You know I always loved that human game called 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'." Laying the knives on the table Gabriel snapped his fingers once again creating a group of little evil children. "Okay kiddies, **don't** play nice with the demon. Just don't stick any vital organs."

Walking over to Anna and Samandriel he wrapped his wings around them and disappeared. Meg screamed as the children began plunging the knives into her body.

* * *

Crowley was wondering what the message meant when he suddenly felt an angelic presence stronger than he could have imagined in his wildest dreams. Turning around he came face to face with an angel he could not identify.

"So you are the usurper." She said studying him. "Lucifer is free now."

Crowley couldn't hide the flash of fear that went through him at that little tidbit.

The angel laughed. "You are afraid of Lucifer? It's not Lucifer that you have to worry about it's me. Just between you and me, all it takes is a look from me and Little Luci pisses his pants in fear."

"Well, this is interesting. An angel that the devil fears." Crowley said. "I don't suppose you would be willing to make a deal?"

"There's nothing you have that I want." Seraphiel said. "I only came to see with my own eyes the demon so stupidly ambitious that he would sit on Lucifer's throne."

"Don't be too hasty. I just so happen to have two angels as my...guests." Crowley said. "If you were willing to keep Lucifer off my back..."

"Like I said, you have nothing that I want. Perhaps you should check your torture pit. Gabriel had quite a bit of fun trashing the place. Alistair is one of many piles of ash and how did he put it again? Oh yes, Meg is playing pin the tail on the donkey with the children of the corn." Seraphiel said. "We have taken back what is ours. You tortured angels, so I had Gabriel return the favor.

You have already set in motion the process to open the gates of hell. You didn't know what you were doing ,but you the self proclaimed King of Hell has personally spilled the blood of an angel through torture within the domain of Hell. The process has been started, it cannot be stopped.

Not even Lucifer dared to torture an angel in hell. I will destroy hell. And I will destroy you. You actually did bring an Apocalypse, one you will soon regret."

* * *

Dean brought the car to a stop. Beside him Sam sat open mouthed. Singer Salvage sat there unmarred by the destruction of the Leviathan. The two got out of the car and followed the sounds of an air rachet into the garage proper where Bobby was leaning into the open hood of a 1970 Chevelle. A pair of legs poked out from under the jacked up car as someone worked from underneath on a trolley.

Sam reached down pulling out a silver knife while Dean pulled out a flask of holy water.

"That will not be necessary." Cas said as he arrived on a flutter on wings. "They are exactly who they appear to be. Seraphiel brought them back. She felt that there were not enough experienced hunters to handle the upcoming war."

"Bobby!" Sam and Dean both ran over and grabbed the older man in a hug. "It's good to have you back."

Bobby allowed them a moment then hearing the sound of the trolley sliding from beneath the vehicle said. "You idjits might want to turn around."

Sam turned first and came face to face with John. "That angel told me what you did, son. I'm proud of you Sam." John said hugging his younger son and reaching out to pull Dean into the hug too.

"She brought you back too?" Dean said in shock.

"That ain't all! Jo and Ellen are back. Gabriel said the roadhouse would be a perfect base of operations." Bobby said. "That feathered idjit ain't half bad when he's not sending chainsaw wielding maniacs after ya."

"We must go. Seraphiel has returned. We are all to gather at the roadhouse." Castiel announced.

* * *

"Etta Mason." Gabriel said as he stood in front of Rufus. "You have something of hers."

Rufus looked at the rather short man in front of him and reached into his shirt pulling out an old family charm. It was a piece of root enclosed in amber that hung on a gold chain around his neck. "She was my great grandmother."

"She was a beautiful young woman. She ran away from the plantation and she was six months pregnant." Gabriel closed his eyes remembering the young runaway slave girl barely 14 years old. Slavery was something that he had always abhorred and he had created the persona of John the Conqueror, a trickster who reveled in making life miserable for those who thought owning other human beings was something sanctioned by God.

Gabriel had worked alongside Harriet Tubman leading runaways north to freedom. Etta Mason was one of the few times that he had acted in an angelic capacity while hiding from Heaven. He had taken the pregnant girl under his wing protecting her on the long journey north and had seen her through her delivery when she went into labor in upstate New York. Gabriel had given her the charm to protect her and her newborn child.

"How could you know that?" Rufus demanded.

"He's one of them." Ellen said setting a beer down in front of the hunter. "One of the angels."

"They call me Gabriel, but it's not the only name I'm known by. For a while some people called me John." Gabriel said reaching out and touching the charm. "I gave this to her." Gabriel said with a smirk and then turned and walked away.

"Well I'll be damned." Rufus said softly looking down at the bit of John the Conqueror root hanging from his neck.

On the other side of the roadhouse, Ash had laid claim to the pool table. He had three laptops he was busy networking. Balthazar and Uriel watched as the newly revived human typed code into them.

"So these computers will keep track of everything?" Uriel asked.

"Yeah, this one is tied into heaven. A sort of Angel Radio scanner. I can pick up the chatter from you guys talking to each other." Ash explained. "Instant updates on all the news that is news among you featherheads."

Ash turned to the next computer. "This one is tied into the world wide web, and into the Intranets of Law enforcement and the military. So everything that happens on earth gets run through the program on here."

Ash picked up a couple of USB Cables and hooked each computer up to the third one. "Now this baby picks up all the alerts from the other two and pings me with a message every time it comes across something important. I'm scoping it all, so at any given time I know what, where and when." Ash gestured at the set up like game show hostess presenting a prize.

"I don't understand half of what you just said." Balthazar griped. "You're even harder to understand than Sam when he goes into full nerd mode." Balthazar raised his glass of champagne. "But here's to you Luv!"

Uriel looked around at the assembled humans spotting Sam and Dean Winchester looking very uncomfortable as a skinny human with huge ears enthusiastically hugged them both in turn. Bobby Singer seemed to be introducing John Winchester to another human. Gabriel was busy flirting with the woman called Ellen and more humans were entering the place. He was so intent on studying the humans he almost missed the flutter of wings next to him.

Seraphiel looked out over the group. "Time to brief the army. These hunters are about to be ass deep in monsters."


	6. Winchester and Colt

"Ash right?" Seraphiel asked of the young genius. "Keep a close eye on your system. Things are about to get hectic.

Uriel lets deliver the bad news."

Gabriel suddenly appeared at her side. "What's wrong?"

"Crowley personally took part in the torture of Samandriel. That was all it took. The gates are going to start opening soon. Not just hell, a lot of things are going to find their way out of Purgatory too." Seraphiel said quietly.

"Well shit!" Gabriel hissed. "That just made my day. Demons and Eve's rug rats. Oh Joy."

Seraphiel lead the way to where Sam and Dean were speaking with John. "We need to talk. Things are worse than I thought they were. There are cracks in Purgatory.

"Awesome." Dean said sarcastically. "One dose of Dick wasn't enough? We have to get sloppy seconds too?"

"I plan to prevent Dick Roman from ever getting out again. For now we need to talk about this. Eve's children won't let an opportunity like this slip by."

"I'll get Bobby and Ellen." Dean said hurrying off to do just that.

"Um, Seraphiel. There's another hunter who could probably help us a lot." Sam said cautiously.

"Just tell me who it is." Seraphiel said.

"He's uh been dead a while, but he helped us out once. And he built the Devil's trap around Stull Cemetery. Designed the lock on the hell gate..." Sam continued.

"You're talking about Samuel Colt." John said.

"Uh yeah, he could be a big help." Sam finished weakly.

"Uriel, find my old friend Death. Tell him that I need another one, Samuel Colt." Seraphiel ordered.

* * *

Crowley looked around at the mess that was one the torture pit. Gabriel had let an unmistakeable path of destruction, literally. Just follow the piles of sulfurous ashes. Meg's constant screams weren't helping either. Those Damned divinely created demonic urchins not only put Alistairs skill with a blade to shame, they killed any demon stupid enough to try to get to the bitch. Ten dead demons later and Crowley had decided that she just wasn't worth it.

Crowley looked at the demon standing next to him. "Well I think I'll look on the bright side. I lost my best torturer but a gained a dozen miniature hellspawn that can do a better job than Alistair ever did."

Crowley waited until Meg paused in her screaming. "I really would like to help you out dear, but your loving uncle was very thorough in creating these little terrors. I can't see anything to gain in wasting demons trying to save you when I should be concentrating on those feathered bastards."

Turning to the demon next to him Crowley said "I want to know how in the hell an archangel, pagan god or not is suddenly strong enough to create those little bastards and ward them powerfully enough to keep me from shattering his reality bubble in my own domain!"

* * *

The humans had started pushing tables together to create a big enough space to hold everyone when Gabriel had let out a sigh and snapped his fingers producing a huge conference table. Everyone was currently taking seats around the table. Conspicuous by their absence were Michael and Lucifer but none of the humans were complaining about that.

They were just setting in when Uriel appeared with a man dressed in western clothes looking around the roadhouse curiously. At his side was another man that none of them had ever seen before.

Uriel explained the man's presence "Death said he would send him before you asked for him."

Samuel Colt finally caught sight of a familiar face. "Sam Winchester! As I live and breathe. So it looks like the damned angel's dragged me to your time. Didn't those Phoenix ashes get delivered? I arranged for them to deliver them to you at the right time."

Sam stood up and shook Colt's hand. "I got the delivery right on time. Thank you. We need your help with another problem and since you built the colt and that Devil trap, we thought we could use your help."

"Did you just say his name was Sam Winchester?" The new man asked examining Sam closely.

"That's right, this is the Sam I told you about that had that odd little box from the future." Colt turned to Sam. "Sam, this is Oliver Winchester. We worked together on a lot of hunts and he partnered with me in building that Devil's trap. He also made a damned fine repeating rifle."

"God willing you're nothing like the Samuel Winchester I knew." Oliver finally said. "The man was a tyrant in addition to being my father. So who are all you people and what are we doing here?"

Oliver sat down and looked around the group "Must not be anything too important with all the women folk at the table."

The entire roadhouse got quiet.

All the humans immediately glanced toward Ellen who was turning an interesting shade of pissed off.

Gabriel and Balthazar looked at Seraphiel in horror as she began to glow with a righteous fury. Castiel tilted his head in that angelic way of his; not from confusion but due to the fact that Ellen, Jo, Anna and Seraphiel had all focused angrily on Oliver Winchester.

Both the angels and the humans were now backing away from Oliver Winchester. The humans because they knew Ellen and Jo, and the angels because they knew Seraphiel even if it was just by reputation. Even Samuel Colt had picked up on the tension and backed away.

Ellen had just opened her mouth to say something when she felt a brush of feathers in front of her. Seraphiel was suddenly standing on the table in front of Oliver looking down at him. She knelt down and reached out grabbing the man's little string tie and pulling him forward so that they were nose to nose. The human fought in her grip but made no headway in escaping it.

"I sincerely hope you don't have a problem with 'women folk' little man. Ellen and her daughter are hunters. Not just Hunters, but soldiers who fought the war to prevent the apocalypse that would have destroyed this world.

They fought as honorably and sacrificed their own lives to keep it from happening as any man would be capable of. I don't seem to be able to find any evidence of you sending a hellhound back to the depths and they fought an entire pack.

They have earned respect and they will have it from everyone at this table. Just sitting at this table is an honor, reserved for those who have proven themselves worthy of it." She suddenly turned toward Sam, Dean and John. "My condolences for being descended from a true mud monkey. I thank my father's grace that you were all blessed with humanity."

She turned to Uriel. "Uriel, I don't believe this one is worthy of the presence of the humans at this table, much less my own. Take him away. Samuel Colt, the hunters here regard you with respect, unless you also intend to offer insult, I will take that as a sign of your right to be here."

"I have no intentions of riling you up or any other lady present ma'am." Colt said tipping his hat. "I know what you ladies are capable of and I'd prefer not to be on the receiving end."

Seraphiel gave him a bright smile. "Then join us Mr Colt. We have a lot to discuss."

Everyone cautiously took their seats when there was crash from the bar when Oliver Winchester's barstool suddenly tipped over. The reason for the tipping was Rufus who was dragging the man up by the collar to punch him again. Seraphiel turned her gaze on Gabriel.

"What? I just snapped a little button on his vest that said 'proud member of the Knights of the Ku Klux Klan'. Sexist isn't the only 'ist' the guy buys into."

Bobby looked at Rufus pretty much beating the hell out of the gunmaker. "Balls!" He said as he headed over to pull Rufus off of the man. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of idjits!"


	7. Heavenly Boredom

"You're telling us that Crowley opened the hell gates and he did it by accident?" Bobby asked incredulously. "Your old man didn't think of putting better locks on the damned things?"

"He had no reason to think that such a rule would ever be broken. Lucifer was very careful to avoid spilling angelic blood in hell. Lucifer knew that opening the hellgates didn't just open the gates leading from the different parts of hell on this world." Seraphiel said. "Father has created hundreds of worlds and his plans have proceeded perfectly on course until this one. This was the first time Father allowed the Metatron to train the first born. Michael and Lucifer unfortunately suffered for it. Training them should have been my job but I was busy at the time."

"You were busy?" Dean snarked. "So Michael and Lucifer got trained by Megatron because you were busy? What the hell was so important?"

"Uh Dean, Metatron is the angel. Megatron is the Transformer. You know Autobots and Decepticons?" Sam corrected while Gabriel tried to smother a laugh.

Seraphiel glared at Gabriel who suddenly sat up primly in his chair before explaining. "I was corralling the Horsemen, so yes I was busy. Be thankful he didn't allow Raphael and Gabriel to undergo the same training. Jehoel trained Raphael and I trained Gabriel."

"Well after seeing what those sons of bitches did around here during the almost apocalypse, I ain't complaining." Bobby said. "So the hell gates are opening and you don't think that's the worst that could happen?"

"He didn't just open the hellgates Singer." Gabriel said. "He unlocked Purgatory while he was at it. Leviathans and all of Eve's little bastards have a way out now too. Not to mention the Supreme bitch herself."

"I have called the choirs of the First Triad. We can handle the Leviathans but we have to concentrate on the Leviathans." Seraphiel said. "We can't split our attention to deal with the lesser things like Eve's children. It's why I have gathered the hunters here. You are all going to have to do what you are best at, hunting and killing these creatures."

She turned her attention to Samuel Colt. "While we can keep the Leviathans pinned down in Purgatory we can't remain there forever. Once the barriers between your hell and the hells of a hundred different worlds collapse, demons are going to pour onto this plane of existence. It's going to take all of us to battle them back. So we need you and your friend over there to work with the Prophet to create a way to block Purgatory. Mr Singer owns a safe house where you can work on it."

"I do?" Bobby asked confused.

"One of the first things I did was to set up safe houses and bring celestial texts that would help you. "The Prophet Kevin Tran is there now working on the texts under the protection of a squad of angels. Once we are done here Castiel will accompany you there and remain with you." Seraphiel explained. "But that still leaves the creatures that you will all be hunting. Anna, Uriel and Balthazar will be standing by to offer their assistance to the hunters when needed."

"What about the rest of us archangels?" Gabriel asked.

"Michael and Lucifer will remain in heaven. They have been given orders to guard against attack." Seraphiel said "As for you my little oompa loompa, I guess it's time for a little on the job training in how to fight as a Cherubim."

* * *

Michael and Lucifer had quickly gotten bored just sitting around and waiting for something to happen. So they decided to do something about their boredom. Michael had been in charge of the administration of Heaven ever since the First Triad had left. That meant that he knew all of the ins and outs of how heaven was run. He also knew that There was a little known intelligence department of Heaven. It worked along the same lines as the CIA, KGB and all of the other multitude of Earthly intelligence agencies.

He also knew that there wasn't a thing going on in Heaven on Earth or in Hell that the agency didn't know about.

"Hey Luce, question for you." Michael said as the two sat quietly in Noah's heaven surrounded by animals.

"Shoot." Lucifer said as he watched the pit viper that was currently slithering over his leg.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you that no one missed Samandriel's presence? It's not like we don't know when one of us dies. I mean the very foundation of Heaven trembled when you tried to kill Gabriel, I owe you an ass kicking for that by the way, yet there was no shockwave announcing Samandriel's death but no thought to look for him." Michael noted.

"You know, I think you have a point there. I felt the death's of every angel we lost even in the cage." Lucifer frowned. "I can't think of why no one questioned the fact that Samandriel was missing unless they were deliberately told that nothing was wrong."

"That's what I was thinking." Michael stood up. "I think we should pay Naomi a visit."

"Don't you think Seraphiel already did that?" Lucifer asked standing up.

"I'm sure it's on her list, but she's been in full crisis mode since she got here. With everything she has been dealing with, I don't think checking in with the local paper pusher has been a top priority."

* * *

Crowley was sitting quietly in his throne room when the white eyed demon Zorath approached him. "I have news for you. My contact in heaven has not been discovered. The report I have received is most troubling."

"Well go on. Why can't I destroy Gabriel's constructs?" Crowley demanded. "As the King of hell my power in hell is absolute and yet an archangel does this? Did he gain power by masquerading as that damned Loki?"

"Considering what my contact has told me, no." Zorath answered. "His newfound strength comes from the new angel's intervention. She is known among them as Seraphiel, a Seraphim. She raised Gabriel up from Archangel. He is now a Cherubim."

"Seraphim? Cherubim? You come to me and tell me that we are dealing with creatures that do not exist. Seraphim and Cherubim are myths told to make naughty little angels behave." Crowley spat.

"Consider that Gabriel has grown strong enough to waltz through hell and smite us by the dozen. Someone entered the cage and released both Michael and Lucifer without raising an alarm or leaving a trace. And she just appeared here in this very room without any of us seeing her much less challenging her. Perhaps it's time to start believing in those myths."

* * *

Lucifer snorted as a hush fell on the room he and Michael had appeared in. Murmurs of "Michael" floated around while angels did their best to retreat to the cubicles in fear. Michael however was completely focused on the far door, Naomi's office.

"Well are you just going to stand there and terrorize the paper pushers or are you coming with?" Michael asked over his shoulder.

"I'm coming. Why terrorize peons when you can terrorize the boss." Lucifer said Cheerfully walking forward.

Michael opened the door and entered the office without knocking to find a frazzled Naomi, frantically going through file folders. "Didn't I say not to bother me? Go back to work I want to know who dropped the ball..." She said finally looking up.

"Hello Naomi." Lucifer said when Michael just started at her and she gaped like a fish out of water. Long time no see."

"Oh father it's true! You're out." Naomi sputtered. "I've failed. She's going to smite me. That's why she's here."

"Naomi, Who is going to smite you?" Michael asked not understanding why the angel was so flustered.

"Seraphiel. I didn't realize that he was missing. I lost track of him. There should have been a report. I can't find anything. No one realized he was missing."

"Calm down Naomi. Why would you blame yourself?" Michael asked. "What has happened?"

"I sent Samandriel to recover the last tablet. He wasn't able to do so but he met The prophet and the Winchesters. He reported this to me and also that Castiel was still in Purgatory." Naomi said. "He had reported in so I didn't think anything was wrong. But Crowley must have gotten him before he could return. I should have known, because his watcher should have reported it to me."

"Who is his watcher?" Michael asked.

"Taharial." Naomi answered. "She says that she did file a report but I don't have it!"

Lucifer who had gotten bored with the melodrama was watching the resumed activity from the angel's in their cubicles when he noticed a familiar face. Straightening up he turned to Naomi. "What is Yahel doing here?"


	8. Lucifer's destined vessel

Castiel had transported Samuel Colt and Oliver Winchester to the safe house where Kevin was working on the stack of books Seraphiel had provided. Ash had grabbed a beer and curled up on the pool table next to his computer set up saying he was going to get some sleep before all hell broke loose. Several hunters were sitting around the bar discussing the information that Bobby and Rufus was now passing on to them.

Dean and John were helping the angels paint warding sigils all over the roadhouse while Gabriel went behind them giving them an extra kick with his new power looking for all the world like a kid in a candy store each time one began to glow.

"Samuel I want to talk to you about your powers." Seraphiel said sitting down in front of the young hunter and handing him a beer. "You fear them."

"I know what I have to do to get them to work. I don't want anything to do with them." Sam said.

"You know I read your soul. That night at the safe house when Gabriel told you that I was coming." Seraphiel said. "I ordered Gabriel to warn you before he gave the proclamation. So I could evaluate each of you. None of you tasted of the demonic. But I could feel the trace of Demon blood that touched you. So I decided to look a little deeper before revealing myself. "

"So you know why I don't want anything to do with my 'powers'." Sam said.

"I know you were manipulated and deceived. Those powers were a gift to you from God. A part of you being Lucifer's destined vessel. The demon blood that was fed to you when you were an infant blocked your powers." Seraphiel reached out an laid her palm on Sam's arm.

Sam tensed as he felt his arm start to tingle. The tingle suddenly grew into a stinging pain like hundreds of bees sting him all over his body. He tried to pull away but couldn't. The stinging soon changed to a gentle warmth like the sun on a clear Spring day.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Looking up he saw John struggling in Uriel's grip and Balthazar and Anna holding on to Dean. "What did you do?" Sam asked feeling lighter somehow.

"I cleansed you. All traces of the demon blood are gone and your gifts have been fully released." Seraphiel said. "You are now a weapon in peak operating condition instead of rusty dull blade." Seraphiel stood up and walked over to begin checking the wards on the roadhouse.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked

"What did she do?" John asked looking at his younger son who had a smile on his face.

"Dude!" Dean said giving Sam a shake.

"I don't feel it. The craving is gone." Sam said. "I don't want demon blood. For the first time in years I'm not fighting cravings for it. Even after you and Bobby detoxed me it was always there in the back of my mind but now it's gone."

"You should really practice so you can gain control of them." Balthazar said. "You know how to do the exorcisms but I have a feeling you are going to need some practice with the telekinesis."

Uriel went over to the dart board and gathered three darts bringing them back to the table.

"Aha! Perfect!" Balthazar said, taking the darts. Holding them up in his palm he looked at Sam. "Try to hit the bull's eye. Just visualize them where you want them to end up at."

Sam closed his eyes concentrating as the three darts suddenly flew out of Balthazar's hand.

"Where are they?" Uriel asked as there wasn't a dart anywhere near the board.

"You missed." Balthazar sighed. A startled yelp sounded from across the bar.

Sam opened his eyes and gave Balthazar a mischievous smile. "No I didn't. You said visualize where I wanted them to end up."

"Alright! Which one of you jokers thinks throwing darts at my ass is funny?!" Gabriel yelled.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Dean laughed.

* * *

"I guess marching to the beat of a different drum pays off after all baby brother."

Gabriel spun around "Raph?" Gabriel said embracing his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Jehoel. Although I am content assisting him, this is my homeworld and I have a responsibility to it." Raphael said smiling. "I'm more interested in those wings! Jehoel said that this was how father planned to reward you for choosing humanity But I had to see it to believe it. Our baby brother ascended to the First Triad. I am proud of you."

"Really? Lucifer has called me disloyal, Michael hasn't opened his mouth about it." Gabriel said. "The only one so far that has seemed happy was Seraphiel. Then again she trained me so I guess she would be happy to see me accomplish something."

"Of course she is happy. She has seen how Father's plan was meant to work, as I have. So many worlds where all of fathers creations live peacefully together. I grieve for what has happened here." Raphael said. Your choice gave this world a reprieve from complete destruction."

"Perhaps you should say happening. Crowley managed to open the hellgates and crack Purgatory." Gabriel said. "Looks like all I did was delay the inevitable."

"Purgatory, I must bear part of the blame for that. Castiel was not the only one who thought to use the souls contained there." Raphael admitted. "Crowley came to me with the same plan. He made deals with both of us, Castiel's time with the Winchesters made him less trusting of Crowley than I was. Father preferred Castiel proclaim himself God than for me to destroy this world. I hear he even found some of Castiel's antics amusing. Placing his image in the stained glass window of a church seemed to be one of his favorites according to Metronome."

"Speaking of that short tempered prick, where is he?" Gabriel asked.

"Father made him remain to take over Jehoel's healing duties. He was quite put out to hear of your promotion." Raphael said. "Father thinks he should have some time to cool down."

Seraphiel and Jehoel appeared in the heaven where Raphael and Gabriel sitting on the grass talking. Jehoel took one look around and and exclaimed "Oh My Father! Please tell me I am not in the Edible room from that awful Willie Wonka movie Gabriel kept watching while he recovered."

"No I think this is from the awful Charlie and the Chocolate Factory one." Seraphial said looking around. "The Oompa Loompas are not orange with green hair."

Jehoel dodged a group of children who were running around tasting everything in sight. "This is your fault you know. That overwhelming confidence of yours that allows you to fear nothing. Not even being crazy."

"Father allowed me the gift of imagination. Gabriel picked that up from me along with my sense of humor." Seraphiel countered. "Sometimes I wish that there were more of you who could understand those gifts. That's why Gabriel has always held a special spot in my grace. He was my best student when it came to humor and imagination."

The two made their way over to the two younger angel's. "And here we have the ever elusive Oompa Loompa in it natural setting. Surrounded by anything and everything sweet." Seraphiel dropped to the ground. "I take it you have fully recovered from your grievous wound?" She laughed.

"Wound?" Raphael asked looking at Gabriel. "Do you require healing brother?"

"I'm fine. Sam Winchester just thought it would be freaking hilarious to test his telekinetic abilities by jamming three darts in my butt." Gabriel said shifting with the memory.

"I think you got off easily considering." Seraphiel said. "Speaking of Samuel, he has abilities that are somewhat similar to a trickster. He cannot manifest energy and matter but he can manipulate what exists. I don't think he's at a point where he could accept lessons from Lucifer. Gabriel, I want you to work with him honing his abilities. He's going to need them sooner rather than later."

"Raphael we are needed elsewhere. An angel known as Samandriel is in need of healing." Jehoel said. "We should see to that before Seraphiel and I head out to inspect the damage done to Purgatory."

"Okay Marching orders have been issued. I have a meeting with Michael and Lucifer." Seraphiel said as the angels all disappeared to handle their tasks. Seraphiel herself flew off to a quiet spot in the garden where Michael and Lucifer waited for her.

"Seraphiel," Lucifer said bowing. "We may have an additional problem named Yahel."

"And right now he's in a position to do a lot of damage to our plans." Michael added. He working in Naomi's department and he's the one who made sure that Heaven didn't know that Crowley had Samandriel."

Seraphiel tilted her head. "Other than what Michael has said, why do you think he is a problem Lucifer?"

"He has no loyalty to either side. He'll report to us what hell is up to today and then tell all of Heaven's secrets to Hell tomorrow." Lucifer answered.

"Bring him to me in the retraining room." Seraphiel said.


	9. Training and retraining

**A/N: If you are not familiar with the fable of the Signifying Monkey You can find the complete poem here Definitely rated M for language just remove the spaces. www. en. utexas. edu /Classes /Bremen / e316k/ texts/ monkey. html. **

**If for some reason it does not work you can PM me for the link**

"Hey Kiddo!" Gabriel said popping up next to Sam in the garage where Bobby and the Winchester men were doing a little vehicle maintenance.

"Dammit! Don't any of you feathered asshats know how to give a guy some warning?" Dean said trying to reach the socket that had landed somewhere in the workings of the Impala's engine.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Gabriel asked snapping his fingers and producing the tool. "Sammy time to go, class is in session."

"Class? What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Well since you have all these neato powers, Seraphiel decided that you should be enrolled in Basic Trickster 101. Time to learn how to harness that raw telekinetic talent. While you can't create reality out of nothing," Gabriel said snapping his fingers and producing a candy bar. "You can manipulate energy and matter that already exists." Gabriel said holding his palm in front of him as a juicy red apple slowly appeared.

"You expect me to create an apple?" Sam asked

"No I expect you to start with simple stuff like moving smaller objects that already exist." Gabriel said. "You need to understand what you're capable of. You can manipulate your environment but it takes practice."

"Hey I've got an idea Sammy." Dean said "How about making inch high Private eye here disappear."

"Haha good one there Winchester." Gabriel said sarcastically. "Sam, let me give you an example where knowing how to use your powers is going to come in handy. Wendigos for example. You know how fast they are. Now think about being able to slow them down, Or maybe tossing the damned vampire to the other side of the room for once instead of being the one getting tossed. Think that may cut down on the number of times you get your ass handed to you?"

* * *

Yahel was sitting in an empty room. The retraining room. A place the angels did not talk about if they had been there. A place they tried to ignore if they haven't. Nothing good happens in the retraining room. Everyone knew about the tortures of hell few people understood that the tortures of heaven could give hell a run for it's money any day.

Yahel didn't need to wonder why he was here, he knew exactly why he was here. He was playing both ends against the middle. It's what he had always done and this was not the first time he had been caught at it. The thing was both sides considered him valuable. He was confident that he would get another reprimand and sent on his way. That's the way it always worked.

Although he wasn't facing the door he heard it open. "Come to give me another slap on the wrist Michael?"

"Were you expecting Michael? Sorry to disappoint, Michael will not be joining us." Seraphiel said walking around the angel till she was facing him.

She pulled the only other chair in the room close. And sat down facing the now confused Yahel. "So you are the intermediary. I find that nothing more than a fancy way to say that you have no loyalty, one way or the other."

Yahel kept a wary eye on the unidentified angel sitting in front of him. She didn't seem particularly powerful. Some new fledgling trainee they were setting up to take over in Zachariah's place. So far no one had emerged with Zachariah's talent for torture. He shifted to get more comfortable in his seat.

"You know, I spent a lot of time with Gabriel before coming here. He has such a unique understanding of the humans." Seraphiel said conversationally. "I'm reminded of a fable he told me about. Tell me, have you heard about the Signifying Monkey? No? Well it's a very good fable about instigators."

"Do tell?" Yahel snarked finally speaking.

"One day in the jungle a monkey decides he's bored so he decides to insult the lion. When the lion is angered by the monkey's words, the monkey says the words came from the elephant. The lion and the elephant get into a fight while the monkey laughs on the sidelines." You are like that monkey stirring up strife between Heaven and Hell. Strife our father never intended to be there. I intend to correct this."

"So you are going to torture me?" Yahel asked. "You're nothing but a fledgling."

Seraphiel smiled. "I guess Naomi decided that knowledge of my presence here was above your pay grade. I tend to keep it toned down when I'm around you young ones. I terrify you."

Seraphiel let her true form out. Wings expanding to fill the room and envelope Yahel. "Did you ever wonder what humans feel when they look upon us in our true forms?"

Yahel fearfully looked at Seraphiel knowing exactly who she was. There was only one angel blessed with 10 wings and he was wrapped in those 10 wings. "Seraphiel." Yahel managed to whisper.

"I love all of you and I will protect each and every angel created, even from yourselves when necessary." Seraphiel said letting her power build while Yahel screamed in agony as his eyes began to bubble in their sockets.

Seraphiel drew her power back into herself and tucked her true from back inside of her vessel. She settled the blinded angel to the floor. And made her way to the door. Stepping out she looked at Lucifer and Michael who were both looking at her with an underlying fear. "Take him to Raphael for healing and then bring him back here to await my return."

Lucifer took a step forward to see Yahel curled into a ball on the floor crying out "I'm blind! Father help me, I'm blind!"

* * *

Jehoel flew beside his older sister. "Seraphiel, do I sense father's other gift to you rearing it's head? Guilt does not become you sister. This world is in a desperate mess, Father warned us that it would take desperate measures to fix it. You did what you had to do."

"I know that Jehoel but it does not make me feel any less guilty for blinding the child. And if he has not learned his lesson I will do it again without hesitation." Seraphiel said. "But I don't have to be happy about it. It was an unpleasant duty."

"What are we doing here?" Jehoel asked looking around at the vehicles and the group of humans.

"We need Gabriel and I wanted you to meet these humans. This way we accomplish both tasks." Seraphiel said landing softly and walking forward.

"Put me down you damn idjit." Bobby was yelling from where he was floating 10 feet off of the ground. Gabriel's pointer finger was making delicate swoops in the air in front of him while Bobby mimicked the movements in the air.

"Just concentrate, Sam. You can do this" Gabriel said, gently lowering Bobby to the ground. "You just have to focus."

Sam took a deep breath and let it out. He pointed his finger at Dean who had his eyes screwed shut.

"Dude If you drop me..." Dean threatened.

"You're not helping Deano. You need to trust him." Gabriel said. "And if he does drop you, I'll make sure you have a soft landing.

"I trust Sam, I don't trust you." Dean said then a thought popped into his head. "Uh what day is it?"

"Tuesday." John offered helpfully as he sat on the hood of a wreck sipping a beer. "All day long."

"Sonofabitch!" Dean yelled opening his eyes and seeing the ground well below him.

Gabriel gave a little smirk before setting off a firecracker right next to Sam's ear. Sam jumped and Dean plummeted toward the ground only to land on a thick mattress.

"See soft landing just like I promised." Gabriel turned toward Sam. "You've got to work on your focus kiddo."

"Making progress I see Samuel but Gabriel is right. You do need to work on your focus." Seraphiel said as several wrecked cars suddenly floated up into the air and then began dancing in intricate patterns.

"Show off." Gabriel grumbled.

"Are you juggling junkers?" Dean asked watching. "Seriously?"

Seemingly paying no attention to the wrecked vehicles swirling overhead she drew Jehoel forward. "Allow me to introduce you all to Jehoel, The Second born. Jehoel, Bobby Singer, John Winchester and The Vessels Sam and Dean, John's sons."

The cars suddenly settled on the ground in a neat stack.

"Sam keep practicing. Gabriel come. Time for a little trip to Purgatory." Seraphiel said. "If you need anything before we get back just pray to Castiel."


	10. To Purgatory

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he watched the two gunsmiths work. While Samuel Colt shoewed patience and a desire to work with others without strife, Oliver Winchester seemed to spend most of his time trying to insult everyone around him that he could possibly insult. Everyone had tried to have patience with him, but Winchester had finally crossed the line and he was about to have to deal with a seriously pissed off archangel of the Lord.

"Castiel, I don't think Seraphiel will be very pleased with you smiting him, even if it is well deserved." Uriel appeared in front of Cas.

"He is an assbutt of the highest order, Uriel." Castiel growled. "He insulted the Prophet. Kevin Tran should be treated with respect, Our father's words are revealed to us through him. Oliver Winchester is worth nothing next to the value of the prophet."

"I do not disagree with you brother, I simply stay your hand from an action you would come to regret." Uriel said. "I have some idea of the insult offered to our prophet. The mud monkey has insulted everyone save for you and Balthazar. Even Samuel Colt grows weary of his friend's bigotry."

"I do not understand his thought process. He hates others simply for the temporary vessel that Our father created to house their souls." Castiel said. "Like us they are all created in our Father's image to hate another is to hate our father and yet he believes that he not only loves our father but that our father holds the same irrational hatred that he does."

"Men like that can find all sorts of reasons to justify their beliefs." Rufus said as he joined them. "And they use the bible to support their beliefs. Why do you think slavery has lasted so long? The sons of Ham. God decreed that they be slaves and idiots have used that to justify slavery. Or the idea of being God's chosen people Either way it's nothing more than a way for small minded people to make themselves feel better by stepping on others."

"But you were all created the same. The soul inside of you is your true self just as our grace is our true selves. The body is just a vessel to contain it. What you say is not rational." Castiel said tipping his head to one side.

"Bigotry and prejudice have never been rational." Rufus sighed "But we're working on it. There are still people who believe in the stupidity but a lot of us have learned better. Winchester is a product of his environment it's what he was raised to believe. It would take a hard lesson for him to learn better."

Castiel suddenly gave a half smile. "A trickster could teach him a lesson."

Uriel actually smiled. "We just happen to call **the** trickster big brother."

"Gabriel will surely know exactly how to bring him down a peg or two." Castiel said with a nod.

* * *

_Castiel: Gabriel, I am in need of your assistance._

_Gabriel: I'm kind of out of pocket right now. _

_Castiel: I do not understand, was that a reference to your size?_

_Gabriel: What? No. I'm on my way to Purgatory. Seems I'm one of the big guns now._

_Castiel: Why are you referring to yourself as a large projectile weapon? Has your form changed?_

_Gabriel: How about we skip the Small talk that's going over your head and you tell me what you need?_

_Castiel: As you are currently occupied perhaps advice will suffice. I find myself in a situation the could use the expertise of a Trickster._

_Gabriel: Well I am the trickster. What's your problem?_

_Castiel: Oliver Winchester. I fear that he will not survive our wrath much longer. He referred to the Prophet Kevin Tran as a Coolie this morning. Kevin was not amused. He has also used several insulting racial epitaphs in Regards to Rufus Turner._

_Anna: He had the nerve to bring me his dirty laundry and tell me to do some woman's work too._

_Uriel: He was getting along well with Balthazar at one point but when Balthazar pointed out he was offending people he referred to him as a lobster back._

_Castiel: I still do not understand why he would accuse Balthazar of having a boiled crustacean on his back._

_Gabriel: So he's a true to form dyed in the wool bigot? Well as a trickster, I would let him see the other side of things. Tell you what, I'll help you kiddos as soon as I get back. But I have to go now. We're about to enter the gate. Later!_

* * *

"Well the shit's hit the fan." Bobby said coming outside. "Ash called. Looks like Eve's children ain't wasting no time."

"How bad?" John asked.

"Well Garth and Rufus are on their way down to Louisiana. Pack of zombies going crazy down in the Bayou. Got a Wendigo sighting down in Kansas and a vampires nest in Utah. He's got all of that covered but had a Chupacabra sighting down in Oklahoma he sent our way."

"A Chupacabra? Don't they always turn out to be mangy dogs or something?" Dean asked.

"Well this chupacabra walked on two legs, had short arms, spikes down it's back and wings." Bobby said. "Looked more like what people were saying they originally looked like."

"The Puerto Rican version then," Sam said "Not the westernized version."

"Sam you still need to practice. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out without knowing you've got this 'powers' thing under control. Bobby and I can handle it." John said.

"I can do my job." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm gonna say it and you ain't gonna like it but boy, you would say you could do your job no matter what's going on with you. But hell all you Winchesters do that." Bobby said. "Sit this one out. Practice with Gabriel and get it under control. We'll all be better off if you do this the right way."

"Dean's not going either." John said. "With the way the crap is falling, you still might have to go out."

"Besides we run into this thing we're gonna need to know how to kill it. You do the research, Dean you man the phones." Bobby said as he headed to the house to pack for the trip.

* * *

Seraphiel looked at the gate. "There's no way to secure this right now and we can't let the Leviathan get by. At least not with their leader. We need to track down what used to be Dick Roman."

"You're talking about tracking down and smiting a Leviathan!" Gabriel asked. "That's suicide. Those things are stronger than angels. They're stronger than archangels!"

"They are stronger than Seraphs and Archangels, yes." Seraphiel said. "Which is why we are going to find this particular Leviathan and kill it. We definitely don't want that one getting loose again."

"Uh hello, Former Archangel." Gabriel said.

"The operative word is former. You're a Cherubim now which means you can hold your own." Jehoel said. "You'll be fine."

"The First Triad are the ones who fought the battle to cast them into Purgatory when Father saw how destructive they were." Seraphiel said. "Between the three of us, we can do this."

"Can I just go on record saying I think this is a bad idea and the last time I had a bad idea I ended up getting stabbed with my own blade?" Gabriel said. "I tend to pay attention to bad feelings when I get them because when I don't something bad happens."

"Duly noted." Seraphiel said. "Don't worry, you may be a bit rusty but I taught you how to fight. It will come back to you."

"Hopefully before the Leviathan decide to make me a main course." Gabriel mumbled. "I have no desire to become Archangel a la Mode." Before slipped through the gate after Jehoel.


	11. Trickster at Play

**A/N: The intro that plays on the television is the Intro from the Television Series outer limits edited to fit the story bur credit does go to that Show.**

The group of Leviathans did not know what to think when they came upon the clearing. The toddler was sitting on the ground playing with blocks.

The first Leviathan who appeared to be the leader reached out and grabbed his companion who was cloaked in the from of a Brunette woman who would has looked right at home hauling kids to soccer practice in a minivan. "You look maternal. Go get the child and bring it here."

The woman looked over at the Goth looking teenager and nodded before making her way forward. The third Leviathan drooled hoping that the leader would share. Neither one was paying attention as the two Seraphim crept up behind them.

The other Leviathan slowly knelt in front of the child reaching her hand out. The toddler looked up at her with an innocent smile a second before a burning pain shot through the Leviathan's midsection. The two other Leviathans realized in that moment the child had been a trap, a split second before their heads tumbled to the ground. Seraphiel whispered softly unintelligible words under her breath and the two Leviathan burst into flame.

Gabriel looked up as Jehoel and Seraphiel approached. Gabriel was holding the remaining Leviathan pinned to the ground with the flaming sword he had rammed through her back and out of her stomach. He gave the blade a little twist causing the pinned Leviathan to scream in agony.

"I think someone is happy with his new toy." Seraphiel said smiling at Gabriel. "The blades of Angels and Archangels are infused with the angel's grace. The blades of Seraphim, Cherubim and Thrones are infused with our father's will. That sword of yours will kill everything except Our father, Seraphim and the Horsemen."

"And the blade of a Throne will kill everything except what was already named and Cherubim." Jehoel added. "Father wanted to make sure we could keep order among the lower ranks."

Seraphiel knelt on the ground near the Leviathan's head. "Speak beast. Where is the one you called Dick Roman?"

"He won't be here much longer. Edgar is going to call him back." She said. "Many of us escaped and they are still on Earth. Trapped for the moment, but Edgar will release them and then we will all feast."

"What do you mean trapped." Seraphiel asked. "Their heads were separated from their bodies. The heads are hidden. The Winchesters hid them somewhere."

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" Gabriel asked.

"If they are the ones who traveled with the prophet then yes." She said.

Seraphiel stood up and swung her sword removing the Leviathan's head before whispering the words to make the creature burst into flame. "The Thrones are here. They will guard the gate and let no Leviathan pass. We must see the vessels."

* * *

Sam leaned back in the chair staring at the books stacked on Bobby's desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose wishing he had the energy to get up and go grab the aspirin. He blinked as he realized that a bottle of aspirin had suddenly appeared on the desk along with a glass of water.

"Sam did you just mojo up a bottle of Bayer?" Dean said reaching over and grabbing the bottle. "So Mind reader is one of your gifts too?" Dean said popping a couple of pills in his moth and washing them down with a swallow of beer.

"No I was just thinking how this research is giving me a headache and wishing that I felt like getting up to go get the aspirin." Sam answered. "The only thing I've learned that isn't sideshow bullshit is that it's called el chucpacabras and not a chupacabra." Sam laid his head on the desk. "Absolutely nothing about how to kill them."

"Samuel, Dean." Seraphiel said as she, Gabriel and Jehoel appeared in front of the desk.

"You're back." Sam said.

"Yes, we need to talk to you about the Leviathans. "We need to find Edgar." Seraphiel said. "Where are your father and Bobby Singer?"

Believe it or not they're on their way to Oklahoma to hunt a chupacabra." Sam said. "I'm trying to research them and getting nowhere."

Gabriel looked at Sam and said "Come again?"

"A Chupacabra." Dean said "You know, the goat sucker."

Gabriel burst out laughing. "There's no such thing as a chupacabra."

"Tell that to the people of Texarkana." Sam said. "It's been terrorizing the town for the past couple of days."

"I don't know what they're hunting, but I know it's not a Chupacabra." Gabriel said. "Chupa is one of my little 'tricks'. I was in Puerto Rico and was trying to think of a good way to teach this rancher a lesson and decided to go to a movie while I thought about what to do. The movie was called Species."

"So you created the Chupacabra to teach a rancher a lesson?" Dean asked. "What did he do?"

"Sister Maria Frances had asked him to donate one of his hundred head of cattle to the local orphanage and he said let the brats starve."

"That wasn't the animal's fault!" Sam said offended on behalf of the Chupacabra's four legged victims.

"The Chupacabra didn't attack the healthy animals Sam. It fed off of the weak and sick." Gabriel said. "But that means it's some sort of shape shifter. I'll have Balthazar meet up with them. I need to go see Castiel anyway. He asked me for my help with something." Gabriel said then disappeared.

Seraphiel shook her head in exasperation. "We still need to know where Edgar is. And the heads of the Leviathans. They need to be destroyed."

"Destroyed? You mean you can kill them?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes and that's exactly what I mean to do." Seraphiel said.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Hi Castiel!" Gabriel said cheerfully. "I'm here to help you with your Winchester problem. Hopefully he's not as dense as the two yahoos I'm normally dealing with but hey, If he is I'll just up the ante."

Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a huge LED flatscreen TV mounted on the wall of the living room. Comfortable chairs and couches appeared along with popcorn and other snacks. "Okie dokie! Castiel gather everyone so they can enjoy the show. Time bubble in place, lets light this candle!"

Castiel and the angels had soon gathered everyone in the room and they were all settled in when the TV popped on and a voice began speaking over a test pattern:

_"There is nothing wrong with your television. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. The Trickster is now controlling the transmission. He controls the horizontal and the vertical. He can deluge you with a thousand channels or expand one single image to crystal clarity and beyond.  
He can shape your vision to anything his imagination can conceive. For the next hour he will control all that you see and hear. You are about to experience the awe and mystery which is Trickster TV land._

Castiel shook his head. "I do not think this will be enjoyable for Oliver Winchester."

"Oh is it a talk show!" Balthazar said as the opening credits came on. Gabriel came out on to the stage as the audience clapped and screamed . Gabriel finally managed to quiet them down.

"Are you guys ready to start the show?" He asked. The audience screamed their eagerness.

Gabriel grandly gestured to the curtain. "Then let's meet our panel of judges!" he hurried over to where the curtain was parting. "Judge number one is well known to everyone for his sound defeat of Custer at the battle of Little Bighorn! A Big round of applause for Crazy Horse!" Gabriel let the cheering fade to a dull roar and stepped forward.

"

Next we have one of the most controversial figures of the American Civil Rights Movement Former Nation of Islam member, welcome Malcom X Ladies and gentlemen."

As the crowd quieted he stepped forward to the next individual. And this is the lovely Boudica, Iceni Warrior queen who sacked Londinium and burnt it to the ground during a revolt against the occupying Romans of the day."

Gabriel waited until the applause had died down. "And now let's meet today's contestant! A hunter of the supernatural and gunsmith his claim to fame is the Manufacture of the Winchester Repeating Rifle, known as the gun that won the west.

Oliver Winchester however appears to be a misogynistic bigot. Today's panel will question Mr Winchester and and render judgment. If they deem punishment warranted they will also suggest appropriate punishment."

Oliver Winchester was now standing in a witness stand.

"Alright lets begin the questioning with Judge number one. Crazy Horse, you have the floor!"


	12. Nightmare

"What do you mean it's not a chupacabra?" John Winchester asked. "We've got credible witnesses, not to mention we saw the damned thing with our own eyes!"

"Sam told me to tell you that your chupacabra has 'more in common with the slow dancing alien of Crawford Hall than a supernatural creature', He said that you would understand Singer." Balthazar said.

"Dammit! That sawed off little runt of a trickster!" Bobby said. "The chupacabra is one of the Trickster's creations."

"Trickster? The first supernatural creature I ever came across was a trickster." John said. "I killed it not even a year after we left Lawrence."

"To use the words of the Trickster himself, 'Actually Bucko, you didn't.' Balthazar snarked.

"Of course I did." John argued.

"There is only one Trickster and there's no way a wooden stake would kill him." Balthazar said. "And now I don't think anything less than The Metatron, Jehoel, Seraphiel or God himself can kill the Trickster."

"What are you talking about?" John demanded.

"Those two idjits you call sons figured it out." Bobby explained. "The Trickster isn't a trickster, he's an archangel. Or he was before he got bumped up to Cherubim. The boys trapped him in a ring of holy fire. Gabriel is the Trickster."

"Wait are you telling me I staked an archangel?" John asked.

"Oh you aren't the first and probably won't be the last. The way he keeps getting poked by hunters using pieces of sharpened wood, it's a wonder he doesn't look like a chunk of walking Swiss cheese. " Balthazar joked. "However since we know it's not a Chupacabra, He sent me to help you find out what it is you are really hunting."

* * *

Oliver Winchester had promised to be on his very best behavior. After being put through several lifetimes of misery on the receiving end of oppression he had a very different view of the world. Not enough to apologize, but enough not to make it worse.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Gabriel said. "Because if you haven't I'll send you back without a thought. And don't think trying the crap when I'm not around either because I showed Castiel how to stick you in there too."

"I will keep my mouth shut." Winchester promised.

"Well now that we've wasted all this time, can we get back to work." Samuel Colt asked.

"Gabriel created a time bubble around us, no time was wasted." Castiel said. "While time seemed to pass for us it was outside of reality. Only a few seconds have passed for everyone else."

Samuel Colt looked at Gabriel. "You can do that?"

"All Archangels can manipulate time and Seraphs can travel through time." Gabriel explained. "Castiel is the one responsible for you meeting Sam Winchester in the first place. He sent them back in time."

"That's good to know. I need some of my research and blueprints from the original devil's trap. I believe we can lock down the gate to Purgatory by creating a similar locking mechanism and switching out the sigils for Demons with sigils representing this Eve's creations." Colt explained. "Could you angel's fix the cracks in the walls of Purgatory?"

"It's possible. Gabriel said. "I'll ask Seraphiel."

* * *

Seraphiel and Jehoel stood outside of a storage unit in Sioux Falls. Dean slipped a key into the lock and Sam helped him raise the door. Inside were stacks of plastic containers and inside each container was a head belonging to a Leviathan. Over 200 containers were stacked in the middle of the storage unit and surrounded by a white powder substance. Jehoel looked around in awe. "The two of you did all of this?"

"No, Other hunters who came across them added to the number. When we found out how to incapacitate them, we had Bobby spread the word." Dean said.

"Sheriff Mills kept our secret stash secret. She had her own run in with them and knew what they were capable of." Sam explained. "We didn't want the heads getting back to the bodies so we stored them here."

Seraphiel knelt down and touched her fingers to the white powder. Rubbing her fingers together she said "Sodium Borate."

"Yeah we found out that Borax was like Leviathan acid, so we keep the floor covered in it just in case." Dean said.

"You really are a couple of clever little humans." Seraphiel said with a smile. "Now to take these somewhere safe for destruction. Mt Saint Helens should do nicely."

"How exactly does destroying them work?" Sam said.

"They have to be consumed by a form of holy fire that I usually call down. But with so many of them, it will be more efficient to consecrate a river of fire." Seraphiel explained.

"St Helens is an active volcano; so there would be lava, a river of fire. That makes sense." Sam said.

* * *

Crowley looked up and realized that he was not alone. The thing standing in the throne room looked vaguely pig like. And it seemed to be jabbering at him.

"Zorath! Come in here would you?" Crowley called out to the demon who was currently acting as his right hand man. Crowley pointed at the creature and asked. "What in the name of hell is that?"

"I don't know." Zorath answered giving it a wide berth. "Where did it come from?"

"If I knew the answer to that would I be asking you what it was?" Crowley snarked. "Bring a hellhound to deal with it and find out why Hell seems to be wide open lately!

It's bad enough that we have angels traipsing in at will like they own the place. Gabriel and this Seraphiel both waltzed right through like they were taking a Sunday stroll and now this creature just appears in my throne room!"

"I will punish the demons on watch to convince others to be more alert." Zorath said "I will be going topside soon. It's almost time for me to meet with my contact again. I will ask if he knows anything about this pig creature while I am at it."

"Good. Things have been too quiet. That bitch pretty much declared war. I want to know what they are up to." Crowley said. "I don't want any feather borne surprises. And double the guard on the throne room!"

* * *

John was watching the news and it was setting off all of his hunter's instincts. Bobby was making notations in his Journal and Balthazar was just sitting when the police scanner suddenly crackled to life. The three looked at each other. The chupacabra was at it again.

"It's about time." Balthazar said grabbing the two men and transporting them to an upscale neighborhood on the outskirts of town.

"See I told you so." John said pointing at the creature that was facing off in the street with a German shepherd. The dog was planted protectively in front of a boy who was maybe 10 years old. The dog's fur was standing on end and it's teeth were bared in a warning snarl.

"Oh my father." Balthazar said. "I thought they were extinct." Balthazar dropped the hunter's arms and teleported himself next to the child.

"Is that your dog?" Balthazar asked quietly. At the child's nod, Balthazar used his grace to communicate with the animal and ordered the dog to back off. "Take your dog and go into your house. Stay there don't come out."

Bobby and John had been quietly approaching. And the chupacabra turned glowing eyes at the two hunter's.

"Don't come any closer." Balthazar warned. As the creature crouched down preparing to spring Balthazar lunged forward burying his angel blade into the thing's heart. Twisting the blade he made sure to do as much damage as he could.

When the Chupacabra finally lay still,Balthazar stood up and said "That was a nightmare."

"Well I'll agree it's ugly as sin." Bobby said.

"No Singer, a Nightmare." Balthazar explained. "An actual creature. They feed on living flesh. They hunt by taking forms from people's subconscious and use that image to instill fear in their victims paralyzing them. We thought we had killed the last one during the Spanish Inquisition."

"Was that one of Eve's children?" John asked.

"No, one of our father's 'failures'. Rather than toss them in Purgatory he had us hunt them down and kill them." Balthazar said.

"Well why didn't he do that with the Leviathan?" Bobby asked.

"Because there weren't enough angels in existence to wipe out all of the Leviathan. And until recently we all thought they were a myth." Balthazar said. "Seraphim, Cherubim and Thrones; The First Triad."


	13. Trouble in Paradise

Michael stood up straight and nudged Lucifer. Gabriel and Jehoel were headed their way, obviously to see Yahel. Gabriel certainly wasn't going out of his way to see the two of them.

Since his little promotion Michael had noticed Gabriel seemed to no longer have time for the Archangels who were his big brothers. But he certainly had time for Seraphiel and Jehoel.

"Jealous?" Lucifer asked with a smirk. "I don't know why, you and Gabriel were never that close before. I'll bet you never even tried to find him when he left."

"He's still my little brother. You would think that would mean something to him." Michael said.

"Oh please when he left you probably said good riddance and don't let the Pearly Gates hit you in the ass on the way out." Lucifer said. "I remember how irritated you were when the Old Man made little Gabriel his messenger. You hated it because he spent more time with our father than you did."

"I swear Lucifer, if you don't shut your mouth." Michael growled.

"Problem Michael?" Gabriel asked.

"What do you care Golden boy? You just can't do any wrong can you? You run away and hide under a rock somewhere for eons and he makes you a Cherubim?" Michael said. "I did everything he asked of me and what do I get? Him rubbing it in my face that you're his favorite."

"You know Michael, I can think of one thing you didn't do. The same exact thing that you threw Lucifer into the pit for not doing." Gabriel said. "And you knew The Old Man never intended him to stay down there forever. Maybe if you had listened to me instead of those suck ups like Zachariah you surrounded yourself with we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"Are you blaming me for the cesspool this world has turned out to be?" Michael said taking a threatening step forward.

"Step back out of my face Michael. I'd really rather not pull rank on you but I will." Gabriel said. "We all share the blame here because we were the Archs. It was our responsibility to set an example and we failed."

"Michael stop being an ass. Out of all of us Gabriel is the only one who tried to do what we were ordered to do." Lucifer said placing a hand on his older brothers chest to push him back. "For all your self righteous perfect son bullshit, you don't like those mud monkeys any more than I do. At least I was honest about it."

"Michael, do not compound your mistake. I have no problem pulling rank on you." Jehoel said. "Rather than wallow in your jealousy perhaps you should try understanding why you have earned our father's disappointment."

Gabriel shook his head as he and Jehoel stepped around Michael to enter the room where Yahel was being held.

* * *

Sam looked up at the Monastery where the Alpha vampire made his home. Dean was not happy to be going in there unarmed but Seraphiel had insisted. Sam sighed as he placed his knife in the trunk along with the other weapons.

"You understand that this guy wants to kill us right?" Dean asked. "You're asking us to go in there completely helpless."

Seraphiel turned toward Dean. "Do you think any of your little toys is a more powerful weapon than I am?" Her eyes flashed. "You do not need to be armed because you are with me. I can kill all 57 of the vampires inside that building with a single thought and you are worrying because I told you to leave your weapons behind?"

"Well when you put it like that it does sound kind of stupid." Sam said. "But we still feel better when we have a way to defend ourselves."

"Samuel, you have less need of those toys than your brother." She sighed. "I am entering his domain peacefully and will not offer him violence unless he offers it first. That means you go in unarmed. We get Edgar's head and leave."

"And you think he's just going to hand it over?" Dean asked.

"Let me see, he just handed over the blood you needed to banish Dick Roman. That tells me that we are not dealing with a stupid creature." Seraphiel said. "He is the Alpha vampire that means he is old. Older than you think, he has not lived to gain this age by being foolhardy."

Seraphiel mounted the steps to the door and stood tapping her foot until the brothers had joined her. Turning toward the doors she simply slammed them open. "Stay at my side." she ordered. Seraphiel stepped forward confidently looking neither left nor right Making her way through the building until she entered the room in which the Alpha was, to borrow a phrase from the monarchy, holding court.

Seraphiel pinned him with her gaze. Never breaking eye contact with the Alpha she lifted her right hand shoving a vampire into a chair. Across the room another vampire flew into a wall.

"I have not come here to fight with you or to harm your followers. Control your minions or I will."

"Sam and Dean Winchester I'm acquainted with but I have no idea who you think you are." The Alpha said nodding toward two vampires. The two Vampires managed two steps before they fell to their knees vomiting blood.

"Killing them means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me but you do have something that I want, the head of Edgar the Leviathan. There is no need for them to die, or you Son of Eve. Give me what I want and we walk out of here as we walked in leaving you and your children to escape death another day."

"You want the Leviathan's head, I want the Winchesters." The Alpha said as he leaned back in his chair. "An even trade."

Seraphiel pulled Sam to her and whispered in his ear. Sam drew back looked at her for a moment and nodded. Turning back to the Alpha she said. "You should be careful of what you ask for. You can have Samuel...if your minion can defeat him." She pointed to a large vampire who grinned as he stepped forward.

"What the hell?" Dean said. "This is not happening."

"Be quiet Dean. She asked and I agreed." Sam said stepping forward.

Dean turned toward Seraphiel. "are you trying to get him killed he hissed.

"Be still Dean and faith for once. Do you think I would allow Samuel to face a vampire If I did not have complete faith in him?"

"You're a freaking angel!" Dean started.

"Yes I am and one determined to do whatever is necessary to protect what my father created here. Samuel is vital to the coming fight but neither of you understand what he is capable of." Seraphiel said "It is time you both learned."

* * *

Yahel was nervous. He toyed with the coffee cup in front of him while he waited for Zorath to arrive. Gabriel and Jehoel were very clear as to Seraphiel's expectations of him. Yahel was afraid of the Seraphim, she had blinded him. She would do do again if this meeting did not go exactly as she wished.

Yahel looked up as Zorath approached the small patio table he was sitting at. Standing he greeted the demon with a hug. To the humans watching it just looked like two old friends meeting for a cup of coffee at a sidewalk cafe. To Taharial it was a disgusting display, to embrace a demon. She concentrated on following the the words that the two spoke.

"So Yahel, how are things goings upstairs?" Zorath asked after the waitress had taken his order.

"Probably as bad as they are downstairs. Crowley must not be happy with the return of the First Triad." Yahel said.

"So she is one of them. Crowley still insists that she's some Archangel that has remained hidden for eons." Zorath said.

"She's no Arch. Believe me The archangels fall one their knees and bow and scrape to her." Yahel said. "She has raised a seraph to Archangel and an Archangel to powers never seen by your kind before."

"There is more than your Super angel appearing that my kind has never seen before." Zorath said taking a sip of water. "We discovered a pig like creature in the throne room. Crowley is bent out of shape over the seemingly unlimited access to hell these days."

"Bent out of shape seems to be the state of things lately. Even Michael seems to have a short fuse." Yahel said.

"Michael with a short fuse? I find that hard to believe." Zorath said leaning forward slightly. "He's the most cold and calculating of all the Archangels."

"Maybe before, but since Gabriel..." Yahel stopped realizing that he had almost given away something that he probably shouldn't.

"Oh don't worry, we know about Gabriel's Ascension. His last visit was telling. Even with Lucifer's blessing he has never caused such destruction before." Zorath said. "But it sounds like Michael isn't happy that the Messenger is capable of Destruction that not even the great Michael can cause."

Yahel realized that his careless tongue had given Zorath something that would truly interest Crowley.


	14. Pookas and Angel's from other worlds

"Samuel." Seraphiel said. "Do not kill the vampire."

Sam had the vampire on the ground pinning him down with one large hand wrapped around his throat. The Vampire had ceased his struggles looking up at Sam in shock. No human had ever manhandled him like that.

Sam slowly released the creature who passively continued to lay on the floor. The Alpha looked on in Shock also. This was not the Sam Winchester that he remembered. He glanced toward one of the other vamps and said "Bring the head."

Sam walked over and stood at Seraphiel's side. Dean clapped his brother on the back and said "Awesome Sammy!"

"For now, you and your minions are not my concern. But I give you a warning. Samuel and Dean Winchester are not your concern." Seraphiel said. "But understand that Eve's children have a way out of Purgatory. All of them. Neither the Winchesters nor I will hunt you, we have worse things to hunt than you, but that does not mean that others will not hunt you. You do not belong here. I suggest that if you wish to survive, you take the opportunity now to return to Purgatory where you belong."

* * *

"Balthazar, you have returned. I take it you were successful in assisting John Winchester and Robert Singer in their hunt." Uriel greeted.

"Yes but disturbingly enough I would rather Gabby's Chupacabra was real." Balthazar said. "It was a Nightmare. Seems we missed one along the way."

"If we missed one we may have missed others. I will go to the Roadhouse and pass the information on to the hunters." Uriel said. "Castiel has another assignment for you."

"Chupacabras and Nessie are both Gabriel jokes. You might want to check with him first and see if there's anything else we'll be coming across that he whipped up." Balthazar said.

* * *

Jo opened a bottle of beer and sat it on the counter in front of a bleary eyed Ash. Ash looked at the beer for a moment and then pushed it away. Ellen hurried over seeing Ash turn down a beer was a huge red flag.

"Ash you feeling alright?" Ellen asked concerned.

"No beer, no alcohol period." Ash said. "Maybe he'll go away." Ash jerked a thumb at the empty barstool next to him.

"Who." Jo asked looking all around the roadhouse for anyone else who might be present.

"He's sitting right there on that barstool and how in the hell can you not see a damned Sam Winchester sized white rabbit?!" Ash demanded.

"You know Ash, this is no time to be making jokes." Jo said. "Maybe you shouldn't have listened to that Grace slick song last night."

"Wait Ash, His name wouldn't happen to be Harvey would it?" Ellen asked. "I think maybe you shouldn't leave the TV on Turner Classics the next time you fall asleep."

"What are you talking about mom." Jo asked.

"The James Stewart Marathon last night. One of the movies they showed was Harvey. It's about a man and his best friend, a 6 foot 3 inch tall white Rabbit named Harvey." Ellen explained.

"Well this ain't no movie!" Ash said.

Uriel suddenly popped into the roadhouse. Looking around at everyone his gaze fell on the empty barstool next to Ash. "Who does the Pooka belong to?" Uriel asked.

* * *

Gabriel once again found himself in hell, this time looking for a pig like creature that walked on two legs with orders to bring it back to heaven. The demons seemed intent on committing suicide this time however and they continued to challenge him. He had just made a turn down another tunnel when he felt Grace nearby.

Following the trace of energy he found what he was looking for. The Pig like creature looked up from where the demon he was strangling fell to the ground. Gabriel watched as it twisted it's tusked mouth into what could pass as a smile.

"I was beginning to lose faith that my prayers would be answered." The creature bent a knee. "I thank our father for your arrival Cherubim."

Gabriel realized that it was not a creature but another angel, an Archangel at that. "You don't have to bow to me. My name is Gabriel."

"Gabriel." The other angel said testing the name on his tongue. "I am Joriel. Perhaps you can tell me how I ended up here, where ever here is and why a piece of demonic filth sits on a throne that was obviously intended one of our brothers?"

"It's a long story Joriel." Gabriel said waving a hand to vaporize another demon creeping up on him. "Come with me. You grace seems to be weak."

"It's this place, the evil I feel is not contained. It roams free." Joriel gave a shiver. "I think it will strengthen once I am away from here."

Gabriel stepped to Joriel's side and laid a hand on his arm transporting them directly to heaven.

Joriel looked around at the curious angels watching him and felt his grace swell. They were different from him yes but they were still his brothers and sisters. "That's much better." He said feeling the filth of hell washed away by the presence of his own kind.

"What of my brother, the one that should rule the hell we left." Joriel asked.

"Lucifer, he is here." Gabriel said. "Things are well, complicated. I think I should leave the explanations to Seraphiel."

"She is here?" Joriel asked. "I have not seen her for eons. She was my mentor!"

* * *

Castiel and Balthazar looked around the dusty street at the people bustling about their lives.

"I had forgotten how dirty things were in the wild west." Balthazar said. "It too bad Gabby isn't with us. No scratch that. The last time Gabriel was anywhere near the old west, everyone lost their minds because he thought it would be funny to see what would happen if Gold was suddenly discovered in California."

"Gabriel caused The California Gold rush?" Castiel asked.

"Gabriel has caused a lot of things Cassie." Balthazar smirked. "He can be an absolute menace when he gets bored, but he does shake things up."

Castiel pointed at the doors to the Saloon that were now opening. "I believe Samuel Colt has retrieved what he came for."

The two angels followed Colt around to the back of the Livery. In his hand he held a rolled up stack of papers. The blueprints for the gun.

"Was this the last of what you needed?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes we can go back now." Colt said. "I've got the plans for the gun and the lock. Ollie and I can build a knew lock for the Purgatory gate and a new gun to be the key."

* * *

Ellen looked up as the door to the road hose opened admitting Bobby Singer and the three Winchesters. The three men made their way to the bar where Ash was muttering something under his breath about going to annoy someone else.

Dean had just gotten ready to take the barstool next to Ash when Ellen yelled "You can't sit there!"

"What? Why not? Ash Pick up some weird contagious disease?" he asked plopping his rear end down in the seat. Or at least he tried to plop it down in the seat, he ended up on the floor.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean snarled as he picked himself up and glared at the empty barstool.

"Harvey doesn't like people trying to sit on him." Jo said.

"Harvey?" Sam laughed. "Like the Pooka?"

"Why is it that everyone understands Harvey right of the bat except me?" Jo threw her hands up frustrated.

Dean turned to Sam. "What the hell is a Pooka?"

"Thank you Dean Winchester." Jo said with a smile. "I don't feel like I'm the only lost cause around here anymore.

"Pookas are Celtic Spirits. Pretty much benign, they tend to have a soft spot for social outcasts." Sam explained. "Harvey was a Pooka that appeared as white rabbit, but like a 6 foot tall white rabbit. Only the person it's imprinted on can see a pooka."

"So you're saying that Ash has a six foot rabbit glued to his ass?" Dean asked. "Somebody please knock me out and wake me up when the world is back to normal."


	15. An example

Seraphiel looked at Yahel. The Angel was cringing in fear. It was obvious that an example must be made no matter how much it pained her to do so. These children had to understand that mercy had a limit.

"Yahel did I not caution you to guard your tongue? You have informed Crowley of a weakness in our midst. Not only That you have endangered the eldest of your heaven borne brothers." She shook her head sadly. "You have made Michael a target for certain demons to attack. Should he fall to them, the fault will be yours."

She walked over to the angel cowering between Gabriel and Jehoel. "It saddens me to punish you, but in punishment you will be allowed to redeem yourself by living as an example to your brothers and sisters. When they look upon you they will see the wrath of our father, but they will also learn compassion for a brother who lives with punishment."

Seraphiel placed a hand on Yahel's cheek. " I am sorry it must come to this. Gabriel Tell Anna to have the host gather in the hall in an hour, then you will return. Bring Joriel back with you."

Gabriel nodded and left the room understanding that Seraphiel was sparing him from witnessing Yahel's punishment. He quickly found Anna and passed along the message before heading to the Hall of Archangels where Michael, Lucifer and Jorhiel were relaxing.

"Joriel, Seraphiel wants to see you." Gabriel nodded to the others "Brothers."

Michael stood up. "Will you stay and speak with us or are you too good to spend time in our company?"

"I would if I could. The four of us able to spend time together peacefully is something that I have prayed for for far longer than you can imagine Michael." Gabriel said. "But now is not the time. I would however counsel you to guard yourself against the envy that you feel. It wouldn't be that difficult for you to fall right now."

"Go Gabriel," Lucifer said with a sigh. "We understand that you have additional duties that you have to take care of. We'll watch over Michael."

Gabriel nodded and returned with Joriel to find Seraphiel alone. The Seraphim turned and smiled at the Angel.

"Joriel, you are well little Brother?" She asked.

"I am. But I am confused as to where I am, how I got here and well Gabriel said that I should receive an explanation from you." Joriel answered.

"An explanation you shall have Joriel,sit down and be at ease." Seraphiel said as she took a chair waiting for the other two to take seats also. "Have you met your counterpart, Lucifer?"

"The one that they call Morningstar." The angel nodded. "There is an aura about him that I find disturbing. It's as if he has been weighed down by evil for too long."

"He was. He was punished by our father for an offense, but Michael let the punishment continue far longer than our father decreed. It caused changes in Lucifer, but there is still a good chance for him to be redeemed." Seraphiel explained. "Unfortunately while he was being punished, hell was left without it's king allowing a demon to rise to the vacancy."

"I stood before the filth but could not smite him." Joriel said. "The idea of such an abomination sitting on the throne of my brother filled me with such wrath that I killed several of his minions with my bare hands."

"I condone your actions Brother, but that fact that the demon has seized power is the least of our worries. The demon has opened the gates of hell. The barriers will all fall, as the one between your world and this one has fallen." Seraphiel stopped for a moment "It is how you have arrived here but I believe your arrival is a gift from our father. You are a King of Hell and you rule over a hell as it was meant to be, a place for those who fall short of heaven, not simply a 'chamber of horrors' as it is here.

I would ask that you show Lucifer what hell should truly be. I believe that with your guidance Hell can be what it was meant to be once the demons are destroyed."

"Sister if what you say is true, those that we have confined will loosed also. This world is not prepared for such a thing." Jorhiel said troubled.

"The humans here are not completely helpless. There are a number of them who refer to themselves as 'hunters'. They track down and kill supernatural creatures and battle demons. They will fight for their home." Seraphiel said.

* * *

Ash was not only getting used to the Pooka's presence, he was beginning to appreciate it. Harvey had a knack for the organizational side of things knowing where the different hunters were and keeping track of assigning hunters in certain areas to avoid the men and women making frenzied dashes all across the country trying to get from hunt to hunt.

He had also managed to track down hunters in different countries. Ash had e-mail addresses of thousands of hunters in other countries and within 48 hours close to 50,000 hunters worldwide were now plugged into what was happening. Ash has a complete picture of how things were shaping up. He finished setting up the webcam.

"Okay folks we are ready to link up worldwide. Once the angels get back we'll be able to let everyone know exactly what is going on" Ash said.

"Ash I'm not knocking your idea here but what if some nerdy little middle school kid stumbles across our little broadcast." Dean asked.

"No worries dude. I am the master. This signal is encrypted to hell and back and only those with the password can access it." Ash took a swig of beer. "Even if they do stumble onto the website all they will get is YouTube. How's Sam Bobby coming along with the statement?"

"It's coming I guess. That's a lot of information you're talking about." Dean answered.

"Which is why I'm having Sam put it in a file. We'll transmit the encrypted file during the broadcast and give the the password verbally during the broadcast. They can open it and read afterwards." Ash said.

"Dude, sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good." Dean said.

"I can't take all the credit Dean. Harvey here is is the only rabbit I know that qualifies fora Mensa membershhip!"

* * *

The gathered angels were quiet taking their cue from their older siblings, the archangels. The mood of the Acrhangels was somber and the gathering was also somber and quiet. As they saw their brothers kneel so too did the gathering.

Seraphiel stood for a few moments looking out over the sea of quiet angels before speaking. "This gathering brings me no joy. It grieves me when discipline is needed but when needed it cannot be avoided. To spare the rod is to fail the child. Rise and look upon you brother Yahel."

The Archangels rose to their feet but having seen his punishment, they averted their eyes not wishing to be reminded of it. All but Lucifer who gazed upon the angel with something akin to pity.

"We are a family and we share among ourselves things that are not meant for outsiders. We see and hear secrets meant only for the family to know. Yahel has shared our secrets with those who should not know of such things and his punishment is fitting. Never again will Yahel see or hear what he should not speak." She continued.

Yahel stood by Seraphiel's side clutching her arm while Seraphiel embraced held his held to her shoulder gently caressing him. I prayed to our father for guidance and it is his will that Yahel neither see nor hear for 100 years."

Seraphiel pressed a kiss against the angels hair. "But he is still our brother and he will be cared for and comforted. When you look upon him remember that Father will no longer spare the rod. He is disappointed at what this world has become. Let Yahel's punishment be an example to you.

Which of you will care for your brother in his time of need?"

"Seraphiel," Lucifer spoke up. "I know what he is going through. I will care for him."

"Very well Lucifer, ut the responsibility will not be yours alone. Michael, you will also care for him and comfort him. Yahel is not the only one who has earned our father's disappointment. You have no compassion for those who stumble. You locked your brother away in darkness and left him there. You will come to understand the wrong you did to Lucifer by leaving him in the cage."

Lucifer mounted the steps to Yahel's side guiding him back down the steps. Lucifer held the angel's arm steadying him.

"Return to your duties." Seraphiel said. "There is still a war for us to prepare for." The Seraphim disappeared in a flutter of wings.


	16. Video Chat

"Where's Seraphiel?" Dean asked as Gabriel and Castiel appeared at the roadhouse.

"She asked me to handle this." Gabriel said walking over to where Ash was speaking with Bobby and Sam.

"She is otherwise occupied," Castiel said. "Please leave it at that Dean."

Dean watched Cas as he followed in Gabriel''s wake. The two angels seemed to be unusually subdued. Dean sighed and followed.

Ash was explaining the set up to Gabriel and Sam. Evidently Ash had basically found a way to create an underground chatroom.

"Are you kidding me Organized Crime uses these all the time." Ash said. "I figured if it's good enough for the Mafia, it's good enough for us. We've already got something like 170 hunter's signed on and the room will handle 500. You guys still okay with doing this by video?"

"Doesn't bother me." Gabriel said and Sam nodded. Ash pointed to two chairs and turned on the webcam.

"Okay go for it." Ash said after checking that the video was working.

Sam looked at Gabriel who just shrugged and said "They're hunters."

"My name is Sam Winchester and like you, I'm a hunter. I was raised as a hunter so I'm used to killing monsters but lately we are getting overrun by monsters, and there's a reason for it." Sam looked down at the monitor when Gabriel pointed at it."

"Yes John Winchester is my father." Sam answered the question. He pointed at Gabriel who had just snapped up a bag of Twizzlers. "The sugar addict next to me is Gabriel. The Archangel Gabriel..."

"Oh for Father's sake!" Gabriel suddenly snarked looking at the screen. "The Easter Bunny is made up! I'm real." He snapped his fingers. "You should all check your screens. You have a personal message there that should convince you since no one knows that particular fact about you!"

Sam spoke up "I can understand your skepticism but believe me he's the real deal. Dean and I thought he was a trickster for years. Until we found out what he really is."

Gabriel suddenly interrupted, "Hell no I'm not showing you morons my wings! And you are wasting time worrying about me." Gabriel said. "We exist and we are not the only thing that exists, Demons exist and one of them has just opened the gates of Hell and unlocked Purgatory. All these monsters crawling out of the woodwork are the Children of Eve escaping Purgatory. Your hands are full just dealing with them, add in the demons who are going to be popping up and you had better be glad that we are real." Gabriel stood up. And walked away from the table muttering about dumbasses.

"Look, Gabriel is right that we are wasting time." Sam said. "The reason we agreed to do this online meeting was to let you know what is going on and give you a heads up on what is coming. The monsters are only the beginning. We still have Demons headed our way. With the help of Gabriel and his family we've come up with sigils that should help with the demons."

Gabriel sat back down. "Ash is sending you all a file with the sigils. I suggest that you all find the closest priest, shaman, medicine man; anyone that can give a blessing and have them bless your weapons. Religion, denomination doesn't matter, just do it.

Demons don't give a crap about your man-made religious institutions. The only thing they care about is our father's wrath and in case you haven't noticed practically every belief system in the world has stories about angels. That's because we really don't give a damn about your religious institutions either, we care about our father's will."

Sam turned his head and watched as Gabriel disappeared in a huff. He started as another angel appeared standing next to him. "Seraphiel, We thought you were busy."

"No I was dealing with a private heavenly matter. Gabriel let me know how your hunters were reacting. They doubt our existence. I am here to remove their doubt." Seraphiel closed her eyes. "They want to see wings before they will believe?"

Seraphiel closed her eyes and searched for the most accurate representation of herself based on the creatures of Earth she could find. She shifted into a smaller version of herself and manifested a physical likeness.

The closest she could come was a huge eagle, a man sized eagle. Five pairs of wings spanned the width of the Roadhouse. Atop the eagle's body was her human face. The entire thing she had become was shining with a golden light. And then she spoke.

"This is as close as I can come to showing you my true form. To look upon me as I truly am would burn your eyes from their sockets, to hear a whisper that fell from my lips in my true voice would strike you deaf. To fully release my grace would level this area for dozens of miles in every direction." Seraphiel shifted back into her vessel's form. "This beautiful world that my father crafted is at risk. We will not allow it to be destroyed by demons, but the children of Eve are your job."

Seraphiel looked at Ash. Walking over to the computer she touched it with a finger severing the connection to the chatroom. "They will start contacting you as soon as they have processed what they just saw."

* * *

Zorath walked into the throne room Looking around cautiously for the Pig thing that was now missing. "I take it the hellhound dealt with our unwanted visitor my lord?"

"No the hellhound did not deal with it. It dealt with the hellhound!" Crowley looked at his almost empty bottle of scotch. "And then it left. It killed several demons and now it's just gone. I have had demons scour the place from top to bottom and guess what?" Crowley downed a tumbler of Scotch and poured a refill. "We had another visit from Gabriel. The winged bastard left piles of ash all over the place until he met up with the little piggy then both disappeared. Vanished into thin air."

Crowley was so agitated his wings were displayed and trembling with rage. "So you had better be bringing me some good news!"

"There is trouble in heaven. Gabriel has been ascended and Michael is not happy." Zorath said.

"Who cares if the birdbrains had a little family tiff!" Crowley said. "Michael and Lucifer have been having a tiff ever since the Morningstar tried to tempt The Christ!"

"It's not a family tiff, it's a long standing grudge. Michael is jealous of Gabriel and has been since Gabriel was appointed as messenger." Zorath said. "It is an opening for you to strike at the center of their power."

"Both Michael and Lucifer in Heaven and Michael is jealous of Gabriel?" Crowley thought for a moment.

"Remember when Lucifer ruled, Zorath? Who would often make his way to hell to visit his big brother?" Crowley finally stopped scowling and smiled.

"Isn't Lucifer the one who stuck an angel Blade through Gabriel's heart at the Elysian?" Zorath asked.

"Water under the bridge Zorath, those two are out of the cage and in heaven. Forgiveness has been granted." Crowley's mind was working quickly. "It occurs to me that Envy is the result of coveting, specifically listed as a no no in those Commandments they put such store in. But Michael is already the oldest and the commander of Heaven's army so there has to be a bit of greed mixed in there too."

"What are you thinking Crowley." Zorath asked not sure where Crowley's thoughts were heading.

"Envy and Greed Zorath, the demons." Crowley said smiling. "Angel's cannot usually be possessed but when they give us an opening to exploit we can influence them. Michael has given us an opening. Have envy and greed start whispering to him. If we can get him to fall, Heaven will be a pushover. We will have the commander of Heaven's army on our side.

* * *

"Cas, why isn't everyone blind right now?" Bobby asked. "We were all looking at her and I remember what happened when Pamela tried to look at you."

Castiel looked at the old hunter. "I did not wish her harm, I warned her not to look upon me. She did not heed my warning."

"I don't blame you for that ya idjit. I know you didn't want to hurt her. I just don't understand why looking at Seraphiel the Supernova over there didn't fry our eyeballs." Bobby explained.

"Because she did not show you her true form." Castiel answered. "She showed you something that could give a glimpse into our nature without harming you."


	17. Path to Redepmtion

Seraphiel appeared on a sunny beach. There was a warm breeze flowing off of the ocean the human souls whose Heaven this was frolicked in the waves. Seraphiel looked down the beach and smiled at Lucifer and Joriel who sat on a beach blanket with Yahel between them. Yahel was scooping up handfuls of sand and letting the warm grains trickle through his fingers.

Lucifer looked up as she approached. "Yahel likes it here. He can feel the sun and the sand, smell the ocean air. It stimulates his senses."

"And you bring him here to enjoy himself." Seraphiel said brushing a hand through the blind angel's hair she looked at Lucifer. "Walk with me little brother. Joriel will stay with Yahel."

Lucifer got to his feet and brushed the sand from his hands. "It's much more pleasant to walk through sand barefoot." He suggested wriggling his toes in the sand.

Seraphiel looked at Lucifer for a moment before snapping her fingers and making her boots disappear, She smiled at the warm sand.

"See much better." Lucifer said offering her his arm. As they started off down the beach together.

"I want to thank you for volunteering to care for Yahel. It proved to me that I was right. Your time in the pit did not destroy you." Seraphiel said. "You have stepped foot on the path to redemption. One day you will once again be the brightest of Angels here. There is no one that can doubt your love for your heavenly brothers and sisters."

"I'm not going to bow down to those half formed creatures!" Lucifer said firmly.

"I did not seek you out to talk about your disobedience to that command. I sought you out because I know how strong the bond is between you and Michael. I did not order him to assist you in caring for Yahel simply for Yahel's sake." She said.

"Then why. Is Michael truly at risk?" Lucifer asked.

"How many of your brethern allowed their anger to open them to the dark whisperings of demons?" Seraphiel asked. "Michael has always felt as if he should be father's favorite because he is the eldest. Father honored him by making him the Commander of heaven's army and yet Michael resented Gabriel for being father's messenger. He resented you for being father's companion and now it has grown worse. Michael is open to influence and if he falls he will endanger heaven itself."

"Crowley would know all of our defenses and how to get around them because Michael knows." Lucifer deduced.

"Exactly. I know that you love your brothers and sisters. I need you to keep Michael grounded or Heaven will be bathed in the blood of angels." Seraphiel said.

* * *

Samuel Colt looked at the revised blueprint that was the Purgatory gate.

"What we need is something that will not accidentally be stumbled on as warding sigils." Oliver suggested. "We thought we should ask you angels about it."

Seraphiel looked at the blueprints. "How long will it take you to build the new gate?"

"With the proper materials, a couple of days." Colt said. "The hard part is the sigils."

"I will assign a group of angels to help you build it. The best one to handle the sigils would be the Metatron. Get some rest tonight and tomorrow you can get started." Seraphiel turned to the small group of angels. "Castiel, you will stay here with the prophet. Anna, Balthazar and Uriel will continue assisting the hunters."

The three angels left to head to the roadhouse and offer their more than welcome assistance to the hunters. The angels had been a godsend no pun intended with their ability to smite entire nests of vampires and werewolf packs with ease.

Seraphiel continued. "Gabriel I want you to work with Samuel. Once these gates are secured hell becomes a priority. Jehoel and I will descend into Purgatory with the Thrones. We need to thin the number of Leviathan that are there. Hopefully having us decimate their ranks will be a clear warning to stay inside."

A flutter of wings announced the arrival of two unfamiliar angels. Unfamiliar to the Earthly angels and the three humans. The two looked like Connor and Murphy MacManus, right down to the Pea coats and rosaries around their necks. They both bowed to Seraphiel.

The one that looked like Connor stepped forward holding out a stone tablet. "The Metatron asked us to bring this to you. He said that you would have someone who could read it."

"He also told us that perhaps you could use our assistance since there were Leviathans that needed smiting?" The one that looked like Murphy said.

"Yes tomorrow we plan to smite a few Leviathans Cherubiel. Something that you take much pleasure in seeing as how you have always been 'smite happy'." Seraphiel answered "Meet your brothers. Castiel, Gabriel meet Cherubiel" She pointed at the Murphy Macmanus copy. "And Ophaniel" She pointed at the Connor copy.

"You are Cherubim." Castiel noted head tilted to the side curiously.

"Yeah and you are Castiel. The angel who fell from Grace for Humanity." Ophaniel said.

"And the only the third Seraph our father ever ascended to an archangel." Cherubiel said and turned toward Gabriel. "Which makes you Gabriel. Welcome to the choir of Cherubim."

"Thank you. Nice vessels by the way. I guess you got into the stack of DVD's I left after my recovery." Gabriel noted.

Ophaniel laughed. "The Metatron said that we would need human vessels and he suggested something called Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl. I'm not partial to curses but I am partial to Saints. So the DVD Boondock Saints caught my interest."

Cherubiel nodded. "These two were warriors of our father in the movie. It was appropriate since that is what we are. And it been far too long since we've had leviathans to smite." The Angel said with an eager grin.

"Well boys, why don't the two of you go to Purgatory. I'm sure that the Thrones would welcome you with open arms and let you pass to have a little fun. Feel free to smite anything trying to escape, but remember that no Leviathans get through."

The two Cherubim grinned at each other and disappeared.

* * *

Michael held another bit of manna to Yahel's lips. He had gotten stuck feeding the angel when Joriel announced that he needed to have a private talk with Lucifer.

"Michael, I cannot see or hear but my grace can still feel. I can probably sense things clearer through my grace now that I could though my other senses." Yahel said quietly. "I can sense that your grace is darkening."

Michael dropped the manna back into the bowl and glared at the blind angel. "Shut up!" Michael hissed then remembered that the angel was deaf and blind.

"This darkness has always been there like a shadow surrounding the edge of your grace. We all knew it and some of us feared it." Yahel said. "Not every angel that fell was following Lucifer. Some fell because they were afraid of what you might do.

The Darkness in you is spreading Michael. Soon they will start whispering to you. Telling you to turn away from our father and turn away from your brothers and sisters that love you."

Yahel reached a hand out feeling around the area until he brushed Michael's knee. "I sinned and am punished. I should have guarded what I said. I should have been completely loyal to heaven. Do not continue with this Michael you will fall, and she will throw you in the pit.

"The pit is much worse than what I endure. Not only dark and quiet but cut off from heaven unable to reach out with your grace for the comfort of other angels, locked away all alone in the darkness." Yahel drew his hand back.

"Lucifer often wraps me in his grace. He showed me what it was like in the cage when I was struggling to accept this. He was all alone in the dark with no comfort, it is where she will put you."

Michael frowned appalled at what Yahel was saying but a tiny voice in his mind whispered.

_How much time did Lucifer spend at Father's side?_


	18. Falling

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers yanking the covers off off the sleeping Sam.

"Gabriel? What. Too early." Sam said mumbling into his pillow and sleepily searching for the now missing comforter he had been snuggled under.

"Sorry Sam we've got a busy day ahead of us." Gabriel said snapping his fingers again and making the bed disappear.

Sam grumpily sat up and glared at the grinning cherubim. A split second later and the glare turned into a gasp when an ice cold bucket of water suddenly upended over Gabriel's head.

"Dammit that was cold." Gabriel complained snapping himself dry. "But good comeback! You're going to need sharp reflexes. Now as the Drill Sergeants like to say; time to shit, shower and shave Sammy. We've got a lot of stuff to cover today."

Sam groaned and got to his feet as the angel snapped up a bowl of oatmeal and some fresh fruit. "I'll meet you outside. Today you're going to learn how to make a copy of yourself."

* * *

Michael was sitting quietly in a fairly empty heaven there was not much to distract him. This was the heaven of a living being. A small child that had not lived long enough yet to populate it. Lately he has been plagued with thoughts. Dark thoughts. Anger is becoming a constant companion, especially when he thought of his brothers.

Yahel had told him about the cage and he was appalled that he had left his closest brother locked down there in darkness and silence for so long. But even his shame could not completely override the idea that somehow Lucifer deserved it. After all it was Lucifer who spent time with Father while Michael trained the Seraphs and learned what he needed to know to run heaven.

Michael had experienced the cage and he knew that he had been cut off from heaven during that time but he had not been alone. Lucifer had been with him. Lucifer had reached out to him in the darkness the two left with no one but each other after Sam Winchester's tormented soul had been rescued by death.

Micheal and Lucifer both had both tortured Sam by leaving him alone in the darkness with his own thoughts. The cage was hell in a way but a hell of your own making, and Winchester had more than enough guilt to make his a doozy.

He was guilty for the secrets he had kept from his brother, guilty for playing a part in Gabriel's death (At the time they all had thought the archangel was dead), guilty for the death of his mother. Sam's suffering had been highly amusing to the two archangels.

Michael felt another wave of shame flow through his grace. To enjoy the suffering of any of his father's creations no matter how small. The shame was followed by a tiny voice in his ear.

"_Pity for the Winchester? Did you forget that he's the one that pulled you into the pit in the first place?"_

And then there was Gabriel. Michael had always felt a bit of resentment knowing that when father's voice sounded the name he would call would be Gabriel. When father first left Michael often wished that he would call for him just once, but it was never Michael he called. Always Gabriel who would fly off and return with some message.

It was as if father couldn't be bothered to call on him. No matter how faithfully Michael followed his wishes. No matter how hard Michael worked to have his father call on him once, just one time even if it was just to say good job. Yet father remained silent in his head.

Gabriel was the one to come to him and tell him that Father thought he should relent and release Lucifer. But Michael ignored father's wishes just as his father had ignored him. Gabriel nagged at him for years until one day Gabriel looked him in the eye and told him that Michael was going overboard. That the disagreement between him and Lucifer over the mud monkeys was no reason to fight. That they should discuss it rationally. After all Gabriel was completely ambivalent about the humans. He served them as Father commanded but it was his job to do so. He really didn't care about them either way.

Yeah right. Michael had no sooner finished telling the runt to mind his own business before Gabriel had run off to hide among them. And in the end Gabriel chose them over his own brothers. Lucifer had told Michael about his last meeting with little Gabriel. Michael found himself hoping it hurt like hell when Lucifer plunged the blade into Gabriel's traitorous little heart.

No that's not right. Michael remembered Gabriel at his side fighting when they battled Eve's children the first time. Michael remembered Seeing Gabriel, blood and grace oozing from wounds he had received in battle and the rage he felt that any creature would dare touch the youngest of them with violence.

_"Gabriel was ready to shiv your ass, he told Lucifer as much before he tried to stab Lucifer in the back."_

Michael pressed his palms against his temples. These thoughts are wrong. Lucifer, Gabriel are my brothers. I'm supposed to love them, protect them. It's what Father commanded of me when he appointed me the commander of the host.

_"Appointed you the commander of the host? More like dumped the responsibility in your lap and hightailed it out of here as fast as he could."_

"No!" Michael sprang to his feet. "He didn't abandon us. I know he didn't." Michael sobbed.

* * *

Crowley grinned as he realized how weak Michael was. All he needed now was for Michael to denounce his father and Hell would have a warrior to make them invincible. Envy and Greed had quickly found the Archangel's weakness and whispered to him. Doubt had soon joined the party. The Archangel doubted himself, his family his father.

Crowley looked at the final demons he had called in to help him bring the Archangel down, Blasphemy and Temptation.

"I do believe he is ready to hear from you two darlings. Go bring me an archangel." Crowley waved a hand and sipped his scotch before walking over to the stereo and turning it up swaying in place along with the voice of Annie Lennox. As soon as the chorus came around Crowley joined in.

"Send me an angel,

Send me an angel,

Right now."

* * *

Gabriel suddenly stopped talking to Sam, his head tilted to the side in a manner very much like Castiel.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked looking at the horrified expression on Gabriel's face.

Gabriel turned stricken eyes on the youngest Winchester. "Keep practicing, I have to go."

Gabriel did not even think to snap his fingers, he simply thought himself to Michael's side finding Lucifer also there wrapping his grace around the sobbing older angel. Gabriel did not hesitate stepping forward and letting his grace and wings envelope the other two.

Michael's grace was swirling with emotion. Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other as the felt the battle raging inside of their brother. The Battle that Michael was losing weighed down by the whisperings of the demons in his mind.

"He's falling Gabriel," Lucifer said turning grief stricken eyes on his brother. "Michael is falling." Lucifer said.


	19. Vessels

"Like hell he is." Gabriel said_. _"Not while he has us at his side."

"I can't hold him and fight the demons too." Lucifer said. "There's too many of them. And they are way above white eyes. They are the ones my throne was built upon."

"Dammit! I'll hold him you get rid of those bastards." Gabriel said grabbing Michael's jaw and forcibly making the older Angel meet his eyes. "Michael listen to me! We are here. Luci and I aren't going to let you go. You aren't going to fall as long as we have something to say about it."

"Gabriel?" Michael blinked confused, Gabriel was dead.

"That's right Michael I'm right here and I'm not letting you go." Gabriel said. "We are not letting you. All the demons of hell can pucker up, take a number and kiss my vessel's lily white ass if they think they're gonna drag you down! But you have to help us Michael. You have to fight them."

Michael's face twisted into an even grimace. "Fight them? Why should I fight them? For you? For heaven's golden boy? You who our father called to his side every five minutes? You who father couldn't be without for five minutes?"

"Michael I rarely saw him when he called. What did you think we spent hours playing Tiddlywinks?" Gabriel explained. "When I got there one of the Powers would be standing there with a scroll bearing father's instructions. Even if I did see him it was at a distance."

"Lying bastard he called for you!" Michael winced as his face filled with fear. "Father help me! Please. I don't want to fall."

"We won't let you Michael." Gabriel said concerned.

"Gabriel? I'm sorry, I should have looked for you, brought you back." Michael sobbed. "I'm sorry I let Lucifer hurt you." Michael's face twisted again. "Did it hurt when the blade pierced your grace? Was it agonizing? I hope it was! I hoped you suffered all the agonies of hell while your grace scattered through the cosmos."

"I'm not letting him go no matter what you say." Gabriel said realizing that the demons couldn't pull Michael down while Gabriel held him. He steeled himself realizing that they were going to everything that they could to get Gabriel to falter even for a split second. That would be all they needed to pull Michael down.

* * *

Seraphiel suddenly appeared in Bobby singers living room. Bobby was researching and Sam was practicing as Gabriel had instructed him to. "Where is Dean?"

"He was bored so he went with dad to the road..."

"...house" Sam said trailing off as he found himself suddenly standing in the place.

Dean was sitting at the bar talking to Ellen when the angel appeared with a flustered Sam in tow.

"Dean I told you that the time would come when you would have to say yes. The time has come." Seraphiel said.

"What is it with you flying monkeys. Is the word no just not in your heavenly dictionary?" Dean said.

Seraphiel grabbed Dean by the collar and dragged him off of the barstool. "You arrogant little speck of clay! You will say yes! Michael is falling and he needs your strength to fight it. If Michael falls it's over everything. This world will be lost. You are his vessel and you will damn well act like it!"

"Wait what do you mean Michael is falling?" Sam asked.

"He opened himself up to demonic influence and they are winning right now. If Michael falls Crowley will have the one weapon that can destroy the very foundation of heaven." Seraphiel explained. "Michael is the commander of the host. He knows all of heaven's secrets from the strength of it's army right down to the locations of the heavenly pillars. He can topple heaven and heaven collapses this world will implode."

"You're saying everything will be destroyed if I don't say yes." Dean asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She confirmed.

"On one condition." Dean said. "You leave Sam out of it."

"Sam has to say yes too. Lucifer is battling the demons that are trying to drag Michael down. He needs Sam's help to defeat them. These are the very demons that hell was created from." Seraphiel said. "You both must say yes now. Gabriel cannot hold onto Michael much longer."

Sam didn't hesitate. He had picked up on Seraphiel's urgency "Yes."

"Sam. No." Dean and the others in the roadhouse averted their eyes as a column of light enveloped Sam's body. When the light dimmed Sam looked at Dean.

"There's no time Winchester. Gabriel is losing his hold on him. If that happens, not only will we lose Michael; but the demons are going to do their best to kill me." Lucifer in Sam's body said. "I don't have to tell you what that means for Sam."

"Yes dammit! Yes." Dean yelled as a bright light slammed into him.

* * *

Cherubiel and Ophaniel felt the power struggle between heaven and hell. Seraphiel had yelled at Jehoel telling him to kill as many leviathan as they could. The two turned to Jehoel looking at him questioningly.

"It seems the opening salvo of the war has been fired." Jehoel said. "Let's pray that Winchester and Colt can get those gates up quickly. We'll need every warrior we can get as the barriers fall. The demons of one hell already have an entrance to this world."

Ophaniel suddenly whirled bring his sword up in an arc. Jehoel and Cherubiel looked at the dragon that lay dead on the ground. Evidently this creature was braver than the others who hid in the woods. Cherubiel took a half step toward the treeline.

No we are here for the Leviathan, not Eves' children." Jehoel said "We go in this direction."

* * *

A pained yelp sounded from the demon as Seraphiel thrust forward with her flaming sword. Dean was on his knees in the center of a group of hunters and angels. Dean had said yes drawing Michael's grace inside him where the Demons still tried to coerce Michael. Dean however was having none of it. Instead of fighting against Michael, he had thrown his will behind Michael's shouting in Michael's ear or singing loudly and off key every time one of the demons managed to get close enough to speak.

When Gabriel arrived no one was sure. When the light of Michael had faded Gabriel stood there sword in hand looking nothing like a trickster. Even those hunters who had faced the Gabriel's Trickster persona could find no trace of the playful creature. Gabriel was an angel of the Lord and one full of wrath and prepared for battle.

Uriel had smiled. Every white tooth in his head glowing against the back drop of his dark skin. He was looking forward to something to fight. Between Gabriel and Uriel stood Sam, or rather Lucifer. Raphael had also come, he may be heaven's healer but he was still a soldier in the army of God.

Balthazar and Anna also stood armed and ready for an attack that never came. The Demons seeing the array of Angels gathered in one place backed off. For a split second temptation regarded the gathered humans before following the other demons in making a hasty exit from the roadhouse.

Dean/Michael took a deep breath and got to his feet. He watched as his brothers and sister stored away their weapons. He had let them all down but they had all stood ready to fight to keep him from falling.

"Gabriel." Dean/Michael looked at his brother. "You wouldn't let go. Even when I cursed you, you held on. Than you." Gabriel smirked and accepted a hug knowing how much it must irk Dean to be involved in a chick flick moment even if he wasn't a willing participant.

Sam/Lucifer stepped toward the two only to get grabbed and pulled into the hug by Michael/Dean. Gabriel lifted his head and quickly located Raphael withing arm's reach. The archangel let out an annoyed squawk as he was bodily pulled into the group hug.

"Do I detect a trace of nostalgia in your smile?" Balthazar asked Seraphiel as he came to stand beside her.

"Perhaps you do. It's good to see them as they once were." Seraphiel said.

"Amen." Uriel grinned at a sight he had not seen for eons. Earth's archangels gathered together happy to be in each other's presence.


	20. Spearmint Rhinos and crappy days

Bobby looked at the two Winchesters. "Idjits" He said picking up the shot of whiskey Ellen had sat in front of him. Sam/Lucifer just smirked and raised his beer in a toast. Dean/Michael harumphed and settled back on the barstool when Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Michael. I think that was meant for the Winchesters. "He only calls people he likes or respects idjits." Gabriel explained.

"He considers hurling insults a form of endearment?" Dean/Michael asked.

"It's a family thing for them." Gabriel said. "Guess that's why Sam and Dean are the vessels. You really have to go some to match us when it comes to dysfunctional, and the Winchesters put the fun in dysfunctional."

"Relax and drink your beer Michael." Sam/Lucifer said. "I doubt we're going to be having much down time soon. Let the boys relax."

"Lucifer, if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to get your vessel inebriated." Seraphiel said walking up to where the angels sat at the bar. "If you are you can forget about it. They do have angel's tolerance for alcohol."

"But Seraphiel," Dean/Michael cut in obviously agitated. "They are aware."

"Of course they are aware. And they will remain aware." Seraphiel said. "You are not possessing your vessels you are sharing them with the rightful owners."

Ellen sat a margarita down on the counter in front of the Seraphim. "The boys know what's going on?" she asked aghast.

"Dean could not have helped Michael fight off the whisperings of demons if he wasn't. Sam and Dean themselves are useful in their own right." Seraphiel answered.

"Why? No one else's vessel is aware." Sam/Lucifer pointed out.

"Mine is...sometimes." Gabriel said. "What? The guy was a Spartan soldier and a runner. He's used to war and to traveling long distances in a short amount of time carrying messages. Sometimes he comes in handy. Although I get tired of his complaints about being short. He was actually considered tall in his day."

"Sam and Dean are hunters." Seraphiel explained. "They have skills that can be of great value. Their experience combined with your angelic experience and Grace makes the two of you perfect soldiers for this fight. And when it's over you will release them and they will go on with their lives unless needed again."

"Not to mention the two of you actually have to get along with a couple of humans." Gabriel said. "Maybe having to deal with them will make you learn a few things about them. I did."

"So tell me something little brother, this has been bothering me since the Elysian. What in the hell is a Spearmint Rhino?" Sam/Lucifer asked and then broke into a grin when he sensed Sam's laughter in his mind and the explanation. "You're right I should see the Spearmint Rhino! Sounds like my kind of place!"

"We get through this and I'll take you and Michael as my guests. I'm on the VIP List." Gabriel grinned. "Or at least I was until the last time I got kicked out."

* * *

"How did they fail Zorath?" Crowley asked. "Michael was as good as ours and they failed. All the eon's of resentment and I felt when Gabriel's hold on him slipped! Michael should be standing here right now and you're telling me that he somehow just suddenly manned up?"

The demon looked up at Crowley from his kneeling position. "It was because of the vessels. The Winchesters said yes, both of them."

"What?!" Crowley roared. "Impossible! Well Sam I can see, it wouldn't be the first time that moose headed moron said yes, but Dean would never in an eternity say yes."

"Lucifer implied that Sam would be harmed if he didn't. And once Dean said yes, there was no way to get to Michael."

"I should have killed those two when I had the chance instead of humoring that damned backstabbing angel. Okay this means we have to go about getting our weapon another way." Crowley said. "There will always be human's wanting to sell their soul for some silly reason. I want you to spread the word among the Crossroads demons, The next deal made the human keeps their soul, instead they will perform a task for me. They will summon Gabriel for me."

"Are you sure you want to tangle with Gabriel?" Zorath asked.

"Gabriel is the one who interfered by hanging onto Michael. I'm not the one who will be tangling with them, I'll let the stupid human handle that." Crowley said. Walking over to a cabinet by his throne he opened it pulling out an angel blade. "Make sure the human gets this" Zorath looked at the blade and reached out to take it carefully between two fingers.

"This way we kill two birds with one stone. The angels will concentrate on finding Gabriel. Michael will come right to us looking for his little brother. Once we have Michael on our side, the human will put that feathered ass pain out of my misery!"

* * *

"We should make our way back to the gate." Jehoel said. "The Thrones tell me that Winchester and Colt have completed them."

"Should we stick around?" Ophaniel asked as he put up his sword.

"That is up to Seraphiel but I'm sure that she will agree that it would be wise." Jehoel said. "Once Purgatory is sealed the pressure on the barriers will increase. We'll need every warrior we can get to stem the tide of abominations that will make their way through."

"Good. I was getting bored." Cherubiel said. "Things were too quiet. I felt as if I had no purpose with nothing to smite."

The three angel's took flight arriving at the gate and slipping out. The Thrones pushed the gates closed and held them as the creatures inside slammed against the barrier. The sound of feathers announced the arrival of Metronome.

He took the time to inspect the gates. They were solidly constructed with iron ore and veins of salt running through the stone. The Metatron smiled.

"Ingenious! These will do quite nicely indeed!" The angel began to trace symbols on the stone with a fingertip. The symbols were carved into the rock with nothing more than a thought.

"This will take some time. The spell is complicated." Metronome said not looking up from his work. "Tell Seraphiel that I will need at least eight hours to complete it. While you're at tell that little upstart Gabriel that we will be having a discussion about the whole Megatron thing."

* * *

Gabriel sat at the table of a small outdoor cafe. But Gabriel was in full Trickster mode. Yahel couldn't make his meeting with Zorath so The Trickster was filling in for him. Zorath watched as the waiter refilled Yahel's coffee. Something seemed off about the angel however.

Zorath carefully approached the table and slid into the chair opposite of his heavenly contact. "Yahel you seem different."

"I'm trying to stay further under the radar than usual." Gabriel said in explanation. "I was almost caught last time we met. I have to be careful. This Seraphiel is not someone I want to piss off. I need to keep her attention off of me."

"You know that Crowley went after Michael?" Zorath said conversationally.

"All of heaven knows." Gabriel said. "Someone like Michael gets that close to falling, no way it can be missed."

"He's not going to give up. We both know that Michael on out side would be as destructive as the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined." Zorath said. "Crowley won't give up that much power easily."

"The vessels said yes. Michael is kind of off-limits now." Gabriel said.

"Crowley has a plan." Zorath said as the waiter approached the table.

Gabriel reached out and grabbed grabbed the demon's hand.

"That's something I would be interested in hearing about." The waiter said. "Especially since Crowley is at the top of my shit list right now."

Zorath turned around and came face to face with Lucifer's vessel and inside was none other than Lucifer himself. Turning around he found not Yahel, but the current pain in Crowley's ass, Gabriel.

"I had a feeling that this was going to be a shitty day." Zorath grumbled. "I just had no idea how shitty."


	21. Tricksters don't do traps

"Well well." Raphael said with a smile. "You owe me Michael. I told you Gabriel was going to drag home a demon one of these days."

Dean/Michael turned around to find Gabriel holding on to a terrified demon. The cause of the demon's terror was apparently Sam/Lucifer who was giving the demon a combination of Sam's bitchface and Lucifer's scowl. Dean/Michael burst out laughing.

"It would take the two of you to come up with the bitchscowl." Dean/Michael said causing Sam's expressive look to grow even more intense. "So who do we have here."

"This would be Zorath, Yahel's demonic counterpart." Gabriel said as the angels glared at the demon in shock.

Uriel let out a low whistle. "That's pretty high up to be playing spy."

"Not really." Sam/Lucifer said. "Being a wealth of information in hell puts you right up at the top of the food chain. It usually kept the bastards at each other's throats trying to brown nose. Right Zorath?"

"So why bring him here?" Balthazar asked his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Because Zorath is going to prove his loyalty aren't you." Sam/Lucifer said. "You see Crowley may hurt you but he doesn't have near the experience at it that I do now does he?"

"Trickster, please! You promised me your protection." The demon said to Gabriel.

"Correction, I promised you my protection if you told us Crowley's secrets." Gabriel said sitting down in a chair and tipping it back on two legs while snapping up a Baby Ruth bar. "I'm not doing any protecting until you start doing some talking."

Sam/Lucifer grinned widely and cracked his knuckles taking a step forward.

"He wants a human to summon the Archangel Gabriel so he can use the threat to get Michael to agree change sides. Then he will have the human kill Gabriel." Zorath quickly said. "He's putting the word out to the Crossroads. The next human who wants a deal gets to keep their soul as long as they summon Gabriel."

"Wow. Poor Gabriel! I'm sure he's quaking in his Air Jordans right now!" Gabriel smirked propping his crossed ankles on the table in front of Zorath's face. "Well will you look at that! I'm wearing Air Jordans! Gabriel and I have the exact same taste in shoes!"

"And everything else too." Sam/Lucifer said with a laugh. "Zorath you're one of the few who never met God's Messenger. Allow me to introduce you to my brother, The Archangel Gabriel and The Trickster among other things."

* * *

"Oh crap." Bobby said as the door opened admitting John and Rufus. They were back from their latest hunt. "The shit is about to hit the fan."

Bobby hopped down from his barstool seeing John looking around the roadhouse knowing that he was looking for his boys. John seemed to be taking his resurrection as a god given second chance with his sons. Sons who were now being worn by a couple of Archangels who had managed to lock down the number one spot on the Winchester Shit Parade for several years.

"John we need to talk." Bobby said hurrying over to his friend.

"Yeah just let me say hello to the boys first." John said as he saw them sitting at a table with Gabriel and another man he had never seen before.

"No now John. It's about the boys." Bobby said grabbing John's arm and pulling him over toward the bar.

Ellen sat a couple of glasses and a bottle on the counter. John looked from Bobby to Ellen and back to Bobby. "What the hell is going going on?"

Ellen poured a shot into a glass. "Drink that hun, you're gonna need it."

"Bobby what the hell have the boys gotten into?" John asked impatiently.

"Well, the idjits said 'yes'."

"They did what?" John demanded voice carrying across the barroom.

"Looks like Daddy Dearest has heard the news." Gabriel said. John Winchester was headed in their direction and he didn't look happy. "Don't Luci. Sam's gonna have to live with whatever shit you stir up."

Lucifer didn't think he had the patience to deal with Sam's daddy issues. He whispered in Sam's mind 'sorry Sam' and made his escape flying off to Heaven.

"What the hell were they thinking? I'm not even gone a whole day and I come back to find a couple of feathered asswipes wearing my sons like Brooks Brothers suits?" John yelled reaching the table.

You might want to use a bit more respect Winchester." Gabriel said. "That happens to be Michael you're talking to."

"I don't give a damn! That's my son he's inside of, so he can just get the hell out." John said.

"I'm sorry John Winchester but we need Sam and Dean right now. We'll release them when we're done." Michael explained.

"Get out off him now and get Sam back here!" John demanded.

"Look Winchester. I don't know why you're so bent out of shape. You're the one who treated them like a couple of tin soldiers instead of your sons." Gabriel said. "They're just doing what you raised them to do, kill supernatural creatures."

John looked at Gabriel. "Then they should have started with you."

"Oh believe me they tried, and they had just as much luck as you did." Gabriel yelled back. "At least they have enough sense to see the bigger picture. You can't see anything beyond the fact that you wife died.

Those boys lost their mother and the best you were able to do was dump them on Singer when they were too little to care for themselves and before Dean was even old enough to take care of himself you dumped Sam on Dean. I don't know how you can have the gall to stand there and act like you care what happens to them."

"Gabriel! Enough!" Seraphiel said appearing at the table to interrupt the escalating argument. "As for you John Winchester, you should have more respect for your sons. Last night we almost lost the entire war and the only reason we didn't was because of your sons. I had you brought back because I thought you could be a help in this war but I won't hesitate to call Death and hand you over to him.

Sam and Dean made their decision and you will respect it."

The Seraphim reached out and touched her fingers to the older Winchesters forehead. John collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Cherubiel looked at the unconscious man on the floor. "Do all of the humans have such nerve or are they just suicidal. Arguing with a Cherubim."

Ophaniel chuckled. "Well you can't say they are boring."

* * *

Seraphiel sat quietly contemplating the plan. She didn't like it, but she understood that a random human accepting Crowley's deal could cause serious problems.

"I don't like sacrificing Gabriel for this but better this than some random idiot off of the street." Seraphiel said. "The question is who does the deal?"

"It has to be someone trustworthy that Crowley doesn't know." Bobby said "So we can count out just about everybody here."

Sam/Lucifer looked at Dean/Michael. "How about Missouri?"

"Whose idea is that? Sam's or Lucifer's?" Dean/Michael asked. The last time Sam and Dean saw her, it was running away while she chased them with a broom."

"Missouri Mosely?" Bobby asked. "Misery is more like it. That woman scares me at times. But she's a damned good psychic and I'd trust her with my life. At least when she ain't mad at me for something I'm thinking."

"So you want me to put my safety in the hands of a woman that can put the fear of Dad into Winchesters with nothing more than a broomstick?" Gabriel said. "Hells yeah! I need to talk shop with this lady and find out what her secret is. Dad knows I've tried more than once to put the fear of something through those dense Winchester skulls and it's like banging your head against a brick wall!"

"So where do we find her." Seraphiel asked.

"Last I heard, she was still in Lawrence." Sam/Lucifer said grabbing his laptop. "If she's there she'll be in the Yellow Pages."

"Ehem!" A throat cleared catching everyone's attention. "I think you need my help with something." Missouri Mosely stood there with her hands on her hips.


	22. Summons at the Crossroads

"Missouri." Bobby said. "We were just talking about you."

I guess that's why my ears were burning." She said as she pulled out a chair. She glared at the men around the table. "I don't care if you two boys have grown wings since I last saw you, I know you have better manners than this."

Sam/Lucifer quickly stood up and grabbed Gabriel's arm yanking him out of his seat while Dean/Michael went to hold her chair. Gabriel started to smirk.

"Don't even." Missouri said. "No one should need to tell you to act like a gentleman." She sat down and looked closely at Gabriel. "Okay maybe they do."

Seraphiel hid a smile behind the rim of her glass. No wonder the Winchesters feared this woman. She expected respect and didn't hesitate to demand it when it was not given. "Missouri Mosely, you are gifted to anticipate our need for your assistance."

"Well I was minding my own business when I got this overpowering urge to come to Harvelle's. I felt that I was needed here." Missouri said looking at the woman sitting across from her.

"You are. I am Seraphiel. This ill mannered brat is Gabriel." Seraphiel smiled as Missouri's eyes widened. "I take it you're well acquainted with Sam and Dean but allow me to introduce Michael and Lucifer who are currently 'occupying' their vessels."

"So I'm sitting in a bar with an angel so powerful that the church is scared to speak her name, God's messenger, The patron saint of warriors and the Devil." Missouri nodded. "I'll have to remember to tell the grandkids about this one."

"We need your help in summoning an angel." Gabriel said. "Of course you would have to make a deal with a crossroads demon first."

"You want me to condemn my soul to hell just to summon an angel?!" Missouri looked offended. "Boy are you crazy? Summon him yourself."

"Actually there's a slight problem with that. " Sam/Lucifer spoke. "He would have to summon himself. We need someone to summon Gabriel and um kill him."

"What? Are you all suffering from some kind of angel dementia?" Missouri asked. "If making a deal with a demon doesn't send me to hell, killing an archangel certainly would."

Dean/Michael turned to Missouri. "I will defend your soul, you won't go to hell. You know one of my offices is to defend and rescue the souls of the faithful. I can think of no greater show of faith than to do this."

"You really want me to kill you?" Missouri asked Gabriel.

"No. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt. I'm hoping not to get killed." Gabriel explained. "You see there's a demon named Crowley that wants me dead and he's going all Tony Soprano on me. I've got the equivalent of a contract on my head. We need someone to fill it and take it off the table."

"So how am I supposed to do that? Last I heard killing angels was impossible." Missouri said.

"Not impossible." Sam Lucifer said. "Improbable because until recently the right weapon has never fallen into the hands of an enemy. Crowley has it, an angel blade. He's going to give it to whoever he makes the deal with to use on Gabriel."

"Once you have it, we're going to switch it out with a fake and problem solved." Gabriel said. "It won't be the first time I've faked my death."

* * *

"Castiel, I finished this translation." Kevin said. "I need to speak to Seraphiel."

Cas looked at the prophet. The boy had been working almost non stop. The exhaustion was evident. "Very well I will take you to her after you have eaten and rested. Humans require sustenance and rest. You look as if you have had neither."

"But this is important." Kevin insisted.

"An hour or two will not matter Kevin Tran. You must attend to your human needs first." Cas said putting a hand on the boys shoulder and urging him into the kitchen.

He had just sat the prophet at the table with toast and fresh fruit when the sound of wings alerted him to the presence of another angel. Turning around he saw that Samuel Colt and Oliver Winchester were being deposited in the kitchen by an angel that simply nodded before disappearing.

"You have completed the Purgatory gate." Castiel said.

"Our part in it, yes." Samuel Colt said "But we were thinking, if the hunters had more guns like that special .45 I built; they could kill more demons."

"That is a reasonable assumption." Castiel agreed.

"Well the thing is, it's not the gun, so much as it is the modifications to the gun that make it deadly. If he had our hands on some firearms, we could modify them just like that Peacekeeper." Oliver said. We'd just need a few things that I'm sure you can help us get our hands on."

* * *

John held his head in his head and groaned. He currently felt like a herd of elephants was stampeding around in his brain.

Ellen sat a cup of coffee in front of him. "You know something Winchester, I always said you were a fool and damned if you don't always prove me right. Did it ever occur to you that arguing with an angel was a bad idea? That means arguing with an Archangel is an even worse idea?"

"Ellen Sam and Dean are my sons. I don't need an Archangel pointing out the mistakes I've made. Mary took great pleasure in telling me what an ass I was when I got to heaven." John didn't raise his head as he spoke. "I let them down. Sam had a chance to get out of the life and Dean dragged him back into it, then I kept him there.

Do you have any idea how it feels knowing your son would rather run off with the devil than talk to you? He lit out of here as soon as I walked in the door."

"To be honest, I think that was more Lucifer's decision than Sam's Lucifer really doesn't like you." Ellen said. "I have to admit, he's not what I pictured him to be. Even before Sam said yes I could see some good in the guy, not towards us but the other angels. And I think Sam is a good influence on the guy. He seems a bit 'nicer' since it happened."

John finally looked up as Ellen sat down across from him with her own cup of coffee. "So what the Devil's going to start saying 'Sammy made me do it'?" John joked weakly.

Ellen gave a small grin before she continued. "John your biggest failure is forcing those boys to live the life you decided to make them live instead of getting them ready to live the lives that they were meant to live. That job fell to Bobby and he did a damned fine job with them.

They turned out to be good men, you just have to let them be what they were meant to be...and stop arguing with the angels. Seraphiel packs one hell of a punch."

* * *

Dean/Michael and Sam/Lucifer stood hidden under the old water tower in a field by the crossroads. Missouri was kneeling in the center ofthe intersection where the two dirt roads connected scooping dirt over the items she had placed in the hole she had dug earlier. Standing up she brushed the dirt off of her hands and waited.

Sam/Lucifer nudged his brother in the ribs and pointed down the road where a lone man was approaching Missouri. Missouri also noticed the man. "Do you normally look like Denzel Washington or is that for my benefit? If it's simply for my benefit save it. I know what you are and wrapping it up in a pretty package doesn't change a thing."

"Direct and to the point." The demon said. "A beautiful woman should be honored by the presence of beautiful things. So consider my appearance an honor Missouri Mosely I only wished to make our meeting pleasant for you. After all I know you find this body pleasing."

"Are you a lust demon or a crossroads demon? I didn't come here to play out my fantasies of what I would do with Denzel." She said. "I came to make a deal."

In the field. the two angel's were stiffling laughter as Missouri put the demon in his place. The demon looked confused as hell right now of why the woman wasn't completely bowled over by his appearance.

"Look I have a grandson that wants to be a doctor. That's the deal, I want my grandson to become a very good doctor." Missouri said.

"That can be arranged but you must do something for me first." The demon said.

"It better not involve clothes coming off." Missouri snapped.

"No, no. Nothing like that Missouri. Simply a small task and your grandson will be accepted to Harvard Medical School and graduate at the top of his class. You even get to keep your soul." The demon said. "I simply need you to complete a small summoning ritual."

The demon waved his hand providing everything needed to summon an angel. Missouri looked at the instructions the demon had given her. Sighing she poured out a ring of oil from a clay jar. She placed the appropriate herbs in the bowl and lit them.

"The one you are summoning is called Gabriel." The Demon said. "Read the spell and light the oil."

Missouri read the spell and dropped the lighter to the ground. Gabriel stood there surrounded by a ring of fire.


	23. Join the club

"Looks like someone is cruising for a smiting." Gabriel said half turning to look at the surrounding flames.

"Ah ah ah." The demon said. "That's holy oil. You might singe your feathers, and nothing stinks worse than burnt feathers."

"I have to disagree with your there. Have you ever smelled flash fried red-eyed demon? I guarantee it smells worse than singed feathers." Gabriel said crossing his arms. "So you went through all the trouble of calling me here. What do you want?"

The Demon produced the angel blade. "A raise and better benefits. And all I have to do to get them is get Michael down here. I think the easiest way is through you, so does my boss."

"Hmmm, let me guess. You found that little pig sticker and you figure poking me with it is going to be enough to get Michael to come running to my rescue?" Gabriel said. "Sorry to disappoint but Michael stopped running to kiss my booboos better a long time ago. He figures I'm a big archangel now and can take care of myself."

"Give me more credit than that, I know better than to get anywhere near a pissed off archangel." the Demon said. "That's a good way to get yourself smote."

The demon turned to Missouri grabbed her and gave her a kiss. "The deal is made. Your grandson will go to Harvard and graduate just as I promised but there's a rider," A low growl sounded nearby. "You stab that feathered dick or I claim your soul right now." The demon pressed the blade into her hand.

Sam/Lucifer suddenly appeared at the demon's side, while Dean/Michael appeared in front of Missouri.

"Well, what have we here?" Sam/Lucifer said. The growling came closer and turned into a whine of pleasure as Sam reached down scratching at something Missouri couldn't see. "Don't you know they have a leash law in this county?"

The demon looked at Lucifer and Michael before turning to Gabriel. "You said Michael wouldn't come. He's here along with Lucifer."

"I guess I was mistaken but notice he's still not kissing any booboos better." Gabriel said suddenly standing outside of the ring of fire. "It's not like I haven't been mistaken before. And you really should make sure that your holy oil is holy oil and not kerosene and canola oil mixed together."

"I still accomplished something." The demon said "You can smite me, but that hell hound is imprinted on her. If she doesn't stab Gabriel in the heart it's going to tear her apart. So maybe I didn't get Michael to turn, but they do get to watch you die Gabriel."

Michael looked at the demon and without lifting a finger he smote it.

Sam/Lucifer seemed to be clutching whatever was at his side trying to keep it under control. "He's right about the hound. Missouri is going to have to do it. But he was clear in saying she had to stab Gabriel in the heart. He didn't specify with what though."

Dean/Michael took the blade from Missouri and handed her a wooden stake. "Go ahead and stab him. Dean finds this highly amusing, something about a 'Mystery Spot'."

Gabriel sighed. "He's still holding a grudge over that? He doesn't even remember it for Dad's sake!"

Sam/Lucifer tried to smother a laugh. "Sam's thinking about a game show called Nutcracker right now."

"Didn't you two ever hear that forgiveness is divine?" Gabriel snarked. "Well go ahead. It's not like everyone present except Michael hasn't done it before, you might as well join the club."

* * *

Crowley paced the throne room. He knew that someone had taken the deal. A hellhound had been sent as an incentive to the human in case they balked at finishing off Gabriel. But It was taking way too long and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

He turned as a very low level demon crept into the room holding out a scroll. "Finally!" Crowley snatched the paper unnerved at how light it was.

He unrolled the scroll to go over what Hell was bound to provide and to review the terms of the contract. What the human wanted was simple, a grandson to attend Medical school and graduate top of his class.

Typical Crowley thought. Of all the things this Missouri Mosely person could have asked for, she decides to be selfless. Oh well a deal is a deal.

Missouri Mosely agreed to summon the archangel Gabriel. Oddly enough the deal was marked completed. Gabriel was duly summoned and confined in a ring of holy fire. It seems the demon made this a two part deal. Part two required this Mosely person to stab Gabriel in the heart. And in return she kept her soul.

"Tell me," Crowley asked "Did the hellhound return empty handed? It was not dragging a soul?"

"No my King. Just the scroll." The demon answered.

"Well at least I'm clear of Gabriel. He was becoming a bigger pain in my ass than the Lucifer Cheerleading team."

Crowley went over to the side board and poured a scotch. He had just sat the scroll down and picked up his glass when he heard the sound of feathers behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with...Gabriel.

"You know Crowley your demons are really getting getting sloppy. What a dumbass!" Gabriel said. Crowley reached under the bar and pulled out an angel blade.

"I really wish you would" Gabriel said. "I'm here in an official capacity as Heaven's messenger. Try it, and I'll smite your ass so hard they'll have to scrape what's left of you off the walls." Crowley laid the weapon down beside his drink.

"That's better, now." Gabriel said. "It is my duty to inform you that the soul of one Missouri Mosely is under the direct protection of Michael, Lucifer and myself. In other words, she's off limits. But she did fill the terms of that crappy contract. So you are bound to hold up your end without incident."

Gabriel snapped up a chocolate bar. "By the way if I were you, I'd stop sending baby demons to do the crossroads demon's jobs. You'll just get screwed again. It's so hard to find good help these days." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows annoyingly and disappeared.

Crowley threw his glass of scotch at the wall. "I hate that feathered pain in the ass!" He yelled.

* * *

"Well if we each carry a box and a person we can make it in a single trip without overloading anyone." Balthazar said. "So these guns will kill anything?"

"They will kill everything that Peacekeeper of mine can kill." Colt said. "I know I felt better being able to just shoot a bullet at a werewolf than getting up close and personal with it."

"I can't believe you guys did all of this while I was sleeping." Kevin said. "That's a lot of guns."

"Well there are a lot of hunters." Oliver said. "I just hope we have enough to go around."

"I am sure that they will inform us if the amount is not adequate." Catiel said picking up a box. "Do you have your notebook Kevin?"

"I'm ready." Kevin said. "Um Castiel what happens now that I'm done translating? I mean do I just go back home or what?"

"I am sure that Seraphiel will have further instructions concerning you. You are a prophet and we never know when our father will unearth another tablet."

"Great so you're saying that I have job security?" Kevin asked as Catiel tilted his head thought for a moment and opened his mouth.

"We know Cassiie," Balthazar said before Castiel could say it. Everyone else joined in with Balthazar. "I don't understand that reference."

The angel's and humans appeared in the roadhouse a split second later. Balthazar sat the box he was holding on the counter and turned toward Oliver. "Remember, P's and Q's you're around people again and Gabriel was not joking when he said he'd send you back to Trickster TV Land."

Anna sat her box down on the nearest table. Colt immediately opened. it. The Last to arrive was Castiel with Kevin.

Ellen looked up and spotted Kevin. "Okay, Let me see some ID kid?"

"Actually Ellie, Kevin here doesn't need ID." Gabriel sauntered up and tossed an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Special treatment he's a Prophet."

"Gabriel!If you don't give me my blouse back right now!" Castiel turned to see an annoyed woman wearing an "I killed the Trickster" T-shirt headed their way. "Don't make me go find another wooden stake!"

"Uh, gotta run!" Gabriel said snapping his fingers and disappearing.


	24. Dr Seuss, the Trickster

"The Prophet is at Harvelle's." Gabriel said. "Also idiot Winchester and Colt."

"Gabriel, What have you been up to?" Seraphiel asked looking that the cherubim and seeing the merriment dancing through his grace. "I haven't seen you this amused in a long time."

"Missouri is just too much fun to prank." Gabriel chuckled.

"Missouri? You will not cause her harm." Seraphiel warned.

"Of course not. I like Missouri. She just doesn't take any crap from anyone, even angels." Gabriel said. "I wish more of them were like her. She's much the same as Singer, all bristling quills on the outside covering good heart and a pure soul."

"So what did you do to her? You wouldn't be this amused simply because she's a wonderful example of what father can accomplish." Seraphiel asked.

"You could say I um, updated her wardrobe. I snapped her up a new T-shirt." Gabriel said innocently.

"Gabriel." She said in a warning tone.

Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers producing a colorful book and handing it to her. "Lets just say her T-shirt is like his hat."

Seraphiel looked at the book. "The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins by Dr Seuss?" She flipped through the pages and then burst out laughing. "So no matter how many times she tries to take the shirt off there's always another one underneath?"

"Yep she's gone through all the colors of the rainbow. She's working on different versions of Tie dye now." Gabriel smirked.

"Don't come running to me for protection when she picks up a broom." Seraphiel laughed. "Alright, let's go see what the Prophet has for us."

* * *

Missouri sat surrounded by a huge mound of T-shirts. When she saw that little golden eyed runt she was going to give him an earful and then some. Archangel or not.

"Missouri, I believe you should thank Gabriel for his gift." Castiel said.

"What a pile of T-shirts?" Missouri snapped.

"No what the shirts was hiding." Castiel said. The new archangel titled his head to the side for a moment and then produced a sheet of paper. This is what is on the last T-shirt but more importantly permanently embedded in your flesh so that all creatures of power can clearly see it.

_Warning Security provided by:_

_ Trickster Inc, Satan Security Services, and Soul Rescue_

_ Wholly owned subsidiaries of Heaven Incorporated._

Missouri read the warning and saw that there was a logo behind each of the 'company names'.

"They are not logos, Missouri. They are the sigils of the Archangels Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. They have placed you under their personal protection." Castiel explained.

* * *

Seraphiel quickly located Kevin. The prophet was sitting with the archangels and sipping on a Shirley Temple. "Kevin Tran, I assume you have news for us?" Seraphiel said with a smile as she sat down. She smirked as all the angels stood up. Testament to Missouri's influence concerning 'manners'.

"Yes! I figured out what was on the last tablets!" Kevin said excitedly. "It took me a while because I was overthinking it!"

Kevin slid a large binder over to Seraphiel. The First Tablet was the locations of all the hell gates here on Earth. There's 150 gates scattered around the world. They will be pretty pretty simple to find and lock down. But a handful are going to be difficult. I marked those with asterisks."

Kevin pointed to one. "This one for example. It should be on an island in the South Pacific, only there's no island where it's supposed to be."

"There used to be an island there. Or rather the peak of an active volcano. It erupted and sank into the ocean about 3000 years ago." Sam/Lucifer said over Kevin's shoulder where he had placed himself to see the list.

"I've got all the coordinates figured out but I'd need a map of the ancient world to figure out where they all are exactly." Kevin said. "That's the good news. Now for the bad news."

"Bad news?" Gabriel said plopping down into a chair. "I absolutely hate bad news."

"It's this listing of coordinates. There's over 1500 of them and I've only been able to identify 250 of them. They are all seem to be identifiable celestial bodies. This one is the moon, this is Jupiter and so on." Kevin slid another notebook across the table. "I think these are the locations of different stars. But I can't figure it out."

"Speed of light." Dean/Michael said. "Closer ones are easier because the light doesn't have to travel that far."

"Some of these coordinates may be millions of years old." Kevin said.

"Okay so for the big question." Sam/Lucifer asked. "What does this listing of coordinates represent?"

"The tablet called them Ways of Passage." Kevin explained.

Gabriel studied the coordinates listed in the book. "Some of them are wormholes. Remember that jackass Professor I ran into in Broward County? I dropped him in this one." Gabriel pointed at the coordinates. "But I don't know about the rest."

"Barriers." Seraphiel answered. "These are places where galaxies and planets overlap. Under the right conditions the barrier falls and there's no separation between the two points. Only father knows where they all are. He uses them to travel between his many creations."

Seraphiel stood up. "I must speak to father about the barriers. Michael, Lucifer you check the Hell gates and make sure that they are locked down; Gabriel ward all the wormholes, but take the Prophet back to Castiel at the safe house first. I sense you are rather fond of this vessel. Castiel can guard it for you."

* * *

Samuel Colt handed guns to Bobby and John. The two .45s had been inscribed with all sorts of sigils. "We modified every one of these guns with special Enochian sigils and had Castiel bless them."

Oliver picked up a couple of Shotguns. Handing them over to Ellen he said "Figured you womenfolk might want to have something on hand just in case."

Ellen gave the man a look, trying to figure out if that was the beginning of another insult.

"Don't worry Missy I learned my lesson. I don't mean nothing by it but you are a woman." Oliver said. "That Gabriel introduced me to this shrew that threatened to turn me into a 'womenfolk' if I insulted another woman."

"Well, thank you." Ellen said checking that the gun wasn't loaded before lifting the stock to her shoulder to get a feel for the weapon.

Colt placed boxes of .45 bullets and shotgun shells on the bar. "These are special bullets. Don't ask me how but Uriel got them made in Heaven for us. Pure iron slugs in the .45s and iron buckshot in the shells."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'slinging iron'." Bobby said.

"The demons won't be expecting anything like this." John agreed.

Colt looked around. "I don't see Sam and Dean, They on a hunt?"

"You could say that." A Black woman walked up to the bar with an armload of T-Shorts in her arms. "Michael and Lucifer are out checking Hellgates. It kind of a requirement that the boys tag along for now."

"Missouri what is all this?" John gestured to the shirts. "Laundry day?"

"It's a Gabriel prank. That shirt he snapped on me, every time I tried to take it off there was another one underneath so now I have all these T-shirts." Missouri explained. "I figure everyone here has run across the Trickster somewhere along the line, so I'm sharing."

Samuel Colt picked up a shirt. "I ran across what the Indians called Coyote one time. That varmint had more lives than a cat. I can't tell you how many times I killed that thing and he just kept coming back, even after I shot at him with the Peacekeeper."

Missouri laughed and said "Well in that case I think you earned that Shirt. Congratulations you probably hit him too."

"That Peacekeeper kills everything maam." Colt said.

"Actually there was always four beings it couldn't kill. We found out the hard way when we were trying to stop the apocalypse and shot Lucifer with it." Bobby said. "Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel AKA The Trickster. Ain't never been but one of them."

All the blood drained from Colts face leaving him ashen. "I was trying to kill an Archangel?! Now I really need a drink!"


	25. Faith

"Hi Castiel!" Gabriel greeted the archangel who had gone back to the safe house and was checking the wards as ordered by Seraphiel. "I brought your prophet back."

"There was no need, but I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Castiel said. "I could have come to get him."

"Seraphiel told me to bring him since I need to shed my vessel for a bit. I'll need you to watch over him. He's pretty much like a little child now. He really doesn't know how to function in this modern world and I'm pretty fond of the guy." Gabriel said. "I don't want him wandering off to play in traffic or anything."

"I would be happy to guard him. How long will you be gone?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not sure, I've got to ward some wormholes." Gabriel explained. "If it was just one or two close by it wouldn't be a problem but, there's a lot of them and some of them are pretty far off the beaten path."

"I will make sure that he is well taken care of." Castiel assured.

"Thanks. Kevin you might want to cover your eyes." Gabriel warned.

The Prophet did what he was told only opening his eyes when the bright flash was over. Kevin wondered what the fuss was about since Gabriel was still standing in front of him although Castiel was holding him firmly by the arm. Kevin noticed that they were both looking up toward the sky.

"Yes Gabriel, I will make sure that he eats and sleeps and will limit his sugar intake." Castiel said and then nodded once still looking at the sky.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Kevin asked.

"Gabriel." Castiel answered. "You cannot perceive his true form."

"What does he look like?" Kevin asked peering at the clouds.

"Magnificent. He is sunshine and rainbows and gentle breezes. His voice is like the laughter of happy children and the ringing of bells. I always thought he was the most beautiful of the archangels. To look upon Gabriel is to look upon joy." Castiel said with an admiring smile upon his face. "It has been too long since I have seen him like this, freed of his vessel."

"So what is this TV thing? Gabriel said to ask you about something called Dr Sexy MD on this TV. He said it was entertaining but can we get some Milk Duds first?" Gabriel's vessel said. "I'm starving!"

* * *

"Sam said just tell the jerk to shut up, he won't drown." Lucifer said as he and Michael hovered over the open ocean. "Although I do have to wonder what possessed our father to place a hell gate at the bottom of the Marianas Trench." Sam/Lucifer looked at the water and said "Oh well lets get this over with." Before diving headlong into the water.

Michael sent a wave of assurance to Dean explaining that his grace would keep them safe. Before following his brother into the depths. Lucifer had loosened the grip he had on his grace, light surrounded him in the darkness. Dean understood now why Lucifer's very name meant light.

The two dived down passing all manner of sea life, both Winchesters experienced a moment of panic as they passed a huge shark. Lucifer smirked and confirmed to Sam that yes that was an actual Megalodon and no they weren't extinct they simply lived in the deepest depths of the ocean away from annoying humans.

With Lucifer lighting the way they soon found the gate. Michael and Lucifer worked silently together weaving a ward on the gate. It was much like the days before the fall when the two worked together on different things. Before Father decided to create humans, the brothers had an easy camaraderie, spending years at a time in each other's company.

Once the gate was fully warded the two archangels looked at each other in silent communication and suddenly streaked toward the surface. Lucifer burst free of the ocean a split second before Michael with a huge grin on his face.

"Haha beat you. You are so slow." Lucifer smirked.

"You said the count of three. I don't recall hearing you count two anywhere in there. Cheater." Michael said with a grin.

So where to next?" Lucifer asked.

"I think Bora Bora." Michael answered as they soared upwards toward the heavens only to go tumbling as over elbows in midair as something flew between them at inhuman speed.

"Dammit Gabriel watch where you're going!" Michael grumbled over Gabriel's laughter that hung in the air.

"Show off!" Lucifer yelled before he grinned.

* * *

John and Bobby were at their wits end. There was a hellgate in New Mexico so rather than just sit on their rear ends they opted to check it out. They were at their wit's end due to the two Angel's riding in the bed of the truck. Balthazar and Uriel had opted to invite themselves along because the vessels really would not be happy if their father and father figure managed to get themselves killed by escaping Demons.

They were all of an hour and a half into a 12 hour drive and Bobby had already threatened to shoot the 'feathered idjits' more times than he could count without taking off his shoes.

"I'm beginning to think they're being annoying as hell out of pure spite." Bobby said.

"Not spite, Singer but there is a purpose to our annoyance. We're tired of creeping along at a snail's pace." Balthazar said.

"We could have already been there and be back at your friend's bar by now if you humans weren't so stubborn about this driving thing." Uriel added. "We can teleport anywhere on earth in the blink of an eye."

"That so?" John said. "If that's the case why did Sam and Dean choose to fly?" John still couldn't bring himself to refer to his sons by the archangel's names.

"They are not just checking Hell gates. They are scouting for escaped demons." Uriel explained. "Since we are only going to the one, we can easily scout on the ground."

John looked at Bobby, "The sooner we get there and get this done, the sooner we can rid of the Feather twins."

"Alright." Bobby said only to find that in the blink of an eye they were driving up to a gate announcing that they were entering Mesa Verde National Park instead of the highway.

"What are we doing here?" John said startled. "We need to go to town and find out where the hellgate is located!"

"To paraphrase a certain annoying feathered dick named Gabriel, 'Hello, Angels'." Balthazar said. "Once we get in the general area we can feel exactly where the hell gates are. And this one happens to be in a Kiva located down the first road to the right."

* * *

Seraphiel finally located God on the surface of one of his new creations. She looked around at the bleak landscape nothing but cooling rock intersected by streams of Lava. Although it was barren now, Seraphiel knew that in time, eons from now this world would be teeming with life.

Seraphiel knelt waiting to be acknowledged.

"Seraphiel. Come tell me what you think of this one." The old man said.

"It is wondrous father, as all of your creations have been." She said. She watched two fledglings playing among the rocks. "I felt the creation of my smallest brothers."

"Of course you did. You have felt the creation of each and every one of them." God said. "You have been a good influence on the others. Lucifer and Michael are rebuilding their bond. And I believe I felt Gabriel out among the stars?"

"Yes father. I told him to ward the wormholes, but it is the barriers that concern me." Seraphiel said. "They will weaken and fall."

"Yes some will, but no more than can be handled." God said looking critically at a valley that had appeared between two ragged peaks of rock. "What do you think, a river rushing between them or a placid lake?"

"Father the barriers. I do not know how to seal them or even where they all are. How am I to instruct them when I lack the knowledge myself." Seraphiel asked.

"Knowledge? You have no need of knowledge Seraphiel only faith." God nodded at the valley he was contemplating I think, a river."

He turned toward the Seraphim. "How many worlds have you witnessed created Seraphiel?"

"Countless worlds father." She answered.

"And once I commit to life on a world how many have I destroyed?" God questioned.

"None father." Seraphiel answered.

"Have faith that I will not do so now. The Earth will continue but with renewed faith. The humans will be stronger for the tempering that they receive as will my angelic children." God explained.

"Yes there will be deaths and there will be strife. They will have to accept each other to prevail but the changes this temporary upheaval will bring will make them all better." God reached down and stroked Seraphiel's hair. "Have faith, as you have faith they will have faith."

"Yes Father." She answered rising to her feet.

"And Seraphiel, go find Gabriel before he does anymore damage. He just switched a marking sigil on the Novus wormhole to point in the wrong direction." God said with a sigh and a shake of his head.


	26. Blue-eyed demon

The two men sat in a park contemplating a checker board. The first man looked like any active retiree. The second man looked like an undertaker looking to join his charges with the large order of fried pickles he was nibbling on.

Although there really was nothing to set them apart from any other city dwellers enjoying an afternoon in the park, people were giving them a wide berth. It was as if there were an unseen barrier surrounding them.

Death slid a checker forward. "Are you sure you still want to go through with this? There's still time to change your mind."

"It's time. You're the one who told me that I can't keep holding their hands for all eternity" God answered. "And I think that She has gotten things back on track, simply not the track she expects them to be on."

"Things are already in a mess, it's only going to get bigger." Death said. "Have you seen the list who will be reaped? It's enormous, millions of souls."

"I know but Hell will need to be repopulated. Once the trash that is there is removed." God said. "Lucifer will need something to keep him busy when this is all over and doing his job correctly this time is a start."

"You seem confident that he will do it right this time. How can you be sure? What happens when he and Michael have another spat?" Death asked.

"Do you think I just left The Winchesters their awareness for my health?" God said.

* * *

Uriel placed a large hand on each of the hunter's chests preventing them from proceeding. "It would be best if you remain here." The angel said.

Balthazar let his hand drop Angel blade sliding smoothly into his palm. "Sneaky little bastards. Exit the gate and hide underground. Probably waiting for someone to give them orders."

"Well if there's demons in there why are we just standing here?" John asked.

"Because of the number of demons in there." Balthazar said. "I'm not particularly fond of suicide."

"Such close quarters would not bode well for us to fight them." Uriel added. "The risk of being overwhelmed by sheer numbers is too great."

"So what? Are we just gonna stand around out here like a bunch of idjits with our thumbs up our asses?" Bobby asked.

"No we wait." Uriel said.

"Wait? For what?" John demanded.

"For the demons to grow brave enough to come out or..." Balthazar smiled hearing the sound of approaching wings. "For the cavalry to arrive."

Michael and Lucifer lightly landed each holding a sword in their hands. John Looked at his sons closely. There was nothing of Sam or Dean in the archangel's expressions.

Michael turned to the two humans. "Dean and Sam are concerned for your welfare. You should return to your vehicle."

Lucifer began walking aimlessly and looking down at the ground. Finally he nodded. Looking up at the two hunters he spoke. "We are really trying to work with the boys here. Right now they're fighting us, keeping us from taking action because they want the two of you out of the line of fire."

Balthazar bowed in the direction of the archangels before taking each hunter by the arm and moving them back to the parking area where the truck sat. Michael and Lucifer watched and when John and Bobby where a safe distance away Michael and Uriel took to the air while Lucifer raised his sword high over his head before driving the point into the ground creating a crack beneath his feet. He watched as the crack began to spiderweb out in different directions.

Under the ground, the ceiling of the kiva began to crumble and collapse. The assembled demons seeing that they were about to be buried under tons of rock began to pour up the steps into the open.

This was the opening the angels needed. In the open there was room to maneuver. Michael, Lucifer and Uriel began to cut the demons down in their haste to escape. Finding their way barred by the angels, several chose to try to run in the opposite direction.

"Stay within 10 feet of the truck, and play shooting gallery on any of them that get close." Balthazar said throwing up a large devil's trap to keep demons out before giving chase to the stragglers.

Now that the demons were in a panic Uriel split off from the archangels, corralling demons who had now turned in a different direction. Michael and Lucifer had also put distance between themselves. It soon became clear to the two hunters that the angels were boxing the demons in a five sided area.

John and Bobby with their specially modified guns were one corner of the box with an angel at each of the four remaining corners. In the end it was like shooting fish in a barrel. It took a while but the ground was soon littered with the corpses of unfortunate demons.

John looked around as the dust settled. "A killing box." he stated softly as the angels approached.

"You would recognize the maneuver." Michael said flatly. "After all you did see combat."

"Balthazar and Uriel will take you back to the Roadhouse. Michael and I will make sure this gate is sealed so nothing else can get through." Lucifer said.

* * *

Kevin had been sitting on the couch with Gabriel's vessel. DR Sexy MD had just been pre-empted for breaking news of a minor earthquake at Mesa Verde National Park. The Prophet decided to take advantage of the break to get something to drink from the kitchen. He was pouring two glasses of orange juice when he caught a flash of brightness from the diretion of the living room.

"Earthquake?" Gabriel said as Kevin cautiously poked his head in the door to check on Gabriel's vessel "When did that happen?"

"Welcome back Gabriel," Castiel said. "The news reports say that it was small tremor. Only a 4 on the Richter scale. Not long ago in Mesa Verde."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Meg had seen every kind of demon imaginable in her time in hell. White eyes, Yellow eyes, Black eyes and red eyes but never in her existence had she seen a blue eyed demon. The demon was huge, dwarfing her as she hung on the rack.

The demon barely registered the brats now hacking at it with their knives. Instead it towered over her leaning forward and sniffing her. It's mouth worked a long string of saliva hanging from it's mouth.

She swallowed her fear and looked up at the blue eyes staring down at her. "How about you stop staring big boy and get me off this thing."

The demon lunged forward hissing as a long forked tongue flicked out lapping at her cheek. The demon settled back on it's haunches looking as if it was trying to figure out what she was.

She screamed as one of the brats managed to slice her leg before the huge creature batted it away. Meg sighed. The damned thing just sat there watching her but It was keeping most of the brats away from her.

"It's nice that you are keeping those children away from me, but I really would appreciate it if you got me down from here." Meg said. "I've been stuck here for a while. Ever since that damned angel stuck me here."

The large demon Demon howled in rage before lunging forward again. This time it oped it's mouth teeth wrapping around her midsection before clamping together. As Meg screamed the blue eyed demon began to feed..


	27. A parent's wisdom

Crowley surrounded by a group of guard demons made his way to the torture pit. When word reached him that those 'heavil' children were finally gone, he had to see for himself. And yes heavil was a word, Crowley had made it up the day after Gabriel had created the brats and left them here. Heavenly plus evil equals heavil and Crowley would personally put the bastard on the rack who dared to tell him different! Or maybe not.

Crowley's eyes widened as he took in what was let of Meg, still strapped to the rack. Her eyes were widened in horror. Or they would have been if she had eyes. Her stomach was a bloody mess, chest ripped open and the jagged edges of rib bones poked out from where they had been snapped to get to her internal organs. Her chest cavity and abdomen were empty, the internal organs gone who knows where. Her spine had been snapped in several places bit's of spinal cord exposed to the air.

Crowley knew that hell was full of serial killers who would blanch at the sight. The leather cuffs that held her to the rack were drenched with blood and torn flesh, an indication of her struggles.

"What in the hell could have done this." Crowley asked to himself.

"We do not know my Lord. This is how we found her and the children were just gone." one of the demons said. "We have found several other bodies like this, all in the same condition."

Crowley growled deep in his throat. "It's those damned angels! They have done this somehow."

"My king we can't sense any angelic power. Not in the room or on the body." One of the demons said. "I don't think the angels are responsible. The torture she endured is not really their normal style."

Crowley flung out a hand and slammed the demon into the wall cracking the stone. "Someone find Zorath and bring him to me now!"

The demons cowered unwilling to risk their king's wrath.

"What are you waiting for? I gave an order." Crowley yelled.

"We cannot fill your order my king." One of the demons said with his faced pressed to the floor. "No one has seen Zorath since his last meeting with the angel."

* * *

It was a subdued Seraphiel that sat at the bar of Harvelle's. This world was on the verge of destruction and the only answer that father had given her was to have faith. It was difficult to have faith without a path. And the responsibility that rested on her shoulders was weighing her down. Father's actions were totally out of character. He had praised her for the job she was doing but he had also left her floundering.

A glass of amber liquid appeared in front of her. "You look like a woman who has a lot on her mind." Ellen said.

Seraphiel looked at the female hunter realizing that it was not just the angels who were looking to her for answers. The humans would also be seeking guidance.

"I am confused Ellen Harvelle. My meeting with my father progressed in a most unexpected manner." Seraphiel said. "He did not tell me what to do. Only that I should have faith."

"It sounds like he did tell you. You just have to figure out what he meant." Ellen said grabbing another glass and pouring herself a shot. "You know bartenders help a lot of people with their problems, we're very good listeners. Maybe if you talk about it, it will help you figure it out."

"How will talking solve anything?" Seraphiel asked. "We need action but I don't know what action to take."  
Ellen grabbed the bottle and poured another drink for the angel. "I'm going to tell you something that no one should ever tell a woman, even another woman. You are old. If what the other angels have said about you is true, you were way past old before God even thought about creating this place. Am I right?"

"I was one of the first of my father's creations. So I am old, I can see no reason that you should not state what is a fact." Seraphiel said. "And I am not a woman. I am neither and both genders, as are all angels. I simply chose to appear in a female vessel. So even if it was not a fact that I was old, I cannot be offended as a woman would."

Ellen gave a little laugh. "For a moment there you reminded me of Castiel. It wasn't a statement of gender. I was pointing out that you have more experience than everyone in this building combined, and that is including the angels. You have seen things that even the archangels would not understand, right?"

"Yes, I have witnessed all of father's efforts that came after me. I had to," Seraphiel said sipping at her freshened drink. "Father charged me with defending his throne."

"I thought he charged you with defending the angels?" Ellen said confused.

"They are a part of his throne." Seraphiel said. "I don't think that you understand what his throne is. It is everything that he has created. Each world, each plane of existence and everything within those planes are all his throne. I am charged with the protection of everything, including humanity."

"Wait you defend us too?" Ellen asked.

"You are younger brothers and sisters. It not like with the angels where some are more important to the throne's integrity than others. The Archangels for example, On every one of my father's creations there is a counterpart. The names are different but the responsibilities are the same. There is a Michael, a Lucifer, a Raphael and a Gabriel; charged with the same duties as they have here.

Always before father has given specific instructions and those instructions have been faithfully followed. But here? It is disordered, things do not follow the plan that father laid out before time itself. Things here are different, the angels here are different. And all father tells me is to have faith."

"You have guided all of the other angels right? You have made sure that God's plan was followed without question. Have you never questioned it?" Ellen asked.

"I question his plan now." Seraphiel said.

"Maybe God wants you to have faith in yourself." Ellen said. "Maybe he's putting his trust in you for once. I can tell you as a parent, there comes a time when you have to let go and let your children live their own lives."

"That is why you astound me Ellen. In all of creation no other creation of my father can amass knowledge and gain wisdom so quickly." Seraphiel smiled. "If father is putting his trust in me, I must be careful not to disappoint him. Would you allow me to look to you for wisdom?"

* * *

Michael and Lucifer entered the roadhouse to find Gabriel deep in a conversation with Ash. Michael walked up and placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder dragging him away from the hacker. "When are you going to grow up Gabriel?" Michael demanded. "You made my vessel soil his pants!"

Lucifer smirked. "Well it's not the first time. That was an Olympic worthy flip he did on that second Tuesday."

"Oh relax Michael. A pair of Depends and Deano will be as good as new." Gabriel said. "But we have more important things to talk about, like an earthquake in Mesa Verde."

"Oh that? It was just a convenient way to bring a nest of demons into the open." Lucifer said. "They were packed in a kiva tighter than sardines in a can. That got them to come out and then Mike, Balth, Uri and I got rid of them with a little help from Singer and Daddy Winchester."

"Why are you so interested in that?" Michael asked. "It was a simple nest of demons."

"All huddling around a hell gate Michael?" Gabriel pointed out. "They are scared of coming topside right now with all of us here and Seraphiel. They should be keeping a low profile which means stay in hell. What the hell is scaring them so bad that they would risk it?"

"Gabriel call me old and out of touch, but you aren't making any sense." Michael said.

"The Pooka over there has heard from Hunters in a dozen countries. It's what Ash and I were talking about before you interrupted us." Gabriel explained. "Nests of demons coming topside and them hiding around the hellgates. Something is driving them out of hell Bro."


	28. Luci's pets

Naomi looked around the Roadhouse. She was no more comfortable here now than she had been on her last visit but when an archangel ordered you to appear before him, you did not say no. Even if that Archangel had been down on Earth playing Pagan God for the past few thousand years. So when Gabriel said Come, Naomi didn't question it.

The place was as usual teeming with human hunters although several angels were also present. Samandriel on the other hand was looking around at everything like a newly hatched fledgling. Taking Samandriel's arm she led him over to the table where the Archangels were sitting with another Angel that Naomi had never met. That didn't matter, Naomi knew exactly who she was. She stopped a few feet away and dropped to her knees pulling Samandriel down with her.

"Stand up." Dean/Michael said. "That's a bad habit to have during a war."

For this meeting both vessel and angel were sharing the body equally which explained the bacon cheeseburger and fries sitting in front of him. Sam/Lucifer was also doing the same and his nose was wrinkled in distaste at the bowl of Cobb Salad in front of him.

"You give away the position of your leaders and make them targets." Sam/Lucifer said lifting a bit of lettuce toward his lips and regarding it with the same trepidation a toddler regards cough syrup.

"Oh just eat it Lucifer!" Dean/Michael said. "How do you think Sam got such a beautiful and healthy body? Cheeseburgers and Twix?"

"Leave my nutritional choices out of it." Gabriel said as he worked his way through his second bag of fun size Twix washing it down with a strawberry malt.

"I don't know how you haven't falling into a sugar coma by now." Sam/Lucifer said.

"Do you know how much energy I just burned? " Gabriel asked as he popped another piece of Twix into his mouth and slurped at his malt. "Flying at 10 times the speed of light takes a lot out of me."

"Boys eat your food. Naomi, Samandriel; Michael is right. Stand up." Seraphiel said. "I need to know what has been happening in hell Naomi. Samandriel will act as runner for us. Whenever you receive new information, you will send Samandriel to relay that information to me or one of the Archangels, is that understood?"

"Yes Seraphiel." Naomi said bowing her head.

"Now here is what we want you to concentrate on finding out. What has Crowley done that terrifies his demons so badly that they risk coming topside to hide." Serphiel looked at the other other angel for a moment. "Naomi you are dismissed return to your duties. Samandriel sit."

Gabriel helped out by snapping a chair into existence next to him.

"Tell me Samandriel," Seraphiel pinned him with her gaze. "Who do you owe your loyalty to?"

Samandriel looked around the table at the gathered archangels before looking at the Seraphim in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It's a simple question. Let me rephrase it then. Who cradled you in his arms as he bore you up from Perdition?" Seraphiel leaned back in her chair.

"Gabriel did." The young angel answered.

"Good, remember that." Seraphiel said. "Never forget where your loyalty belongs. Nothing that you hear spoken among us should be spoken of to Naomi, including this conversation. Now run along and wait for Naomi to find out something."

The archangel's waited until the young angel had left before turning inquisitive gazes on Seraphiel. Gabriel finally spoke up. "What was that all about?"

"By her very position she had to have known where Samandriel was, she left him there allowing Crowley the opportunity. She bound Castiel to spy on the vessels without his knowledge when he first returned from Purgatory. She was the one who arranged to get him out and cost the lives of several angels in the process. She then barred him from Heaven." Seraphiel said. "I find very little reason to trust her."

* * *

If there was one job in hell no demon wanted, it was caring for the hellhounds. The creatures had nasty aggressive dispositions and had never heard the phrase 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'. In fact they had been known to savagely attack demons who got too close to them. Only two beings had ever been able to control them, Lucifer and Crowley.

When Lucifer had been in control of hell the damned things were allowed to roam free, but they were much better behaved only attacking those Lucifer willed them to attack. Crowley at least had caged the beasts but when they got loose without specific orders they would attack anything that crossed their path., and now Crowley wanted them released to roam freely in hell hoping to find whatever it was that was slowly picking off demons one by one and partially devouring them.

The demons had to give Crowley credit, he was taking steps to find the damned thing even if it was motivated by Crowley's desire to keep his own ass of of the menu. Crowley had even gone so far as questioning the many serial killers who had taken up residence 'down underground'. But no one had any idea of what could kill demons so easily except angels. But angel's don't eat flesh.

"Crowley still says it's Gabriel." The first demon said. "

"Gabriel, an archangel chowing down on his victims?" The second demon snorted. "Come on man, you don't buy that do you?"

"Crowley said Gabriel spent some time as a pagan God, Loki. He used to run with Kali and That is one bloodthirsty bitch." Demon one said.

"There's only one problem with that theory, man. Even if that freaking angel was taking sacrifices, it sure as hell wouldn't be demons. Sacrifices have to be like virgins or pure or something." Demon two said. "The only sense that any of these victims have been pure, is pure evil."

The two demons stopped as they approached the door leading to the kennels. It was hanging off the hinges. Creeping forward they noticed two things, a couple of dozen of the hellhounds were missing and of those that weren't something had eaten all of their internal organs.

* * *

Sam/Lucifer, Dean/Michael and Samuel Colt were sitting outside of the roadhouse on the newly acquired wood plank porch. Colt leaned back in his rocking chair and lit a thin cigar.

"So you boys are a lot more experienced than you should be be at your ages. You ain't old enough to have decades of experience under your belts." Colt said.

"We grew up in the life." Dean answered. "Our Dad started hunting when I was four, Sammy was six months. It's the only life we've ever known."

"Damned shame that." Colt said. "This ain't a life a man should be forced into."

"It's not a life you can just walk away from either." Sam said. "I tried, our mom tried and we got dragged right back into it. Hell I've tried more than once. Kind of hard to walk away when you're Lucifer's vessel."

Colt looked at Sam. "He's in there now ain't he?" Sam nodded. "Well I have to admit then, the devil ain't exactly what I was expecting. I don't know if we forget or just refuse to remember he started off as a angel. Them two things just don't seem to fit together right."

"The devil isn't the only one who doesn't live up to his reputation." Dean said. "Michael is not exactly the perfect being that humans think he is. When all the apocalypse crap was going on, he was a real dick."

"But they get along now?" Colt asked. "I don't see em fighting right now."

"That's because we have a different battle to fight." Michael said taking over. "And Sam and Dean can fight and argue and still get along. I think that was Daddy's intention all along by making them our vessels."

Sam suddenly stood up. He peered into the darkness before taking a step down off of the porch. A chorus of low growls and whines seem to come from the darkness. Dean now also stood up.

"I think maybe you should go inside." Dean said fearfully.

"What is it?" Colt said standing up and trying to see what it was that had drawn Sam's attention.

"Hellhounds." Sam/Lucifer said. "A large pack of hellhounds. A couple dozen of them and they are all terrified of something."

Sam stepped outside of the wards placed around the roadhouse and reached down as the animals crowded around him seeking comfort.

Gabriel suddenly appeared next to Michael angel blade in his hands. He watched awed at the hounds bumped each other vying for Lucifer's attention. "What the hell are Luci's pets doing here?"


	29. Apocalypse how?

The door to the roadhouse opened as Gabriel came in struggling with something in his arms. Gabriel seemed to be trying to keep something from his face. Sam was also cradling something in his arms and had a look of concern on his face.

"Somebody want to give us a hand?" Gabriel said twisting his face away from whatever was in his arms. "I'm about to drown in sulfur slobber here."

Seraphiel stood up and walked over taking something from Gabriel allowing him to shift his grip on something else. She was smiling at whatever it was in her hands when she lifted it to her cheek and mumbled something under her breath. Everyone in the roadhouse stopped what they were doing as what the angels were holding gradually became visible.

"Are those what I think they are?" Jo said reaching under the bar for the shotgun.

"Don't worry Jo, they're just pups. They won't harm you." Gabriel said scrunching up his face and trying to avoid the eager licks of the one he held. "Until they love you to death."

Sam spoke up. "I need the first aid kit and a blanket to lay her on." Sam said cradling a fully grown heel hound in his arms. "She's hurt and they aren't weaned yet."

Everyone now realized that the one in Sam's arms must have been the mother. Ash came forward timidly holding an old comforter that he spread out on the floor. Ellen held out a medical kit as Dean took it from here, Sam laid the Hellhound down on it's side revealing an ugly gash on it's hind leg.

"She won't hurt anyone as long as you don't hurt her pups. I've told her that she and her pups are safe here." Sam said as he used a bit of gauze and peroxide to clean the wound. Dean stroked the beast's head while Sam stitched up the wound and bandaged it.

Once he was done he he scratched the thick scales behind the beast's ears. The Hellhound let out a little whine. Gabriel and Seraphiel set the pups on the ground and everyone watched as they clumsily made their way to their mother and curled against her.

"Whatever is scaring the demons, broke into the kennels. She's the Alpha bitch. The male Alpha and several of the Betas stayed behind to allow the females and pups to escape. Whatever it was killed the others." Sam explained. "I can sense their deaths through her."

"So not only are the demons afraid of whatever it is, it can kill hellhounds in a pack?" Gabriel asked. "What the hell has Crowley done?"

* * *

Crowley was looking at the carnage that was once Hell's kennels. The hellhounds were all dead. Much like Meg and the others something had devoured all of the internal organs. 20 of the animals were missing including two pups and their mother.

More bodies had also been found. With all of the demons hunting this thing it still hadn't been found and even Crowley had to admit that whatever it was, it wasn't angels. While Crowley would love to pin it on Gabriel, Gabriel was a vindictive bastard so why would he have killed Meg? Crowley was sure that feathered bastard had snapped up a tub of caramel corn and enjoyed watching those children carve her up. That was punishment fitting the crime. After all Meg and certainly enjoyed herself carving on that angel Samandriel.

This what ever this was made no sense. It was slaughter for slaughter's sake. Crowley needed a safe haven.

He had a Keep in the Highlands that was well warded against angels. It had fallen into his possession after the death of a certain Scandanavian Pagan referred to as The All-Father and it had been warded by Odin's adoptive Son Loki specifically to hide from Heaven. Crowley decided that it was definitely time for the King of Hell to take a vacation.

* * *

Lucifer was sitting in a quiet corner in the kitchen at Harvelle's. After Ellen suggested it he had moved the hellhounds there to give them some privacy and to give the humans and his brother's vessel a little piece of mind. Dean had fought Michael the entire time Sam had been stitching the beast up. Considering Dean had experienced the fury of a hellhound that was understandable.

Although Lucifer was quiet he wasn't idle. He was taking measure of Sam's Cro-Magnon brain as Gabriel called it and the two were having an interesting conversation. Sam seriously thought about things, and Lucifer had to admit Sam didn't just have a Great body, he had an awesome brain.

_"Your brain is running on overdrive, Sam"_

_ "I'm just trying to figure out why everything wants to get out of hell all of a sudden."_

_ "Do you really think it's sudden Sam? Most everyone who goes to hell thinks they should have gone to heaven, even when they didn't deserve it."_

_ "Well it's not like there aren't innocent people there. Or people who really don't deserve it."_

_ "Oh come on Sam, I grant there are some who don't deserve it. A handful in the grand scheme of things but for the most part, yeah they deserve it."_

_ "It's how demons become demons Sam, the wrong choices. Like your father and Dean, both of them made the wrong choice."_

_ "Don't go there! Dad did it for Dean and Dean..."_

_ "Did it for you. But because of the choices they made people died. Hell even Gabriel tried to get it through your thick skull. If the cycle of death had been allowed to play out, there never would have been a near apocalypse."_

_ "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_ "When you get down to it, Daddy Winchester kicked started the whole thing."_

_ "Shut up!"_

_ Think about it Sam, your father sold his soul for Dean. If he hadn't Dean would have died and gone to heaven. Then Dean sold his soul for you. If he hadn't you would have gone to heaven. If Michael or I had tried to snatch either one of you, Seraphiel would have Smote our asses without a thought."_

_ "Bullshit. Zachariah snatched Adam!"_

_ "When's the last time you laid eyes on that bald sycophant? Seraphiel had Death bring him back when he brought back Uriel, Balthazar and Anna, and then she smote his ass in front of the host."_

_ "So you're saying that if Dean had died the Apocalypse would never have happened?"_

_ "That's right because Dean would have been gorging himself on Mary's apple pie when Jake killed you, since he wouldn't have been there to sell his soul for you you both would have been in heaven with your mother."_

_ "And the Kings would have been removed from the chessboard before the game even started. Dean would never have been in hell to spill blood and break the first seal."_

_ "That's right Sam You would have died at Cold Oak and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Thinking about it now, I can't help but think that maybe that was Father's plan to stop it. All along and Zach and his buddies manipulated things to make sure it happened."_

_ "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_ "Naomi had to know exactly when Dean went to hell."_

_ She could have gotten him out before he broke and started putting souls on the rack. Like she could have gotten Samandriel out before Crowley tortured him."_

_ "Exactly Sam."_

* * *

Samandriel looked around the roadhouse for one of the Archangels or Seraphiel. He finally got Ellen to direct him toward the kitchen where he found Lucifer sitting on the floor next to a hellhound and two pups. "Naomi wanted me to tell you that Crowley left left. She says she lot track of him when he came topside but he had a large entourage of demons with him."


	30. A change of plans

Castiel stood quietly watching the humans watch TV. Samuel Colt was kicked back in a Lazyboy, Oliver Winchester was stretched out on the couch and Kevin was curled on the Loveseat. The three had taken to watching the news.

"Cassie, change of plans mate. Seraphiel wants you at the roadhouse." Balthazar said. "Uriel Anna and I will keep an eye on the humans."

"Have circumstances changed?" Castiel asked.

"You could say that." Anna answered. "Something is going on in hell."

"Something **is** in hell," Uriel corrected. "Something that scares demon so bad that they are coming to Earth to hide. It killed a group of hellhounds last night."

"Even Crowley himself has decided to run." Balthazar said.

"That is unexpected." Castiel said. "I would not expect him to leave hell being that he is it's king."

"He has proven himself to be exactly what he is Castiel, a pretender to the throne." Uriel snorted.

"Seraphiel wants all of the archangels together. She said that there is information that has come to light that all of you need to know." Anna said. "We will guard them. Go to the Roadhouse."

* * *

Ellen made her way around the kitchen table pouring cups of coffee. When she was done she took a chair at Seraphiel's side.

"A human is going to sit in on this meeting?" Lucifer asked before Sam could gain control. "I'm sorry Ellen. He still has this thing about us."

"I think we all know Lucifer's feelings towards humans, and while I can't force him to change the way he feels, I can insist that he be polite or I'll gag him." Seraphiel said. "Ellen is here at my insistence. I've found that she is a wise woman. It's one of those little gifts father gave to humanity. They can gain the wisdom in a lifetime it would take us eons to learn."

Castiel popped into the kitchen. "Balthazar said that you wanted me at this meeting?"

"Yes Castiel, pull up a chair. We have things to discuss." Seraphiel said.

Gabriel slid his cup of coffee over to Castiel before snapping up a mug of hot chocolate. He stirred his cup before asking the question that was on everyone's mind "What in the hell are we doing here instead of out sealing hellgates or something?"

"Patience Gabriel. Lucifer, Sam and I had a long talk last night. We need to change our plan." Seraphiel said "There are circumstances that they have brought to my attention that we must consider before going any further."

"Um yeah well now that the cowardly devil decides to let me deal with it," Sam complained. "We need to leave at least a couple of the gates open."

"But I thought our purpose was to seal hell for eternity?" Castiel said tilting his head. "Oh this would be the 'change of plans' you spoke of."

"I don't understand why we need to leave any of them open." Dean/Michael said.

"So we can control where the demons emerge from hell." Seraphiel said. "It will be much easier to watch a handful of hellgates than worry about all of the places that they could force their way through."

"Hang on a second. Force their way through?" Ellen interrupted. "How is that even possible?"

"This world is unique in so many ways Ellen. Your history is very bloody and violent. You have always been the most 'aggressive' of Father's creations." Seraphiel said. "There are too many places where you have slaughtered each other. These places can be opened as doorways with the right sacrifice."

"Carthage," Sam spoke up. "That's why Lucifer raised Death in Carthage."

"Yes Sam and this one nation has so many places available due to your Civil War." Seraphiel said. "It would be impossible to watch them all."

"I get it now. The last thing we want is whatever is in hell getting out somewhere...unexpected." Gabriel said.

* * *

"I told you that we cannot be seen meeting Crowley!"

"Whats wrong? Afraid your feathered ass is at risk darling?" Crowley drawled. "I think it's only fair. After all my ass is in a sling and yours should be right there with me."

"My ass is in a sling. Zachariah is gone and I barely managed to shift suspicion onto Yahel for Samandriel being left in your tender mercies. If any of them figure out who has really been helping you, all of our plans collapse." Naomi said. "Not to mention my ass gets smote."

"Speaking of help, you really haven't been much help lately Naomi. What is killing my demons. You must have some idea." Crowley asked.

"I don't know and if the Archs do know, they're keeping that knowledge to themselves. I'm as much in the dark as you are." Naomi said.

"So you're out of the loop now?" Crowley said. "Should I reevaluate your usefulness darling"

"You won't. No other angel will work with you now, you're stuck with me." Naomi smirked. "With all of the Archs all lovey dovey and Seraphiel in charge of things, any angel you approach will just turn you over to them. And I don't think you want to find out what they can come up with to punish you. Gabriel and Lucifer putting their heads together and having access to that vast storehouse of knowledge that is Sam Winchester's brain? You won't risk it. You are entirely too enamored of your own ass."

Naomi sat down and crossed her legs. "Not to mention the fact that I now know where you ran to. Interesting choice to hide in one of Gabriel's hideouts. Heaven can't find it and it's the last place that Gabriel would look. Just remember that I can always drop a tiny hint and this place will be crawling with angels."

"That is true but I highly doubt you want to face your big brothers either. It seems that we are at a stalemate." Crowley said. "Find out what is roaming the halls of hell and how to kill it so we can go about the business of opening the hellgates."

* * *

"So what are we doing here." Gabriel asked as he and Lucifer sat on top of the Sphinx.

"I want to talk to you about something. Once I got tossed in the cage the first time what happened?" Lucifer asked. Sam's consciousness was completely enthralled with the fact that he was sitting on top of the Sphinx' head and only paying limited attention to the archangels.

"Well I didn't really hang around that long after. But I was around long enough to see how Zachariah superglued his lips to Michael's ass. Always pointing out anyone who might have had a bit of sympathy for you. It was like he just constantly was rubbing salt in an open wound." Gabriel said snapping up a plate of candied figs and eating one. "But I got the feeling that even though Zach was brown nosing, it wasn't really his idea. The looks that he gave Michael sometimes."

"And you didn't say anything?" Lucifer asked.

"Come on Luci, you know how things were with me and Mikey. Once Dad put me to work Mikey just tolerated me out of duty. I wasn't his baby brother anymore I was a rival, just like you were." Gabriel said. "You and I both know that our big brother had some issues back in the day. I used to wonder where those issues came from. I'm just glad their gone now."

"Think it was Zach whispering in his ear?" Lucifer asked.

Gabriel sat his plate down. "There was a point when I wondered but then I changed my mind. Zach was never that smart. He could follow orders but getting into Michael's head? No way. That's when I figured Michael's ideas were all Michael's. When I heard Zach talking about another archangel getting tossed in the pit, I hightailed it out of there. That was right after I had tried telling Mikey it was time to let you out, that Dad never meant for you to be down there that long."

"I know you came to the conclusion that Michael was pulling this crap out of his own head, but what if I told you that I think someone else was behind it?" Lucifer asked. "Somebody else has been behind trying to start the apocalypse. And I think that I know who it is."


	31. Behind it all

"GABRIEL!" Raphael yelled. " Will you please sit down! I'm exhausted from all of your pacing."

Joriel chuckled. "Your Gabriel is so much like my sister Auriel it's amazing. Neither of them can sit still for two seconds. I think it must be a messenger thing. She is the messenger of our choir."

Gabriel snapped his finger and summoned a tootsie pop that he immediately stuffed in his mouth.

"And she has a sweet tooth." Joriel chuckled. "Patience has never been her strong suit."

"This is taking too long." Gabriel said. "It can't take this long for Lucifer to talk to her." Gabriel resumed pacing and sucking on his Tootsie pop.

The door to the Hall of Archangels finally opened. Lucifer came in followed by Seraphiel.

Gabriel started to speak but Seraphiel cut him off. "Raphael, come. I wish to speak to you, privately."

"Come on Gabriel. Let's get back down to Earth. Sam has some researching to do." Lucifer said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

The two materialized outside of what was once the most famous library in the world and was legitimately listed as one of the Seven wonders of the world.

"The Library at Alexandria?" Gabriel questioned.

"Well I need your help. I kind of mentioned to egghead that I could take him on a tour of the Seven Wonders of the ancient world and you know how boring human achievements are to me. But you were always fascinated by it. I figured you can play tour guide and I'll just take a nap." Lucifer said.

"Now? With what you just dropped on Seraphiel?" Gabriel asked.

"Well she's going to talk to Raphael and then Michael. How do you think he's going to react?" Lucifer said. "Michael was never good at accepting when someone gets the better of him."

"Gotcha. Yep I think a tour of the ancient world is a great idea right now." Gabriel said.

"Wake me up when it's over." Lucifer said.

* * *

Seraphiel sat quietly thinking over what she had learned from Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael. While The Metatron's personality quirks rubbing off on Michael and Lucifer did plant a few seeds, it seemed that the apocalypse itself was more of an orchestrated event. The question was who was doing the orchestrating?

After speaking to three of the archangels she had a pretty good idea of the timeline of events that had led up to this point. Lucifer had reacted somewhat as he was meant to react although more vehemently than he should have. The Morningstar was always destined to be ambivalent towards humanity. He had a job to do and it included causing pain and suffering to humans. Hell was after all a realm of torment for those who fell short of heaven but with the potential to cleanse wayward souls so that they could eventually reach heaven.

The expected disagreements had progressed to actual fights. Then Father intervened ordering Michael to put Lucifer in the pit for a while. That's when things really began to go of course. Michael was distracted in the days following Lucifer's banishment, turning to Zachariah to handle the day to day issues.

Raphael dutifully followed Michael's lead which meant he followed the orders of Zachariah which he believed were originating from Michael. It was apparent that Zachariah was right in the middle of everything. Zachariah had been perfectly positioned to manipulate both Michael and the angels who followed Michael's orders.

Zachariah was positioned almost too perfectly. While Seraphiel felt that Naomi was not in anyway trustworthy, there was no proof of anything other than her being sloppy. Lucifer was convinced that Naomi had a more active role in things and Gabriel was convinced that Zachariah lacked the intelligence necessary to come up with the complex plan that led to the almost apocalypse.

That could never have happened without the meddling of demons. As a matter of fact demonic meddling was apparent every step of the way.

Azazel had started meddling before John and Mary had even married. Both sides knew the vessels would come from the Campbell/Winchester bloodline. Azazel had manipulated Mary into making a deal and then when Sam was just a babe Azazel fed the infant demon blood. Azazel had guaranteed that Mary would find him doing so. Leading to her death and dragging John Winchester into the life of a hunter.

It was apparent to Seraphiel that Gabriel and Lucifer had come to the correct conclusion, father had attempted to derail the apocalypse more than once. But John had made a deal to save Dean's life. Then when Sam had died at Cold Oak Dean had made a deal. That meant both vessels were alive. Dean went to hell and broke the first seal. And the demons had a field day then.

Ruby and Lilith targeted Sam steering him right to the point of breaking the final seal by killing Lilith. And yet the vessels still said no.

Then Zachariah had done the unforgivable. He had taken a soul at rest, Adam Milligan and pulled him for heaven to act as Michael's vessel. The demons had certainly involved themselves to free Lucifer. Crowley was certainly behind that. Michael was the odds on favorite. Michael kills Lucifer and Crowley was free and clear.

And all of the careful plotting still failed as Sam managed to drag both Lucifer and Michael into the pit. Almost immediately Civil war in heaven as Raphael and Castiel struggled for control. Zachariah's death didn't put an end to anything. Behind the scenes someone was still pulling strings. Seraphiel was convinced that Naomi was the guilty party, unfortunately she had no proof. It was time to talk to Michael.

* * *

"Michael, We need to have a talk." Seraphiel said. "Tell me about Naomi. How did she end up in her position?"

"She was in Zachariah's flock of fledglings. She always seemed capable." Michael said.

"Did she ever seem...manipulative to you?" Seraphiel asked.

"She was helpful." Michael answered.

"In what way?" Seraphiel asked.

"She kept up with everything that was going on. She let me know how everyone was doing." Michael said. "She was a friend. "With everything that was going on right after...well it was hard."

"You mean when you put Lucifer in the pit?" Seraphiel prompted.

"Well yes, and before that when Lucifer and I would fight, she would listen. I couldn't talk to any of the other archangels. Gabriel was angry and Raphael wasn't very happy either." I think we were all in shock that father actually ordered me to go that far."

Seraphiel sighed. "Michael, you know that I don't trust her. And the more I think about it, the less I trust her. There's nothing that I can point to and say she is guilty but I feel in my grace much of the problems father sent me here to fix can be traced directly back to her."

"Naomi has always been dependable." Michael argued.

"Michael, I love you but you are so focused on being the good son, you often fail to be the smart son." Seraphiel hugged him "That is why you came so lose to falling, you simply don't understand how to spot evil. For now I'm going to ask that you stay away from Naomi. If she is innocent I will find out but if she isn't I will punish her."

_"Dude, Are you sure you can trust this Naomi? I mean Sam trusted Ruby. I even trusted her just a bit at one point and she screwed us." _Dean whispered through his mind.


	32. The Tomb of the Known Soldier

Michael was sitting in the hall of the Archangels feeding Yahel when Gabriel and Sam returned from their little tour of the ancient world.

"I always thought the Colossus of Rhodes would be a lot bigger." Sam said. "It was pretty small."

"It's only small because you're used to Skyscrapers. Back in the day it was a real feat of engineering." Gabriel explained. "Now to me it's small, but then again I am an archangel. Pretty much everything is small."

"You're calling something small Gabriel? You'd have to stand on a box to reach the height requirement for a roller coaster." Sam laughed.

"You are just ridiculously overgrown. Or have you forgotten that I was taller than most of the people where we just came from?" Gabriel said. "Give it a couple of thousand years and people will be calling you short too."

"Then I guess they'll be calling you a garden gnome." Sam shot back.

"Where have you two been?" Michael cut in to put an end to the bickering.

"Oh we just took a tour of the ancient wonders." Gabriel said snapping up a beanbag chair and plopping down on it.

"How did you like the gardens of Babylon? That was the only one of them Lucifer appreciated in any way. We used to how do you say 'hang out' there all the time." Michael laughed. "I'm supposed to say that Gabriel probably had to drag you out of the library...bitch."

"Tell the jerk to shut up." Sam/Lucifer said snapping his fingers and producing a large scroll.

"Sam, please tell me you didn't." Gabriel said looking at the scroll.

"Sam didn't, I did." Lucifer snapped. "But he's not complaining. How many humans can say they own the first draft of the Iliad." Lucifer snapped his fingers again "And the Odyssey. I borrowed them the right way through proper library channels."

Gabriel snapped up a calculator and started punching in numbers. "Good thing the library burnt to the ground. You would need the combined fortunes of Bill Gates, Richard Branson and Donald Trump to afford your overdue return fines."

Sam/Lucifer sat down next to Yahel. "How ya doing Mike? I know Seraphiel was going to talk to you."

"We talked." Michael said. "Am I really that stupid, Luce?"

Sam/Lucifer sent a glare Gabriel's way.

"Hey I was going to say Mikey's not stupid, just naïve." Gabriel grumbled as he snapped up a Snickers bar and took a bite. "Zachariah was the stupid one, he's dead."

"Yes he is. Dean has been saying much the same thing. As he put it, 'we've all been getting played'." Michael said. "I just can't believe that Naomi is involved. She's always been a good friend when I needed one."

"Sounds a lot like Ruby." Sam said. "When Dean was in hell, she was there for me. She gained my trust by being a friend." Sam winced. "Okay a friend with benefits, but I never once felt like she was out to use me like she did. Not until it was too late and the damage was done."

"Just let Seraphiel handle it." Gabriel said. "She'll get get to the bottom of it. And hey if it turns out that Naomi was playing you, we'll you won't be the first or the last. Ruby played Sam, hell even I got played by Kali. Until she stuck that fake blade in me I would have sworn on father's name that she would never have turned on me, but she did. As the humans like to say, shit happens."

* * *

Ash lifted his head up as his computer started beeping. Purgatory may have been sealed but it didn't mean that there weren't still hunts involving her children along with the many Demon signs occurring. Ash blinked at the screen. This had to be a joke, very strange and in completely bad taste joke.

"Uh come here a minute Bobby. Take a look at this." Ashe yelled.

"Well what is it ya idjit?" Bobby said looking at the screen as Ash clicked a link.

_**No Longer the Tomb of the Unknown?**_

_Arlington Va (20 minutes ago)-Visitors to Arlington National Cemetery were shocked when the changing of the guard at the Tomb of the Unknown was interrupted by what appeared to be the ghost of a Union army soldier._

_ The Soldier identified himself as Jacob Sowell, a farmer from Petersburg Va and politely answered questions asked of him by the gathered crowd. A guest at the cemetery recorded the efforts of military personnel's attempts to arrest the intruder who amazing seemed to have no physical body. _

_The video received over 12,000 hits within minutes of being uploaded to YouTube. Sowell has since 'disappeared' leading witnesses to proclaim the incident solid proof of an afterlife. Military officials have declined to comment on the incident._

Ash clicked the link for the YouTube video. Hunters has started gathering around and they all watched in amazement as the 'ghost' spoke to the gathered crowd. And interacted with them.

"It could be a hoax." Rufus said. "Civil War reenactor gets bored and with nothing better to do."

"There's ways to doctor video tape too." Ash added. "Download photoshop and anyone can make a ghost."

"It popped up on your alert system, so maybe we should let the angels know about it." John suggested. "Just in case it's somehow tied in with what's going on."

"He certainly didn't seem like a vengeful ghost. And last I heard all ghosts are pretty much vengeful." Jo said.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be on a hunt with all that firepower at your fingertips?" Gabriel asked as he looked at Sam.

"I'm not hunting, I'm sitting in a hotel being annoyed by one of the wicked witch's flying monkey rejects" Sam said still miffed that he got ordered to stay at the hotel with Gabriel and Castiel while Dean got to go with Seraphiel to the cemetery.

"You would not have been able to pose as a member of the military Sam. Your Hair does not conform to accepted military standards." Castiel offered.

"Military standards? I'm still trying to figure out how idiots keep falling for the FBI Line!" Gabriel snorted.

"Bite me Gabriel!" Sam said then added "Oh shut up Lucifer! That's disgusting he's your brother!"

"Lucifer behave." Gabriel laughed. "You're gonna offend Samantha's delicate sensibilities."

Castiel looked at the two with his head titled. "I do not understand, are you taunting Sam?" That just made Gabriel howl with laughter which is how Seraphiel and Dean found them after their visit to the cemetery.

"There are no vengeful ghosts in the cemetery." Seraphiel said.

"But the place is crawling with them! I didn't think there were that many ghosts in the world!" Dean said. "Michael says that we have to go back at midnight and rescue the souls."

"Well it is a National Cemetery chucklehead. A lot of those bodies ended up there because they were in a war and got killed." Gabriel said.

"So we will return after sunset." Seraphiel said. "Gabriel why don't you go get Balthazar and Uriel. There are thousands of souls there. It seems that some of those graves have more than one occupant."

"So the Cemetery is overflowing with ghosts? Why?" Sam asked.

"We'll ask them tonight when we send them on their way." Seraphiel asked.


	33. Ghostbusting

**A/N: I have to acknowledge a nod to the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers. Richard Speight Jr played the Role of Sgt Warren "Skip" Muck who was killed at the Siege of Bastogne. And the Masters of Horror episode Homecoming in which dead soldiers came back as Zombies. I simply had them come back as ghosts instead.**

"So what are we all doing here again?" Bobby asked indicating the small group of hunters.

"You are here to act as a 'funeral detail'. These ghosts are here because they don't know that they are dead. Their deaths were sudden. The presence of 'mourners' will help them to understand." Seraphiel said. "We will talk to them, and the human with us will place a flower on the grave of those who have moved on when we tell you. There's just too many to handle any other way. As it is I've had to create a time bubble to give us the time we need."

"I'll take Rufus." Gabriel said.

"Jo can come with Michael. And Bobby can go with Sam." Dean said.

Cherubiel looked at Oliver "I'll take him and Ophaniel will take Colt."

"I'll take John Winchester." Uriel offered.

"I'll go for the prophet." Balthazar said.

"Okay Ellen, that leaves us together." Seraphiel said. "Everyone ready?" At the group of nods she said "We'll lets get busy."

* * *

"Skip? Sgt Muck is that you?" A man dressed in a Korean War Era era uniform hurried up to Gabriel "You're so young. You should be older like me."

Gabriel stopped and smiled gently at the ghost.

"How are you here Skip? You died at Bastogne. We took the Eagle's Nest. You should have been there. All of you should have been there." The ghost said. "You shouldn't have died halfway around the world like that. None of the guys should have. You guys should have been able to come home."

"It's okay Sergeant. It was war and people die in wars. Good men who deserve to live but sometimes men have to die so the rest of you can go on." Gabriel said.

"But it's not right. I got to come home and marry my sweetheart, have children before I got sent to Korea. I got a chance to live and be happy. But you died. You didn't have the chance you were just a kid." The ghost was crying silent tears.

"You got to live. But dying wasn't so bad. I got to go somewhere that I could be happy. It's time for you to go there now. You shouldn't feel guilty because you lived." Gabriel said. "I'm not sorry you lived, I'm not sorry that you were happy. Now it's time for you to just let go."

"You aren't upset because you died so young?" The ghost asked.

"No I'm not sorry." Gabriel gave the ghost another smile. "Now you should go, listen I think I hear the Andrews Sisters singing."

The ghost gave a tearful smile before fading away. "Put a flower on the grave Rufus."

* * *

Michael was having a much easier time of it than others in getting ghosts to depart. He was after all the Commander of the Host and it didn't matter who he spoke to. A general was a general after all. Michael simply couched his request as an order and was obeyed without question. Lucifer and Bobby were also having a fairly easy time of it for much the same reason that Michael was. Lucifer had been Michael's second in command.

Ophaniel and Cherubiel along with their humans had stumbled across a group of Soldiers from the Civil war and a few that had been ion units out west helping to push the Natives off of their ancestral lands and on to reservations. Once they got the ghosts over their guilt, they would move on. But not everyone was having it easy.

* * *

Uriel looked at the ghost in front of him. "Your battle is finished. You have fought honorably and it is time to rest."

"I can't rest, not now. I have wounded to care for. Charlie is Sneaky. I can't rest. I have to protect the wounded." The soldier said.

Uriel turned to John. "I am confused. With your advanced weapons of destruction, I did not think that you would know your enemy. This one resists because he says that someone named Charlie will attack him."

"Charlie? That's what we called the North Vietnamese soldiers." John thought for a moment. "Ask him where he is."

"Tell me soldier where do you think you are that you cannot rest?" Uriel asked gently.

"Hamburger Hill. We keep sending boys up there and Charlie keeps sending them back down dead or dying. These boys aren't soldiers anymore, they're Hamburger." The ghost gave a sarcastic laugh. "That's why we've been calling it Hamburger Hill."

"He says that he is somewhere called Hamburger Hill." Uriel relayed to John.

"Tell him the 101st took the hill. Reinforcements are here now and he is relieved." John said.

"Uriel passed along the message and watched as the ghost faded.

* * *

Balthazar had given up on trying to be nice. He simply spread his wings and declared himself an Angel of the Lord and told the ghosts to get their asses to heaven before Saint Peter closed the gates. "Balthazar, that isn't very nice." Kevin said watching another terrified ghost fade.

"The path of least resistance Kevin. It makes life so much easier." Balthazar snarked. "And I don't have to spend the next hour trying to convince these shades that they are dead."

* * *

Seraphiel and Ellen approached the tomb. The ghost standing there was not the ghost from the video that they had watched.

"That's not Jacob Sowell." Ellen pointed out.

"Jacob is at the Tomb of Civil War Unknowns." the ghost said. "There's two Tombs of Unknowns here. Jacob and I have been trying to get someone's attention for decades. Then yesterday somehow he could."

"Then who are you?" Seraphiel asked.

"Sgt Andrew Stillwell, ma'am." The said said coming to attention " I fell during the Great War, or World War 1 as you call it nowadays I. Jacob fell at The Battle of Gettysburg."

"Why have you been trying to get our attention for so long?" Ellen asked.

"You put up these tombs to honor us, but you shouldn't. You should be horrified by war." The ghost said. "That was what we wanted to tell you at first but things have changed.

"Remember our deaths but never forget that these men here died not because we were threatened but because somewhere someone chose to send others to fight in their stead like the cowards that they were." Jacob Sowell floated up to stand next to Stillwell. "Disagreements should never be settled by who can spill more blood."

"Tell me how it is you could be seen yesterday." Seraphiel asked Jacob.

"I don't know how it happened but I have been feeling unsettled the past few days. Andrew has too then yesterday I noticed a woman looking at me so I tried to talk to her. And I could. Everyone who was there could see me." Jacob explained.

"Jacob do you feel angry or upset?" Ellen asked.

"No I feel sad. We both do." Jacob said. "Most of those men wandering around out there were resting but now they walk. Something has changed in the very ground you stand on."

"Jacob and I used to be pretty much alone when the soil was peaceful." Andrew explained. "It's not peaceful anymore."

"When you put up those tombs you bound us here. We watch over this place of rest in much the same way the soldiers watch over our tombs." Jacob said. "Something is disturbing those laid here, the peace of this place has been destroyed."

Seraphiel knelt down and ran her fingers through the soil.


	34. Unconsecrated

Seraphiel stood up and brushed the dirt from her hands. The angel had a frown on her face. She took a deep breath and carefully reached out with her grace calling Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel to her and telling the other angels to gather the humans and take them back to the roadhouse.

"I'm sending you back Ellen. I'm not sure what is going on here but as Jacob and Andrew have said, something is not right here." The angel placed two fingers to Ellen's forehead sending her back along with the others.

"You see," Stillwell said. "It's not peaceful."

The archangels suddenly appeared. All wondering why Seraphiel had interrupted their efforts to get the ghosts to move on.

"I guess we're changing our plan again." Gabriel asked.

"Our efforts were of no value. They would not have remained at rest." Seraphiel said turning to Lucifer. "You were in the pit for a long time, Lucifer. You would naturally be the most attuned to the earth having been encased in it for so long. Tell me how the earth feels here."

"How the earth feels?" Lucifer asked confused. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Reach out to it with your grace. There is something...off about it." Seraphiel explained. "But I am not of this world so the specifics of how this earth should feel are unknown to me."

Lucifer shrugged those massive shoulders belonging to his vessel and knelt down placing his palm flat on the ground. Lucifer let his eyes drift closed.

"Excuse me ma'am." Jacob looked at Seraphiel. "We know what you are, but did you just call him Lucifer? As in Old Splitfoot? Satan? The Devil? Shouldn't he look well, ugly."

"Lucifer has always been an angel. You cannot really see us." Michael explained. "What you see is a young man by the name of Sam Winchester, Lucifer's vessel."

"Oh well shouldn't he still be ugly?" Andrew asked. "Evil is ugly."

"Oh for Dad's sake. You ever hear the expression Beauty is only skin deep?" Gabriel asked. "I've seen more really evil things than you can imagine wrapped up in a beautiful package. Helen of Greece immediately comes to mind. And she was Helen of Greece.

She ran off with Paris during a critical point in the peace negotiations between Troy and Greece. She knew that running off to have an affair with Paris would cause a war and she knew that innocent men would die because she was an unfaithful cow. She didn't care she only cared that she had made another conquest. That is evil."

"You know she became Ruby right?" Lucifer casually mentioned. He stood up and looked at Seraphiel. "This is a graveyard. The soil here should be blessed, consecrated to our father. The blessing is fading."

"So the ground is becoming unconsecrated?" Michael said. "If it's happening here, do you think maybe it's happening in other cemeteries?"

"That's a logical conclusion." Seraphiel sighed "Michael You need to go to the Chaplains of the different military organizations. Convince them to arrange for blessings on all of their cemeteries."

"Gabriel is the Messenger. Shouldn't he be doing that?" Michael grumbled.

"Gabriel is going to Rome to speak to the Pope. Then he still has dozens of other religious leaders to speak to not to mention all the little independent revivalist ministers." Seraphiel said. "You're just going to have to lend a wing."

"Seraphiel you do understand how difficult this is going to be right. Most people are deaf to us. We're nothing more than Marketing tools for Christmas and Valentines day" Gabriel grumbled.

"You are God's Messenger, Gabriel." Seraphiel said. "I trust you'll find a way to get the message across. Use whatever means necessary. Every cemetery has to be Consecrated all over again."

"I hate to be the one to point this out but all of this started about the same time the demons started trying to escape hell." Lucifer said.

"I know." Seraphiel said. "It's time to discover what exactly is happening in hell."

* * *

_"Sam, how are you feeling?"_

_"Okay, why?"_

_"Because I'm going to have to go down to hell. I have a feeling that you might flashback on me so I'm Thinking about releasing you."_

_"Releasing me as in getting out of my body?"_

_"Yes. It hasn't been that bad being my vessel has it?"_

_"Actually, no. I was expecting it to be much worse, like the last time."_

_"Well you did challenge me that time. And things were different than they are now. I've been welcomed back into the family fold. And we both know that there was a lot of manipulation going on then."_

_"So that's why it hasn't been as bad this time?"_

_"Yes. Your soul and my grace bonded together this time. It's much more of a pleasant experience when that happens."_

_"So you just leave now?"_

_"We will still be bonded, but you will have your body back completely unless you agree to let me in again. And before it's all over that will more than likely happen. But I would spare you this trip to hell. It would be better for both of us."_

_"Thanks Lucifer."_

_"I'll take you to the roadhouse. You should remember to eat once I leave. Your body has been running on grace so it can be hard to remember that you have to eat now out of necessity and not luxury."_

* * *

Gabriel looked at the man sitting in front of the table. His meal was bland. The Pope, God's representative on Earth. An Office that had been so sorely abused of the years that Gabriel had zero respect for it. But orders were orders.

While Gabriel could easily appear in the man's private apartments, that route had no pizzazz. If there was one thing Gabriel had learned over the eons of carrying messages to humans it was that you always had to razzle dazzle them before they believed.

Most of any message delivered was pure baffling bullshit. The actual message on a fraction of the interaction between him and the receiver. So where to make his appearance? This was Vatican City after all. Gabriel thought for a moment, the Grotto but first a little bullshit to get them interested. And since Michael also had some messaging to do why not bullshit on a global scale.

* * *

Sam was wolfing down a huge salad. Lucifer wasn't kidding when he said Sam should eat. Sam fully understood Jimmy Novak's hunger when Castiel left the building.

"So he just let you go, like that?" Bobby asked. "Don't sound very devilish to me."

"He didn't want to put me through any flashbacks." Sam said. "Besides he figured it was safer if he went in his true form instead of his vessel."

"So he's all done with you right?" John asked just happy to have one of his sons back.

"For now. There's still a lot of crap going on that we have to deal with." Sam said. "But we have to figure out what is going on in hell. I mean cemeteries becoming unconsecrated ghosts that should be at rest suddenly starting to walk. There's something going on here that way above everybody's understanding."

Kevin walked up to the bar and laid down another tablet. "You might want to peak at the news. Supposedly we're in for a rash of miracles. They've already started."

Bobby picked up the remote and switched to CNN and turned up the volume attracting the attention of the hunters in the bar and the handful of Angels.

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby said. "Statues of angels weeping blood?"

"Statues of a specific angel." Balthazar said. "That video on the left is Budapest. That's a statue of Gabriel."

"All these statues are weeping blood?" Ellen said. " Look at the list they're scrolling. Is it every statue of Gabriel?"

"Not just statues John said. "Paintings, Icons everything Gabriel has come down with a case of bloody tears."

Seraphiel popped into the roadhouse and shook her head. "All he had to do was deliver a simple message. Well I guess humans will be more open to listening this way."

"Well Gabriel did once tell Lucifer his job was one part message and five parts BS." Sam laughed.


	35. Demons and Kings

_ In the past 6 hours religious leaders from all over the world have descended on Vatican City at the request of the Pope. The gathering is unprecedented in human history with representatives of Judaism, Islam and Eastern religions all gathering here alongside Christian leaders._

_ We have no idea what is being discussed but with the rash of What is being called religious phenomena occurring around the world we can only assume that this meeting is in response to the so called miracle of the weeping angels._

_ We will remain on scene and report further developments as they occur._

"What a showoff." Balthazargroaned as the group watched CNN. "He couldn't just give the message?"

_In related news, news agencies around the world all received a video that also seems to tie in with the recent occurrences. Some viewers may find the following footage disturbing. The anonymous part that leaked the video claims that the images you are about to witness are those of an angel._

Everyone recognized the location as the Roadhouse. On the Screen Seraphiel 'revealed' herself.

_"This is as close as I can come to showing you my true form. To look upon me as I truly am would burn your eyes from their sockets, to hear a whisper that fell from my lips in my true voice would strike you deaf. To fully release my grace would level this area for dozens of miles in every direction." Seraphiel shifted back into her vessel's form. "This beautiful world that my father crafted is at risk. We will not allow it to be destroyed by demons, but the children of Eve are your job." _

_ We are being told that The Pope is heading to the Balcony to address the crowd gathered here in front of the Basilica in St Peter's Square._

* * *

"Lucifer." The demons all hovered some distance away from the group. The presence of angels unnerved them but Lucifer was once their master after all. And their self proclaimed king Crowley had deserted them.

Cherubiel and Ophaniel weren't helping with their belligerent stances. Seraphiel had contained her power in order to lessen the demons terror.

A black eyed demon crept forward careful to stay low to the ground in a display of complete submission. "Master have you come back to us? Have you come to save us?"

Lucifer looked at Seraphiel who nodded to him. "I have returned to you. Why do you have need of saving?" Lucifer asked.

"It has killed many, Master. No one knows what it is only those it has consumed." The demon said. "It takes us in the darkness. Crowley abandoned us and we hid ourselves but still many were consumed."

"What do you mean consumed?" Lucifer asked.

"Come we will show you." the Demon said leading the way to the rack where Meg's vessel still hung in it's bonds.

The angels all looked at the mutilated vessel. None of them could think of anything in all the worlds that they knew of that could or would attack and kill a demon in such a manner. Seraphiel stepped forward and placed a hand on Meg's forehead.

"She is empty. The vessel's soul is gone as is the demon." Seraphiel noted.

Lucifer stepped up and began removing the bonds holding the body. "Meg, she was Azazel's daughter. I suppose you could say she was my niece since Azazel fell with me."

"Master, it also attacked you beloved hellhounds. Many are dead and the rest are missing." The demon said warily.

"Those that survived are with me. I want to know what it is that roams my kingdom killing my children and my pets." Lucifer demanded.

`The demons simply cowered in fear.

* * *

It had taken some time but the blue eyed demon had finally found a way out of the dark pit. He was in a dark and dank place under the city above him. He settled himself in the darkness and reached out to find a host worthy of him. It did not take long.

Them man was dressed in what many would call a flamboyant manner. Above him the man was striking a woman. The woman was supposed to bring currency to the man but failed to do so. The demon slipped int the man's mind.

Pimp, Whore, money, drugs all of these words manifested in the demon's mind. Yes this man was a proper start. The demon nudged the man's anger into rage.

"Bitch! I told you that I wasn't going to take you shortchanging me. You're short again." Sweet D a two bit Vegas pimp with serious delusions of his importance yelled at the whore while he squeezed his fingers tighter around her throat. "You been out her all night and that's all you have? You're lying. Either you ain't been out here or you're holding out on me. You should know better."

Sweet D used the grip on the whore's neck to pull her forward and then slam her head into the brick wall behind him. It made a satisfying thunk. Sweet D did it again and again until he realized the whore was no longer struggling. A mess of blood, bone, hair and brain matter was smeared on the wall.

The demon let the dead whore collapse to the ground. He turned and walked out of the alley quickly locating the pimp's vehicle. He slid behind the wheel of the Lexus and smiled.

Las Vegas, Sin City; A good place to feed and recruit. He had his first meat puppet. Sifting through the pimp's mind he settled on a trip to the Vegas Strip.

The demon stopped at the first Resort he saw. Pulling up to the door, he was surprised when a young man came forward to open his door. It took him a second to find the word 'valet'. The demon smiled at the man and handed over the keys to the vehicle. The demon was disappointed that the young man had no obvious temptations close to the surface that he could exploit, but the meat puppet's mind had clearly designated this as a fertile hunting ground.

The demon smiled in delight when he entered the casino. This was a fertile hunting ground! The lights and noise covered so many avenues of entry into these pathetic creatures!

Walking over to a bank of slot machines he found a little old woman pumping quarters into the machine. She was here with her husband on vacation. They would be leaving to return home in the morning and she desperately wanted to win the jackpot before she left. That would give her something to lord over her neighbors back home.

The demon brushed by her accidentally bumping into her as she pushed the button to spin the reels. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when the machine in front of her went crazy. She had won the jackpot and the demon used her vanity to enter her. In the morning she would return to Alabama carrying his influence home with her.

Yes this was a perfect hunting ground.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting at the table with Sam and Michael (Who was still occupying a disgruntled Dean) when Bobby came over an took a seat.

"Those feathered idjits ain't back yet?" Bobby asked.

"Well they were going to hell Singer," Gabriel noted. "It's not like they ran down to the corner 7-11 to pick up a six-pack."

"I know that." The hunter snapped. "I know something slaughtered a bunch of those hellhounds and them idjits went down there. I'd think that should be worth a little worry."

"Well who are you worried about old man?" Michael asked "I doubt any thing in hell can harm Cherubiel or Ophaniel they're Cherubim and Seraphiel is a Seraphim. That only leaves Luce."

"I'm worried about all of em, but in the grand scheme of things your brother ain't so bad. I mean he released Sam so Sam wouldn't have to go to hell." Bobby explained.

"I think Sam realizes that being released is only temporary. He is Lucifer's vessel and they are bonded." Michael said.

"Bonded? What the hell does that mean?" Bobby demanded.

"It means that they are connected now, permanently." Gabriel said. "Grace to soul, Sammy here is now the King of Hell, whether he likes it or not."

"Crowley is the king of Hell." Sam protested.

"Actually he's not kiddo. As soon as the putz ran, he gave up his claim and Lucifer is back in the saddle by virtue of it being his domain." Gabriel said.

"Well ain't that a kick in the balls," Bobby said and turned toward Sam "Your Majesty."


	36. Heaven's Spokesman

"Come on Dude!" Ash said "You know its all about PR! Good press vs bad press. You're the messenger, you are the best angel for the job!"

"I refuse to be trotted out like a trained monkey!" Gabriel said. "I won't be reduced to doing tricks for the humans like some sideshow freak."

"Gabe out of all the angels I know you're the only one that can come close to relating to us." Sam said. "I mean you've got thousands of years of experience in dealing with us right? There's no one else qualified."

"Who do you suggest we put in front of the media Gabriel? Michael? Castiel? Me?" Lucifer asked wearing a copy of Nick. "I can just imagine how introducing Satan as a spokesperson for heaven would go over."

"It is your calling Gabriel." Castiel said. "Father appointed you as the messenger. It is your responsibility."

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms sitting back in his chair pouting. "I won't do it!"

"Gabriel, It has been some time since I have called you this," Raphael said. "But you are acting like a brat. You are being immature and childish."

"Easy for you to say Raph, you're not the one being trotted out like a lab specimen." Gabriel grumbled.

"Gabriel all you have to do is stand at the Pontiff's side while he makes the declaration and them perform a small miracle and you're done." Michael said. "It's a small thing. There was a time when I could have made this an order, I cannot do so now but I can make it a strong request. I am doing so. Should you refuse Dean suggests that I tattle to Seraphiel who can indeed make it an order."

"You wouldn't!" Gabriel said.

"I would." Michael replied. "I leave the choice up to you."

* * *

In the sewers beneath the city of Las Vegas the Blue eyed demon sat following the many tendrils he had established over night. From his hideaway he now influenced humans all along the Western coast of these 'United States'. The population of this city was ever changing due to what the humans called 'tourism'.

People came here for many reasons. To marry, to gamble to; conduct business; and as they came the demon entered the minds of the most easily influenced and rode them back to the places that they had originated from. His influence was spreading.

The demon became alert as he felt one of the many whores above had come into contact with a most interesting prospect. A human of power, she referred to him as 'Senator'. As the two human's copulated, the demon used the physical connection between them to enter the Senator's mind. The blue eyed demon reveled in the corruption that he found there.

This senator was a thief and an adulterer. He had used intimidation and criminal activity to force his opponent out of the election. The people who voted him in thinking that the senator would work to reduce crime in their state had no idea that the Senator had numerous questionable dealings with the very criminals he promised to oust from their borders. Yes this was a prime recruit, worth more than ten whores.

* * *

Crowley was growing more and more agitated as time went by. He had been calling for Demons all morning. Either they were all dead or they were ignoring him for some reason. He had all but convinced himself that whatever it was had managed mass demoncide when he finally got a response.

"Crowley?" The demon smirked. So you finally decided to come out of your hidey-hole?"

"What took you so long? I have been calling for hours." Crowley demanded. "I would think you would move a bit more quickly to respond to your king's commands!"

"Oh but I am moving quickly in responding to his commands, Crowley." The demon gave an evil smile. Crowley found himself surrounded by a group of demons. "He told me just moments ago to bring the Crossroads traitor to him."

In the blink of an eye Crowley found himself someplace he really didn't want to be. Surrounded by a group of pissed off Archangels and the most pissed of all was (and Crowley audibly gulped when he saw him), Lucifer.

"Well what do we have here? Why it's the former King of the Crossroads!" Lucifer smirked.

"Lucifer...um. Welcome back." Crowley said weakly

"Welcome back? That's all you have to say after plunking your arse on my throne?" Lucifer chuckled. "I would expect someone who had wrangled his way to the top spot in hell during my absence to have more fight in them. Instead you roll over like a kicked puppy."

"I was only trying to keep the place in proper running order while you were gone." Crowley attempted to explain.

"I don't believe you." Sam Winchester's voice sounded to Crowley's left. "After all Dean and I did have some dealings with you after the Apocalypse was over."

"Moose, I'm sure you have some small bit of gratitude in you. After all I did pull you out of the pit." Crowley reminded.

"That you did. And you left the most important part behind, my soul." Sam said.

"That was an accident. A simple oversight." Crowley said. I had no idea that I missed it."

"What do you say we give him the benefit of the doubt Sam? In exchange for a bit of information.." I'm going to offer you a deal Crowley. You tell me everything you plotted with angels and in return, I won't smite you where you stand."

* * *

Gabriel stood next to the Pope. The room was packed with reporters and cameramen. Gabriel was bored. Unfortunately he had promised to act in a manner worthy of an Archangel of the Lord. Of course Michael intended to curb his fun but hey he was an Archangel of the Lord and even if he couldn't act as the Trickster, well he wasn't the angel of justice for nothing. Who said he couldn't hand out just desserts after all.

The Pope had finished his introductory speech and and the old coot bowed. Gabriel was tempted to manifest a stiff wind and reveal the purple silk thong the old man was wearing under his robes but that would have definitely gotten him in trouble. Instead he looked around the room. Minor miracle how about a series of them.

Gabriel pointed to the reporter from BBC. "When you go home at night, you don women's undergarments and ask your wife to paddle your bottom and call you a dirty little boy."

He pointed to a woman from Fox News. "Your husband thinks that he is the father of your son when the truth is even you don't know. Maury Povich could spend an entire show going through all the men you fornicated with in one week.

Gabriel stepped down from the stage and walked over to another woman holding a boom mike. "Your husband knows all about Marie, He's fornicating with her too."

He walked up to a well known televangelist. "30% of the money your viewers send to you goes into paying the bills to keep your ministry on the air. 70% goes into your pocket. 0% goes to the poor and needy you claim to support.

"You are a pedophile who secretly takes photographs of the boys who come to your Bible camp. You may not have touched these boys physically but you masturbate while looking at their pictures and in your mind you have committed all sorts of lustful acts with them.

Gabriel spun around and made his way over to a young woman and gave her a gentle smile. "You will be blessed with a child you are a little over a week pregnant with a baby girl."

He walked over to an young man who sat at a soundboard. "You are barely making ends meet. You live on boxed macaroni and cheese and Ramen noodles because you always buy food for the children who live next door to you."

Gabriel looked around the crowded conference room, snorted and disappeared.


	37. Influence

**A/N: A short chapter but trying to put anymore in this would have been overwhelming and I wanted to focus on our Blue eyed friend. **

Although the blue eyed demon had spread his influence, he had yet to test it. What good having Meat puppets all over the country if you could not get them to dance? The demon began following the hundreds of tendrils that connected him to those he had invaded. He was evaluating each of his puppets potential value. Eventually Blue eyes made a decision.

* * *

Lorraine and Charles Adams had a lovely home in the small town of Andalusia, Alabama. And Charles for one was glad to be back in it. He hated flying and Vegas was way too far to drive in his book. Normally Charles and Lorraine would pile into their car and make the drive to Biloxi Mississippi where they would spend the weekend gambling at one of the many Casinos along the coast but this year had been their 30th anniversary and well Vegas was the place to go.

It had been Charles intention to make the trip special and in the end, it was the best trip the couple had taken. Charles still couldn't believe Lorraine had walked out of the Casino with a check for $12,472.38! Now that they were home it was time to deposit that check into the bank.

"Rainey! What's taking you so long woman?" Charles called out to his wife as he picked up his keys. "Bank will be closed before we get there."

"I'm coming dear." Lorraine answered grabbing a large knife from the butcher's block in the kitchen counter. Lorraine's smile grew evil as she tested the weight of the blade. Quietly walking about behind her husband she raised the blade high. "I just had to grab something from the kitchen she said plunging the blade into his chest where he spun around.

* * *

Sigmund Pratt sat in a seedy motel room outside of Los Angeles. In his hands he held a .9mil Smith & Wesson. He had been sitting there for a couple of hours contemplating the gun. The same gun he had used to kill his lover earlier in the day.

Ask someone if they knew who Sigmund Pratt was and they would give you a blank stare. Show them a photo of Sigmund Pratt and they would gush over it. Sigmund was the star of one of the highest rated shows on TV. He was also gay. It had never been an issue for him before, but for some reason today it bothered him. Like his name (What the hell kind of a name was Sigmund Pratt for a TV star anyway?), it had become a big dirty secret. A secret he had to protect at all costs.

So after he and his lover returned home from a weekend trip to Vegas where they took in a show and dropped a few thousand at the poker table they had come home. This morning Sigmund woke up and decided he couldn't deal with his big gay life any longer, but the secret couldn't get out either so he went gun to the gun safe pulled out the gun and pumped two rounds into the body of his sleeping lover.

One bullet to the heart and another to the head.

Sigmund didn't remember getting into his car and driving to this motel. He didn't remember checking in. But he did remember killing Daniel. Daniel who laughed at Sigmund's pitiful jokes. Daniel who had supported him through all the auditions and callbacks. Daniel who had kept him grounded and reminded him that he was human when the fans made him feel like his was nothing more than an object. Daniel had loved Sigmund, not the Hollywood image.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel." Sigmund said before placing the barrel of the gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger.

* * *

Death sighed. It was starting. God was going to let it happen.

Death knew that he was meant to be impartial, and for the most part he was. He did his job without the weight of emotion. He didn't take people based on any prejudice or bias, he took them when it was their time.

Unfortunately the timetable was being altered and why? Because god wanted to teach his petulant children a lesson. A lesson bought at the price of innocent lives.

Death had to admit the angels on Earth could use a lesson Michael and Lucifer's little brotherly feud should have been dealt with when it first started but it took an averted apocalypse and the arrival of Seraphiel to get the two to speak to each other.

The blue eyed demon was just getting started, it was still manageable right now. It was weak but growing stronger. Already it's influence was spreading across the US, and the hunters were completely in the dark. This blue eyed demon was like nothing they had ever dealt with.

God himself had confined this demon in a plane of nothingness due to the danger it posed. Leviathans were like a pack of Chihuahuas compared to this demon. Possession without possessing. This demon could be anywhere and possessing hundred or even thousands already.

Because it didn't enter the bodies of it's victims, it left none of the usual Demon signs, those angels and hunters would look right at it's work and not recognize it as evil or demonic. Not now that it was strong enough to start possessing humans. But with the right clues, Seraphiel would recognize it. Death came to a decision.

* * *

"Gabriel, I don't know if I should laugh at how you twist an order until you can create a loophole or just turn you over my knee and tan your hide." Seraphiel sighed.

"What were you thinking?!" Michael demanded for the dozenth time. "The last thing we need is people turning away from father right now!"

"Oh come on," Lucifer said lifting his head from where he had buried it in his arms on the table our of boredom. "How is exposing thieves and pedophiles turning people away from Father?"

"Yeah Mikey?" Gabriel parroted "How is warning the innocent from following those asswipes turning them away from Dad? Last I heard Dad would have a fit just from those mud monkeys daring to say they had any connection with him!"

"Alright! Enough!" Seraphiel said letting out a hint of her true voice causing the arguing Archangel to wince. "Right now I have more import things on my to do list, like questioning Crowley!"


	38. Crowley and the Angels

Crowley looked at the semi circular table that curved in front of him. Uriel and Balthazar stood at his back guarding him. He wasn't about to let these flying monkeys intimidate him. No way.

Serahiel sat in the center of the table. To her left sat Gabriel, Lucifer (who was back in the damned moose again) and Rahael. On her right; an angel she had called Jehoel, Michael (wearing the other Winchester) and Castiel (who was sporting one pair too many of wings).

Behind Balthazar and Uriel Crowley could sense a number of angels and demons. It seemed the angels had gone all out in providing him with a proper courtroom. They even had a witness stand sitting to the left of Crowley's seat.

"You have a lot to answer for Crowley, not the least of which is fomenting rebellion in hell. But that is a separate issue and I leave the handling of that in Lucifer's capable hands." Seraphiel said while the Moose gave a smile of such retribution that Crowley did blink.

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers conjuring up a chocolate demon. Gabriel stuffed the head of the candy figure into his mouth and bit down pulling the headless body slowly from his mouth and trailing a string of gooey caramel. Crowley really hated Gabriel.

"So tell us Crowley, is there anything good you've done that would weigh in your favor?" Michael asked.

"Well lets see, I pulled Sam Winchester out of the cage." Crowley spoke.

"You're lying. Castiel pulled Sam out of the cage." Raphael said.

Crowley couldn't help but laugh at that. "Castiel simply guided a soulless body topside. Are any of you naïve enough to believe that a Seraph could waltz into a little time out room built by your 'father' to contain any and all angels and escape it with a soul in tow when the two most powerful angels on Earth couldn't?"

Crowley leaned back. "It certainly goes to show just how gullible your family is when you are focused on Apocalyptic matters. And a Soulless Sam was integral to my plans. He was willing to do all sorts of things for me, weren't you Sam. And Dean was willing to help him just to get Sammy's soul back."

The angels were all looking at Crowley with suspicion or sketicism.

"Oh come on! In hell it was easy enough to restore a body and then pull Sam's memories from his soul to fill it. Recreate the cage with just enough safeguards to make it a bit difficult and drop a hint to a certain angel where it is and instant rescue." Crowley shrugged.

"You deliberately left Samuel's soul behind." Jehoel noted. "That goes firmly into the negative column."

"Well how about the fact that I donated the blood needed to send Dick Roman back to Purgatory?" Crowley offered. "That bottomless pit would still be here planning to eat the world if not for me."

"Well now wasn't this after you first approached Dick Roman with the idea of a deal. And you withheld your blood offering it only after Roman had a firm foothold and had set numerous plans in motion." Michael said. "And for an encore performance you kidnapped a Prophet of the Lord and tried to get him to tell you how to open the gates of hell."

"Which is a moot point since he managed to do it without any help from the prophet." Seraphiel said.

"And now we're getting somewhere," Gabriel said. "It was bad enough turning Anael and Samandriel over to Meg. But you had your own turn at torturing Samandriel first. You really should thank Samandriel that you're sitting here right now, because I would have strapped you to the rack instead of Meg and danced the Macarena if he hadn't been in such bad shape."

Seraphiel laid a restraining hand on Gabriel's arm. "It's pretty clear that you have done nothing to warrant mercy, but our father is a very forgiving being, I'll allow you to earn his forgiveness. You tell us who is working with you to bring about the end of days and Our father will forgive you."

"Well before I do that I would be a fool not to ask for a kiss. And I am not a fool." Crowley said.

"You wish to make it a deal? Very well." Seraphiel stood up and was suddenly standing in front of the demon placing her hands on the arms of the chair Crowley was sitting in she leaned forward and said. You will reveal to us the name of the traitor in our midst in return for our father's forgiveness. Nothing more, nothing less."

Seraphiel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Crowley's sealing the deal. "Speak the name, Crowley."

"Naomi. I have been working with her ever since Michael tossed Lucifer in the cage. At first Zachariah acted as a go between, but since he was destroyed I have been meeting directly with her." Crowley smirked.

"Then according to the terms of our deal, You are granted our father's forgiveness." Seraphiel stood up and turned to Lucifer. "He's all yours Lucifer."

"You can't do that!" Crowley yelled. "We had a deal!"

"Yes we did the name of a traitor in exchange for our father's forgiveness which you have. The deal is completed." Seraphiel gave the demon a smile. "I never mentioned anything about Lucifer's forgiveness however. That is his own to grant, or not as he wishes. Goodbye Crowley."

* * *

Ellen and the hunters were doing what they normally did these days. Watch the news.

"People are just crazy." Ash said. "That guy had it all rich, famous, starring in his own TV show;and he kills himself in a little motel that even a hunter wouldn't stay in."

"It's sad. He killed his boyfriend that he's been with for years then killed himself." Jo said. "I guess it just goes to show that you never really know what's going on in people's heads."

"You got that right and that woman down in Alabama that stabbed her husband to death had just won a jackpot out in Las Vegas." Rufus noted.

"Ya sure there ain't nothing demonic behind this Ash? I mean a lot of people that have it good in life are suddenly turning homicidal or suicidal." Bobby said sipping on a cup of coffee. "Hell Sheriff Mills called me a little while ago. She got called out to a small church outside of town found a whole bridal party shot up. The best man killed everybody and then tried to kill himself."

"They're all going postal." John said. "I just can't believe it's a coincidence."

"It's not." A voice said from behind them. "These are very much demonically planned and orchestrated events."

Everyone turned around to find themselves facing a cadaverous looking man dressed in black and holding a fancy walking stick.

Bobby recognized exactly who it was and had only one comment to make "Balls!"

"Bobby?" Ellen asked as she pointed a shotgun at the newcomer.

"That ain't gonna do no good, Ellen. Probably just piss him off." Bobby said backing away from the figure who just stood there with slight smile of amusement.

"What is he?" John asked.

"The one Horseman nobody wants to meet." Bobby said. "Death."

Death walked over to the bar and picked up a peanut out of the bowl. He popped it in his mouth and shook his head. "Disgusting. I hope you can find something more palatable to offer me while I wait for Seraphiel's return?"

"Ellen you might want to dig out that pie Missouri made before she went home." Bobby said.

"I'll have to warm it up. It's in the fridge." Ellen said eying Death warily.

"I already have to wait for Seraphiel." Death said straightening the cuff of his shirt before turning and finding a table. He sat down making himself comfortable. "Something to drink would be nice," he said offhandedly. "Perhaps a Pepsi."

Bobby picked up the glass of soda that Jo sat on the counter and carried it over to the Horseman. "You here to help or..."

"I'm impartial Singer, you should know that by now. I really don't care one way or another. But I do care when the death list is out of balance." Death gestured at the television. "That is just the beginning. There will be many more souls reaped before their time before this is all over."


	39. More Crowley and the Angels

Those angels who had been present the day when Michael and Lucifer had stormed into Naomi's office soon realized that having the two most powerful Archangels on Earth storm into their boss' office was nothing compared to a single enraged Seraphim. Every angel in the building was on the floor cowering in terror. Trembling wings wrapped around each quivering body in a vain effort to hopefully protect themselves from her wrath.

And there was no mistaking that Seraphiel was in full wrath mode. All ten of her wings were fully expanded and trembling in their own right, only her wings were trembling from rage.

"You will all report to our father's hall and remain there." Seraphiel ordered. She walked forward and let the energy of her rage slam the doors open. Naomi cowered on the floor next to Samandriel. "Samandriel join the others in the hall." Seraphiel bit out.

"Naomi, I have felt nothing but distrust for you since I arrived. In my grace I felt that you were unworthy of the trust placed in you by Michael, and my doubts have been made fact." Seraphiel waved her hand and Naomi found herself bound in chains The traitor's normal businesslike attire had been replaced by a sack of burlap, and ashes covered her body.

"We will proceed to Our father's hall where you will be presented before the host as the traitor who has brought such suffering on this Garrison and this world." Seraphiel stated. "You will walk across heaven to your judgement. That you may be humiliated in front of those you brought harm to."

* * *

Lucifer rested his elbows on the table in front of him. "Crowley, Seraphiel has handed you to me on the proverbial silver platter. The question now is what to do with you?"

Lucifer glanced around the table. "Perhaps I should ask my brothers for their input?"

"I think that is a fine idea." Jehoel nodded. "Let the Archangels of Earth decide together as another tie to bind you."

"Castiel, what do you think I should do with him?" Lucifer asked.

"Could the cage be modified to contain a demon? Perhaps being stuck alone with no hope for all eternity would be a proper punishment." Castiel suggested.

"It would be if we were assured that none of his followers survived, but that is impossible to know." Raphael said. "Those who would aid Crowley will not reveal themselves for fear of Hell's rightful king."

"True," Michael added. "I would suggest killing him but you would consider that a mercy Luce."

"You're right, no suffering in that." Lucifer drummed his fingers on the table. "I can't just imprison him in one of the lower levels , for the same reason that I can't cage him. There's always the chance of a rebel going behind my back to release him."

"How about a Trickster fix?" Gabriel said then bit into a huge Tollhouse cookie.

"Trickster fix?" Raphael said doubtfully.

"Well as I recall Crowley spent a lot of time hunting down Eve's children. They are all pretty much back in Purgatory with Mommy which has been sealed right?" Gabriel noted.

"Do you think that Crowley won't find a way out." Michael asked.

"Bind his powers and take away his ability to speak and communicate. But leave him his senses and reason." Gabriel said, licking melted chocolate from his fingers.

"He would be at the mercy of all the creatures contained in Purgatory." Castiel noted. "He tortured many of them to discover how to open the gates."

"Yeah I know," Gabriel said starting on another cookie. "That's why it's called just desserts Cassie."

"I like it. Balthazar you and Uriel take him back and lock him down." Lucifer said. "I'll ask Seraphiel to bind his powers later."

* * *

Death sat at the table with Bobby who he had insisted should enjoy a slice of pie too. Not that Bobby had any appetite for pie at this point, even if it was Missouri's sweet potato pie.

"So you're willing to gamble on this pie being the best pie I've ever tasted?" Death said somewhat amused. "You have to tell me, what makes you that confident?"

"Well it it had Gabriel saying it was better n chocolate." Bobby said.

Death used his fork to break off a piece and lift it to his lips. The horseman's eyes widened and he let out a hum of pure enjoyment.

"Yep, that's pretty much the same reaction feathers had." Bobby said. "Look how long you planning on waiting around here? Shouldn't you be off reaping some of those folks that keep dying?"

"The reapers can keep up with the workload." Death said. "And until your angelic friends return, let's just say you would really rather that I be here instead of elsewhere. Once this creature figures out that your little supernatural coalition exists, you will become it's top priority."

* * *

Senator Rudolph Black of Oregon sat in the usual pew along with his family on Sunday morning. The senator usually attended church with his family but not because he was a religious man, far from it. Being a churchgoer was good for his political image, so here he sat dreading another on of Pastor Jemming's boring lectures on sin.

He was lost in his own mind remembering that hooker in Vegas when something caught his attention. He sat up straighter paying close attention.

"Although we are not a Catholic congregation, we recognize the return of the angels. We have all seen the newscasts with the video of the Angel Seraphiel. A Seraphim, the highest of angels. We have all seen the revelations spoken by Gabriel, God's messenger.

We have been told for years to have faith, and our faith has been rewarded. For where his children go can the father be far behind?" The Pastor said.

"We have been given the chance to get our affairs in order. The angels see our deepest sins and drag them into the light of day. The time is upon us to repent."

"Angels?" Rudolph suddenly spoke loudly. "Where is the proof? You are all so quick to accept the idea of angels. This Gabriel did no more than any of us could have done with time and resources to perform an in depth investigation. I saw nothing to convince me that he was some divine being."

The Pastor took his glasses off and looked at the Senator. "You deny the evidence that God has sent. You are not alone in your skepticism, but the faithful know what we have seen. We know that God has sent his angels to us."

* * *

Gabriel sighed as he looked out over the gathered host. These little get togethers were becoming far to frequent for his liking. And this time they not only had Seraphiel and Jehoel two Seraphim present. Ophaniel and Cherubiel the two Cherubim were also here not to mention the visiting Archangel Joriel. The steps to father's throne were downright crowded.

At the base of the steps knelt Crowley and Naomi guarded by Balthazar and Uriel. Lucifer held Yahel's elbow. And by the way what was deaf and blind doing here anyway? It's not like he would have a clue about what was going on.

"Bring Yahel to the throne." Seraphiel asked and Lucifer helped escort the angel to the top. There was a disservice down here and angel punished for a crime not his own. Yahel bore the blame of consorting with the enemy and it has been revealed that someone else was behind his actions. She kneels before us next to the Demon that she consorted with. Punishment will be rendered, but first..."

Seraphiel placed her hands over Yahel's ears for a moment then leaned forward. After a second Yahel nodded.

"Yahel has suffered for another and his sentence is commuted. He can now see and hear. He is welcome within the host, our brother has been returned to us."

* * *

Ellen couldn't take it anymore. The pie was gone and Death was showing no signs of leaving. She didn't care what Bobby said she wanted the Grim Reaper out of her tavern.

"Um Seraphiel, I pray that you come down here you have a visitor and he's really beginning to make me nervous..." Ellen said.

"Seraphiel is busy but she sent me to see what you needed..." Anna trailed off as Death raised his walking stick in a salute.


	40. Juggernaut

Yahel stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around looking up at the higher choirs standing on the steps above him. "Thank you brothers and sister for comforting me and caring for me. Thank you for not leaving me alone in the darkness." the angel bowed before taking his place among the Seraphs.

"Lucifer since you are already up here, tell me have you settled on a punishment for the demon?" Seraphiel asked.

Lucifer nodded. "I have. But I must ask for assistance from you and the Cherubim." He gestured toward Ophaniel and Cherubiel. Seraphiel waved the warriors forward.

What would you have of us?" Seraphiel asked.

"I would ask that you bind his powers, permanently and render him incapable of communication." Lucifer started. "I ask that the Cherubim deliver him to Purgatory."

Seraphiel nodded. "It will be as you request. And it is a most fitting punishment. Crowley enjoyed torturing others, being on the receiving end should grant him a better appreciation of torture."

Seraphiel snapped her fingers and the demon was kneeling before her. She placed her palm on the demon's forehead. "I lay upon you the curse of Babel. Never again will you be understood."

Ophaniel and Cherubiel each grabbed one of the demons arms dragging him away to kneel between them until gathering was ended.

"And that brings us to you Naomi. I have been considering what to do with you." Seraphiel walked down the steps manifesting her sword as she went. When she stood in front of the angel She gave an order. "Balthazar, Uriel extend her wings."

The two angels grabbed hold of two pairs of wings and pulled them to their fullest extent. Seraphiel's sword cleaved the flesh and bone as easily as a hot knife through butter.

"Your punishment is to be human with a full memory of your angelic life. A guardian will be assigned to you to make sure that you live to a ripe old age as a human, and then you will die as do all humans but you will not be allowed heaven upon your death." Seraphiel gathered Naomi's wings "Gabriel, You will keep them until such time as Lucifer has purified her soul to the satisfaction of all the Archangels. When you are all satisfied that she has been cleansed of her demonic urges she may return, as a cupid."

Seraphiel looked out over the host and called out a name "Rehael, she is yours to guard. You primary duty is wisdom, may you impart that gift to her in fall from grace." The identified angel nodded before disappearing with the Traitor to drop her somewhere on Earth."

Seraphiel teleported to the top of the stairs. "It seems Death has come to visit the roadhouse. Dismiss the host and meet me there."

* * *

Senator Black stormed out of the church. What morons! They had all bought into the idea that this Gabriel was an angel. Senator Black really had no idea why the thought of this guy claiming to be an angel agitated him so much, but it did. Pulling out his cell phone he dialled the number of an old childhood friend.

"Max, it's Rudy. I know you probably heard about this angel crap that's going on. If this Gabriel is an angel I'll eat my damned hat. Find out what you can about him, I don't care how but we need to nip this shit in the bud!" Rudy pressed the button to double check the voicemail message and then pulled out his keys and headed to his local office. He needed a drink.

There was a reason for the Senator's agitation and it was hunkered down in the sewers of Las Vegas. The Blue eyed demon hissed and snarled. Angels, the favored ones. The ones the creator loved so well he made entire worlds for them. Gabriel he did not know but he did know Seraphiel. The reason the creator locked him away. The creator refused to expose his precious angel child to what had been termed a failure.

The demon hissed again. The Senator was the key to revenge and had already set the wheels in motion without even knowing it.

* * *

"Seraphiel, finally you have decided to grace me with your presence." Death said.

"I apologize for making you wait." Seraphiel said respectfully. "But I had business that could not wait."

"Yes I imagine things are becoming hectic." Death sat down. "They are about to become more so."

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

Death gestured toward the television, "Observe."

_And the wave of unexplained violence sweeping the US now seems to be spreading as Mexican authorities report that two rival drug cartels in Ciudad Juarez, Mexico had what is being called the deadliest skirmish in the drug wars to date. Over 50 are confirmed dead at this time and more than 75 wounded are being transported to hospitals throughout the city. Medical staff are overwhelmed by the number of incoming casualties. We understand that several hospitals in El Paso Texas are offering to assist with the over flow of victims._

"Oddly enough we have only reaped 37 souls from this incident. There are over 15 souls missing." Death said. "Over 150 people have died violently in the past 24 hours and there are over 40 souls missing."

"And I still can't find the tie in." Ash added. "Death here says this is demonic but damned if I can find any demon signs. The hunters out looking can't either."

"Rufus and John had Anna fly them down to Alabama they've been talking to police witnesses and nothing." Bobby said. "No Sulphur, no black smoke. The woman that murdered her husband doesn't react to holy water or 'Christos'."

"This is so not good." Gabriel said.

Seraphiel had a strange look on her face. "Demon vessels getting half eaten in hell and the demonic presence and souls of the possessed missing. People acting like they are possessed but with no manifested signs of being possessed. Unexplained possessions occurring across an unbelievably large geographic area." She closed her eyes and swallowed nervously. "Juggernaut."

"I thought you should know what you are dealing with." Death said and stood up. "And Seraphiel, I don't think that you can count on your father's help this time."

Death turned to Ellen "Thank you for the hospitality. Until we meet again." The Horseman disappeared.

The archangels were looking at each other with concern since Seraphiel was looking very pale, almost...scared. If this thing scared her. Finally Castiel worked up the nerve to ask. "What is Juggernaut?"

"The only being that has ever beaten me." Seraphiel said. "A demon, one of Father's failures. It was so powerful that Father had to personally confine in a place of...nothingness. Father had to create Jehoel to heal me after my battle with it. I was weakened my grace almost gone. It left me as powerful as a Cupid."

"Well shit!" Michael shocked everyone by cursing then gave them a sheepish look. "Dean said that was the appropriate comment."

Castiel sighed and flopped heavily into a chair, "I believe that I require inbibing the contents of a liquor store, or two."

"Stop being so melodramatic!" Gabriel said. He sat down next to Seraphiel. "Mohammed Ali is the greatest boxer of all time. And even he lost five fights in his professional career. 56 wins five losses and one of them was even a TKO. He's still called 'The Greatest'. You lost one fight by TKO. You've got a much better record than he does so that makes you 'Greater than The Greatest."

"And Jehoel is old as crap too." Bobby said. "So I'm thinking ya got a lot more experience under your belt now. Think about it gal, you've been out there fighting and honing your skills while he's been locked up in nothingness. I figure that means you're one hell of a sight better now than you were then."

"Not to mention you have an army at your back now." Michael said.

Seraphiel took a deep breath. "Okay, Yes you're right circumstances are different now. And Father told me to have faith, I guess I'm just going to have to have faith in myself and in all of you."

Juggernaut does not possesses people by taking over their bodies, it takes over their minds. But it has to have a way in. Something the person wants or some doubt. Because it doesn't have to enter the body it can possess multiple people creating an army of invisible soldiers. Seraphiel explained.

The only way to defeat it is to find the demon itself. If we can kill or banish it back to nothingness then those it possesses will be free. But it will not be easy, Juggernaut hides underground."

"Underground?" Lucifer thought for a moment "Could it possibly disturb consecrated ground?"

"Yes. It's a very powerful demon." she answered.

"Damn I love Sam's brain more than his body at times!" Lucifer chortled. "Sam thinks maybe we could use the disturbance of graveyards to find it. When the ghosts start walking maybe it's nearby."


	41. That's no angel

**A/N: First Metronome is not a typo, it's intentional. Second I can't help it but Alan Rickman always comes to mind when I think Metatron.**

**Second The Aliases Gabriel uses as the Trickster Nuncio, Malachi, Evan; are all names meaning Messenger**

Max Finney was not only the head of company that held numerous defense contracts with the US government, he was also a childhood friend of Senator Rudolph Black. The two had stayed in contact over the years and Max was well aware that Rudy was definitely instrumental in his company being awarded those contracts.

Max put the last page through the fax machine. He was thankful when Rudy confirmed that he had received the last of the report.

Unlike his friend, Max was if not a religious, man a spiritual one. Max fully believed that the angels were exactly what they said they were so the information he had found had shaken his faith. He had responded as a man of faith would respond, he prayed.

Rudy however responded to the information in a completely different way. He chortled. Archangel Gabriel my ass he thought. He was a drifter named Nuncio de Angelo that had worked mopping floors at Crawford Hall. He had been working there when Professor Arthur Cox fell to his death and Professor Cox' body was found by none other than Nuncio.

The initial story that the police received from the janitor was that he heard something hit the stairs behind him as he was leaving the building and when He turned around the Professor was laying on the steps dead of a broken neck and cracked skull caused by the fall.

That would have been the end of it except when the police returned two days later to speak further with the janitor he was nowhere to be found. There were no other witnesses to the incident which caused police to reverse their first conclusions. Nuncio had gone from witness to suspect overnight.

And the fun didn't stop there. In a small Oklahoma town a Security Guard named Malachi Celeste discovered the body of the bank president inside the bank vault one Monday morning. The man had suffocated in the old vault. Malachi just happened to look exactly like Nuncio and like Nuncio had simply dropped off the face of the Earth.

As a matter of fact Nuncio, or whatever his real name was, was wanted for questioning in more than two dozen suspicious deaths. No this Gabriel was no angel.

* * *

The Conference table at Harvelle's now sported a collection of world maps.

"The largest concentration of Hell gates is in the Northern hemisphere and we sealed all but a few within North America." Michael said.

Dean who was now Michael free just as Sam was Lucifer free shook his head. "I still don't see how we're supposed to find this thing."

"We can narrow it down but it's still going to end up being trial and error." Sam said. "Where are the hell gates that you didn't seal?"

Michael picked up a handful of Push pins. "This map is confusing. I don't know the names of the places, I know the coordinates. You humans like to rename things entirely too often. It's easier to just memorize coordinates."

Gabriel took the push pins from Michael and the two looked at each other for a moment and Gabriel turned to the map. "London, Ontario, Canada; Boulder City, Nevada; Woodstock, New York; Yakima, Washington; Chitzen Itza, Yucatan, Mexico and LaPaz, Baja California Sur." Gabriel looked at the map. "I guess all that time I spent down here wasn't wasted after all."

"So one in Canada, Three in the US and two in Mexico." Sam nodded. "Okay Ash. We got a list for you."

"So look for increased hauntings in these places and that will hopefully lead us to the boogeyman. Right." Ash said taking the list Sam had wrote out for him.

* * *

"Hello Metronome." Seraphiel said.

"Back from your little sojourn on Earth?" The younger Seraphim asked.

"No, Things are still unsettled there. I need to know if you have recorded anything about Juggernaut?" Seraphiel asked.

"Please tell me you just want to scare the winged toddlers with a good bedtime story?" The Metatron asked. When she didn't answer Metatron whispered "Oh Father, please tell me that it is not loose."

"Would you like me to lie?" Seraphiel asked, collapsing on a couch.

"Father has always remained tight lipped about that abomination. All I have written on it is the account of your battle with it." Metronome said.

"Well that's sure to be a big help." Seraphiel said. "Seraphiel faces Juggernaut and gets her ass handed to her, The End."

"It could be a help. After all you know how meticulous I am about details." Metronome said. "And you were unaware of Father's struggle with it. You plan to face it again?"

"I don't really have a choice. It has to die or be banished." Seraphiel said. "If not, everything will be destroyed starting with Earth.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Metronome walked over to a shelf and picked up a tablet then manifested his sword checking it before making it disappear again. "Lets go do something incredibly stupid."

* * *

"Hey Mikey check this out! I'm not the biggest embarrassment in the family anymore!" Lucifer yelled gleefully across the roadhouse. "You can't say I've ever been profiled on America's Most Wanted!"

"Lucifer what are you talking about?" Michael said walking up to his brother.

Lucifer took Michael by the shoulders and spun him around to face the TV where Gabriel's face was plastered on the screen along with an 800 number to call if people spotted him. Evidently Gabriel was wanted by 10 different Police departments for questioning in a number of unsolved deaths.

"Guess you should have sent Satan to do that press conference after all." Lucifer laughed. "Hey Ellen drinks for everyone on me. I'm celebrating not being the brother whose picture is going to end up on the wall in the Post Office!"

"So why is a Senator from Oregon suddenly interested in pushing to find s guy who may or may not be responsible for a rapist shooting himself in the family jewels with a stolen handgun while attempting to commit a rape?" Ellen asked. "It's not an election year."

"You're right something ain't adding up here." Bobby said. "Almost seems like mudslinging to me."

"I'm a bit lost here." Michael said. "Mudslinging?"

"Gabriel reveals himself as an angel and less than 48 hours later some Senator is pulling strings to get a segment on AMW?" Ellen said. "Seems to me this Senator is less concerned about finding a criminal and more concerned with discrediting the angel."

"Maybe it's not the Senator." Dean said. "Maybe it's our first lead on this Juggernaut thing."

"I think Maybe someone should have a little chat with the Senator." Michael said.

"I'll handle that. Someone is going to have to do damage control." Lucifer said.

"By the way, Has anyone seen Gabriel recently?" Michael asked.


	42. Under Arrest

Max Finney dropped his glass of Gin and tonic when he looked up and saw a man sitting across the desk from him. He took in the olive drab jacket the almost but not quite blond hair and the golden eyes with a gasp. "You!"

"Yep me. You've been praying so long and so loud I figured I come see what you think you need forgiveness for." Gabriel said snapping his fingers and placing the man's glass on the desk.

"You heard me?" Max asked stunned.

"Kind of hard not to kiddo." Gabriel said unwrapping a chocolate bar. "Like I said you're loud."

"I...I did something that was wrong. I had someone dig up information on you for a friend of mine." Max explained. "I didn't think that they would find anything, you're an angel. But they found a lot of information on you, people died. Like that professor Cox. The police think that you did it."

"Well in a way, I did. Professor Morality was using his position at the college to seduce his female students. Then one of them ended up pregnant. He refused to do right by her, and I stepped in. But I didn't toss him out the window, he jumped."

Max slid a thick envelope across the desk. "What about the rest of them?"

Gabriel picked up the envelope and glanced through it. "In some way their all my work. I'm not just God's Messenger, Max. I'm an Angel of Judgment, and I have been down here a long time. Ever since the carpenter's son was hung on the cross by the Romans."

"So the bible, everything they say in church is true?" Max asked now worried because the only time he set foot in churches was for weddings and funerals.

"Some of it, but not all." Gabriel said swallowing a mouthful of chocolate. "Take angels for example. I can seen how you view us. You think we've all been lounging around on big fluffy white clouds singing our father's praises and hoping no stiff breezes come along to blow our robes up over our heads." Gabriel smirked as he saw the man's lip twitch.

"I'll be honest most of the host couldn't carry a tune if you gave them a bucket. Yes I have a horn and I'll get around to playing it one day, but it's a weapon. That's because that's what we are.

We are not a heavenly singing group, If we want music there's more than enough capable and talented souls there to provide it. We are warriors created to fight and yes kill in our father's name. We were created to destroy God's enemies and serve mankind. The Plagues of Egypt, Sodom and Gomorrah, the parting of the Red Sea, the Great Flood. That is all us carrying out his commands."

Max Finney's eyes had grown big with fear as Gabriel spoke. "Relax Max. You are basically a good person and this information? Don't worry because I know how to spin things. You have to tell a virgin she's pregnant then keep her fiance from stoning her to death, you learn a few tricks."

Gabriel stood up and was suddenly on the opposite side of the desk next to Finney. He placed two fingers on the man's forehead and leaned him forward on the desk as he removed all memory of his visit and the favor he had done for Senator Rudolph Black.

* * *

"Michael I'll go take care of the Senator, you need to talk to the Pope." Lucifer and Michael were still arguing over who was going to do what when Gabriel popped in next to Bobby.

"Gabriel where in the hell have you been?" Michael now turned to his younger brother.

"Answering a prayer." Gabriel said before turning and grabbing Bobby.

"Have you seen this?" Michael gestured at the TV.

"Nope. But I know all about it thanks to that Prayer I answered. Why don't you two stop arguing and go see the Senator, I've got to go turn myself in." Gabriel said as he and Bobby disappeared leaving a stunned crowd behind them.

* * *

"Ya damned feathered idjit!"

Sheriff Jody Mills slammed on the brakes and turned to find herself face to face with Bobby Singer in the passenger seat of the cruiser.

"Hey where are those fancy bracelets I get to wear for riding in the backseat?" Gabriel piped up.

"Bobby what the hell is going on here?" Jody asked. Luckily she was aware of the supernatural and took the appearance of the two men somewhat in stride.

Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a pair of handcuffs on his wrists and dropping and stack of papers in Bobby's lap at the same time. "I'm a wanted man, an angelic desperado." He sighed. "And you get to arrest me! Hmmmm, handcuffs, beautiful policewoman; This would be the perfect start to a porno if you weren't here Singer!" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What is he talking about Bobby?" Jody asked.

"Feathers there just scored a starring role on America's Most Wanted." Bobby grumbled. "Jody, meet the Archangel Gabriel. I guess the idjit decided to turn himself over to you."

* * *

Michael huffed as Gabriel and Bobby disappeared. "I swear if angels could develop gray hair and wrinkles, Gabriel would be the one to give them to me."

"Well since Gabe is turning himself in we can both go see the Senator." Lucifer said.

"I guess you're right." Michael turned to Ellen. "Keep working on finding out where this demon is and if Seraphiel returns before we do let her know what's going on."

"I will and you two be careful." Ellen said. "If this Senator is connected to this Juggernaut, there's no telling what he's capable of."

Michael nodded and the two took flight landing in front of an expensive home outside of Portland Oregon. Lucifer looked up at the mansion and let out a whistle.

"You have to love politicians. Living it up in an exclusive gated community with 24 hour security while the people who elected them are scrambling just to make it from one day to the next." Lucifer noted. "As the humans like to say 'Your tax dollars at work'."

Lucifer walked up and rang the doorbell.

"Lucifer the Senator is not here." Michael noted.

"I know but his wife is. Haven't you learned anything from Dean?" Lucifer asked. "Always talk to witnesses and maybe the wife will have noticed something, changes in her husband's behavior that might let us know if he's actually possessed or just an asshole in general."

The door was open by an attractive middle aged woman. "Yes can I help you?"

"Mrs Black," Lucifer plastered on his most charming smile. "My name is Luce and this is Mike. We're reporters with The Christian Science Monitor. We'd like to talk to you about the senator's reaction to the coming of the angels."

Mrs Black muttered something unintelligible under her breath before opening the door. "Please come in."

She led them into the living room and gestured at the couch. "Please sit down, can I offer you some tea?"

"No, thank you ma'am." Lucifer declined politely. "Your husband was involved in the production of a segment on America's Most Wanted tonight. We'd like to ask you why he would go to such measures to discredit an angel."

"You have to understand that Rudy is a skeptic." She said. "He still attends service but it's more habit than anything else. And well he doesn't believe in these angels. He was very vocal about that in church."

"Vocal how?" Michael asked.

"He just interrupted our pastor in the middle of the sermon, said how there was no proof that Gabriel was who he said he was. Even after everything Gabriel had done." She sighed. "Between you and me, and pardon my French, if the Archangel Michael himself came down from heaven and stabbed Rudy in the ass with his flaming sword of glory; Rudy would still say there was no proof."

Lucifer had bite his lip to stifle the laughter threatening to bubble up at the woman's unintended double entendre. Michael knowing his brother well stepped in quickly to cover.

"Where might we find the Senator?" he asked.

"Maybe his office. This America's most Wanted thing was the straw that broke the camel's back. I threw him out." Mrs Black said.


	43. Just Desserts

"Oops! I guess I was supposed to pop in the back door!" Gabriel said loudly as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowded Sioux Fall's Sheriff's Department lobby.

The startled desk sergeant managed to get out a strangled what before Gabriel gave him a big smile. "Sorry! My bad." the archangel said before disappearing again.

He then appeared in a crowded holding cell. "That's better! He said cheerfully looking around the cell and finding the biggest and meanest looking of the bunch, he sauntered over to stand in front of the bench they were seated on before deciding to wriggle his way right between them.

Gabriel exaggeratedly squirmed around for a bit then leaned back against the wall. "So the name's Gabriel. I'm in for Felony handing out of Just Desserts." He said conversationally. "So what are you two in for?"

* * *

Lucifer and Michael reappeared in the Senator's local office. The man was definitely inside. They made their way back to his private office and found him stretched out on a leather sofa.

"Well, this is an interesting place to find a Senator laying his head." Lucifer snarked. "I would expect to find you lounging on satin sheets. Oh that's right the Missus gave you the boot didn't she."

The Senator sprung up to a sitting position. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Michael plopped down on the edge of the Senator's desk while Lucifer dragged a chair over to sit in. "Well we're angels of course." Michael said.

"Archangels actually." Lucifer added. "That's my brother Michael and well I happen to be Lucifer also known as Satan. That also explains how we got in. We go where we want to when we want to and at this particular moment this is where we wanted to be."

"Angels don't exist!" The senator said.

"Oh I guess that makes us figments of your imagination." Michael answered. The lights flickered in the room casting reflections of wings on the wall behind both men. "We are real and we are just a bit pissed right now that you doubt the word of Gabriel."

"Granted he can be an immature pain in the ass." Lucifer explained "But he is our brother, the youngest of the Archangels and you just happened to target him when he did the job our father gave him. We want to know why."

"Because if you existed you would shown yourselves before now. Because you're wrong." The senator said. "Where's your halo if you're an angel?"

Michael and Lucifer both suddenly sat up straight as they sensed a change in the atmosphere of the room. Lucifer reached out to place a palm on the Senator's forehead and was flung across the room hard enough to crash through the wall.

* * *

Sheriff Mills and Bobby finally found Gabriel in the holding cell. He was sitting on the bench with the other prisoners gathered at his feet like a group of children for story time. Not a bad comparison considering he was an angel and was probably older than dirt anyway.

In the corner two of the more unruly prisoners lay as still as death and the others kept sneaking wary glances their way.

"And so why are we going to behave ourselves from now on?" Gabriel asked in the same tone one would use with children.

A young thug that had been brought in earlier politely piped up. "Because you like nothing better than handing out just desserts and if we don't you'll give us our just desserts?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the thug was holding a lollipop. "That's right! You get a lolly for that Edward. And how do we act when we deal with the police?"

"We respect their authority and respond politely." A now sober drunk who had been arrested for resisting arrest answered.

"Bingo William!" Gabriel said and William was now also holding a lollipop.

Gabriel looked up and grinned. "Hey Sheriff Jody! How do you like my Sermon of the Too Hard and Cold Holding Cell Bench? I admit it is a mouthful but hey, if JC can hold a Sermon on the Mount!"

Jody looked at the two criminals laid out on the floor. "What happened to them?"

"Well I kind of sent them to an alternate reality. Relax, they'll be fine...Mm-maybe." Gabriel said with an evil waggle of his eyebrows. "So I'm bored. Is it time to get fingerprinted yet?"

"Um yes." Jody answered not quite sure what to make of the angel's childlike exuberance. "And we have to take your picture.

"Oh good! Mugshots!" Gabriel said popping out of the cell before Jody could even find the key. Grabbing the sheriff by the hand he said "Let's go!"

Bobby sighed and followed along behind them "Idjit!"

* * *

Sam was looking over the maps with Ash and Dean when he suddenly fell to the floor and went into a seizure.

"Sam!" Dean grabbed his shoulders trying to hold him still while he thrashed around.

Rufus ran over and started pulling tables and chairs away from the convulsing form. "Move everything out of the way. Don't try to hold him down, just keep an eye out that he doesn't choke on his tongue!"

Seraphiel took in the sight that greeted her arrival and summoned Raphael and Jehoel as she and Metronome hurried over.

Michael took that moment to pop in cradling an unconscious Lucifer in his arms. Seraphiel got to her feet and hurried over laying her hand on Lucifer's cheek. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I think he was going to exorcize the Senator and when he touched him he was flung across the room and into a wall. He's been unconscious ever since." Michael answered as Lucifer suddenly groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sam?" Dean said as Sam's eyes started fluttering drawing Seraphiel over to the group gathered around Sam. Sam's eyes had opened and he weakly reached a hand out to Lucifer.

"Michael you need to be in your vessel." Lucifer said sounding just as weak as Sam looked. "It's a soul eater."

The humans gathered all covered their eyes and turned away now expecting the light show that came with entering and exiting a vessel. Sam's eyes closed again cause Dean to give him a little shake.

"He's just sleeping." Raphael said. "They are weakened both Lucifer and his vessel."

"We should take them to the Hall." Jehoel said. "The grace of heaven is the best thing for them right now."

Metronome placed a hand on Seraphiel's shoulder. "We may yet have time to deal with it. It avoiding feeding on Lucifer's grace and instead went for the vessel's soul. It's still weak."

"What the hell are you talking about and who in the hell are you?" Dean asked scared for his brother after hearing the whole 'soul eating' business.

"I am Metronome you rude little hairless ape, The Metatron. The recorder of God's words. Scribe of all that is holy and divine." Metronome said pompously.

"You're Megatron?" Dean asked with a snort. "You look like Snape with a better haircut."

"What exactly is a 'snape'?" Metronome asked indignant.

Seraphiel looked at Metronome. "I'll explain it to you after we're done doing exceptionally stupid things. Speaking of which, no smiting the 'hairless ape'. His name is Dean Winchester and he is Michael's vessel. He's also understandably worried since Lucifer's vessel happens to be his brother, Sam."

Seraphiel turned to Ellen. "So I guess we missed all the excitement, care to fill us in."

* * *

Deputy O'Down screamed in frustration as he looked at the latest photo he had taken of Gabriel. The Archangel looked a lot like the Wendy's logo with red pigtails sticking out perpendicular to his head. The deputy looked up at the innocently smiling angel.

"Problem deputy?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

O"Down had taken half a dozen pictures and each one came out differently. There was the one where the angel was sporting a huge red clown nose and curly orange wig. Another one in which he had huge green nose like the witch from the Wizard of Oz complete with a large wart on the end. One in which he had a pair of antlers. One in which the name board he was holding up bore the phrase 'Got Milk?'. One where he was sporting a mustache that would make Tom Selleck green with envy and of course the Wendy's logo.

O'Dowd banged his head on the small stand next to the camera. "Okay let's try this again." he said straightening up and seeing an empty space where Gabriel was supposed to be. "Dammit!" He looked down at the computer screen where the series of photos was displayed. Each and every picture was perfect. "Double Dammit!"

Jody and Bobby were sitting in the break room when Gabriel appeared between them. Bobby had been filling her in on what was going on over a cup of coffee. "Sorry Sheriff. As much fun as this has been Bobby and I have to go. Celestial emergency at the roadhouse!" He said clamping his fingers around Bobby's arm and disappearing.


	44. Like a virus

Juggernaut sat in the dark sewer. The demon was uneasy. It had sensed something angelic near the Senator. The presence of grace was unmistakable. It had seen the two angels sitting there through the Senators eyes. Angels but weak angels. Nothing like the one it had faced before.

Then one of the angels had reached out to touch the Senator. Juggernaut had been wary, alert in spite of the weakness it perceived. Perhaps these angels simply hid their might. But no. The one that had touched the senator was as weak as it had looked. Or so Juggernaut had thought. The strange thing was the presence of a soul connected somehow to the angel's grace.

Juggernaut ignored the grace. For the moment it was too weak itself to draw the angel's grace but it could draw the soul. It would drink down the soul but The angelic grace had clamped down tightly onto that soul. The angel's determination was strong but but the angel's grace was not strong enough to stop Juggernaut. It could only draw out the inevitable.

The angel was actually weakening the soul slipping from it's grasp when Juggernaut felt something that made it draw back and release it's grip. It was the one, Seraphiel. Juggernaut remembered the Angel's name. Seraphiel had been strong, their battle had raged for a long time. Seraphiel had managed to injure Juggernaut even as Juggernaut had managed to injure Seraphiel.

Juggernaut was not strong enough to face Seraphiel. It needed to feed, it needed more souls. It reached out to those it possessed finding many who were expendable.

* * *

Castiel popped into the roadhouse along with Uriel, Balthazar and Anna. In the middle of the four angel's was the Prophet Kevin Tran.

"Whoa Kevin! Look at you with the entourage." Dean said. "An Archangel and three soldiers."

"Seraphiel gave explicit instructions that Kevin Tran should be protected at all costs." Castiel explained.

"Will you finish eating your pie?" Michael grumbled. "We are wasting time."

"Don't rush me. I don't know when I'll get a chance to eat pie again. You keep forgetting to eat period." Dean said.

"Speaking of Seraphiel," Balthazar started. "Where is the old girl? Her knickers were in a definite bunch when she summoned us."

"She when to the Hall of the Archangels to check on Lucifer and Sam." Michael explained. "We had a run in with one of Juggernaut's puppets."

"It wasn't pretty. What ever happened the Backlash hit Sam." Ellen said. "He went into convulsions. Lucifer is back in Sam but it hit them both pretty hard."

Ellen sat a shirley temple on the table. "So sit down Kevin, your bodyguards can relax for now." Then she turned to glare at both Dean and Michael. "So boys what's the hold up? Lucifer said Michael needed back in over an hour ago, and he sounded like it was pretty important that you two do this."

"It is. Dean if you're being stubborn stop." Sam/Lucifer said. "If we had been one entity the effects would not have been as bad."

"What do you mean by that." Michael asked. "Had I been inside my vessel Sam's soul would have been surrounded by my grace. I felt it when it realized that there was a connection to Sam's soul it reached through that link and started trying to devour Sam's soul, but I fought to hold on to him. Had I been in Sam, it would never have had the opening it needed to attack Sam."

"Okay that's it Dean time to say yes." Michael said. "It's the only way to protect you."

Dean glanced at Sam to see he was wearing the Bitchscowl. That meant Sam and Lucifer were both fed up with the whole situation. "Sonofabitch alright! Yes already!"

Anna covered Kevin's eyes as Michael entered Dean. A flurry of feathers announced the arrival of Gabriel, Seraphiel and Metronome.

"Luci, I hear you got your ass handed to you." Gabriel said. "I'm sorry about that. It never crossed my mind that the Senator was connected to this Juggernaut."

"It didn't cross any of our minds." Lucifer said. "But we know now."

* * *

"I don't know guys." Ash said "But I think we may have screwed ourselves with the whole reconsecrate the holy ground thing. I'm not seeing any mass hauntings anywhere. At least not any more than we were already seeing and they seem to be dying down."

"Oh great." Dean/Michael said. "The one way we had of maybe finding this thing."

"Maybe not." Gabriel said "I did a little thinking while I was in the pokey."

"When in the hell did you find time to think between handing out just desserts to the criminal and jacking with the deputies?" Bobby asked.

"All angels are masters of multitasking Singer." Gabriel said. "Like I said I did some thinking. Would Juggernaut have to be close to someone to possess them?"

"Well the brat does have a brain." Metronome said. "Physical proximity is a requirement at first but once someone is possessed then they could spread the possession, like a virus."

"So like a virus, there would be an epicenter?" Sam/Lucifer asked.

"Yes. And if we can locate that epicenter fast enough, Juggernaut would be there." Metronome said.

"Ash, find out where the highest number of these violent deaths are happening. We can then figure out which hell gate he used to come topside." Gabriel said. "If Juggernaut has to get stronger he'd start somewhere near where he came up."

"So finding this thing is all well and good but is anyone giving any thought to what we do when we find it." Balthazar asked.

"That's why Metronome is here. He recorded the details of my battle with it. Kevin will help with the translations." Seraphiel said. "Michael you are the tactician of our little group. I want you to study the battle account in detail. Find out what it's weaknesses are and figure out how we can exploit them."

"Do you want me to draw up a battle plan for the Garrison?" Dean/Michael asked. "Or would you rather do it?"

"I'll leave that up to you. With the information you get from Metronome and Kevin you should be able to determine how best to use the resources that we have." Seraphiel said. "Oh yes, and there is the little matter of weapons missing from the armory. I expect they will be returned posthaste."

* * *

Senator Black growled in displeasure as the process server left the office. Divorce papers. A scandal in the making. Something that he had fought long and hard to avoid. Scandals ruined political careers. He has always been of so careful to avoid the usual traps.

And now he was getting served with divorce papers. The bitch had even called him to tell him to expect them and how she hoped things could proceed amicably. After all it was a simple case of Irreconcilable differences. She just could not continue on with their farce of a marriage.

On of the cornerstones of the Senator's political life had always been his image as a solid family man. Sitting in church every Sunday with his all American family His son who was now pursuing a Degree at Princeton would probably not be affected much. His daughter was a Junior in High school she would be affected. And if Margaret had her way so would his chances of re-election.

No this just would not do. He and Margaret could work through their differences. Gathering the papers he stood up and slid open the top drawer of his desk reaching inside and pulling out the pistol he kept there just in case.

Slipping on his overcoat, he slid the gun into his pocket, picked up the papers and keys and headed for the door. He set the alarm and made his way to his car. Sliding behind the wheel he glanced at his watch. 6:30 with traffic he should make it by 7:15. Senator Black slid the key into the ignition and started the car. "No Margaret, we are going to work this out." He said to himself. "There will be no divorce."


	45. What happens in Vegas

Gabriel, Ash and Sam were sprawled around the Map of the US. They had dismissed all of the gates that were not on the west coast. That left the gates 'n Yakima, Boulder city and La Paz.

"So we narrowed it down to three." Ash said. "The question now is which one is the gate."

"It's got to be somewhere that gets a lot of transient traffic." Sam said. "If it's like a virus then you have to have 'carriers' that are taking it out of the outbreak area. And since it either has to be close proximity or contact with the possessed, I'm thinking it has to spread the same way."

"Well, I don't think Yakima gets a lot of transient traffic." Ash said. "I passed through there once, and there's not much out there, besides the Military training grounds."

"Yeah I think we can cross that one off the list. The only way you can have turn around traffic this fast is Tourism." Gabriel said. "I'm pretty much convinced we're talking Boulder City."

"Any particular reason?" Sam asked taking another sip off coffee.

"Sin City, Las Vegas is 20 some odd miles away and the only industry in town is tourism." Gabriel turned the laptop he had been fiddling with around. "That gate is actually a part of Lake Mead now. And guess where Vegas gets most of it's water supply?"

Sam dragged the laptop closer. "From Lake Mead." Sam typed away at the keyboard for a moment and then paused. "Guess who was in Vegas not even a week ago meeting with a group of Russian investors?"

Sam turned the laptop around showing a photo of Senator Rudolph Black shaking hands with a group of businessmen. "And guess who else was in town around the same time, Sigmund Pratt."

"Jackpot!" Gabriel said. So now all we need is a battle plan."

* * *

Metronome looked at the Archangel hovering over the prophet's shoulder and sighed. Granted Seraphiel had charged this Archangel with the prophet's protection, but that didn't mean he needed to loom over the creature. No matter how special he was.

"You are annoying me." Metronome said. "The prophet is in my presence, you are superfluous, Castiel."

Castiel bowed his head and lowered his eyes. "I am discharging the duty that Seraphiel assigned to me."

"Your dedication to your duty is duly noted, but you are nowhere near as capable of protecting the prophet as I am. You are merely an Archangel, I am a Seraphim. I am more experienced and more powerful than you." Metronome said. "If I cannot keep him safe, you certainly cannot. Now I am ordering you to leave. If you don't like the order you can take it up with Seraphiel. Am I understood?"

Castiel bowed to the higher ranking angel and disappeared. Kevin looked at the now empty spot and turned to Metronome.

"That wasn't very nice." The Prophet noted.

"It is not my purpose to be nice." Metronome said turning back to the tablets he was working on.

"You're a jackass." Kevin said and stomped out of the room.

* * *

God looked up from where he sat at the picnic table Checkerboard all set up for a game. "I wondered if you were planning on coming."

"What possible reason could I have for missing our game?" Death said as he took he seat.

"You spoke to Seraphiel. I admit I wasn't sure if you would or not." God said.

"They deserved to know what they were facing." Death commented. "Although I can't fathom why you would let that abomination see the light of day again. Have you forgotten Juggernaut almost killed her the last time they met?"

"I have not forgotten. Nor have I forgotten that she also almost killed it." God retorted.

* * *

Seraphiel was was in her Father's hall. It was quiet and empty. Perfect for thinking. She was remembering her battle with Juggernaut.

The Demon had attacked one of Father's first created worlds. Seraphiel remembered looking around at what was left of a once beautiful planet but had been left nothing more than a bloodied world of death. Juggernaut had possessed many to eat their souls. Those not possessed were slaughtered to to make the possessed souls more palatable to the demon.

Seraphiel had found it just as it was starting the cycle of possession and death once again on another world. She had thought to smite it quickly but the demon was stronger than that. She had struck blow after blow with her sword. She had called down Lightening and meteors from the sky in an effort to destroy the thing and then it had struck back.

She imagined she could still feel the talons piercing her wings. It had tasted her grace and it sucked at it as a newborn woould suckle at it's mother's breast. Juggernaut fed on her even as she continued to rain her wrath down upon it, even as her struggles grew weaker. She remembered crying out to her father, and he had come.

Death warned her that her father would not come to her aid this time. It was up to her and her siblings to destroy the thing but it could not be done on Earth. This world would not survive a battle between the two of them. The storm of destroy she and Juggernaut would bring would Make the feared apocalypse look like a brief spring shower.

Seraphiel sighed. Dwelling on the past is of no value she told herself. Best prepare for what awaits.

* * *

"Hi Castiel. Where's your prophet?" Gabriel asked looking his brother.

Castiel looked at Gabriel and with a disgusted expression said. "He is an assbutt of epic proportions."

Gabriel gave Castiel a look of utter conusion. "Who? Kevin?"

"No Metronome." Castiel said with distaste.

"Oh him, You have no idea what an 'assbutt' that one is." Gabriel said. "He's a huge transatlantic shipping container full of dicks. So what did he do to piss you off?"

"You mean besides treating me like a newly hatched fledgling, insulting me in front of the prophet and kicking me out of the safehouse?" Castiel asked. "He implied that I was not capable of protecting Kevin Tran."

"You're better equipped to protect the prophet than he will ever be." Gabriel said. "He's a glorified secretary with an inflated ego. He can't even protect himself, Seraphiel spends most of her time protecting his ass."

"That may be so Gabriel, but he does outrank us." Castiel said.

"He may outrank us but he's still nothing but hot air. Come on." Gabriel said grabbing Castiel's arm and teleporting them both to the safe house.

The first thing they noticed was that Kevin was not with the Seraphim.

"Where is the prophet?" Gabriel asked.

"The creature has locked himself in his room." Metronome said nonchalantly as he studied a tablet.

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and asked "Any particular reason he's avoiding your oh so cheerful company?"

"I don't know. Who knows what motivates these hairless apes." Metronome said. "I have more important things to do than feed the egos of prophets."

"Well I'm so glad we agree that you can't be bothered to properly serve a prophet. Good thing we have an Archangel that can be bothered. After all it Daddy's own decree that states Prophets shall be protected by Archangels." Gabriel said. "Castiel find Kevin and stay with him."

Castiel nodded and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Gabriel gave the Seraphim a pointed look before stretching out his wings, all eight of them and leaving. It was a subtle reminder that Gabriel was not so low on the totem pole any longer.


	46. Team Free Will version 20

Metronome for all of his pompous arrogance was proving to be a valuable addition to this oddball group of hunters and angels. Now that They had pinned down the most likely location to find Juggernaut they needed a plan. Metronome had pointed out that the only way they could come up with a viable plan was to know all the details of Seraphiel's first battle with the demon. And so Harvelle's was overflowing with angel's and hunters gathered to hear the tale.

"This reminds me of when you humans were just beginning to grasp the concept of community." Balthazar said. "You would gather together and huddle in caves around a fire and tell stories."

"Funny, things haven't changed much." Lucifer snarked. "Only now they huddle around a bar."

Seraphiel took a seat and sighed heavily. "Metronome had a point about knowing the complete details of my battle with Juggernaut because I have no real memory of how it ended. My last memory is of calling on Father."

"Well I would suggest you tell us what you remember up until that moment you called for our Father and then I will pick up there." Metronome said. "Father dictated to me what happened from the moment he arrived."

"Well, Juggernaut came to my attention when it destroyed father's first created world." Seraphiel said. "There were billions of souls on that world and they knew without a doubt that they were at the time father's favorite creation. Unfortunately they were also vain and refused to pray for help until Juggernaut had all but destroyed them. By the time they did pray for help, Juggernaut had possessed enough of the population to slay the rest rest. I arrived at a dead world."

"When you say dead do you mean that all of them, Billions of people were dead?" Rufus asked.

"There were a few survivors scattered around, but not enough to repopulate it. The world was lost. I actively searched and found Juggernaut beginning the same process on another world. I had to make a difficult choice. Sacrifice the world it was on or allow it to destroy everything. I chose to attack." Seraphiel stopped to gather her thoughts.

"I used my sword at first but it ignored its wounds as if they were nothing. So I called down Lightning, comets, asteroids. Anything I could use to hurt it."

"I have to ask the obvious here, there were people on that world weren't there?" Bobby asked.

Seraphiel drew in a deep breath and straightened her spine. "Yes. Perhaps the damage there could have been repaired. I don't know, but I do know that there were dozens of other worlds that Juggernaut would have moved onto and destroyed if it was not destroyed. I made a...difficult choice.

Juggernaut was as determined to survive as I was to destroy it. It fought back. It managed to grab onto my wings with its talons. It had been eating the souls of it's victims, that's when I found out that it could feed on grace also."

"Whoa hold on a sec. Did you say feed off of grace." Ash asked. "So this damned thing can what eat you guys too?"

"Yes. It's how it managed to defeat me. I only live because father answered my cry for help."

"That's not exactly true." Metronome interrupted.

"Metronome, I was dying." Seraphiel said.

"Yes you were dying but not defeated." Metronome corrected. "Juggernaut was also dying. Father embedded the details into me when he spoke me into being."

* * *

Juggernaut growled as it forced its will on the one called senator. Senator had almost become food. Senator had planned to kill his wife. Juggernaut had forced Senator to find a hiding place until Juggernaut could figure out if senator could be an asset. Senator had power and power could be used.

Controlling the senator took energy Juggernaut was still too weak to face Seraphiel. He reached out and selected more of his possessed ones to feed on.

* * *

"When father arrived you were still fighting but it was on instinct. The same could be said of Juggernaut. You were killing each other. But father was not willing to see you destroyed." Metronome explained. "He separated the two of you ending your battle.

He banished Juggernaut to a place of nothingness and sealed him in. A seal that had held until now. You he cradled in his power and He spoke Jehoel into existence to heal you.

When Jehoel had healed you to the point that you were no longer in danger, he spoke me into existence to record everything. When you healed and it was the three of us, Father watched us. He was moved by the sight of us."

"So it was just the three of you?" Ellen asked.

"For eons, and then he created the Leviathan." Metronome said. "When he saw how destructive the were, he created the Cherubim and Thrones. He knew that Seraphiel would have to face them because eventually they would threaten everything he had created. Seraphiel led the Cherubim and Thrones into battle against the Leviathan. And the beasts were cast into Purgatory.

But the rise of the Leviathan brought back to mind the battle between Seraphiel and Juggernaut. Father's worlds were still without angelic protection during that time."

"So that's why Father began creating angels faster than Detroit builds crappy cars?" Seraphiel asked. "He began with the Second Triad; Dominions, Virtues and Powers. The silent Choir."

"Silent Choir?" Bobby asked.

"They remain on the world that Father created for us. Humans have their 'heaven' so we have ours. They are in charge of that world. And have no contact with humanity in any of it's forms." Seraphiel explained "But Humanity continued to be vain on the worlds already created. So Father began creating world's again but unlike before he created the third triad of Choirs, each Triad attached to a specific world."

"You are attached to this one." Metronome said looking around at the angels. "He created the garrisons with a purpose, to be the caretakers and protectors of this world and if necessary to protect this world from Juggernaut. It was always your task to hold Juggernaut off long enough for Seraphiel to arrive."

"She's already here, so how about we fast forward to coming up with a plan?" Gabriel said. "Our only option now is to figure out how to destroy it."

"Unfortunately having Seraphiel and Juggernaut butt heads has an unwanted side effect." Metronome added. "It's not just Juggernaut that will be destroyed, this world will also be destroyed."

"Bullshit!" Dean suddenly yelled taking over full control of his body.

"There's no other way Michael. She would have to destroy the world to destroy the demon." Metronome said. "If she doesn't destroy this world then Juggernaut will. There's no other option."

Lucifer mentally bowed to Sam letting him take the reins. "This sounds so much like the crap everyone kept telling us about the Apocalypse. That we couldn't change destiny, that free will is an illusion. I think we proved that you can change things if you want to."

"Sam, you did say yes." Gabriel pointed out.

"You're right, I did. I played the willing sacrifice." Sam said. "So I'm not going to do it again."

"You guys are like robots with wings." John said. "Stop following the damn program in your heads and start thinking for yourselves. Or realize that you are capable of thinking for yourselves."

"The idjits already been thinking for themselves, they just don't realize it." Bobby said. "Castiel there turned his back on all those damned idjits pushing for the Apocalypse. Gabriel skeedaddled out of heaven. Hell even Lucifer said he won't gonna lockstep a long time ago and guess what? The world didn't implode.

Gabriel ain't you the one that said 'Daddy doesn't say anything about anything'?"

"Our father gave you humans free will. Angels have to follow the will of our father." Metronome said.

"Let me give you something to think about then," Ellen said. "Maybe your father's will is for you to have free will. I mean Gabriel walked away from heaven he never fell. Castiel turned his back on heaven, fell and then practically fomented a rebellion in heaven by preaching free will to the angels and your daddy still brought him back when he died and raised him to a Archangel after all that.

Gabriel just strolled out of heaven and joined the pagans, not only did he not fall He's Mister Popularity, Gabriel is the most worshiped angel in existence because he is the one that told Mary she was knocked up 2000 plus years ago. And even if you can manage to avoid the whole Messenger of God thing, You're getting slapped in the face with all of the Loki crap, especially after those damned Thor and Avengers movies.

Even Lucifer is worshiped in a way. **Devil's **food cake, **deviled** ham, **deviled** eggs; wouldn't your daddy have punished them if he didn't condone their actions?"

"Actually Ellen he did. I got tossed in the pit...twice." Lucifer said then joked. "And while Castiel gets ascended and Gabriel get a double dose of good press, I get deviled eggs."

"Well you got Flip Wilson and Geraldine too." Rufus noted. "They made the phrase 'The devil made me do it.' an established pop culture reference."

"But he didn't intend for your time in the pit to last that long." Michael said. "She's got a point. So I guess that means we figure out how to have the Clash of the Titans without destroying the Arena. And we've got the Winchesters on our side. I guess this is Team Free Will version 2.0"


	47. The beginnings of a plan

Kevin was at his wit's end, He didn't know if he felt let a teenager in a slasher movie or Michael Jackson. Hi two temporary bodyguards Ophaniel and Cherubiel had been following him around so closely that they had run into more than once.

He had decided to try to take his mind off of things and watch TV. The two Cherubim had pulled two chairs up facing the couch 15 minutes ago when he asked them to stop standing over him. Instead They has spent the last 15 minutes watching him like he might just disappear at any second.

"Guys, um this is really creepy." Kevin finally said.

"We are following Seraphiel's orders, Kevin Tran." Ophaniel said. "We were told to watch you and make sure that you come to no harm while the others are in their meeting."

"I know she asked you to watch me but she didn't mean to literally stare at me the entire time. It makes me uncomfortable." Kevin said. "I'm sitting right here and I'm not going anywhere so why don't you just watch the TV. I'm mean if anything was going to come after me you would know right?"

"We would feel any threat before it could do you harm, yes." Cherubiel said.

"Good then look at the TV and not me for a while, please." Kevin asked, then shivered as the two angels turned to face the television.

Kevin picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels before he stopped on the image of a Boat out in the middle of the open water. The sound of singing could be heard as the camera zooming in to show the interior where three men were singing about being tired and wishing to go home.

"Oh this is a good movie, it's called Jaws." Kevin said.

The two angels soon were engrossed in the film.

* * *

Senator Rudolph Black had no idea why he was back in Las Vegas and even less of an idea why he was currently wandering around in the sewer beneath the city. It wasn't a place anyone could possibly want to go, the smell was enough to to make him feel like his nose hairs were on fire.

He tried not to think about what might be in the water he sometimes had to slosh through. He had passed more than one ladder leading up to the streets but try as he might he couldn't force himself to climb up out of the depths, something was pulling him deeper.

He had been making his way through the warren of tunnels when his foot caught on something and he fell. Looking down he found himself face to face with a grizzled old man whose eyes were staring back at him unblinkingly. Rudy shoved himself back leaning against a mildew slickened wall staring at a corpse.

He watched as a pact of rats that had been scattered by his fall returned to their meal, Rudy's stomach clenched as he looked at what was left of the old man. He had been gutted and the rats were feeding on him. But rats couldn't gut someone! Rudy reached into his pocket taking out his cell phone to call the police. He had actually started dialing the number for information when he feel a whisper through his mind.

_This will cause a scandal. People will ask questions you can't report this._

Rudy closed his phone. He couldn't afford a scandal, scandals were political suicide.

_That's right it would ruin your ambitions, and you have ambitions. You could be so much more, reach so much higher. With my help perhaps even to the highest office of this land._

President Rudolph Black. Rudy thought. Yes that has a nice ring to it. But the divorce would ruin any chance he might have.

_Come to me, I can help you, guide you._

Rudy pushed his way up the wall and continued his journey deeper into the sewers.

* * *

The noise level in Harvelle's was deafening as everyone was trying to talk at once. They all agreed that somehow, someway Juggernaut needed to be stopped if not destroyed. The problem was that they couldn't figure out a way to do so without destroying Earth which was unacceptable to everyone except the Seraphim. Even Seraphiel was prepared to sacrifice Earth but her grief at the thought of doing so was evident.

The group was desperate to figure out a way and the suggestions were becoming more ridiculous and outrageous as time went by.

Drop it in a volcano-Balthazar

Bag it up and snap it to Antarctica-Rufus

Run it through a wood chipper-Bobby

"This thing can travel through space so I doubt extremes of temperature would affect it any more than it affects our true forms," Gabriel pointed out. "And they don't make wood chippers big enough for us to run him through Singer."

"Well **Archangel**, just snap your fingers and pull one out of your ass." Bobby snapped back.

Kevin and his bodyguards looked around at the once again yelling gathering. Cherubiel shook his head stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud piercing whistle. All heads turned to the newcomers.

"Hey the guys thought of something." Kevin said. "You might want to listen to them."

Seraphiel raised her head up from the table where she had let it drop a long time ago. "What have the two of you to say?"

"If we are understanding what we have been listening in on, in order to destroy Juggernaut, you have to destroy the world?" Cherubiel asked. "Does it have to be **this** world?"

"It will have to be the world that he is on yes." Seraphiel answered.

"So what if we could take it to another world?" Ophaniel asked. "Kevin Tran showed us a movie with a shark. The protagonists came up with a plan that involved luring the shark to a different location."

"I think we've already suggested every alternate location on Earth." Uriel groaned.

"On Earth," Cherubiel echoed. "What about not on Earth?"

Seraphiel sat up straight. "Now why didn't I think of that? It will not be easy. The logistics will be staggering. We must find a suitable location not to mention we would need either a barrier or a functional hellgate. Then there's the matter of luring Juggernaut through the gate or barrier."

"But if we did have a suitable world, is it doable?" Michael asked.

"It's possible." Metronome said. "I know the spells Father used to create the hell gates."

"And I know of a suitable world." Seraphiel said. "The first one he destroyed, but it's a dead planet. There's nothing to tempt him there."

"Then we just have to find something." Lucifer said as he looked at Gabriel, Michael and Raphael. "I think the Fearsome Foursome can get our hands on something 'suitable'."

* * *

Rudy rounded a corner and stopped. The thing he was facing was enough to give Freddy Kruger, Jason Vorhees and Leatherface nightmares for the next century. Not to mention the smell. Raw sewage was like roses compared to the odor wafting off of this thing.

"Senator, I have been waiting for you. We have much to plan you and I." the thing hissed.

Rudy gaped at the creature that was speaking to him. "What are you?" The senator asked as he attempted to back up from it.

"I am Juggernaut. I am the one who will help you." The thing spoke. "But first I require a sacrifice. Will you give me a sacrifice in return for this white house?"

"What do you want?" Rudy asked latching on to two words, 'white' and 'house'.

"Your wife presents a problem, no?" The thing hissed. "Simply say she is yours."

The bitch had filed for divorce. What did he care what this thing wanted with her compared to the Presidency. "She's yours."


	48. Tourists

**A/N: First thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. This is my first story to top 100 reviews! I'm so happy Thank you all! Second I should let you know that there is a minor character death in this chapter. *runs and hides to avoid rotten vegetables and fruit thrown my way***

Michael and Dean were having a conversation inside their head. Dean was all for jumping right in and going after Juggernaut right now. Michael being the tactician he was knew that they needed a game plan.

_"Look Dean, I want to destroy Juggernaut as much as you do but we can't just rush in without a plan. If we don't succeed we lose. Patience Winchester, that's how battles are won."_

_"Battles are won by killing your enemy. We need to gank this thing."_

_"I'm not arguing that point with you. I'm saying that we need to strike at the right moment. We need to have Juggernaut in a vulnerable position and then strike when the right moment presents itself. Otherwise we suffer unnecessary losses."_

_"So why aren't we doing something?"_

_"Because one of the first things you need before planning a battle, is a battlefield assessment. You need to know the area you will be fighting in. The terrain, the locations of greatest strategic importance. Why do you think armies have scouts, Dean?"_

_"So we have to wait until they get back to even start planning?"_

_"Yes, but in the meantime we can inventory our resources."_

* * *

Balthazar and Castiel looked up as Sam/Lucifer walked into the safe house carrying Gabriel's vessel.

"What happened?" Balthazar asked rushing over and drawing the attention of Uriel and Anna also.

"Nothing. Gabriel is going with The Seraphim and Cherubim to survey the world Seraphiel told us about." Sam said gently laying the unconscious man on the couch. "They have to travel in their true forms."

"But why is he unconscious." Balthazar asked gesturing at the vessel who was laying there motionless.

"It's a precaution. We don't want Juggernaut finding out somehow that this is Gabriel's vessel." Lucifer said. "We're on Vessel sitting duty until Gabriel gets back."

"Do you think Juggernaut will attack him?" Anna asked as she tucked a blanket around the comatose body.

"If he finds him, yes." Lucifer answered. "And Gabriel has had this same vessel since the Battle of Thermopylae. Grace and soul are so closely bound now, there's no telling how an attack on his vessel would affect Gabriel."

"Not to mention he's been attached to it for a long time." Uriel said. "He flat out refuses to trade it in for a bigger one."

"You mean like yours?" Castiel asked.

"You cannot deny that a more appropriately sized vessel would be more intimidating." Uriel answered.

"Gabriel never cared about being physically imposing." Anna said with a smile.

"I think he enjoys the idea of appearing less threatening than he is. Can you imagine how Mary would have reacted if he popped up in front of her looking like you Uriel? Father would have had to search for another woman to bear Christ because Mary would have had a heart attack!" Balthazar said.

* * *

It was a long flight to reach the devastated world Seraphiel had spoken of, even for the angels. An hour after they left Harvelle's they finally touched down.

Seraphiel looked around sadly. "I remember when this was a lush forest. It was filled with animals and life."

The angels looked around at the arid barren landscape. The earth was dry and cracked with dust blowing as wind currents swept across the plain from the far mountains.

"Those have got to be the strangest mountains I've ever laid eyes on." Gabriel said.

"They aren't mountains." Seraphiel said. "It's a city buried under eon's of sand and erosion."

"Then that is where we should go." Metronome said. "It will make a good landmark."

The group teleported over to the ruins of the city and it immediately became evident that it was man made. Seraphiel stopped in a shallow valley where a spire stuck up through the layers of dirt and sand.

"This was the center of the city. These people had a very advanced culture." She explained. "This was the center of everything. All of their learning was collected here in a vast library. Around this central area were museums displaying the works of their most gifted artists. Although there is a large concert hall nearby, musicians often gathered here in this central square playing melodies of such sweetness.

The people here were respectful, tolerant. Given to philosophical pursuits. Children played here, their laughter mixing with the sounds of the instruments creating a noise of such joyfulness it made my grace sing."

"It sounds like it was beautiful. I wish I could have seen it." Metronome said.

Seraphiel turned to Metronome and smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Gabriel, can you create a video camera?"

"Sure but why?" Gabriel asked.

"We're going sightseeing. I want to record the city in it's glory." She said as she took to the air. Spreading her large wings, she created a time pocket transporting the angels back in time to when the planet thrived. She wanted to impress on everyone exactly what Earth and every other world her father had created was facing.

Looking down she swooped to the ground as she created temporary vessels for the other angels. The vessels while humanoid were definitely not human. The people here were tall and elegant wearing lightweight flowing robes in different colors. The angel's were inspecting each other's forms with huge golden eyes.

Seraphiel lightly landed on her feet. "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour."

* * *

Since the return of the angels, churches all over the country had seen a rise in not only attendance of their regular Sunday services but also Choir practices and Bible study. Margaret Black was at Bible study.

The group was much larger than it usually was and not only Christians; but Judeans, Muslims and Mormons joined together to study the many appearances of Gabriel. After all If the Pope himself could gather all of the religious leaders from around the world under one roof, The religious leaders of Portland Oregon could certainly do so.

For the past two weeks they had been Studying Gabriel's many appearances not just in the Bible but also in the Quran, the Torah and the Book of Mormon. It was amazing how some of the stories were identical while others seemed to have been revealed only to one particular religion or completely ignored.

This had led to a growing wave of religious tolerance around the world. Even the middle east was beginning to see out breaks of Peace between Christians a Muslims. People were beginning to realize that if angels existed, god also has to exist and if God had sent his messenger to deliver his words and announcements to so many different religions; Well then just maybe God was not happy with all the fighting between them.

The group in Portland had no idea that not everyone was happy with the new found truce among the many religious leaders. They had no reason to suspect that many of them would be dead before the night was over, including Mrs Margaret Black.

When the small group of Fundamental Christian Extremists entered the church with their guns and began slaughtering those in attendance it made the news world wide. And pissed off the former devil who was being blamed for the entire thing.


	49. Luci sets things straight

Lucifer growled at the news report as people claimed that the slaughter at the Portland First Methodist church was his fault. Even Sam was indignant at the holier than thou attitude now making it's way through the religious community. Lucifer stood up shaking with rage.

"Lucifer, calm down." Castiel attempted to calm Lucifer's rage.

"No! This is the last freaking straw!" Lucifer growled. "All these years and these cockroaches blame me for what they choose to do. I don't make them do anything, they exercise their free will and then hide behind the devil. It stops now!" Lucifer disappeared on a flutter wings.

Balthazar sighed. "I'll just go with Luci and make sure he doesn't destroy the entire West Coast. It's not time for California to fall into the Pacific Ocean just yet."

Balthazar caught up with Lucifer standing at the entrance to a compound bearing a sign proclaiming it 'The Fundamentalist Church Of God'. Lucifer stalked forward and let his wings burst forth followed by Balthazar.

Balthazar could sense the humans on the compound. A large one story building was full of children and a handful of women but most of the adults and teenagers were in the 'church' itself. Lucifer snapped his fingers and suddenly One of the most famous news anchors in the country was standing there complete with a camera crew.

Lucifer looked at the man who was staring at the six wings flaring from Lucifer's back.

"You are about to get the scoop of the century. Turn on that camera I want all of this broadcast live!" Lucifer snarled.

The anchorman took out his phone and called his network warning them that he standing in front of a very angry angel and on the compound of one of the most reviled religious sects of modern times.

"Yes he doesn't look happy at all, you know the saying 'if looks could kill'?" the anchorman said. "I can ask him, Okay that should give me enough time go live as soon as the commercial break is over. I'll be standing by."

Balthazar watched as the newsman closed his phone. "We can go live in five minutes. May I ask who you are?" The Anchor asked carefully.

"I am Lucifer, The Morningstar. The Bearer of Light and I'm tired of you mud monkeys blaming me every time you do something evil. It's time you remember what I am, an Archangel of the Lord and I'm going to straighten out some things today. I'm tired of you blaming me and and using my father as a justification for your own hatred for each other!"

* * *

" Dean/Michael snarled at the image on the screen. "Son of a bitch! What the hell is Lucifer thinking?"

"I'm thinking the boy's pissed off about that shooting in the church last night." Bobby said. "After all those sorry bastards that did the shooting claimed it was God's work they were doing."

"And everyone from the Pope to the Dalai Lama is blaming the devil." Ellen said.

John was cringing as he watched since Lucifer was in Sam. So much for hunting now that Sam's face had been splashed on TV screens across the nation.

"I guess Satan is tired of being everyone's scapegoat." Rufus said. "I can't say I blame him. I know I've tried to put a few things on him over the years myself."

"Well Winchester, it looks like both of your sons are about to be famous." Michael said. "Somebody has to keep him from going over the deep end and Balthazar certainly can't control him." Michael disappeared with a soft flutter of wings.

* * *

"Let's get one thing straight right now, I don't like you mud monkeys. When father created you, he created you to be born with free will. I thought it was a mistake then and nothing I have seen since then has changed my mind."

Lucifer stalked over to the building where the children were. The first thing they saw when they entered the building was a sign saying 'God hates gays.'

"Look at this!" Lucifer said tearing the sign off of the wall. God Hates? My father does not hate any one of you. You are his most cherished creation and you think he hates you?"

He stalked over to where a terrified woman was holding a small child. He reached out and took the small girl away from the woman with a glare. "This child was not born with hate. None of you are born with hate. It has to be taught because it is not how Father created you.

Look around you. Look at the filth and blasphemy these bastards have plastered the walls with. Messages of hate and vengeance. This is not my father's will nor his desire for you. This child is the closest to what my father desired for you out of everyone on this compound because the hate has not yet taken root in her." Lucifer set the child on her feet surprising everyone with his gentleness.

He made his way out of the building and pointed toward the church. "You call that my father's house, he wouldn't set foot in it. It is an affront to his very nature and yet he is willing to forgive you for the insult.

2000 or so years ago he sent a savior to you. A perfect being to sacrifice himself to suffering for you. Christ was tortured by the Romans and betrayed by God's so called chosen people and he went willingly. Even after I tempted him in the desert. He was willing to die for the vermin that infested this world to pay the debt of original sins committed by Adam, Eve and Lilith. Ever since then you have been born into a state of forgiveness and you choose to turn your backs on it.

Christ was not the only one to die for you. My own brother The Archangel Gabriel stepped up an took an angel blade to his grace to save you from an apocalypse that should have happened just a couple of years ago. I know because I am the one who plunged that blade into him. I'm the one who stood over his lifeless body and cried tears of remorse because he was able to do what our father commanded when the majority of us could not.

This body you see standing before you? His name is Sam Winchester, my earthly vessel. Gabriel sacrificed himself to save Sam and his brother Dean, because he knew that they could avert the coming destruction. And they did. Sam willingly threw himself into the very pit that I had been imprisoned for 2000 years and dragged his half brother Adam Milligan with him because Michael was using Adam at the time as a vessel.

Anael, Castiel and even Balthazar over there are all angels who have died for you. They do as our father commands, they love you above all else. And being the pathetic creatures that you are you spit on the numerous sacrifices made for you.

You exercise the free will our father gave you and then attempt to avoid taking responsibility by blaming me or claiming it was my father's will. I'm putting an end to that right now!"

The cameraman and anchor had not said a word simply let Lucifer speak his piece. They had come to an unspoken agreement that it was probably safest that way. The two jumped in alarm when another angel suddenly appeared.

"Lucifer, do not." The new angel said suddenly appearing in Lucifer's path toward the church.

"Why not, Michael? These bastards insult father by their very existence!" Lucifer said attempting to step around his brother.

"Be that as it may, Father would be angered by what you intend here." Michael grabbed Lucifer's arm and the two disappeared.

"Michael?" the cameraman questioned.

"Yes Michael as in The Archangel Michael, Commander of the Host Most High." Balthazar said calmly. "Brother of Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael the only four beings of this Earth that have seen the face of our father. Oh and brothers to the rest of us lowly Seraphs.

You see we are all tired of these false prophets. Michael may be attempting to calm Lucifer but he is as tired of it as we all are. You like to consider Lucifer evil when the truth is Lucifer simply has balls enough to say what we all think.

The evil in this world? Well that's all on you and when your lives are over, if you've committed enough evil? Well Michael will toss what's left of your asses into hell, namely your souls. And then you **will** face Lucifer's wrath."

Balthazar disappeared following Michael who was dragging Lucifer back to the safe house. While the anchor and Cameraman wondered how they were supposed to get back to the studio in New York.


	50. Tempering the Creation

Seraphiel watched as her impromptu sightseeing trip worked exactly as she hoped it would. She saw the resolve that had grown in each of the angels as they took in what Juggernaut had destroyed. Currently Gabriel was kneeling surrounded by children who were tasting a wondrous substance called chocolate for the first and only time.

Metronome had disappeared into the Library an hour ago and finally reappeared speaking of the many tomes of philosophy and science that would soon be lost. Ophaniel and Cherubiel had spent their time watching the soldiers training on the field. Although the people had a standing army, war was non existent among them. They trained to defend their world from outside attack. The angel's watched saddened that soldier's defeat was already a fact.

Jehoel had gone to the healing center and watched as the healers of this world treated the sick and injured. Each angel saw this world though different eyes and each angel mourned the loss that Juggernaut would cause in his own way.

"Come it is time we move on to our primary purpose here." Seraphiel said erasing the time bubble and bringing them all back to the barren wasteland this world would become.

Gabriel snapped his fingers creating another video camera and filming the barren vista. "I simply want them to see what Earth will become." Gabriel said quietly.

"Gabriel, mark the spot you stand on." Metronome said. "This is where I will create the gate."

Gabriel nodded closing his eyes and quickly memorizing the coordinates for the planet and the spot he stood upon. "We will need to connect the gate her to an existing gate on Earth. I'd suggest the one on Lake Mead since it is closest to where we believe Juggernaut is."

* * *

Juggernaut licked his lips as he looked at the souls trapped before him. Among them was the Senator's wife.

"She's in there?" Rudy asked. Although he had agreed to let Juggernaut have her for a sacrifice he now felt some small measure of remorse. After all, their marriage had spanned 23 years. Although if truth be told he regretted the loss of so many votes he could have gathered.

"Yes she is in here along with many others." Juggernaut answered. "They will nourish me and make me strong enough to face the one who comes to destroy me. They are powerful, rich. They are the souls of innocents. A delicacy that I rarely taste."

"Innocents?" Rudy asked feeling a bit ill.

"The souls of humanity are the most strongest source of power in the universe. Why do you think angels and demons battle over them." Juggernaut explained. "The more innocent the soul, the more powerful it is. These souls were gathered to worship a weak little archangel named Gabriel. Archangels are weak, when I have consumed enough souls I will be able to consume the Archangels themselves.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Death asked God as they stood outside of a forge near Tokyo, Japan.

"Because I want you to understand why I have not interfered in things." God replied.

"You could just explain it to me." Death said adjusting the cuffs of his shirt.

"Showing is much better than telling." God said taking Death by the arm. He lead him over to a pile of rocks.

"Ore trapped inside is metallic elements. The ore must be smelted to remove the metal from the rock. The different piles of rock contain different metallic elements." God gestured around at the piles. "Eventually these piles of rocks will be transformed into a sword of great beauty and functionality, but there is a process that must be followed. And it has taken much trial and error to arrive at this process."

God reached out and picked up a piece of ore. "Many times before I have tried to create a masterpiece and failed. I too have had to use the method of trial and error. And do you know what I have discovered? My creations like swords need tempering. They must be thrust into the flame and heated and then allowed to cool in order to be strengthened."

"So that's what all this is, tempering your creation?" Death asked.

"Yes." God answered.

Death regarded God for a few moments and then uncharacteristically said, "Well it sucks."

* * *

"Sit down Luce." Michael said not even raising his head from the paper he was writing on. "As much as those self righteous fundamentalist 'Christians' deserve smiting we will leave it to Seraphiel to decide."

"Humph, now you insult the Christians by comparing them to those dickweeds!" Lucifer grumbled. "They don't deserve another moment of existence."

"Look at the bright side, Luci. They will all die soon anyway and I think we all know they will be on the express elevator to the sub basement." Balthazar siad sitting a bottle of Jack Daniel's on the table. "Ellen's selection of spirits leave's something to be desired." Balthazar poured three shot glasses of whiskey.

"Oh shut up Sam, your liver will be just fine." Lucifer mumbled in response to Sam's concern about the amount of liquor Lucifer had consumed in the hour since Michael had dragged them back to the roadhouse.

"I had no idea that you were gifted with such eloquence, brother." Raphael said as he appeared next to Lucifer. "It's about time someone told these creatures the truth of things. No offense meant to those who are gathered her of course."

He added after receiving a glare from Ellen. "If it's any consolation, Those members of the congregation found a sudden need to confess to the authorities and other than Pastor Assbutt's immediate family, the members of his congregation have decided to renounce their membership in his church. You toppled an entire religious cult with one speech."

"Whoa sounds like I missed out on some fun?" Gabriel said as he and the rest of the angel's who had gone with Seraphiel to the dead world materialized in the roadhouse. "Luci have you been making trouble again?"

"No, I have been setting the record straight but jackass over there wouldn't let me teach the bastards a lesson." Lucifer said shooting a glare Michael's way..

"Sounds like somebody pissed in your cornflakes." Gabriel said. "How about some details?"

"A group of right wing religious psychos decided that opening fire on a Bible study group was God's work." Balthazar said. "I guess the idea of 'one love' went right over their heads."

The newly arrived angel's looked at Balthazar in confusion.

"The bible study group would probably be better described as Bible/Torah/ Quran study group. Muslims, Jewish, Christians of several different sects all studying our father's word together." Uriel explained. "32 people are dead and another 17 wounded."

"Senator Black's wife is among the dead." Michael added.

"And her soul is missing along with several others that were snatched from the reapers by Juggernaut." Death said appearing in the midst of the group. "Need I remind anyone here of what can be done with human souls?"

* * *

Sweet D had no idea why he felt the urge to gather up two of his best girls and head toward LA. He was even less clear as to why he was at a charity function at all. But something had drawn him here. He was at the cash bar ordering another rum and coke when he glanced across the room and it clicked.

Governor Robert Greene of Washington State. The odds on favorite to secure the Presidential Nomination from his party for the upcoming Election. Governor Greene had a lot of support behind him a solid track record for his Governorship and he was so squeaky clean he made Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm look like a two bit whore. Yes that was exactly why Sweet D was here. He made his way over to where his two girls were waiting.

See that guy over there shaking hands with the big name guitarist?" He asked and pointed. "I want you to get him out that monkey suit and between your legs before the party is over."


	51. Archangels go to church

**A/N: I apologize but this chapter ended up being a bit long. But Hey it's not everyday that Archangels attend a church service.**

"Juggernaut figured out the power of innocent souls." Seraphiel said. "This is not good."

"Innocent souls?" John asked. "What the hell is the difference a soul is a soul right?"

"Juggernaut was feeding on Demons." Metronome said. "Demons are nothing more than souls that were twisted by their own evil then shall we say refined in Hell. Your hell has almost never functioned correctly."

"The purpose of Hell is the refinement of Souls as Metronome has said. Most souls that end up there do penance and then when they have been judged properly repentant they are allowed into heaven." Seraphiel explained. "But some souls are so twisted that hell only enhances the evil in them or the soul for what ever reason opts to stay in hell. These souls become demons."

"But demonic souls aren't very nutritious." Cherubiel said. "There's very little 'power' that can be gained from them."

"So an innocent soul is what, like a high protein energy drink?" John asked.

"That analogy is quite appropriate." Death said. "Seraphiel, my list is highly unbalanced, I trust that you handle this situation soon, especially since the names of those in Portland were not destined to meet me any time in the near future." And with that Death disappeared.

* * *

"Well it's going to take time." Metronome said. "Building that gate will take weeks maybe even months. It's not something that can be slapped up overnight."

"And Juggernaut's little puppets will continue to feed him innocent souls while we wait for you to finish creating it." Ophaniel pointed out.

Seraphiel snapped her fingers conjuring up a Bible. "Maybe we can limit the number of puppets he has access to." She said flipping through the pages. She stopped at the Book of Matthew Chapter 7 and slid it across the table to Gabriel. "Think you can do a little something with Verses 1 and 2?"

_1 Judge not, that ye be not judged.  
2 For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again _

"I think I can come up with something." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Good then the Archangels have a job to do." Seraphiel said. "Lucifer you wanted to bring a little wrath to the fundamentalist right wing psychos. So lets bring a little wrath to the fundamentalist right wing Psychos."

"A little fear of our father never hurt anyone yet." Uriel said.

* * *

Senator Rudolph Black stood at the graveside between his two children. The group of mourners was a large one with Representatives, Senators even the Vice President of the United States had attended the funeral service itself. That however did not compare at all to the visitor that appeared once the group was gathered at the gravesite.

As the Pastor opened his bible to the appropriate passage, a large Black man with wings appeared at the head of the coffin next to the pastor.

"I am Uriel. I bring a message to you. You stand at the grave of a Martyr. Margaret Black was sacrificed to further the hate among you. Those who claimed responsibility for her death claimed that they were doing God's work. They have judged, and their day of judgment is upon them."

Uriel laid a circlet of rose thorns on the coffin among the flowers and disappeared. Uriel Balthazar and Anna made an appearance at every funeral of the victims of the Portland shootings and delivered the same message for each of the deceased.

In some cases the deceased had already been buried because of their religious traditions. In which case the gravestones mysteriously had the word Martyr engraved on them surrounded by a circlet of thorns.

* * *

"Okay, Balthazar just finished with the last tombstone." Gabriel said sitting down at the table with Seraphiel and the rest of the original Archangels. "And the idiots are going to be holding their nightly service in about two hours. So it's time go all Sodom and Gomorrah on their dumb asses."

"Good, I will remain here." Seraphiel said. "I think this should be handled by Earth's choir. Gabriel just remember **Arch**angel. Keep those other wings hidden."

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Gabriel said snapping off a salute. "Well what are we waiting for? We still have to collect Luci's little pet reporter! Might as well give him this scoop too!"

* * *

Governor Robert Greene was not stupid. He knew that if he did not make a misstep, he would get the Presidential nomination, so the two young ladies that had approached him last night were suspect. It would take more than a couple of hookers to fool him. The question was who was trying to get to him?

This didn't seem to be the style of any of those who had tossed their hats in the ring so far but it was still early. Perhaps someone else was looking to get into the running. Robert Greene sighed and hit the remote on the television for a little background noise as he pulled out a pair of boxers and his travel kit from his suitcase and headed toward the bathroom. He had just set the items on the counter when something on the TV caught his attention.

Hurrying out of the bathroom he caught the tail end of the report. Rudolph Black The newly widowed Senator from Oregon had just announced his intention to seek the presidential nomination and he was going to run on an anti-hate platform. The fact that an angel had appeared at the late Mrs Blacks graveside during the interment and named her a martyr could only help that platform.

* * *

The self proclaimed Reverend Josiah Phillips looked around at his church. There weren't even enough people to fill the first three pews and the were all related to him. Many members had simply walked out of the gates after Satan's visit. But that was the perfect topic for tonight's sermon.

"We have witnessed first hand the power of Satan. The fallen one dared to set on the ground we dedicate to our Heavenly father, he has tempted the weak-willed to turn their back on our father." Reverend Phillips started. He was soon interrupted by a rude noise from behind him, a noise that sounded suspiciously like loud flatulence. Turning around he found an angel in his chair.

"Please don't let me interrupt you Reverend continue." Gabriel said.

Turning back around the reverend continued. "Those who have turned away from our fathre are the enemies of God..." The noise came again, louder this time.

"It must be those burritos I had for lunch." Gabriel said standing up. Reaching down he picked up a whoopee cushion, "Or maybe it's this thing." Gabriel tossed it over his shoulder.

"You are an angel of the Lord!" Reverend Phillips pointed out.

"Well Archangel of the Lord but close enough for government work." Gabriel said. "And since I'm his messenger and all I think that I should take over now. Have a seat Rev." Gabriel said pushing the reverend into his chair while snapping the fully inflated whoopee cushion under him.

At the loud farting noise Gabriel said "You might want to take some Gas X for that. You seem to be full of a lot of excess gas."

Looking to the back of the church and seeing the reporter and cameraman were set up and ready to film. Gabriel ran a hand over his hair to smooth it down fluffed out his wings and cleared his throat.

"So a few thousand years ago you guys were worshiping trees and rocks and pagan gods. But We can't blame you for that. It wasn't your fault that you were ignorant, it's just the way it was.

Then one day Dad came up to me and said 'Gabriel,'. By the way in case you haven't figured it out from the obvious I'm his messenger hint, I am the Archangel Gabriel. Anyways, Dad says 'Gabriel, I have a job for you. See the little humans down there on Earth? I want you to tell them about me. Tell them that I am God their creator and they should be worshiping me.' So I did what Dad asked.

After a while he came up to me and said 'Gabriel, you know they are doing things that they really shouldn't be doing so I want you to make sure that they get these 10 commandments. Tell them that if they break those commandments, I'm not going to be a very happy camper and they will have to face my wrath.' And I did that too."

Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of the pulpit. "I don't hear any amens or praise Gods from you people. You're getting a sermon from God's personal messenger here. Show some appreciation."

The congregation all responded with rounds of Amen or praise god.

"That's better." Lucifer said nodding toward to pulpit. "Please continue brother, we're all hanging on your every word."

"Thanks Luci. Now where was I." Gabriel pretended to think. "Oh yeah wrath of God. So for a while there Dad was pretty big into the whole wrath thing. Sodom and Gomorrah, the great flood. But he got tired of constantly punishing you and he sent Christ to you. I won't go into how long it took me to explain the birds and bees to Mary not to mention how Dad got around the birds and bees to knock her up. Point being that it allowed him to get away from the wrath thing and he pretty much let it drop."

"Pay attention now people." Lucifer said. "This part concerns you."

Gabriel shook his head and smirked.

"You see since he got away from the whole wrath thing, some of you have started to think that you are qualified to hand out his wrath and well, you are not. He appointed The Angels of Judgment to do that. The Archangels, and there are four of us.

There's Michael, who I hope is not setting a bad example by napping in the back pew." Gabriel said.

"I'm not napping but your sermon was rather boring; after all, I've heard those stories before." Michael said.

"There's Raphael. You have to watch out for him, he's the quiet one. Or he's quiet until someone mentions Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Gabriel said.

"That turtle is named for the artist!" Raphael growled.

"See what I mean?" Gabriel said. "You've already met Lucifer here, thanks for getting the Amen corner into the spirit of things."

"Not a problem baby bro." Lucifer said.

"And then there's me. And we didn't all come all this way just to sit around your crappy little church." Gabriel said. "We came to make an example of you. We want all the religious fanatics and extremists to know what will happen to them when they get too big for their britches.

Every time a group chooses to mete out judgment in our father's name, we will mete out equally justice to them and we're starting right here and right now."

The Archangel's then proceeded to smite everyone in the church except for the reporter and cameraman who had both at this point become extremely god fearing men.

* * *

God sat on a beach in Cancun Mexico. Smiling he leaned back in his lounge chair and sipped his pina colada from the coconut decorated with a little paper umbrella.

Some days your kids just make you proud he thought.


	52. I'm just a bill

**A/N: Sorry I Know it's short. **

"No matter how we do this, we're going to have to bait him, and more than once." It would help if I had some idea of where he is." Michael said. "We are pretty sure he's in the Vegas area but knowing where he is in relation to the gate would help."

"Bait huh? Maybe we just need to give him a scare." Ophaniel said. "We already know a couple of things, one he thinks that you Archangels are weak and two he's not too eager to tangle with Seraphiel."

"He did let go of Sam and back down from Lucifer when he sensed me." Seraphiel said. "He's only tangled with two angels so he'll probably be surprised at what we can throw at him."

"We have the Seraphim, three Cherubim and a handful of thrones. Throw in the Archangels and we could try scaring him through the gate." Cherubiel suggested. "Right into Seraphiel's arms."

There's just one problem with that. If I'm on the other side of that gate he's not going to go through it." Seraphiel said.

"Well how about this. You hang back here with us. Gabriel is a Cherubim so that would give us a Cherubim and a Seraphim to drive him though the gate." Michael explained. "Cherubiel, Ophaniel and the Thrones can be on the other side waiting with Metronome."

"It's still risky." Seraphiel said.

"I know but for now it's the best we've got." Michael said.

* * *

"Balls! This is one hell of a mess." Bobby said. "The idjits went and turned his wife into a martyr. Gave Black a perfect platform and a shitload of sympathy. He just announced he was joining the campaign trail three days ago and he already passed a couple of people in the polls. Can you imagine what that asswipe will do if he actually gets elected?"

"It's a scary thought." Ellen said. "But the angels should be able to take care of Juggernaut way before the Presidential Primaries."

"If Black spins it right, it won't matter." Ash said "And from what I've seen he was one ambitious mother long before Juggernaut got a hold of him."

"I think I;m more worried by the fact that Congress is going to be back in session in two weeks." Ellen said. "That's going to give Juggernaut access to some damned powerful people."

"Well shit! I didn't even think about that." Ash said. "And if that thing can get control of Congress."

"Seraphiel would you please come down here. We have a problem." Ellen prayed.

* * *

Lucifer took a deep breath and smiled. "Smell that? This place reeks of corruption. I love that smell."

"Corruption we can handle, it's the evil we don't want to deal with." Gabriel said. "I hate politics."

"So why are we here again?" Michael said looking around.

"You mean you never peeked at what happens here?" Gabriel asked. "This is where they come up with all of their laws Mikey."

"Our father has already given them laws. Wasn't that the point of your little meeting with Moses?" Michael asked.

"That never stopped the Greeks or the Romans from making their own laws." Lucifer said. "Got to figure these humans are still in the habit."

"Oh for Dad's sake! Remind me to find you the Schoolhouse Rock DVD's Michael" Gabriel said.

"Good one, Gabriel. Sam is laughing right now." Lucifer said. "He thinks Dean could use a refresher. Luckily Sam was Pre-Law so I get it."

"Well Michael is not the only one lost here so would you mind explaining it to me?" Raphael said.

Castiel who was often left to be the butt of misunderstood reference jokes was quick to help out since he actually got this one. "Schoolhouse Rock is an educational program aimed at teaching young humans about many subjects that they will encounter in school through the use of music and animation. I however, prefer the Conjunction Junction episode..."

Gabriel just shook his head and wandered off Setting wards while singing loudly.

_I'm just a bill._  
_Yes, I'm only a bill._  
_And I'm sitting here on Capitol Hill._  
_Well, it's a long, long journey_  
_To the capital city._  
_It's a long, long wait_  
_While I'm sitting in committee,_  
_But I know I'll be a law someday_  
_At least I hope and pray that I will,_  
_But today I am still just a bill._

* * *

Once they finished warding the Capitol, Gabriel pointed out that it was only one piece of the puzzle when it came to the political process. There was the Supreme court, the White House and the Pentagon. The Archangels spent the night warding various government buildings around Washington. Once they finished they figured what the hell and using the Capitol Beltway as a base they turned the Nation's capitol into a massive Devil's trap.


	53. Ice cream and Black ops

"What in father's name is going on here?" Serphiel asked seeing the Archangels all sitting around the Hall of Archangels and watching cartoons.

"Politics lesson, among other things." Gabriel said munching on a bag of Peanut Butter Reeses. "Michael didn't understand the importance of what happens in DC so I figured this was right about his level of understanding."

"And Castiel just likes Conjunction Junction." Lucifer added helpfully. "Dammit Sam will you stop singing along in our head? You have the voice of an angel, and the way most of us sound, that's not saying much."

"So now I understand why this city needed to be protected." Michael said. "However I still do not understand their need to create other laws. Was it not enough that our Father gave Laws to them?"

"Father lets them play their little games Mike." Lucifer said. "Remember even that prissy carpenter's son said to render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's and unto God that which is God's."

"Prissy little carpenter's son?" Gabriel snorted. "Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge because you couldn't tempt him?"

"He also said that the first great commandment was to Love our father above all else and the second was to love thy neighbor as thyself and that all the laws and prophets are based on that." Michael said. "I see no great love for our father our their neighbors within their laws."

"That is where free will comes in Michael." Castiel said "They can follow their human laws to the letter and never love our father or their neighbor, but a lot of them do. They choose to follow father's laws. It is an option for them not a requirement, but they do it anyway."

"I do not understand why father would allow such chaos." Michael sighed.

"Maybe because it makes them appreciate the good things that they have." Gabriel said snapping up a DVD. "To quote a line from an Eddie Murphy movie 'If every day is a sunny day, then what's a sunny day?'. When we went to survey that world, Seraphiel showed us what it was like.

Maybe that world was destroyed because they couldn't grasp the concept of something bad happening or they didn't recognize evil until it was too late. Ellen and Bobby called us because they recognized how Juggernaut could affect things and spread his evil through their lawmakers."

"It was a beautiful world." Seraphiel took the DVD from Gabriel and handed it to Castiel, "We recorded it as it was. They did not ask for help until it was too late. I think Gabriel makes a good point. They probably could not envision that evil would destroy them because they never really understood evil."

* * *

"Senator. Your path to the white house has been set." Juggernaut hissed. "Your wife's death has given you a cause. But these angels cannot be trusted for all that they made your wife a martyr. They are a danger to me, and to you. They do not answer to any authority, the one called Seraphiel leads them."

"But how can I protect myself from them. They are angels. We have seen too many unexplained things that demonstrate their power." Rudy answered the demon.

"Is not your military considered the finest on Earth? They exist to defend you from attack, These angels are powerful they can destroy your world with ease. They intended to destroy it not too long ago. I read this in the soul called Sam Winchester. Billions of people will die when they choose to continue this Apocalypse. Your military must attack them now." Juggernaut said.

"Only congress can declare war." Rudy said.

"But you have special units within your military that can function outside of war, police actions." Juggernaut suggested. "They can undertake a police action against the angels. You know people who owe you favors, ask for this in repayment of those favors and you will have the nomination you so desperately desire."

Rudy looked at the demon. "I will make the calls as soon as I return to my office."

* * *

Cherubiel and Ophaniel had gotten bored with hanging around the roadhouse. The two Cherubim decided to go out an do a little sightseeing. They had tucked their wings away and were now wandering around a park. The humans were doing human things and they found it fascinating.

A group of children were gathered around a vehicle under the watchful eyes of their parents as an adult human was talking to them and handing things through the little window to the children who would hand him something back and then run off to eat whatever it was that the man had given them.

"The children seem to be enjoying whatever they are receiving." Ophaniel said. "Some of the adults too."

"Well want to go see what it is?" Cherubiel said teleporting over to the gasps of the children who looked up at him in awe. Then they looked at Ophaniel with just as much awe when he joined them.

"You're angels." One small boy said. "I can see your wings."

Another little girl looked at the two. "You have pretty feathers."

"You shouldn't be able to see them." Ophaniel said. "We're hiding them."

"I don't see anything." a teenager said grabbing the first little boy. "Come on. You know Mom and Dad said you're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"But they're not strangers, they're angels." The little boy protested.

"Heed your brother." Cherubiel said. "Your parents have given you a commandment. You should do as they have told you, always honor your parents."

Ophaniel looked at the growing group of children that was gathering around them wanting to see the angels. "The young ones can perceive us. Interesting."

Cherubiel looked at the teenager. "Tell me what is this that they are all eating? And why is it that some have received it and not others?"

"Ice cream. Some of the kids don't have money for it and they have to buy it." The teen explained.

"Thank you Wendell Clark." Ophjaniel said "Our father blesses those who realize that they are indeed their brother's keeper." Then he followed Cherubiel over to the vehicle where the angel was talking to the man inside.

"Give your ice cream away freely this day. Let all who are here share in your bounty and you will be rewarded threefold." Cherubiel said with a smile.

The man reached into the freezer and took out two orange creamsicles. "I will." He handed the treats to the angel. "I'm glad that you have come back. It has renewed so many people's faith in God, including my own."

By the end of the day the man would be standing by his truck with a big grin on his face as he finished driving through the poorest sections of town giving free ice cream to the children in the neighborhoods.

* * *

Ash spewed his beer across the pool table as he saw the order that had come from the Pentagon. He immediately logged on to his other computer and began the time consuming task of hacking into the Military Intranet. Time consuming because the military had encryptions on top of encryptions, firewalls on top of firewalls. Uncle Sam did not believe in making it easy, but he didn't make it impossible either.

Ash would find out where this idiotic order came from, and it was idiotic. "Hey Bobby! Might want to tell your Sheriff friend that she's got MiB heading her way!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Men in Black." Bobby asked.

"Not like the the Will Smith movie but like the guys who showed up in Mount Pleasant back during all the Mothman sightings when that bridge collapsed." Ash explained. "Only they ain't hunting Mothman, they're looking to bag an angel and since Gabriel turned himself in to her it's probably the first place they will go."

"What the hell kind of order is this?" John asked peering over Ash's shoulder at the screen.

"Came through as a black op from the Department of Defense." Ash said. "Routed through the Pentagon. It's tagged as a training exercise so the military will stand down and not respond in any way to anything that comes up. But because Homeland Security is also plugged into this same network, they get the stand down order too."

"And Homeland Security has been plugged into law enforcement networks in the US since 9/11." John said. "Everyone will think this is just a training exercise."

"Being up to date on your conspiracy theories can be a good thing sometimes." Ash said. "I'm working on hacking into the DoD network. I should be able to trace it back to who issued the order. Anyone want to bet me that by the time we cut through all the bullshit we'll find Senator and Presidential Hopeful Randall Black right in the middle of it?"

"Are you kidding Ash? Only a fool would take that bet." Ellen said. "I think we all already figure the Senator is behind it."


	54. The children of Rudolph Black

Jody Mills and two deputies suddenly appeared in the middle of the roadhouse looking rather pale. Bobby hurried over and steadied Jody leading her to a chair while the deputies were left to make their own way to a seat.

"Where's that damned angel?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, I guess back at the station." The Sheriff said. "He just said he was getting us out of there and the next thing I know we're here."

* * *

Gabriel looked at the group of guys standing around trying to look intimidating. "Seriously? Am I supposed to be intimidated by you guys? Obviously you haven't seen who Satan's wearing these days."

"Well then I guess we just have to up the intimidation factor." One of the men said firing a taser at the Archangel. That got a reaction, but not the one they were expecting.

Gabriel gave a shiver then looked at the man and said. "Do that again big boy and you're gonna have to marry me and make an honest angel out of me. That is if I manage not to to lose control of my grace and fry your eyeballs out of their sockets."

The man who had fired the taser was looking at it as if he couldn't understand why they angel was still standing. Understandable since a taser could drop a bull to it's knees.

Seeing that one of the other men was about to fire his taser, Gabriel snapped his fingers relieving them all of the weapons. "I wasn't kidding numbskull. That thing makes my grace feel all tingly."

"Now how about you go back to your little hidey hole and see if Agent J will let you borrow his noisy cricket. I've got more important things to do with my time than play with you guys right now." Gabriel said and lifted his fingers to snap when he felt a stinging sensation in his shoulder.

Looking down he saw a hole in his jacket. Looking up he saw one of the men holding a gun. "Dammit! I liked this jacket. Now it's got a bullet hole in it!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "I think someone wants to have a little talk with you." Gabriel smirked as the group of aliens each grabbed one of the men. Snapping his fingers again he conjured a CD player and laughed as The Lady in Red started playing. "Have fun!" Gabriel said as he disappeared.

* * *

Daniel Black threw another shirt in his suitcase. All he wanted to do was get back to Princeton and forget the embarrassment of having Senator Rudolph Black as a father. Mom wasn't even in her grave and Dad had decided to use her memory as the basis for his campaign to reach the White House.

Not that Daniel was surprised, Dad had always had political ambitions. Rudolph Black was a career politician starting off as a city councilman then moving up to Mayor of Portland. Then he resigned as mayor to run for the US Senate. Newly widowed, Rudolph Black opted to toss his hat in the ring ffor the Presidential nomination. Daniel had been disgusted when his father announced to reporters gathered after Mom's interment that He was running in Mom's memory and anti hate was his newest platform.

The same man who 10 years ago was supporting every bit of Anti gay legislation that crossed his desk. As far as Daniel was concerned, Rudolph Black was a crappy father, a crappy husband and a crappy politician. The sooner he could get out of this house the better.

"You're leaving already?" His sister asked as she stood in the doorway watching her brother pack. "I thought you would stay for a little while. I mean Dad is never here and now that Mom is gone. I just, I don't want you to go."

Daniel dropped the shirt he was holding on the bed and went to his little sister and wrapped her in a hug. "Dad just pissed me off today, that all. He's just puts his career before everything including his family. I forgot how he was since I'm not here now. I don't have to deal with his bullshit so I forget sometimes that you still do."

Daniel held his sister feeling her tears soaking through his shirt. "Tell you what Chrissie, give Grandma a call. She only lives an hour away from campus. Tell dad that you want to go stay with her till you get yourself together."

"Do you think she'd mind?"Chrissie sniffled.

"She'd love to have you stay, I drive out to see her every weekend." Daniel said. "This way you won't have to deal with Dad."

* * *

"Gabriel, is that a taser?" Bobby asked. As the angel appeared in the roadhouse.

"Is that what they call it? I was thinking we should call it angel ecstasy." Gabriel smirked.

"What? I don't even want to know." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Oh come on I have the distinction of being the first angel ever to be tazed. I kinda liked it." Gabriel winked at the grizzled hunter, "A lot!"

"Idjit!" Bobby said "Somebody come get this feathered pervert before I shoot him."

"Gabriel what have you done now?" Michael asked with a sigh.

"Has Dean ever been tazed?" Gabriel asked. When Michael just frowned Gabriel pointed the taser at him and fired it. As soon as the five second jolt was over Michael gave a shiver smiled and dropped into the nearest seat.

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby said as he looked at the Angel who was sprawled out in the chair with a happy smile. "The boy looks like he's having one hell of a happy trip!"

"Tingly isn't it?" Gabriel smirked

"Oh yeah." Michael said and grinned. "That was nice. Hey Luce come here a minute."

* * *

"How are you progressing?" Seraphiel asked Metronome.

"Well I would be progressing a lot faster if I didn't have to keep stopping to go slaughter an animal on some other world to get blood for the inscriptions." Metronome sighed.

"How far have you gotten?" Seraphiel asked.

"It took an entire day to fuse the sand into a large enough stone slab to hold the inscriptions and I'm about a third of the way through the outer ring of sigils. And there's 15 rings in the spell." Metronome explained. "Like I said it's going to take a while. How are things back on the little blue planet?"

"Juggernaut is attempting to distract us. He is still after innocent souls and he's planning Something around Senator Black. Not to mention trying to involve the human government in things." Seraphiel said. "He's got them trying to catch angels. Gabriel said that he would take care of it."

"The humans don't have weapons we need to fear." Metronome said.

"No but Juggernaut is stirring up fear. His latest move is intended to discredit us and make the humans fear us. But hopefully we can avoid that." Seraphiel smiled. "We are getting lots of 'good press' as Gabriel calls it. Even Cherubiel and Ophaniel have gotten into the spirit of things. They performed a little miracle yesterday with an ice cream truck."

"What did they do? Turn it into a tank?" Metronome asked. "Those two only know one thing, destroy their enemies."

"Well they blessed an ice cream truck and half the city got free ice cream out of it. The Owner of the truck was very clear about the two angels who visited his truck and the fact that they thought it was unfair that Some children were denied their treats due to lack on money and they told him to give his ice cream away.

"He went all over town handing out free ice cream and never ran out." Seraphiel said. The news agencies are eating it up. It seems that the humans can't get enough of angels right now."


	55. Happy angels, hungover angels

"What in Father's name?" Seraphiel gazed at the scene in front of her when she returned from checking in with Metronome. The Seraphim could only stand there and blink dumbly as she took it in.

Michael was on top of a table doing a passable Michael Jackson imitation right down to the crotch grabbing. He had even conjured up one sequined glove and a fedora.

Uriel was slumped bonelessly in a chair, nodding his head in time to the music which happened to be We are Family by Sister Sledge. Castiel and Lucifer were tangoing their way along the bar while Castiel commented that he really didn't think ballroom dancing on a bar was quite sanitary. Balthazar was was in a DJ booth that someone had conjured up and scratching.

The humans were all standing around gaping at the scene with varying looks of shock and disbelief. Seraphiel looked around searching for the only being she knew could possibly be responsible for this level of chaos.

"Hi Seraphiel!" Gabriel said as he appeared beside her pointed something at her and pulled the trigger. "Well crap. Jody this one doesn't work." Gabriel whined.

"That's because I took the cartridge out so you wouldn't taze anybody else." The sheriff said from the corner.

"Gabriel, what have you done?" Seraphiel asked. "Michael is dancing on top of a table for Father's sake!"

"Well the idjit got himself tazed and liked it so much he wanted to share the experience." Bobby said. "Now we got a bar full of angels acting like they're a couple of drinks past closing time."

Seraphiel reached out and and touched Gabriel's arm before snatching her hand back. "Oh my. Your grace is humming."

"I know, it feels real nice." Gabriel said then grabbed her hand "Let's dance!" Gabriel proceeded to do just that not even caring that his dance partner was just standing there staring at him like he had grown two heads.

Seraphiel gently took her hand back and turned to the Sheriff. "Explain to me what this tazing is."  
Well the tazer fires two leads that discharge a strong electrical current. Usually it drops someone to the ground so we control them. It's a non lethal weapon we use to control combative people we're trying to arrest." Jody explained.

"So the vessel is receiving a direct electrical shock?" Seraphiel asked.

"Yes."

"Well that explains it." Seraphiel said with a sigh. "Our grace affects our vessels. That why we can't get inebriated from alcohol. But a direct electrical shock to an occupied vessel causes a massive release of endorphins and other chemicals in the vessel's brain. The effects will wear off in a couple of hours." She suddenly giggled. "And the fun part is they will have clear memory of their actions. I don't think Michael is going to live this down for the next few centuries."

* * *

Governor Greene was watching the polls as closely as Rudolph Black. He saw how quickly Rudolph's popularity was rising. People were still outraged over the Portland shootings and being that Black's wife was among the victims, Black was getting a lot of sympathy also.

The Governor paced his office as his campaign manager watched. "So attacking him head on won't work even though it's downright disgusting that he is using his wife's demise as a campaign platform?"

"That would kill any chances that you have. You have to at least pretend to be sympathetic." Scott Williams said. As a campaign manager, Williams was in high demand. He had a natural talent for making the most corrupt and inept look like the perfect candidate.

"So Scott, what do we do to counter this?"

"Angels. Specifically the Archangel Gabriel. Seems there's an incident that took place in Salem, Oregon. It's on that list of incidents that he's wanted for questioning about." Williams said.

"And how exactly does this help my campaign?" The Governor asked dropping into his chair.

"Well Black's appearance on America's Most Wanted pushing for the arrest of an angel is the lynchpin of his downfall. Many people see the angels coming to Earth as a good thing. It's proof of God's existence." Williams explained. "We write up a very supportive speech in which we figuratively roll out the red carpet and close the case against him in Oregon. You become the Pro-Angel Candidate."

* * *

Juggernaut still needed more innocent souls to gain power. He still had puppets out there and he had learned that having a puppet kill multiple victims was the only way to get them. He could collect several souls before the ones who lead them to the afterlife could get to them.

He reached out to his puppets they were more of them now. He picked one that was in a position to kill many at once. The man was a soldier part of a group of peacekeepers meant to protect the innocent citizens of a small town in what the humans called Mexico. He was their leader.

Juggernaut reached out and found several of the men he led were open to influence. There were 300 people in this town, a feast. Juggernaut planted the idea into the leader's mind knowing it would spread from there to the others. The people of the town must die.

* * *

Raphael looked around the roadhouse and shook his head. His brothers were in a state of unconsciousness brought on by a human device.

"What has caused this Seraphiel?"Jehoel asked "They are sprawled about like humans suffering from the effects of poisoning themselves with too much alcohol. Human weapons are not created to harm us."

"You should have seen them last night. Michael was dancing on top of a table." She said. "It was caused by this." She handed him the taser that Jody had given her. "Direct electrical current to their vessels."

Raphael looked at her questioningly. "A taser? Which of the fools happened to get themselves tazed?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Seraphiel commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Gabriel always was one to latch on to any new experience and then want to share his new found knowledge with the rest of the host. Especially if he found it pleasant. I still remember when he dared Balthazar to stand with him on top of an erupting volcano." Raphael said "I believe the human term for Gabriel is Adrenaline Junkie."

"Can the two of you heal them?" Seraphiel asked.

"It is a simple thing to bring them to consciousness." Jehoel said. "But perhaps allowing them to feel the aftereffects would be a lesson of great value."

"I agree. I think there is a need for them to feel the consequences of letting themselves get carried away with Gabriel's silly ideas." Raphael said.

"I will agree with it. At least temporarily." Seraphiel said.

Jehoel made his way over to Gabriel who was sprawled out in Ash's normal spot on the pool table. The messenger's wings were fully manifested and twitching every so often as he mumbled in his sleep.

Seraphiel made her way over to the grouping of tables where the humans had retreated to watch the angel's party like there was no tomorrow. "Jehoel and Raphael will rouse them but they will feel the effects of their indulgences."

"So the idjits are gonna be hungover." Bobby asked. "This should be something to see."

"You know I still remember my first hangover." Rufus said conversationally. "I was sixteen and stumbled in the house after curfew. My mother got up at 5 am and made breakfast which was mostly her banging every pot and pan she could find in the kitchen on the counter. The smell of frying bacon just made it worse." Rufus took a sip of his coffee. "You can bet that I never came home drunk again."

A series of groans was now making its way through the road house. Gabriel was pressing both hands against his head as if keeping it from exploding. Castiel was curled in a tight little ball under a table begging anyone to keep him away from crazy brothers with tasers. Michael and Lucifer both had their heads buried in their folded arms on the table. Balthazar had just slithered off the bar and onto the floor. Uriel, probably due to his massive size, was sitting up and looking bleary eyed but seemingly no worse for wear.

"You have given me a wonderful idea Rufus." Seraphiel sauntered over to the Jukebox in the corner. Laying her hand on it she willed it to play the first song on the playlist.

Balthazar's loud wail of "Nooooooooo!" was probably more ear splitting than the sound of Celine Dion singing My Heart Will Go On.


	56. Politics

Governor Robert Greene stepped up to the microphone. He looked out over the crowd and arranged his notes on the podium in front of him. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I know that this is short notice for many of you but I felt that this meeting was of great importance considering everything that is going on in the world today.

We have all seen the news reports. We are all aware of the many miracles that are happening right now and as of yet, no one has truly addressed the situation. Angels, walk among us and we have not acknowledged their presence as we should have."

The governor stopped and unscrewed the top from a bottle of water and took a sip.

"There has however been an acknowledgment of one angel and I am ashamed to say that this acknowledgment does not show us in a very good light. Instead of it being a testament to our heavenly father, it is arrogant assumption that human law should be held equal to God's law. It is not an acknowledgment of welcome but an attempt to discredit a being that has come to us many times throughout history bearing God's word's to us.

The State of Washington will not be a part of such Blasphemy. We in no way seek to set ourselves above an angel of God. We refuse to have any part in the persecution of a heavenly being. This state instead chooses to honor them."

The governor gestured to his campaign manager to come forward.

"I am also pleased that the producers of America's Most Wanted agree with us in this matter. The producers were acting on good faith when they aired the segment on Nuncio de Angelo who has since been revealed to be none other than the Archangel Gabriel. The Producers have since taped an apology set to air during the next episode.

The state of Washington also regrets it's part in this affront and as a demonstration of our desire to make amends, I am declaring tomorrow a day of celebration to honor the angel's return to us. All State offices will be closed and several religious leaders from around the state will gather at the state capitol tomorrow afternoon to hold an inter-denominational service in honor of of the angels."

* * *

"Mind if I ask you something?" John said as he sat down next to Gabriel.

"That depends on whether or not you're going to ask about last night." Gabriel said. "I think we would all rather forget about that."

"Well not exactly about last night but something that I noticed last night." John said carefully. When Gabriel just looked at him he said "Your wings. I mean all of you had your wings out, but your wings are not all the same. Michael's wings are really muscular, heavy in a way. Lucifer's are really showy like some fancy bird. Castiel, Balthazar and Uriel's wings are well functional, no frills. And yours are streamlined."

"So you just noticed that?" Gabriel asked.

"It's the first chance I've seen you all and been able to compare them." John answered.

"Michael's wings are meant to be intimidating. I won't tell you how many times he knocked one of us on our ass with them. Lucifer's wings are showy because they were meant to be seductive. Balth, Cas and Uri are foot soldiers, what's the term? Oh yeah grunts. They are part of the rank and file so their wings are designed to be used as a weapon." Gabriel said. "As for my wings I'm the messenger I have to be fast, They were designed for speed."

"So your wings are specific to who your are? Or rather your job?" John asked.

"Yep. You should see Raphael's, he's our healer and he has these really puffy feathers, like a baby chicken. I guess it's to make him look comforting or something." Gabriel smirked. "You really don't understand what we are. Just look at how we have been perceived by humanity. You still don't understand, we're an army. And a very deadly one at that. I don't think that you will truly understand until you see us being what we truly are."

"You're right. I don't understand." John said.

"Look at Dean. You see your son, I see Michael. The same Michael that used his wings to knock three Wendigos into Purgatory at once with a twitch of his wings. You see Sam your youngest son. The baby of the family. I see Lucifer who stood at the edge of the precipice leading to Purgatory Spread his wings and lured a pod of Sirens to cast themselves over the precipice.

Uriel dragged a dragon over and cast it in with his bare hands. Balthazar fought a pack of werewolves with a sword in each hand. And Castiel stood surrounded by Vampires and sliced their heads from their bodies. Not a single one of them flinched." Gabriel said. "Even when they stood in a pool of their own blood with their grace leaking from numerous wounds. They stood their ground and battled, not resting until the Abominations were all confined."

"What about you?" John asked.

"What about me?"

"You told me the parts everyone else played, what about you?" John asked again.

"I'm just the messenger." Gabriel said and smirked before standing up and making his way over to where Castiel, Lucifer and Michael were talking.

* * *

Daniel and Chrissie were the only good things that came out of her daughter's marriage as far as Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt was concerned. Coming from an old established New England family Eleanor was snobbish to say the least and never felt that Rudolph Black was worthy of her daughter.

Even being elected as a US senator had not changed her opinion of the man. He was still shifty and beneath her notice but Margaret's children could not be blamed for who their father was. In fact, Eleanor was happy to have them with her so that they were out from under his influence.

She gave the two a smile as they sat down to dinner. "So both of my grandchildren will be near at hand and Christine it will be a pleasure to have company around the house. Tomorrow we'll talk about getting you enrolled in school."

Eleanor smiled as she watched the children eat dinner. When Daniel finally hugged his sister goodbye promising to return for the weekend, Eleanor stood up and grabbed her grandson's arm. "Come Daniel, I'll walk you out."

Daniel held his arm out to his grandmother staying quiet until the two stood on the porch. "Okay Gram, you didn't have to walk me out. So I guess you want to talk t me about something."

"Your father certainly is not one to pass up a chance no matter how uncouth it is. I shouldn't be surprised at this run on the White House." Eleanor said. "I simply wanted to do you the courtesy of treating you like a man. Lord knows you've been the man of the family practically from the moment of your birth."

"Is this something to do with the Presidential race Gram?" Daniel asked.

"You and I both know that your father has put on quite the show for the voters of Oregon. He presented this illusion as the perfect family man and out of respect for your mother I kept quiet. But announcing his intention to run for the Presidency at your mother's funeral and choosing to use the tragedy of her death as a political point is a slap in the face to your mother's memory and I will not stand for it." Eleanor said. "Until your father jumped into the race, Governor Greene was a shoe in for the nomination."

"I had no idea you were so well versed on politics." Daniel said.

"Daniel we come from old New England money, politics is in our blood. And Governor Greene is not out of the running for all of the early 'sympathy' support that your father has gained." Eleanor explained. "Greene has a very gifted Campaign Manager. Scott Williams is already steering Green's campaign in another direction Barring death, he will end up trouncing your father and I just wanted to warn you that I intend to do everything possible to assist in that trouncing."


	57. Suicide Bombers

Gabriel looked up at the sky over Olympia Washington. The sun was shining but it wasn't his fault it was partly sunny and the rain still insisted on falling just because his element was water. And the look on Lucifer's face right now was hilarious.

Lucifer was still trying to scowl at the comment made by a little old woman who had looked up and offhandedly said "The Devil is beating his wife." Sam obviously thought it was funny, especially when Lucifer had replied to the woman "I'm not married!" The result was Sam trying to laugh and Lucifer trying to scowl at the same time.

"Luce, please." Michael snickered. "You and Sammy need to decide if you're going to laugh or scowl because even Uriel can't stop laughing at you."

"Easy for you to say." Lucifer snarled. "You aren't the one being accused of spousal abuse."

"It's just an old wife's tale Luci." Gabriel said. "People have been saying it forever because it doesn't make sense to them for rain to fall while the sun is out."

"Which makes as much sense as some poor girl being desperate enough to marry you." Raphael said. "In your case Beauty **is** only skin deep! Get past Sam and it's all you."

"Children, we are supposed to be trying to blend in not draw attention." Seraphiel said.

The angels had decided to attend the honorary service being held by the State of Washington. As Bobby had pointed out this would be a perfect time for Juggernaut to grab more innocent souls.

"There's over 5,000 people packed around the steps of the Capitol." Balthazar said "I don't think we have to worry about drawing attention. I feel like I'm in that movie The Warriors. You know the big Gang summit scene when Cyrus is pointing out the different gangs."

Oh you mean the part where he's saying 'We got the Saracens sitting next to the Jones Street Boys. We've got the Moonrunners right by the Van Cortland Rangers. Nobody is wasting nobody.'?" Gabriel asked. "It does kind of remind me of that too."

"Well we've got the Muslims next to the baptists. We've got the Hara Krishna's next to the Buddhists." Balthazar said.

"And no one is fighting." Michael said. "I think we can put this one down as a miracle."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Seraphiel said "If Juggernaut or his puppets show up this could all turn into a bloodbath instead.

* * *

Bobby was sitting at the bar with the other hunters watching CNN. For some reason CNN had a real hard on over the angels. Nearly half of their programming now was 'Angel related', everything from Angels sightings to alleged miracles was clogging the airtime so it was no surprise that they were carrying live coverage of the 'Angel Day events happening in Washington State and the service taking place at the Capitol was the icing on the cake.

"Hey there's Sam and Dean." Rufus pointed out. He just couldn't get used to calling them Lucifer and Michael.

"Things seem to be quiet." Ellen said as she dried glasses and kept one eye on the screen. "Maybe Juggernaut won't try anything if he senses Seraphiel."

"Let's hope not." John said. "With all those news cameras around, we'll be subjected to another 'miracle' story."

"At least that one would be real." Jo said. "Not like the one this morning. Some guy swears the image of the devil appeared in the steam on his bathroom mirror when he took a shower."

"Hey if Christ can appear on a slice of toast." Ash said.

Bobby suddenly piped up. Where the hell are those two idjits going?"

* * *

Castiel and Balthazar Had made their way out of the crowd and seemed to be heading away from the service. They soon were out of Camera range but something had definitely caught their attention.

Bobby wasn't the only one who had noticed Balthazar and Castiel's exit. Gabriel's attention had also been captured by the two. Rather than attempt to fight his way out of the crowd he simply teleported to the two.

"What's up guys?" Gabriel asked looking around.

"Balthazar believes that he observed someone acting suspiciously heading in this direction." Castiel answered.

"Suspicious how?" Gabriel asked as he looked around trying to spot anything not quite kosher happening.

"He was wearing Desert Fatigues and practically sneaking around. I saw him disappear behind the side of the building." Balthazar said.

"Okay let's see if we can find him. Cas let Seraphiel know what's going on." Gabriel said as he followed behind Balthazar around the corner of the building.

"Well I guess Singer was right to worry." Balthazar said as they came fact to face with several men holding rifles.

"Looks like it." Gabriel said letting enough of his grace out to knock the group of men unconscious. Kneeling beside the closest man Gabriel placed two fingers against his forehead. "Let's just see if we can figure out what you're up to.

"Hellfire and damnation! These guys are nothing." Gabriel said standing up and taking off with Balthazar right behind him. Landing next to Seraphiel he said. "Suicide bombers, three or four in the crowd somewhere." Gabriel immediately started making his way through the crowd, senses attuned to any explosive chemical combination that he could detect.

* * *

Eleanor watched the news from Olympia. The angels had put in an appearance at the gathering, and good thing they had. Suicide Bombers, snipers; it was if whoever planned the attack intended the entire thing to be on huge cliché.

There were a few injuries reported. and a couple of casualties. One of the suicide bombers was in intensive care. Several of the riflemen were also in the hospital. One of the bombers was dead. Then there was the small girl who had been shot.

The child must have just been wounded. The reports couldn't possibly be true, could they.? The child couldn't have been dead. "A resurrection." She breathed out in awe.

The angels were certainly establishing a solid groundswell of support. It was more than enough to counteract the sympathy her former son in law had gained if it was handled correctly. If there was one thing that could be said of Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt it was that she had influence and she knew how to use it.

Eleanor picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory. "I think that the Governor and I should meet. I believe that he is just the man to send little Rudy scurrying back under whatever rock he crawled from."

Eleanor went to the bar and started mixing a drink. "Of course I know what it will look like! It's not like there's ever been any love lost between Rudy and I. I'm sure that he knows I will not support him. You don't stand over your wife's grave when the dirt hasn't even been filled in and make it a political campaign moment."

Eleanor sipped her drink as she listened to the person on the other end of the connection.

"Now I was thinking the same thing. A nice dinner among New England's elite. Seeing the power that we have to throw behind his campaign. Which is why I called you dear. You have such a knack for organizing these events."


	58. Why Lucifer really hates pagans

"Way to keep a low profile." Ash said. "Resurrecting the dead and what the hell with the dead Suicide bomber?"

"They're saying the guy looks like someone put him through a blender set on puree." Ellen explained to a confused Seraphiel.

"Oh that would be the result of a completely enraged Gabriel going into full battle mode on us." Seraphiel said. "Gabriel is very easy going and laid back. It takes a lot to really make him made but when he does get mad he completely loses it. When the jackass realized he couldn't set off his bomb among the crowd because it was missing, he pulled out a gun and shot into the crowd hitting the child.

Gabriel grabbed him flew up over the crowd and introduced the little worm to the wings of a messenger. Raphael healed and resurrected the girl while Gabriel was getting his hands on another one of the idiots."

"Good thing too or Gabriel would have slaughtered them all right on the spot." Michael said. "I'm just glad we got it under control before he really lost it."

"Wings of a messenger?" John asked. "I spoke to Gabriel a while back and he was explaining a bit about the differences in angel wings. But he never said anything about battle modes or even told me about his part in casting Eve's abominations into Purgatory."

"Mike, maybe we should let them know what to expect after all they are in this fight with us now." Lucifer conjured up a bottle of whiskey and sat down. "Seraphiel already told you about how Daddy decided each world needed their own angels. And you've met Joriel so you know we have counterparts on each world. Well Joriel's wings are exactly like mine."

"The thing is Dad didn't want us scaring the 'humans' of each world we inhabited so he gave us these nice feathered plumed wings that we could display openly and when we fight they change." Michael said that's what we mean by Battle mode." Michael said.

"Dad put a lot of thought and effort into the wings of messenger angels. More than he put into mine." Lucifer said. "Mine are made up of brightly colored quills. Like a Coral Snake beautiful to look at but highly toxic. The venom in my wings is the basis of every venom known in the animal world.

Michael's are made of granite. Imagine getting smacked by a two ton stone slab. Michael can crush enemies between his wings and leave nothing but a bloody smear."

"Raphael's wings are pure electrical current. 100,000 volts of electricity. He is often busy tending the wounded on the battlefield and can senn a lightning strike the reduces an enemy to ash. Gabriel's wings however are the most simple and yet the most deadly of Father's designs." Michael said. "Father made them that way so that Messengers are protected while they do their job on the battlefield. When we are engaged in battling an enemy, Gabriel relays my orders to the other Archangels and Seraphs. He may have to fly through heavy fighting to do so."

"Every angel is born knowing the sound of Gabriel's wings so they can duck for cover if they hear him approach. Raphael has had to heal many an angel that didn't move fast enough to get out of his way, including me." Lucifer said. "Gabriel's wings are made of millions of tempered steel blades honed beyond a razor's edge. And when he flies with them at the speed he can move, friction makes them glow white hot. He can amputate and cauterize a wound just flying by you. "

"Even though the wing's that you see when you look at us are scaled down to fit proportionately to our vessel they are still capable of functioning in battle mode." Michael said. "When you figure that Castiel is about the size of your Chrysler Building in his true form and he's was created a Seraph which are smaller than the Archangels; you can imaging the devastation we can cause when we set our minds to it."

"So Gabriel pureed that guy with his wings?" Ellen asked. "Now I see why the Pagans were so afraid of the Apocalypse."

* * *

Juggernaut looked at the scant few dozen souls he was able to snatch from the little village in Mexico. The gathering in the place called Olympia Washington was so tempting. Juggernaut would have been able harvest hundreds of souls but he had sensed Seraphiel and the weak archangel he had faced before over the Sam Winchester soul.

Juggernaut has carefully searched for Sam Winchester and found the soul wrapped in the Archangel's grace. And there were other Archangels present also. The Archangels were weak but numbers could more than make up for weakness and Juggernaut had no way of knowing how many Archangels there were.

Juggernaut still needed hundreds more souls before he would be strong enough to face Seraphiel and with the appearance of the angels at the gathering was suspect. Angels could show up at any large gathering. Juggernaut would have to limit himself to small villages and towns and avoid the large gatherings.

* * *

"Hello Loki, Long time no see."

Gabriel turned around and looked at the woman standing in front of him. "Hestia?" Gabriel embraced the woman. "I'm so glad you didn't show up at the Elysian that night."

Hestia smiled at the archangel. "I knew that sooner or later someone was going to out you. I can't say that I'm surprised that it was Kali."

"So why all the secrecy Hestia? All you had to do was ask to meet me, you know I would come running for you. You were Sigyn's best friend." Gabriel said.

"I'm not exactly sure of the situation. Loki had no use for angels but it's not Loki standing in front of me. It's Gabriel, someone I thought died when Loki came into being." Hestia said. "You can't blame me for being cautious."

"It's a time to be cautious." Gabriel admitted. "We are facing something that none of us can imagine. And it's an enemy to all of us; angel, demon, pagan. It's the cause of the disturbances that are happening.

I tried to warn them at the Elysian and they ignored me. I don't have to tell you what happened. So let me give you this message for those that remain, keep your heads down."

"That may be easier said than done. We are going to be dragged into this." Hestia said. "The humans are dragging us into it."

"That's why you wanted to meet me?" Gabriel asked. "What do the humans know?"

"I'm not sure that they know anything but I feel that what you face is influencing the humans. They are being moved around like pawns on a chessboard." Hestia said "Rudolph Black seeks the Presidency as does Robert Greene. I'm sure that you are aware of this. What you are not aware of is that his children do not support him. They have effectively cut ties with their father, instead gravitating toward their grandmother, Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt."

"That is really nothing earth-shattering. You'll have to do a better job explaining to me why this is important." Gabriel said.

"It is apparent to anyone who chooses to understand that Rudolph Black has no love of angels while Robert Greene bends over backwards to show his support of them. Mrs Fenton-Wyatt is also bending over backward to show her support of Robert Greene." Hestia said. "So much so that she has called in a mutual friend to organize a fundraiser for the governor, Kali is working with her even as we speak."

"Kali?" Gabriel grabbed Hestia in a quick hug. "Thanks for telling me. This could be a serious wildcard in what is going to happen."

Hestia smiled "Oh Gabriel, tell Phospheros hello for me."

"Who?" Gabriel asked in obvious confusion.

"Phospheros your brother. The one we called the Bringer of Light." Hestia smirked.

"Lucifer? But he hates pagans." Gabriel said in shock.

"Yes, you can thank Aphrodite for that. He's hated us every since she gave him a very uncomfortable dose of 'burning love'." Hestia said giving Gabriel a pointed look. "She is one of the few goddesses that can give a disease to gods. There's a reason humans call them 'Venereal' diseases."


	59. Daddy is watching

The kiddies may not have been aware, but Daddy was watching. He had been watching plotting and planning for this day sing the first battle Seraphiel had with Juggernaut. Although humanity thrived through free will, God had always guided things with a few well placed nudges here and there.

One of his favorite ways of throwing a monkey wrench into the works was through reincarnation. Placing souls that could be depended upon to act in a certain way in key points throughout history. And so it was that there was a very important soul on Earth right now, belonging to Governor Robert Greene.

No one knew of the governor's humble beginnings, abandoned by his birth mother in a Seattle bus station when he was but a few days old in 1957. The infant was taken to an orphanage where he had been adopted by William and Rachael Greene after the second tragic miscarriage Mrs Greene had suffered. William Greene was a well respected businessman who had gone on to become a Representative serving two terms in the State Government.

It was fitting God thought. It paralleled Robert's previous life even if Robert had no memories of that life. Just as he had faced an enemy of God so long ago paving the way for the angels to visit God's wrath on Egypt so many decades ago, so Robert would pave the way for the angels to visit his wrath on Juggernaut.

But sometimes Chaos even throws God a curveball. This time in the form of a Pagan Goddess by the name of Kali. The last thing God wanted was for Kali to be a bridge between Robert Greene and Gabriel. Gabriel was the one angel who would immediately recognize Robert Greene's soul. After all Gabriel had carried a lot of messages to Moses back in the day.

* * *

"Gabriel where have you been?" Michael asked. "I hope you didn't go back to Washington."

"I got a summons from an old friend that I had to answer." Gabriel said. "From the Greek Pantheon." Gabriel looked at Lucifer with a smirk. "She specifically asked me to say hello to Phospheros for her."

Lucifer glowered at his brother. Which caused Gabriel to laugh. "It was Hestia although I hear you knew Aphrodite quite well."

Lucifer felt his face heat with embarrassment and anger. "Don't mention her name in my presence."

"Luce, how is it that you know a Greek goddess?" Michael asked intrigued. Not to mention the look of shame on Lucifer's face hinted at some juicy tidbit that Lucifer did not want known.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucifer said.

"And here I thought that I was the only one who had gone Pagan." Gabriel smirked. "Luci evidently beat me to it."

"Shut up Gabriel. I didn't go Pagan." Luficer snarled.

"Really? That's not what Hestia told me." Gabriel smirked. "I just can't believe she didn't tell me before now. I mean I've known her since the day of my wedding to Sigyn."

"Now that's going Pagan. Marrying one of them and for Father's sake how many little half-pagan brats do you have?" Lucifer snorted.

"Well at least my Pagan women gave me children." Gabriel snapped "What did Aphrodite give you again?"

"Whoa, ease up you two." Michael said. "So you both decided to to take a walk on the wild side, big deal. It doesn't matter because we're all together again right?"

"I find myself a bit curious however," Raphael noted. "Gabriel's wife gave him children, what did Aphrodite give you?"

Gabriel smirked even more at Raphael's question and stared at Lucifer expectantly.

"Look it was a long time ago. I had this good looking vessel and I was experimenting with the whole Lust thing. I met Aphrodite, and have you ever seen her husband?" Lucifer said with a shiver.

"Annnnndddd." Gabriel prompted.

"Herpes alright? The bitch gave me Herpes!"

Michael suddenly started laughing hysterically. "Oh my Father! What are the odds? Dean thinks that Herpexia commercial was more appropriate than you thought!"

* * *

Kali looked around the conference room. It was more than appropriate for holding a political mixer/fundraiser. "This will do nicely." She told the hotel manager. "I'd like it set up for banquet seating for 200. Of course your kitchen will be able to provide a full three course meal."

"Yes I can provide you with a menu selection. I'd recommend allowing your guests some options." The hotel manager said. "In my experience allowing guests at a banquet to choose from several pre-arranged entrees results in a much more successful gathering."

"I think that two choices of entree will be fine. I will be able to speak to your chef about that." Kali said.

"I'll introduce him to you as soon as we are done here." The Hotel Manager assured her. "We also have all of the appropriate permits and licensing to dispense alcohol, so we can provide either a cash bar or an open bar whichever you prefer."

"I believe that I have seen enough. Security will be an issue but we have a private security company to handle that part of things." Kali said. "I will call them this afternoon. They will need to check of course to determine the security procedures but pending their approval, I believe that your hotel will be more than adequate for our needs."

"Very well, I'll introduce you to the chef and work out the final billing contract. You can take the proposal with you and once you have spoken to your security people, you can sign it and fax it to us." The hotel manager shook her hand. "I look forward to your business Ms. Ishvara."

* * *

"My son is currently in classes as for my daughter, she is spending some time with her grandmother. She wished to have time to mourn her mother and I allowed her that." Rudy said into the phone. "Now you want me to order her back here?"

Rudy leaned back in his seat.

"Look I think that the voters would respond to a father concerned with his daughter's well-being much better than her being at my side in mourning. I think that keeping her out of the public eye right now is the better move."

Rudy sighed in exasperation as he started tapping a pen on his desk.

"Yes I know that you have handled all of my campaigns and they have been successful. However this is a different situation. I'm only recently a widower, not even two weeks. We have to handle things delicately.

After all I am still in mourning as are my children. So make this happen without them. I'm sure that you can spin this to make me look like a sympathetic father, so just do it!"

Rudy hung up the phone. This was so much easier during prior campaigns. With Margaret by his side and the children all gathered as meetings Rudolph Black was the epitome of the All American family man. Now Dan was in college, Margaret was dead and Chrissie was grief stricken.

That did not mean that Rudy couldn't put on the public face of a grieving husband whose life had been shattered by hate fueled violence. He could put on the face of a concerned father and the public would eat it up just like they have swallowed everything the spin doctors have fed them over the years.

Rudy leaned back in his chair with a slight smile. It really didn't matter as long as the public image was positive. After all voters were truly stupid creatures.


	60. The Invitation

"Whoa! What's with the hell dogs man?" Ash asked as the hellhound sprawled at his feet suddenly stood up and made itself invisible.

No one could have known how well the hellhounds would make themselves at home in the Roadhouse. The most feared canines in Heaven, Hell, Earth and Purgatory had become as sweet as any pet during their stay. They had all settled into the appearance of recognizable breeds during their stay which made the hunters feel more at ease.

Like the former 'Malamute' that had been lounging near Ash. What looked like German Shepherds, Irish setters, Rottwielers, Dobies and even a Standard Poodle (which had attached itself to Gabriel following him around whenever he was present); had all shifted into the fearsome creatures that dragged lost souls to hell before fading from sight. But there was no mistaking their presence as the creatures all began growling menacingly.

The angels were stunned to see that the hellhounds had all placed themselves so as to protect the human hunters.

"So much for their reputation as vicious monsters from Hell." Raphael noted. "I think the hunters have tamed your dogs Lucifer."

"It's more that they are guarding against whatever is outside of that door." Lucifer said. "It's supernatural but not demonic even if it feels destructive."

The angel's had also moved to place the hunters behind them so that whatever entered would have to go through them first. There was always the possibility that Juggernaut could be sending something their way. Especially with Seraphiel gone for one of her regular check ins with Metronome. So there were prepared for almost anything. Except the huge fireball that hit Lucifer square in the chest.

"Gabriel, put a leash on your girlfriend or I will finish what I started back at the Elysian." Lucifer said snuffing out the flames as Kali walked in the door with her arms blazing. "I'm tired of her trying to roast my ass!"

"Ex Girlfriend." Gabriel said.

Kali smirked "Really. Gabriel? As I recall you stood up to Lucifer for me." Kali replied as the flames on her arms died down and extinguished.

"Still delusional after all these years Kali? You cheated on me with Baldur and then tried to kill me." Gabriel said. "Believe me, I didn't do it for you. You just happened to be there. I did it to buy Sam the time he needed to grow strong enough to challenge Lucifer. Were you just not paying attention when I said that I had skipped ahead and found out how it ended or are you just that stuck on yourself?"

"You loved me Gabriel. You can't deny it." Kali said.

"You should be a guest on Jerry Springer. I liked you sure, but I never loved you. Even I have more sense than to fall in love with a booty call, no matter how good she was in bed." Gabriel said. "So how about we stop beating a dead horse and you tell us why you are here?"

Michael stepped in front of his younger brother. "It's obvious that Gabriel isn't going to play your knight in shining armor here. With Lucifer still itching to crush you like the insignificant little pagan you are, I agree with Gabriel. Tell us why you are here."

* * *

"I'd suggest that you finalize your plan of attack." Metronome said. "The hellgate is almost finished. I found a way to cut down on the completion time."

"You said weeks or months." Seraphiel said. "How did you manage to cut down on the time?"

"This gate only needs to open in one direction. So I can cut out half of the spell. Juggernaut can come through it, but he can't return to Earth this way." Metronome said as the Thrones busied themselves with setting wards that would keep the demon in side of a limited area. "This will also prevent any of the destruction we wreak here from recoiling through the gate, so no backlash on Earth."

"That is a blessing." Seraphiel said.

"We have the Thrones, Jehoel and The Cherubim who can wait for him to emerge here. I know you worry about what Juggernaut will do. He is stronger than the archangels so I suggest that you be the one to herd him through the gate." Metronome said. "The rest of us can hold him here and with all of us attacking him together from the front and you at his back, I believe that our victory is assured."

"Then it's simply a case of organizing an attack on our end to push him through." Seraphiel nodded.

"One more thing." Metronome said. "Father placed words in my grace. I recorded them. Before you make any moves to attack the demon, allow the prophet time to translate this tablet." Metronome handed her a stone tablet.

* * *

"You want us to play politics?!" Lucifer asked. "We have more important things to do than stick our noses into human affairs."

"There is no need for you to stick your noses into anything. Simply make an appearance." Kali said. "It is very clear that Governor Greene for some reason supports you, his opponent does not. It would be better for you all if Governor Greene succeeds in gaining the nomination."

"She has a point. Greene is a much better choice all around than Black." Ellen said. "And it's not like you guys have exactly kept a low profile. That gathering in Olympia Washington was an event organized by Greene. Some people are already connecting him with you."

"She is human." Kali said condescendingly "But her words are true. Governor Greene's campaign manager is already seeking out every possible way to present him as the pro-angel candidate. Having Rudolph Black's mother-in-law take such an active interest in Greene's campaign after an angel declared Margaret Black as a martyr could have serious consequences."

"Like the election turning into a religious war." Rufus Turner said. "On one hand Black has proof of an angel gracing his wife's funeral. The religious nuts will latch onto that unless Greene counters with the appearance of an angel on his side."

"We know that Black is Juggernaut's puppet." Michael said. "Imagine Juggernaut having thousands of congregations around the country going crazy like those Fundamentalist Church Of God asshats."

"We'd be dealing with an honest to Dad Jihad on top of everything else." Gabriel sighed. "It will make the whole strife in the Middle East thing look like kids slap fighting during recess."

"Not to mention how many more souls the damned thing will have access to." Lucifer said. "We've already got Millions upon millions of people who haven set foot on a church in years suddenly showing up for services. Even among the non Christians people are regaining their faith all around the world."

"It's a powder keg alright. The only way to keep it from going off is to make it clear which side the angels are on." John said. "Maybe if everyone had taken a clear and unwavering stand on Communism vs Democracy during the Korean War we could have avoided Vietnam."

"John has got a point." Bobby said. "If you idjits don't nip this in the bud now, you're gonna have blood in the streets when Juggernaut starts pulling the strings on his puppets."

"Governor Greene will be making an appearance in 72 hours at a political fundraiser I have organized for Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt." Kali said. "It would be best if you choose who is to attend so I can introduce you to her ahead of time. Eleanor is very influential in New England society, this fundraiser will be a blow to Blacks's campaign even without you."

"But having us make an appearance could very well limit the collateral damage." Michael said. "We will think about it and contact you to let you know who will attend."

"Very well. I will see that you receive an invitation." Kali said as she stood and smoothed down her skirt. "Attire is strictly black tie, but in your case perhaps something that screams heavenly and divine. I'm sure you can find a stained glass window somewhere to guide you in your selection."


	61. Sooner than we expected

"Well I'm not going if Kali is going to be there. The last thing we need is me smiting her surrounded by a bunch of politicians." Lucifer said.

"Don't look at me. We'll just end up arguing and to be honest I'd rather not have to put up with her grabbing at me." Gabriel said. "She's all hands when she wants to be."

"Well someone has to go." Michael said, exasperated.

"Well why does it have to be one of us? There are other angels you know?" Gabriel said. A soft rustle of feathers announced Castiel's arrival. "Like him. Cassie is an Arch now too you know?"

Castiel tilted his head wondering why the fact that he was an archangel was relevant. "Seraphiel requested I bring the prophet."

"Hi guys." Kevin said. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Nothing much, just trying to decide who gets to play the trained monkey this time around." Gabriel said snapping up a bag of Hershey's Kisses. "I think someone else is due for a turn by now."

"I think maybe you're on to something Gabriel." Lucifer said. "Cassie hasn't really experienced the down side of being an Archangel yet."

"You could always draw straws." Ellen said handing a Shirley Temple to Kevin. "Luck of the draw."

"That would be a great idea except for one problem, none of us want to go." Grabriel said.

"So we would all cheat. When it came time compare them whoever had the short straw would change it." Lucifer said.

"Well you're going to have to figure it out somehow because someone is going to have to put on a penguin suit and go." Ellen reminded them.

Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a piece of paper. "Note from my doctor! I'm allergic to Penguin suits."

Seraphiel took that moment to pop in. "Castiel Thank you for bringing the prophet. Call the others. The situation has changed."

"Changed how?" Ellen asked.

"We need to move our timetable up. Metronome is almost finished with the hellgate." Seraphiel explained.

* * *

Kali settled herself on the sofa. Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt settled herself into a wingback chair facing the goddess. Pouring two cups of tea Eleanor handed one to Kali.

"So you were able to arrange the fundraiser?" Eleanor asked. "I know it was short notice, for that I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize. I have organized events on shorter notice." Kali said sipping her tea. "The venue is secured and our security people will have no problem protecting the governor."

"Did you receive the guest list that I had faxed to you?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes the invitations have been sent and I took the liberty of adding another guest." Kali said. "You were missing someone that should have been on the list."

"An extra guest? But I don't think that I missed anyone. I double-checked the guest list before I sent it to you."

"Let's just say it's a 'mystery' guest. And having this guest show up at your function will carry more weight for the governor's campaign than all the Bluebloods in Boston." Kali said with a smile. "Now the only thing that needs finalizing is the dinner menu, There will be a full three course meal with a choice between two entrees and a dessert. I need to let the chef know if beef and salmon are acceptable for the entree choices."

"I think that chicken would be a better choice than beef, but salmon is fine." Eleanor said. "So did you arrange for a celebrity endorsement? Is that why you added someone one else?"

"Let's just say this guest will be Heaven sent." Kali replied.

* * *

"We do have a bit of time before we move on Juggernaut." Seraphiel said. "Metronome had a revelation." she slid the stone tablet across the table to Kevin. "He was adamant that we take no action until it has been translated."

"I'll get right on it." Kevin said looking over the symbols on the piece of stone.

"Since we really don't know when we will have to move I think that Castiel should attend this function along with Anna." Seraphiel said. "Castiel is an Archangel and Anna has a fairly good grasp of how to act in various human situations."

Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael all let out sighs of relief.

"The discovery of the bodies in the sewers of Las Vegas has narrowed our search area but we need to have at least a passing familiarity with the sewer system if we are going to locate Juggernaut." Seraphiel said. "I have no idea how we can accomplish this though. Anyone who goes down there to scout it will be just as lost as we would be."

"Maybe not. Most utility companies have schematics of sewer lines, gas pipes and the like." Bobby said. "We've had to hunt things in sewers before, local water company should have what we need."

"Balthazar, would you mind?" Seraphiel asked. "Take Bobby Singer with you. He should be able to recognize what we need."

"Well come on Singer, no time like the present." Balthazar said grabbing the older hunter by the arm and disappearing.

"Now, Michael we need a plan to drive Juggernaut to the gate. Jehoel, Metronome, Ophaniel, Cherubiel and The Thrones will be waiting for him on the other side. I will be on this side to keep him from trying to back out of the gate should he sense them." Seraphiel said. "So I will follow him through."

"We will follow him through you mean?" Michael said.

"No I mean that I will follow him through. The gate is one way. Once we are through we cannot come back that way." Seraphiel said.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't it be better to have them with you to fight this thing." John said. "Dean and Sam are well trained at fighting demons."

"Yes they are. Having their knowledge and experience combined with Lucifer and Michael's knowledge and experience is what makes them so important to battling our way to the gate." Seraphiel answered. "But are you willing to sacrifice your sons to this battle? Passing through that gate means death for them."

"That planet is in another galaxy John. As fast as I am, even my vessel would die before I could return." Gabriel said. "It's why I shed my vessel if I have to travel in deep space. Those trips can only be made in our true forms."

"Then why hasn't it killed your vessel yet?" Ellen Seraphiel. "You've been coming and going regularly to check Metronome's progress on the gate."

"My vessel is a construct of my own will. Like Jehoel, Ophaniel and Cherubiel have manifested their own vessels. These vessels were not born like Sam and Dean." Seraphiel explained. "If Lucifer and Michael were to go through that gate they would have two options. Remain there with their vessels never to return to Earth or shed them, give the boys a merciful death and return in their true forms."

"And as slow as they are it would still take them a week to travel the distance." Gabriel said. "Once Juggernaut is gone, the demons who had escaped hell will still be running loose. So we are going to need Lucifer here to get them back under control."

"There's quite a bit of fixing to be done. You will need all of the Archangels to handle settings things right here." Seraphiel said.

"Things that Juggernaut didn't cause." Lucifer sighed. "We have our own huge mess to clean up, and we're going to need Sam and Dean's help for that too."

"Michael consider your battle plan, we need to move as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Lucifer notify me once the prophet has finished his translation. Castiel find Anna, the invitation spoke of specific attire and the two of you will need to secure garments." Seraphiel handed out her orders. "Gabriel, come fly with me. I doubt Juggernaut has been twiddling his thumbs, we need to find out what he has been up to lately."


	62. Fairy Godfather

"Oh merciful father." Gabriel whispered as he looked around the tiny Mexican village.

The bodies were scattered all over the town. Some were wearing uniforms identifying them as Federales while others were attired in regular civilian clothing. Young and old, children lying beside parents or the toys they had been playing with.

"Gabriel, GABRIEL!" Seraphiel yelled getting the younger angel's attention. "Take that side of the street. Search the buildings carefully. I feel life here. It's faint but here. Let's not lose the chance to save someone if we can."

Gabriel nodded He quickly made his way from building to building as Seraphiel did the same thing on the other side of the street. It was in the third building that Gabriel detected a quiet mewling sound and followed it to it's source. A tiny infant no more than 6 months old had been shoved under a bed.

Laying on the floor nearby was the body of a young girl who would have been pretty if not for the bruises marring her features.

"I am so sorry." Gabriel said reaching out to touch the young woman's face. "You gave your life for your child, and this child will have a long life. I will protect her myself until she joins you in Heaven."

Gabriel snapped his fingers cleaning the baby and dressing it in clean clothes and swaddling before snapping up a bottle. Cuddling the infant in his arms he held the bottle for the baby to hungrily suck down the grace infused formula. Another day and the infant would have died of starvation and exposure.

Walking out of the building he saw Seraphiel approaching. "You found the survivor."

"She's weak, she needs to be cared for." Gabriel said. "Perhaps Ellen will look after her."

"Let's get back. We need to let the others know what Juggernaut has done." Seraphiel said brushing a fingertip along the baby's cheek.

* * *

"So what did we miss?" Balthazar asked as he and Bobby popped into the Roadhouse. Bobby's arm s were full of several rolled up blueprints from each of the utility companies in and around Las Vegas.

"What is all this?" John asked. "I thought you were just going to get the blueprints for Las Vegas?"

"Well that was the plan till we got there and found out that Vegas itself has a water company yes but it's all part of the Las Vegas Valley water District. Which meant we not only needed the water schematics but we also needed to make sure we got everything between Vegas and Lake Mead." Bobby unrolled and very old looking diagram. "Including a bunch of abandoned mining tunnels. Looks like some of these shafts tie into the utility tunnels. Hell this section of tunnel here is actually part of an old mine shaft."

Michael looked at the various diagrams. "Well this is going to be difficult. There's too many places that Juggernaut can use to evade us." The Archangel frowned. "We may have to use warding to seal them off."

"Okay so that's what we've been up to." Balthazar said "You still haven't told us what we missed."

"Luce is with the prophet. Gabriel and Seraphiel went to see if they can find out what Juggernaut has been up to in the past few days and Anna and Castiel are shopping for proper attire for Kali's little political party." Michael answered.

"Wait are you telling me that Cinderella and Cinderfella are shopping for their own outfits for the ball?" Balthazar asked. "They won't need to wait until midnight to turn into pumpkins! They will show up looking like pumpkins from the beginning. I guess I'll have to take on the role of the fairy godmother because Father knows they will be an embarrassment to us all!

I can see it now. Anna in blue jeans and Castiel in that trench coat. I'm off to give them the benefit of my much more refined tastes."

Bobby shook his head. "Have you even read the story idjit? The coach turned into a pumpkin, not Cinderella."

"Believe me with those two, they will show up looking like pumpkins. Anna's favorite color is orange. She'll talk poor Castiel into wearing an orange tuxedo." Balthazar said before disappearing.

* * *

"How's it coming junior?" Lucifer said as he sat a bottle of water in front of the prophet.

"It's not very clear but it has something to do with the 'souls of the vessels'." Kevin said. "I mean he tried to eat Sam right? So far all I have is that the soul of a vessel is much more powerful than a regular human soul. It has something to do with the mingling of a soul with grace."

"But our grace doesn't mingle with the soul." Lucifer said. "They are two separate things. We are both in this body but Sam is Sam and I'm me."

"Well in the tablet it says that this was why the fallen ones mated with human women. They were trying to create Nephilim but it didn't work." Kevin said. "They ended up creating the original demons 'upon which the throne of hell is built'."

"The White eyed demons." Lucifer said. "They have always been around but until recently were bound to hell and enslaved to it's king."

"So is that still true?" Kevin asked. "I mean that you have control of them?"

"Not exactly. When I got locked in the cage, Crowley took over and got himself crowned the king of hell." Lucifer said. "I haven't exactly gone through the whole coronation thing yet."

"But then the White eyed demons would have to follow your orders right?" Kevin asked.

"That's an interesting thought." Lucifer snapped his fingers producing a laptop and several scrolls. "Work on that tablet kid. Sam's going to take over and do some research on the whole coronation thing. If it gives us an edge, it's worth thinking about."

* * *

"I've heard of workin fast boy, but damn if you don't take the cake with this one!" Bobby said as Gabriel and Seraphiel returned to the roadhouse with a baby.

"Juggernaut went south of the border. He took out a small Mexican village. This little lady is the only survivor." Gabriel said as he cooed to the baby who was snuggled into his shoulder. "Her mother must have hidden her under the bed."

"Poor thing she looks starved." Ellen said.

"She is malnourished." Gabriel snapped his fingers producing another bottle and a rocking chair which he plunked down in as he fed the baby again. "But you're a tough one aren't you? Yes you are."

"Shouldn't she be in the hospital?" Bobby asked. "If she's malnourished don't the have to feed her by IV or something?"

"Gabriel is feeding her grace mixed in with the formula. She will be in perfect health in a couple of days."

You always did have a soft spot for the babies, Gabriel. I remember how you would sneak out of heaven to go bless the newborns." Michael said. "So do you know her name?"

"No, but I figured the best thing to do was to get her out of there before Juggernaut figured out that he missed one." Gabriel lifted the infant to his shoulder and rubbed her back. He was rewarded with a loud burp.

"Reminds me of a certain fledgling I used to feed and burp." Michael said. "He was really loud too."

"Ha ha Mikey. Ellen, I know we have been imposing on you quite a bit but I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking care of her?" Gabriel said. "I'll provide you with everything you need."

"You don't even have to ask. Although I can't just call her 'The Baby'. She needs a name." Ellen said lifting the baby from Gabriel's arms. "I think we'll call her, Gabrielle."

It was at this moment that Balthazar popped in with a very nattily dressed Anna and Castiel. "Where did a baby come from?!"

"Oh from Gabriel." Ellen said.


	63. In the lion's den

"That's a human baby so Gabriel, whose is it?" Balthazar asked.

"She's a survivor of one of Juggernauts feeding frenzies." Gabriel said. Noticing the baby's eyes trying to flutter shut. Walking over he placed a hand on the baby's back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Where would you like me to put her crib?"

"I think for now in the corner over there. That way we can all keep an eye on her." Ellen explained pointing to a corner near the pool table. Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a fancy crib with engraved anti possession sigils and a mobile made up of ancient Enochian wards. Ellen hurrid over and laid the sleeping baby down.

"Now I thought I would bring our little party goers and give you Barbarians a lesson in Angelic fashion. Father knows you need it." Balthazar said. "Good thing that I arrived when I did because the only change poor Cassie had made to his wardrobe was to find a black colored tie and Anna had picked up the most garish frock imaginable. It looked like that swan Dress Bjork wore to the Oscarys a few years back." Balthazar shuddered.

"I'm sure that whatever they wore would have been fine." Michael said.

"This from the angel in the man who thinks getting dressed up is wearing a mismatched suit off the rack from K-Mart." Gabriel snorted. "You've inherited Dean Winchester's fashion sense and that's not a good thing."

"Gabriel, you've been wearing that same Field jacket since the Korean War." Balthazar noted "But since you do have a passing familiarity with changing into something a bit more stylish at times I'll let you slide this time."

Balthazar went over and smacked Castiel's hands away from the bow tie he was fiddling with. "Stop it Cassie." Balthazar said.

"Hey Cas I have to admit you look rather dashing in your tux." Gabriel said.

"This clothing makes me feel extremely uncomfortable." Castiel grumbled.

"Deal with it." Balthazar said "And our little Anna looks like a princess doesn't she?"

"Now women's fashion I know a little something about. The hair needs to be different." Gabriel said snapping his fingers and arranging Anna's hair in a Grecian style updo threaded with silver cords. "Much better now."

Anna was wearing a backless silver gown split up the side to mid thigh along with a pair of classic silver pumps with a stiletto heel. "These shoes hurt and if I wasn't blessed with grace I would fall on my face with every step that I took."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of human women Anna. We go through so much to be 'beautiful' according to societies standards." Ellen said. "Luckily I never fell into that trap and Jo outgrew it pretty quick. Hunting and stilettos just don't mix very well."

Balthazar snapped his fingers and Anna and Castiel were back in their normal clothes. "Okay I sent your outfits upstairs. Make sure you are wearing them to this little mixer or you won't like the consequences."

"May we return to the prophet now?" Castiel asked as he ran a hand down his trench coat.

"Yes go on." Seraphiel said. "And Balthazar, thank you. I did not realize that the choice of attire was so complex."

Balthazar gave a bow and then disappeared following Anna and Castiel back to the safe house.

* * *

"Nephilim will appear when the sons of man are ascended to power in heaven and hell and stand at the side of the Archangels." Kevin said. "Why doesn't Metronome just write this stuff in plain English?"

"Gabriel always said he was a pompous windbag." Sam said. "You saw the scroll Gabriel had when he made the announcement of Seraphiel's return. I think if he had read the whole thing we would still be sitting there listening to it."

"Well that doesn't make sense but this does. The angel and it's vessel wield more power than either could wield on it's own." Kevin said.

"Human souls are a source of power. Kind of like angelic nuclear reactors so I guess an angel with access to a human soul would be powerful." Sam said. "It's why Crowley and Cas opened Purgatory, to get at the souls. Cas just got there first and swallowed them all before Crowley or Raphael could."

"And it was a mistake." Castiel said as the angel's popped in. "I loosed the Leviathan on the world. And I broke Sam's mind. My actions were unforgivable."

"Don't sweat it Cas, I wasn't exactly the nicest person when I was soulless either." Sam said. "I did a lot of things that I am ashamed of."

"You are not to be blamed for that Sam, You made a great sacrifice on behalf of humanity and this world. Your intentions were pure." Castiel said. "You could not have foreseen the consequences."

"You should remember that Cas, Your intentions were just as pure as mine and in the end, we both accomplished the same thing. We averted the Apocalypse." Sam said. He stood up and stretched popping his back. "Maybe we should take a break. Nothing is really making sense right now. I'm going to go bring Seraphiel up to speed on what we've figure out so far."

* * *

Juggernaut shifted his position agitated. The village he had harvested the souls from was empty. He had masked it well from the reapers after the initial carnage knowing that there were still some hanging on to life for the moment but that they would soon die. Juggernaut had been expecting to harvest several more souls but instead there was nothing except the taint of Seraphiel's presence.

How did that Angel find it? Juggernaut had used great care to time the attack when eyes would be cast elsewhere and the village was small and remote. It did not have passing traffic that would have raised a human alarm.

Was Seraphiel stronger than he had thought? Or perhaps it was the fault of this Lucifer. Juggernaut recalled the snatches of memory he had been able to read in the Sam Winchester soul. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Castiel. These were the weak Archangels but there were angel's even weak than them here. Balthazar, Anna, Uriel; It must be the angelic infestation on this world.

Juggernaut nodded. Soon it would not matter. He just needed and handful of innocent souls and he would be able to feast on the grace of these annoying angelic pests.

* * *

"Kevin is pulling out bits and pieces but it not really coming together into a cohesive message." Lucifer said. "It's information on the Nephilim."

"The Nephilim were destroyed eons ago." Michael said.

"From what Kevin has picked up, they were not Nephilim. There's something about sons of man ascending to power in heaven in and hell." Lucifer said. "To be honest we're all stumped. Even Brainiac Sam is at a loss here."

"Well that just frightened the hell out of Dean. If Sam can't figure it out." Michael said.

"Old Megatron always did like to bury his messages in a ton of bullshit." Gabriel said. "Luckily Being the Messenger, I have plenty of experience sifting through his bullshit. Maybe I should take a look and see if I can make heads or tails out of it."

"If you can read it, why did you let me give the tablet to Kevin in the first place?" Seraphiel asked.

"I can't read it. The message was for the prophet so only Kevin can translate it." Gabriel explained. "But I can look at what Kevin has translated to see if I can make sense of it.

Why do you think the prophecies of Daniel make more sense than John's revelations. I explained things to Daniel while we hung out in the lion's den."

When the human's just looked at him he replied. "It's not like we had cable. We had to pass the time somehow."

"But I thought it was Raphael's job to protect the prophets?" Bobby asked.

"Actually it was my job as the messenger in the beginning but when I um, ran away, somebody had to do it." Gabriel said, shamed. "Luci was in the cage and Mikey had all of Heaven to run so Raphael just sort of picked up the slack. It's not like he had a lot to do in those days."

"We all screwed up Gabriel. The important thing is that we're fixing our mistakes." Michael said. "So go do your job, okay."


	64. Nephilim revealed

"So does it make sense to you Gabriel?" Kevin asked as he watched the angel flip through the notes.

"Not really. You're going to have to finish the translations so I can see it all together." Gabriel said with a frown. "Right now it's like a half finished jigsaw puzzle. There are bit's and pieces here and there but I need the rest to fill in the gaps."

"This is so annoying!" Kevin said. "And I have a headache."

"Welcome to the club kiddo." Gabriel said reaching out and placing two fingers to Kevin's forehead. "Metronome's been giving me a migraine since the first days of creation. I've had to announce the creation and extinction of every species of flora and fauna that has ever graced this world."

"I remember your announcement of the extinction of Tyrannosaurus Rex." Castiel said. "There was absolutely no formality to your proclamation. You simply stood at Heaven's gate and yelled 'Oh by the way, T-Rex finally bit it.'"

"I never liked those short armed buggers. I was glad to see them go." They were really stupid animals." Gabriel said. "But back to the matter at hand. It seems to be saying that we have to create Nephilim and the Archangels are involved, but I don't get how yet. All I have gotten is how not. They can't be created through the issue of angel and human."

Gabriel reached over and sifted through pages till he got to the one he was looking for. "Here's the other thing I understand. The soul of a Nephilim is poison."

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Michael snorted. "We're trying to figure out how save this world and you want to have some coronation ceremony? Luce, that is in bad taste even for you."

"It will bring all of the demons and the realm of hell back under my total control Michael." Lucifer explained. "That's a second army at our disposal."

Seraphiel sat listening and taking it all in. Lucifer had made the suggestion and it would mean a second army. "Continue working on a plan of attack. I must return to our homeworld. There may be something in Jehoel or Metronome's libraries that address this."

"Are you serious?" Michael asked. "With Juggernaut on the loose you are actually considering this?"

"Yes, I am." Seraphiel said. "Lucifer was guided to this by the words of the prophet, what the prophet guides us to should not be taken lightly Michael. Our father guides the words of the prophet."

"And where exactly is Father?" Michael asked. "You would think he would have some concern over this world since you are the one who said that he never meant to destroy it."

"Oh ye of little faith. Metronome receives his revelations from our father." Seraphiel said. "I was sent here by our father. Gabriel, Raphael and the others were resurrected in accordance with the will of our father, and he did send you all a clear directive to have faith. I think that is proof of his concern. The fact that he leaves it up to us to save this world and fix the mistakes of old is proof of his faith in all of us.

Honor the faith the father has placed in you, Michael. He believes that we are all mature enough that he does not need to hover over us like we are fledglings."

* * *

Kali looked around the banquet hall. Everything had to be perfect for tonight's event. Her crew was still putting up decorations and the florist was currently waiting for the hotel staff to finish draping the tables.

"The banner should be placed higher." Kali said to the two workers that were hanging it. "We want it to call attention to itself. When the governor walks in it should draw his eyes immediately."

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out to answer. "What do you mean we don't have any red crepe paper! Find some! I hear Party City carries crepe paper in every color of the rainbow, so I suggest you haul yourself down there and buy some! If I don't see red white and blue streamers in this hall in 2 hours I can guarantee that you will wish that you were dead!"

The soft flutter of wings behind her drew her attention. Turning around she saw exactly what she had expected, an angel. Just not one that she was familiar with.

"So you are Kali? I must say that you are not what I was expecting." The angel said then gave her a little bow as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am Balthazar. I thought I would drop in and see the set up for tonight, since I am coaching your two angelic guests in what to expect."

"Coaching? I thought angel's knew everything?" Kali said pulling her hand from his grip.

"Oh we do. But there's a big difference in 'book knowledge' and practical application." Balthazar explained. "While I expect that Anna may not be too out of place, Castiel is a bit socially awkward. You will have both an Archangel and a Seraph present tonight."

"You don't seem awkward and Gabriel was never anything but comfortable in any given situation." Kali said.

"Yes well Gabriel has spent more time down here than any of us and I have been down here since Fat Henry decided that Catholicism wasn't good enough for him since it impeded his marriage to that Boleyn girl." Balthazar explained. "We've had more than enough time to become accustomed to human ways. Castiel only set foot on Earth for the first time several years ago. You can expect typical heavenly behavior from him."

Balthazar glanced around at the hall. "So perhaps you'd care to tell me what exactly it is you expect to accomplish by having an angel here? Other than the obvious that is."

* * *

_Nephilim can only be created from Archangels or Principalities._

_Nephilim are a perfect willing merger of human vessel and angelic being._

_In order to create a Nephilim, the vessel must come willingly into our father's service without coercion._

_When a Nephilim is created both vessel and angel share their grace and soul, he angel remains an angel but the vessel becomes Nephilim two being both greater than the sum of it's parts._

Seraphiel always thought that metronome had access to information that he did not share with others and here was the proof. Shaking her head she noted the information and stepped out onto the busy street. She realized that she was homesick.

Earth was interesting yes but this was home. Angels from every world their Father had created lived here. Their vessels demonstrated that fact. Each angel here wore a vessel that appeared exactly as they would on the world they had been created on. Seraphiel often wondered why Father made it so instead of allowing them to show their true forms as those of the First Triad were allowed to do.

Soon I will be able to return home but for now Juggernaut is the priority, she thought.

* * *

"So, the two of you need to make a grand entrance. I suggest arriving fashionably late only a half hour or so." Balthazar said. "Cassie stop squirming!" He exclaimed tugging firmly on a handful of feathers. There's more to this not embarrassing us than the correct attire. The correct grooming is also essential and your wings are a mess!"

"Didn't you ever take the time to groom these things?" Gabriel asked where he was working on detangling and arranging the feathers of the other wing.

"I was concerned with other priorities, like stopping the Apocalypse." Castiel answered. "The appearance of my wings was of little import."

"I don't even know why we have to keep them manifested." Anna pouted. "It's tiring holding them out like this."

"I know Annie girl but the whole point of your going is so that we show support for the Governor who has shown support for us." Gabriel explained. "It's just how politics is played kiddo."

"Alright, you've got a presentable pair of flappers now Cassie." Balthazar snapped his fingers and two garment bags appeared. "Let's get you two dressed for the ball!"


	65. Drawn out from the Nile

Kali was busily flitting from guest to guest making sure that glasses were full and people were actually mixing. The governor had yet to arrive when the angels arrived in a flutter of wings. Kali found herself pinned by a curious look from Castiel. At least she hoped it was Castiel as Anna would not fit him at all, especially when he stood next to a red haired female angel.

"You are not what I expected." Castiel commented.

"Excuse me?" Kali was practically speechless. People normally at least said hello first.

"I can see your true form, I do not understand why Gabriel would seek your company. You are stained by death and destruction. You would have fit better with Lucifer. His form is as dark as your own." Castiel explained.

Anna poked her elbow into Castiel's ribs and gave him a frown. "Please excuse Castiel, Kali. He still hasn't grasped the idea of proper conversational topics."

"He is blunt." Kali said. "However I appreciate candor, it's refreshingly uncomplicated."

"I will still try to keep him from embarrassing us tonight." Anna said. You have no idea how blunt he can be."

"I simply state the truth Anna." Castiel said. "I do not understand the human need to lie simply to avoid causing a negative emotional reaction."

"Perhaps you should limit your candor to me." Kali said. "I can appreciate it. Come I'll introduce you to the hostess of this gathering."

Kali led the way over to where an older woman stood with two younger humans, one male and one female. Looking at the two it was easy for the angels to note that there was a blood relationship between the three.

"Eleanor, allow me to introduce the Archangel Castiel and the Seraph Anna." Kali said "This is Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt and her grandchildren Daniel and Christine Black."

"The surprise mystery guests are angels?" Eleanor said flustered. "I'm not sure how one greets an angel, But I am pleased that you are here."

"We were ordered to come by our superiors." Anna explained. "We want people to understand that we support Governor Greene over Senator Black."

"You really have wings?" Christine tentatively reached out.

Castiel took a step back pulling Anna with him. "You will not touch our wings. Only those who have been given our permission may do so."

"I'm sorry. I just..." Christine apologized.

"You are curious, that's understandable." Anna said lifting a wing tip towards her.

Daniel in the meantime had turned to Castiel. "Why did you do it? Why did you have to label my mother as a martyr? Thanks to you my father put his political career ahead of his family, again."

"Your father is Senator Rudolph Black?" Castiel asked. At Daniel's nod Castiel said. "I am sorry for your loss, but your mother was sacrificed to your father's political ambitions.

You have proof of our existence now, Demons are just a real as we are and your father has entered into a pact with one."

* * *

The minute Gabriel popped into the roadhouse with Kevin, Gabrielle who was sitting in Michael's lap let out a loud wail and reached toward the Archangel.

"Whoa kid! Those lungs are getting better." Gabriel said scooping her up into his arms.

"I let you yank on my feathers and the minute he shows up I get kicked to the curb?" Michael said standing up and handing her a ring of plastic charms and ruffled her hair. "I'm hurt kid."

"Come on Mikey, I'm her hero." Gabriel said as his nose suddenly twitched. "Whoa, that's lethal!" he said having a hand under his nose.

"As near as Raphael could tell when he came down and checked her over the grace is giving her gas." Michael snapped his fingers clearing the air. "But he said wee should wean her off of it instead of just stopping abruptly. Until then we just have to deal with the Queen of the Silent Killers." Michael waved a hand again as he heard the almost silent hiss of gas escaping the baby's bottom.

"You are a kid after my own heart." Gabriel said. "Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to take you on a crowded elevator right now and just ride up and down. We could blame your farts on some jerk that happened to be present."

"Gabriel! Could you possibly be anymore disgusting and Dean I really did not need to know that you used to blame Sam for your farts when he was a baby!"Michael exclaimed. "In Father's name isn't there anyone here who does not have the mental maturity of a three year old!"

"What's got Michael's panties in a twist?" Lucifer said as he walked over and joined them.

"He thinks we are all, including his vessel about as mature as three year olds." Gabriel said.

"That's because Michael is the mental equivalent of a crotchety old man." Lucifer said. "He never learned how to get that stick out of his ass. So did you learn anything more from Kevin's translations?"

"Nephilim are poison to Soul eaters. And somehow Archangels are involved in their creation." Gabriel explained and seeing the lecherous smile taking over Lucifer's face was quick to add. "Having babies by mortal women doesn't work."

"Well damn! And here I was thinking we could finally get Michael laid." Lucifer teased.

"And if I'm understanding it right, The ascension part means that the Archangel and the Vessel must hold absolute power over their domain." Gabriel explained.

"There are other conditions." Seraphiel said as she appeared. "I'll need you to leave your vessels, you too Gabriel. I need to speak with them, privately.

* * *

"I do not understand your motives." Castiel said to Governor Greene. "You are not presenting a religious platform. Religion has not made an appearance in your campaign, yet we have."

"I'm not sure that I can explain it." The Governor said. "I have always had dreams of angels. The most common is of four men standing before me but somehow I know that they are angels and they are holding swords in their hands. Somehow I know their intention is to slaughter many people but I stand aside and let them do so.

It's a disturbing dream. Then when Gabriel first appeared at the Vatican, I recognized him as one of the angel's from my dream."

"Perhaps I can assist you in making sense of your dream. If you will allow it, I can tap into your subconscious and perhaps find answers." Castiel said.

"What do I need to do?" Governor Greene asked.

Castiel reached out two fingers and touched the Governor's forehead.

_"Pharaoh said no. We knew that he would." Gabriel said. "It was written long ago that Egypt has a role to play in my father's plan. The final plague must be visited upon this land. You will go to the faithful, tell them to mark the doors to their homes with the blood of a lamb that we pass over them."_

_"But you will kill innocents, children."_

Castiel understood that he was seeing Gabriel and Moses. Gabriel was giving Moses instructions that would lead to the creation of the Passover Feast.

_"Only those who follow Pharaoh. You will spread the word among the Israelites and those Egyptians who have converted and accept our father as the one true God. Tell Aaron to go to the temple of Aten that he may pass the message to the priests who see the truth of my father's might."_

This was new to Castiel. From what he knew no Egyptians were spared the final plague.

_"But he will refuse. His hatred of the Egyptians will not allow him to speak with them."_

_"That is not your concern. Your only concern is to obey the will of my father. As it is Aaron's concern to obey. Our father commands as he will with a goal in mind. Not even the angels of heaven can disobey the orders of our father."_

Castiel slowly took his fingers away from the Governor's forehead and bowed to him. "You are 'the one who was drawn out from the Nile'. You are Moses."


	66. Nephilim created

Sam, Dean." Sraphiel nodded as she and the three vessels appeared in the green room. "And what should I call you?" she asked turning to Gabriel's vessel.

"Castor. And before anyone asks, no I don't have a twin named Pollux." Castor said as he sat down.

"So we know Sam and Dean's history." Seraphiel said taking her seat. "We don't know yours. How did you meet Gabriel?"

"I met him at the Hot Gates." Castor said and then at the blank looks he received he clarified. "Thermopylae. I was under the command of King Leonidas, part of his personal guard."

"Oh like The 300. That was an awesome movie." Dean piped up.

"Hollywood crap." Castor said. "About the only thing they got right was the fact that Leonidas and Xerxes led the armies. There were close to 7000 of us to begin with. King Leonidas ordered most of the army to retreat because he knew that we were being out flanked. There were 300 of us Spartans yes, but also somewhere around 1,000 soldiers from other city-states including Thebes and Thespia.

And as great as it sounds in the movie, I know for a fact no one ever said anything about 'fighting in the shade'. We never joked about battle."

"Wow way to ruin a movie, dude." Dean said.

"So that tells us when you met him but not how." Seraphiel said.

"Leaonidas dispatched a group of messengers to the various City states to warn them of the size of Xerxes army. It was after the main force had been dismissed. I was sent to Thebes. I met Gabriel in the mountain pass on the way to deliver the message." Castor said. "I had found a spot to rest for the night when he approached me. We spent that night speaking of the Persian invasion. I thought he was just another soothsayer at first.

He told me that those who remained at the Hot Gates would be remembered for eternity. He asked if I did not want to claim a piece of that glory for myself."

Seraphiel looked at him. "So you did not want glory. Why then did you say yes to him? He did explain what it meant to be a vessel didn't he?"

"Sure. But I didn't become a vessel for glory but to save my family." Castor said.

"You had a family?" Sam asked.

"A wife and two children a son and daughter. My son was already into the period of Agoge. I was proud of him as it was well known that he could sneak into any slave's home and fill his stomach without being caught. My daughter was as yet at home with her mother. But she already showed the strength necessary to survive her upbringing."

Castor said with a small smile. "I wanted them to have the chance to grow into strong citizens of Sparta free of the yoke of Persian rule. I asked Gabriel to allow me the time to deliver my message to Thebes first. And he did."

"You've been his vessel for thousands of years." Sam noted. "Don't you ever want, well to be free?"

"I am free. I have learned that there is more to life than battle. I have seen wonders it was impossible for me to dream about. I have seen my people revered as the greatest military power of the city-states. I have seen Heaven and Hell. I have walked among angels and gods." Castor said. "I am content with this. Gabriel has offered to free me in the past but I have turned him down. The offer stands today. Should I wish to be released he would do so and find a new vessel, but why should he when we are both content with matters the way they are.

Besides dying? Been there done that, got the T-shirt. God resurrected me along with Gabriel after what happened at the Elysian."

"So you are a willing vessel." Seraphiel said she turned to Sam. "To defeat Juggernaut we need the Nephilim. He cannot fed on the soul or grace of Nephilim. Sam, Dean; Castor can become Nephilim because he is a willing vessel without an ulterior personal motive. Sam I believe that you can also become Nephilim. You willingly gave yourself to Lucifer to stop the Apocalypse and I have noted that The two of you have the ability to work together. You have always been willing to accept Lucifer."

She turned to Dean. "You still distrust Michael to a certain degree. You must willingly accept him. Everything depends upon you being able to do so. Even when you accept him, there's a part of yourself that you keep hidden from him. You must open yourself to him completely and we don't have days for you to accept this. It must be done now. You need to pray to him. Ask him to accept you as his vessel. As a matter of fact you all need to do this, pray to your angels and ask them."

* * *

Juggernaut had instantly become alert. He could feel the Sam Winchester soul clearly. And not just the Sam Winchester soul, two other souls near to him and all had been touched by an angel. The power each of those souls possessed was more than 10 innocent souls put together. Juggernaut reached out to them ready to consume them.

He could feel Seraphiel's presence also nearby but consuming the Sam Winchester soul would strengthen him. Perhaps enough to finish feeding on the other two before Seraphiel managed to drive him away.

* * *

Michael Lucifer and Gabriel were currently in heaven. Not having vessel's to enable them to walk on the earth it was either heaven or hover around in the air doing nothing. At least this way theu had the company of Raphael and Joriel.

"What did she want to speak to them about?" Raphael asked.

"I think it was about the Nephilim." Gabriel said as he licked a bit of manna from his fingers. "It seems that Nephilim are somehow involved with this."

"But the Nephilim were destroyed!" Raphael said.

"You really need to spend more time downstairs Raph, You are so out of the loop." Lucifer said. "What we destroyed on Father's orders was not Nephilim, but failures."

It seems that Nephilim can only be created by Archangels." Michael said. "Lucifer? Gabriel? What's..." Michael trailed off as he felt the very strange sensation of his vessel praying to be taken.

"We're being summoned through prayer." Gabriel managed to get out before he was pulled from Heaven and into his vessel.

Gabriel was immediately aware that Seraphiel was engaged in battle. Although looking at her she seemed calm and focused, Gabriel could feel the waves of power emanating from her. A split second later and he felt an overwhelming sensation of evil and it was pissed.

"Juggernaut." As if the mention of the demon's name had drawn it's attention, Gabriel felt a wave of power hit him as the demon wrapped it's evil around him. He felt a pain that penetrated to the core of his grace. As quickly as the attack started Gabriel felt the demon recoil from him. Gabriel threw his will behind Seraphiel's.

He understood that Juggernaut wanted the soul of his vessel, and most likely the souls of the Winchesters also. What Gabriel didn't understand was why Juggernaut had released him so quickly and now attempted to avoid any contact with him.

"Nephilim." Seraphiel managed to grit out. "Stay between him and the Winchesters."

After what seemed like an eternity of placing himself between the Winchesters and Juggernaut, the demon sent a blast of Demonic rage at them and retreated.

"What a wuss." A voice said clearly in his mind. "Xerxes had bigger balls than this Juggernaut."

Seraphiel slowly lowered herself into a seat. "Well it seems that one of you at least is Nephilim now."

"What do you mean one of us is Nephilim?" Lucifer asked. After assuring himself that Sam was unharmed. Entering a vessel while it's under attack from the most powerful demon in existence was not something he wanted to experience ever again.

"Juggernaut tried to attack our vessels." Michael said unbelieving.

"Yes, he did attack Gabriel's vessel but he for lack of a better description...spit him out." Seraphiel said. "Gabriel and Castor are Nephilim. We must perform the coronations for you and Lucifer now and complete the ritual."

"Wait a minute Gabriel never had any coronation, why do we have to have one?" Michael asked.

"Not a coronation but he was made the master of his realm. When I announced that Father had made him a Cherubim and the Angel of Messengers. Gabriel rules over all Messengers in creation. It was Father's reward to him for defending humanity." Seraphiel explained. "Now we need to simply set the two of you up to reign over your realms."


	67. Double vision

"How in the name of everything that's holy did you ever fit all of that inside of me?!" Castor asked. "You make the Titans look like midgets."

"You were my true vessel. You were born to contain me." Gabriel said with a smile. "So I guess this is another benefit of being Nephilim? He can see my true form?" Gabriel asked Seraphiel.

"I suppose so. There's never been true Nephilim before." Seraphiel said. "Right now it's all trial and error with the two of you. I suppose someone should keep notes."

"Uh, Castor what does he look like?" Sam asked.

"Well let's just say he's still prettier than a demon, but he takes some getting used to." Castor said. "If I didn't know him, I'd probably run away in terror. I understand why they have to take vessels to walk among us."

"Hey, quite a few angel's think that I am gorgeous." Gabriel said fluttering his wings in mock indignance.

"I'm sure that octopus find each other attractive too. Doesn't mean that humans do." Dean said.

"Don't listen to him Gabriel. The exterior may not be the most attractive thing I've ever seen but it's what's inside that counts." Castor said. "I know you better than almost anyone else and you are a beautiful person, uh angel."

"I think that we should try something. Let's go to the roadhouse and see if you can see the others as well as you can see Gabriel." Seraphiel suggested.

* * *

"Well now isn't this quite the turn of events?" Death said as he slid onto a stool in front of the slot machine next to God. "Moses reincarnated, Nephilim unleasahed? What's next on the agenda? Another Great Flood?"

"You don't honestly think that I didn't plan for Juggernaut's return? Although Moses wasn't supposed to be a part of that. Moses was to clear the way for them to return to Earth and walk among the humans." God said "The Nephilim were always a contingency plan for when Juggernaut reared his ugly head again. It's going to take a group of them to kill the bastard and The Nephilim can attack him without worry, keep him distracted from those who will land the killing blows.

Once he's gone I'm taking a long vacation. I figure at that point the kids will be able to run things on their own. Earth will be a completely self sufficient world."

* * *

"Are you sure Cassie?" Balthazar asked. "The only way he could be walking around down here in a new body is by Father's will."

"I am aware of that Balthazar. Governor Greene is indeed...Moses. It has caused me to reevaluate several occurrences over the past few years when I was searching for Father." Castiel said. "I believe that he has been as the humans say 'right under my nose' the entire time."

"I cannot believe that Father would sit back and allow everything to happen as it did." Uriel said. "This world was on the brink of destruction. If not for the abomination called Sam Winchester overpowering Lucifer to jump into the cage, it would have been."

"I know that we have all referred to him as an abomination at some point. But perhaps he was exactly what Father meant him to be." Anna said. "When I attempted to kill Mary and John Winchester in the past, Michael did smite me."

"Yes he did. I remember that you tore out your grace not long after we returned." Uriel said. "The thing that I cannot understand is how Michael knew where we were and what you planned."

"I believe that was my fault. He felt my presence on Earth when I was meeting with him in heaven. We were discussing my mission to raise the Righteous man from Perdition." Castiel said. "He is the one who sent us all back. The Apocalypse could have been ended right there. Mary was already pregnant with Dean, Father could have chosen to strike Mary barren and Sam would never have been born."

"But then we wouldn't have had the 'Winchester' example. Sam and Dean have just as many issues as our big brothers and yet they always find a way to forgive each other." Balthazar said. "Something that Beavis and Butthead couldn't figure out until they were locked in the cage together."

* * *

Rudolph Black was enraged. His children had turned on him. The two had openly attended a fundraiser for his opponent. And to make matters worse two angels stood at Greene's back as he addressed the crowd.

Black watched the news segment totally ignoring his campaign manager. Whatever the man was suggesting to control this fiasco was of no concern to Senator Black. Margaret's spawn had shown a lack of loyalty. That had to be punished.

Or maybe the children weren't the ones who deserved to be punished. He watched his mother-in-law beaming at the governor. It was that bitch's fault. She was the one who needed to be punished and the message would be understood by his children. No one stands against Senator Rudolph Black, not when he had such a powerful ally.

"Get out." He told his campaign workers.

"But Senator we need to discuss how to minimize the damage." His campaign manager protested.

"I said get out!" Rudy snarled, sending them all scurrying from the room.

As soon as the door closed, Rudy began thinking of the creature that he called Master. It did not take long for the air to grow oppressive with Juggernaut's presence.

* * *

"This is strange." Ellen said holding Gabrielle in her lap. The infant would normally fuss as soon as Gabriel appeared in the roadhouse. It didn't matter what she was doing, Gabriel become her priority. That the infant continued to simply play with the ring of charms Michael had given her sent off every maternal instinct that Ellen had.

"Hey kiddo." Gabrielle looked at Gabriel and the look was more one of confusion.

"She recognizes you as a different being than Gabriel." Seraphiel said. "Children see things that adults do not. Because they are innocent Father automatically shields them."

"What do you mean he's not Gabriel?" Ellen asked, cradling the baby a bit tighter.

"My name is Castor. I'm Gabriel's vessel." Castor answered.

"Well where is Gabriel?" Bobby asked.

"Waiting outside." Lucifer said.

"Wait a minute, I thought you idjits couldn't set foot on Earth without a vessel?" Bobby questioned.

"Apparently Nephilim can do so." Seraphiel said.

"It seems we can manipulate our form like you can Seraphiel." The young man looked much like Castor. The hair was hit blonder and the eyes were an unnatural golden color. He was also taller than Castor but the resemblance was remarkable.

"Gabriel?" Ellen asked as Gabrielle suddenly began to fuss.

"Yep. So I guess this means that Archangel and vessel can exist independently of each other." Gabriel said. "I'm sure that Sam and Dean are happy about this development."

"You have no idea." Michael smirked. "Dean I'm almost hurt that you want to get rid of me this bad. Just when we seemed to be on the same page too."

"Well then I suppose it's time to take care of the 'coronations'. Hopefully Kevin has some idea of what we need to do or at least has translated enough of the tablet to figure it out." Seraphiel said.

"I hope so. I'm tired of Juggernaut trying to eat us." Lucifer said. "It's not fair that Gabriel is the only one that can give the asswipe indigestion."

"Let's hope that it is really a part of being Nephilim. Just putting up with Gabriel himself is enough to give someone indigestion." Michael said.

"You know Mikey, one day you might manage to make a joke that's actually funny." Gabriel said as he and Gabrielle blew raspberries at each other.


	68. Poison

Juggernaut was still smarting over the loss of the Sam Winchester soul and the other two. Seraphiel had planted herself firmly in front of two of the souls so Juggernaut had gone for the easiest meal. Something that he had come to regret.

Juggernaut had tasted the sweetness of that soul, infused with the grace of an Archangel and it was an old soul. Much older than any other soul he had come across. The power that soul contained. Even as he felt the grace of the Archangel filling it, Juggernaut had started to feed. Almost immediately the soul that promised such sweetness turned bitter. The bitterness burned into Juggernaut's very being and the bitterness clung to him still.

It was a burning pain deep inside that Juggernaut could not ignore. So it was with a bit of gratitude he felt the anger of Senator Rudolph Black. It was a distraction from the niggling agony that he could not shake.

_"Why have you disturbed me?"_

"I have another sacrifice for you, my wife's mother." Rudy said. "She is poisoning my children against me. She supports my opponent and they have done so also."

_"You wish for me to eliminate her?"_

"Yes. Then I can bring my children to heel. They will return to me, where they belong." Rudy said.

_ "Do you really think that her death will bring them back to you? They did not turn against you overnight Rudolph. They turned against you long ago. Your wife, your children they were already lost to you when we met. Let me remove them all. It is for the best. Voters will sympathize with you. They will cast their votes to you to ease your suffering. Offer them all up as sacrifice."_

"My daughter is still young. She can be saved. My son is beyond saving. I will offer him and Eleanor." Rudy said.

_"Very well, Your mother in law and son will be sacrificed to me."_

* * *

Kevin handed over the pages he had translated to Gabriel. Glancing over to the table he gawked at Castor who was holding Gabrielle. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was basically seeing double.

"So this is what being a Nephilim means?" Kevin asked. "I mean why two of you?"

"I'm not sure." Gabriel said. "But he no longer needs me to survive and you know the old joke about Jesus Christ's picture in the High School yearbook? Jesus may have been in the graduating class, but Castor there would have his picture under the faulty section. As a matter of fact we told Mary about the bun in the oven together."

"How old is he?" Kevin asked.

"I was born in 511BC according to how you track time." Castor answered.

"Wow you're like really old." Kevin said.

"But I don't look a day over 31. Boy would the women and some men kill to look as good as I do at this age." Most of my contemporaries that are still around are hanging out in museums, as the displays."

"Are Spartans supposed to be this vain?" Kevin asked.

"Of course we are. Spartans could give the devil a run for his money when it comes to pride." Castor said then glanced over to where Lucifer was glaring at him. "Hey it's true. Every minute of our lives was dedicated to the glory of Sparta. That translated into some strange behaviors all for the glory of Sparta. We subjected ourselves to the most brutal of abuses so we could say that we were Spartan citizens.

On the field of battle hearing screams of pain from another Greek only fed our pride. I remember one of my first battles. The Athenians would cry out in pain at their wounds while we just looked at them. It was a point of pride that we remained silent while they fed Ares their suffering.

I was a runner for Leonidas. I could run farther and faster than the runners of the other city states because I was trained to ignore pain and exhaustion. While the other Kings awaited their runners half a days journey behind me I was kneeling before my king passing the messages he had need of. Again it was a point of pride. Some Spartan runners were even known to succumb to death just minutes after relaying a message."

"That's not pride, that's stupidity." Lucifer snorted.

"In today's world yes. But still today the battle of the Hot Gates stands as testimony to our might." Castor countered. "You don't remember the Thebans, the Thespians or any of the others who were there, you remember the Spartans."

"So enough ancient history." Gabriel said. "Lets talk about current events. I think I have figured it out."

"The coronation?" Michael asked. "So what do we need to do?"

"Simple, I make the proclamation In Hell and Michael you must acknowledge Lucifer as the king of hell, he plops his ass on the throne and it's done. Then we do the same thing in heaven only Lucifer acknowledges you and you plop your ass on the throne and there you have it the kings are in place. You do of course have to do this in your vessels."

"So Sam and Dean have to plop their asses on the thrones then?" Lucifer said.

"Yes, and as your vessels they are pretty much as much the king as the two of you are." Gabriel said. "Of course you have to have the demons gathered in hell and the angels gathered in heaven as witnesses."

"Fine let's do this." Michael said.

* * *

Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt checked her appearance one more time in the hall mirror. "Christine come along. We're going to be late."

Chrissie made her way downstairs pulling on her coat at the same time. "Really I don't know why Dan couldn't just come here for lunch. It would have been so much easier than meeting at a restaurant and I'm still worn out from Last night. All that fake smiling."

"Unfortunately that's how politics works, dear. You smile at the very people that you would like nothing more than to shoot." Eleanor said with a wink. "It's a very civilized form of loathing."

"Well Gram would it upset you if I said that I really want nothing else to do with politics once this is over." Chrissie asked.

"Actually I hope you don't. I really didn't want your mother involved with it, but she was determined to marry your father." Eleanor said. "I never really cared for his ambition and saw his marriage proposal for what it was, an opportunity to marry a name with the power to gain him what he wanted."

Chrissie opened the door and they stepped outside. Eleanor handed her the keys. "How about you drive dear."

* * *

Twelve years. Twelve long, exhausting, humiliating **years**, Bernardo had worked at Landlocked. A fitting name for a Seafood restaurant with no significant body of water within 75 miles.

Bernardo had started off as a dishwasher when he was 16. And he had worked hard working his way up to Food prep. He chopped onions and otherwise prepared the ingredients that the chefs would use. Then his High School had added a culinary arts class to the curriculum alongside the Mechanics classes and Bernardo knew what he wanted to do with his future.

So he had worked hard finally working his way up to Assistant Head Chef under Issac Tarrent, the chef who had put Landlocked on the map even earning the restaurant a Michelin Star. Ask anyone and they would tell you that Bernardo Wilson was always at Issac's side learning the signature recipes and honing his own skills which led to why Bernardo was in such a rage.

Issac had retired three months ago after a long and successful career. Everyone had expected Bernardo to step into Isaac's shoes. Everyone except the owner that is. The posotion that should have been Bernardo's was given to some obnoxious little rat from Louisiana simply because he had appeared on some cooking competition show.

The rat had lost and that was no surprise to Bernardo or anyone else working the back of the house. Maybe the rat could cook for people in the deep south, but the recipes that Isaac had painstakingly developed for Landlocked weren't good enough for the rat.

Bernardo watched the rat's face draw up into a grimace as another order came in for one of Landlocked's signature dishes. Tearing the ticket down he threw it at Bernardo. "You like cooking this garbage so much, get to it." The rat tore off his apron. "I'm taking a break."

Bernardo's grip tightened on the knife until his knuckles turned white. It was the last straw. Dropping the knife he went into the supply closet. The rat had walked off and left a large pot of Seafood bisque simmering on the stove. Bernardo figured it needed something else, a liberal dose of rat poison.

Juggernaut chuckled as Mrs Fenton-Wyatt and her grandchildren were shown to a table.


	69. Death and Destruction

It was pure dumb luck that saved the lives of Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt, her grandchildren and 27 other unsuspecting diners at the Landlocked restaurant. Juggernaut had chosen to seize control of one of his puppets named Bernardo Wilson on the same day that Death had chosen to stop in for the Grilled Mango Shrimp lunch special.

No one had really taken note of the thin cadaverous man sitting by the window. If they hadn't taken notice of him, they certainly took no notice of the young woman who had walked up to him and and greeted him with a concerned "Hi Boss."

Death glanced around and seeing that no one seemed to be watching he hissed at the reaper. "What are you doing here?"

"I got wind of someone unexpectedly falling deathly ill. With all the souls slipping through our fingers lately, I thought I would stand by just in case." Death nodded as the waitress brought his first course, seafood bisque.

It only took a single spoonful for Death to put two and two together. The soup was poisoned. Death sat the spoon beside his bowl and headed toward the kitchen. Before anyone realized what he was doing, death pulled out a badge holder proclaiming him to be from the Health department.

"I'm afraid that I have to shut this kitchen down for flagrant violations of the Health code." Grabbing a couple of waitresses, he ordered them to clear the restaurant. After all, you don't spend any amount of time around the Winchesters without learning a thing or two.

* * *

"You know Gabriel there's one thing I never liked about being your vessel." Castor said as he stood next to his 'double' "Going to hell. It's such a gloomy place."

"Well at least it won't take long. We go in and get this over with and maybe we can avoid it for a few centuries." Gabriel said. "Come on, time for a piggy back ride."

Seraphiel stood next to Joriel. The visiting angel was more than eager to help Lucifer get his realm in order. It will be good to see my brother on his throne now that the usurper has been punished, we must get the other demons in control."

"I'm sure that Lucifer will appreciate the help." Seraphiel said. "I know that the two of you have spoken extensively about what needs to be fixed. Once Juggernaut is taken care of, I'm sure that things will fall into place."

"I can smell the brimstone already." Michael said his nose wrinkling with disgust. "Do you think that maybe once you take over you could invest in a truckload of Febreeze? The place stinks to high heaven."

"You get used to it." Lucifer said calling for the Hellhounds. The demonic dogs were all looking at him with pathetic puppy dog eyes at the thought of leaving the roadhouse and returning to the kennel.

"Really? You guys belong in Hell it's time to go back and no more being locked in the kennel. You'll have the run of the place just like before. I'll even let you guys sleep in the Throne room if it makes you happy." Lucifer cajoled. "I can't believe how spoiled you guys have gotten."

"What about the pups?" Ellen said. "If Juggernaut comes back wouldn't they be in danger? They're weaned and well, we've all sort of gotten attached to them."

"So much for the reputation of the Hell hounds bro." Gabriel said now once again united with Castor. "Ellen has turned them into lapdogs. Next thing you know, she'll be carrying them around in a purse like Paris Hilton."

Lucifer snorted at the idea. "Okay the pups can stay."

* * *

Kali Put the car in park and quickly made her way up the walk and climbed the steps to the porch. She had let her concern for the human woman overpower her normal contempt. Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt was necessary to Governor Greene's defeat of Rudolph Black. The angel's were not the only ones aware of Juggernaut's presence and his connection to the Senator.

Kali pressed the bell and was relieved when the door was opened by Daniel Black.

"Ms. Ishvara, this is a surprise. Was Gram expecting you?" the young man asked holding the door open.

"We I did tell her that I might stop by this afternoon." Kali said. "Is she available?"

"Um, we're just finishing up lunch. Unexpected change of plans today." Daniel said leading the way to the living room. "I'll let her know that you're here."

Kali settled herself on the sofa looking around the room. It was picture perfect as if it had been lifted from the pages of House Beautiful. Kali suppressed a shiver. She hated perfect dwellings, they made her uncomfortable. Luckily Kali knew that other parts of this house now revealed the chaos of a teenage girl. It made the place a bit more bearable.

"Kali, I'm so sorry." Eleanor said entering the room. "I forget you said that you might drop by. You wouldn't believe the day I've had! I told you that I was taking my grandchildren to lunch at Landlocked and well you can't begin to guess what happened."

"What happened?" Kali said conspiratorially. Not that she needed to ask since it was already on the news that the restaurant had been closed by The Health Department after a couple of employees mysteriously fell ill.

"We had barely been seated when suddenly the wait staff was tossing us all out." Eleanor said as she collapsed into a chair. "Good thing too! We ended up coming home and ordering pizza. Well by the time we got home, the mystery illness had been identified, poison! Somehow I think maybe our guests from last night were watching out for us. I understand one of the chefs is dead and another is under arrest!"

"Well you have had quite the day!" Kali said. "You know what? I'll just leave these financial reports from the fundraiser with you and You take your time and go over them. You can call me if you have any questions."

Kali stood up. "I have a few other errands to run this afternoon. I'll call in a couple of days to follow up with you."

"Thank you Kali." Eleanor said standing up and taking the folder from the goddess. "I'm sure that a good night's sleep will fix us all right up.

* * *

Kali pulled the car over a scant 4 miles away from Eleanor's home. Getting out and slamming the door, she looked around and said. "Enough! I don't know who you are, but I know that you are following me. Show yourself already."

"Kali, little Hindu goddess of destruction." The man who appeared in front of her was thin and cadaverous. He also had a aura that was very familiar, the aura of the dead. Kali clenched her fists as flames began to creep up her arms.

"Douse the flames little girl. I promise you that challenging me will only end badly. After all you are just a little pagan goddess, I am the only thing in the universe as old as the creator. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Death." Death gave a little bow.

Kali took a deep breath and relaxed as the flames died down.

"Now we need to talk. I'm not sure how it is you have figured out the importance of Governor Greene, but you have." Death said.

"We know about Juggernaut." Kali said. "This is a much bigger threat than a couple of Archangel's having a spat. We want to stop him just like we wanted to stop Lucifer and Michael. But we learned our lesson well trying to stop them. "This is angel business and we are letting the angels handle it."

"So your little relationship with Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt is letting angels handle it?" Death asked.

"Just because we are letting them handle it doesn't mean we won't do what we can to help out in the background." Kali said.

"Good, then we have things to discuss." Death said.


	70. The Nephilim walk among you

"This is the quietest this place has ever been." Gabriel noted. Hell was loud, the screams of the damned and tortured providing constant background noise.

"With so many demons dead and the pits being empty..." Lucifer trailed off.

"It still stinks though." Michael complained. Couldn't you have made hellfire smell like roses or something?"

Gabriel suddenly started singing. "Lean a little closer cause roses really smell like poo poo poo. Yeah roses really smell like poo poo poo!"

"Gabriel seriously? Do I have to listen to you singing Outkast off key?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes. I happen to like Outkast. Besides even if hellfire smelled like roses, it wouldn't make it anything except hellfire." Gabriel said.

"Can we just hurry up and get this over with before my sense of smell is completely burnt out?" Michael grumbled.

"Oh stop whining Michael. I've smelled much worse than this." Seraphiel said. "Compared to some of the things I've smelled during my existence, this is almost pleasant."

"Okay Luci. I guess you get to lead from here, it's your throne room after all." Gabriel said.

"Actually Seraphiel should go first then Michael, and Gabriel." Joriel said. "Lucifer should not enter until you've read the proclamation."

"Works for me." Gabriel said pulling open the door. The procession entered Hell's throne room in the order Joriel had indicated.

Gabriel looked around at the demons who were huddling in confusion. They all knew that they were ordered to be here for to witness the King of Hell take power, but they were still uneasy over the strange 'deaths' that had occurred. Not to mention the strange gossip of Lucifer having walked the halls of Hell as if he owned it recently. Add in the disappearance of Crowley and it was enough to make even the highest levels of demons confused and uneasy.

"You will all kneel and abase yourselves before the Creator's appointed regent. The king the creator gave dominion over you all." Gabriel said clearly. "Lucifer claim the throne that your father created for you."

Lucifer entered the room to murmurs from the demons. Lucifer had gotten Sam Winchester to say yes this was a shock as were the seven beautiful women that surrounded him.

"You didn't think that your king would return without his consorts did you?" Lucifer asked. "Honor my consorts; Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Lust." Lucifer smiled as each of the women took a seat around the base of the throne. Once they were seated, Lucifer stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face the gathered demons. A thick smoke began to rise from Lucifer's body before coalescing into another 'Lucifer'.

"You will also honor my vessel, Sam Winchester. You will obey him as you would me." The first Lucifer took a spot to the right of the throne his hand placed on back of the seat while the second Lucifer sprawled on the seat.

Gabriel stepped forward.

"Michael stepped forward and bowed his head. "I recognize my brother Lucifer as the duly appointed King of Hell."

* * *

"Where's Sam?" John asked as Michael, Gabriel and Seraphiel appeared in the roadhouse.

"He's with Lucifer." Gabriel said. "He wanted to address the demons and said he had some orders to hand out. And since Sam has spent so much time killing demons or banishing them back to hell, Luci wanted to make it clear that Sam outranks them all as Luci's vessel."

"They should be back soon." Michael said. Although Dean is still caught up on the whole 'consort' thing."

"Being this is Dean maybe I shouldn't mention that Faith, Hope, Charity, Prudence, Temperance, Fortitude and Justice are a lot prettier than the Cardinal Sins." Gabriel laughed.

"Who?" Michael looked confused.

"Oh come on Mikey! You don't think Dad created consorts for Luci with out creating you your own little harem too." Gabriel asked. "Only know the girls get to take their proper place. Or they will once we get your coronation over and done with."

Bobby looked at the group "What are you talking about idjit? Harems?"

"The 'harem' of hell is The Seven Cardinal sins all created to be Lucifer's consorts." Gabriel explained and Heaven has it's own 'harem', The Seven Holy Virtues that I just named. Once Michael is coronated in Heaven they will be his consorts."

"Which I'm sure will be a waste since Michael has no idea what to do with a woman." Lucifer said popping in. "So lets go get this over with. Lust had a really great idea on how to celebrate my coronation and I don't want to keep her waiting!"

* * *

"So tell me Kali, how many of your pagans support you?" Death asked as they sat in a quiet corner of an empty Starbucks.

Kali stirred her coffee. "Not many. Unfortunately Baldur and I were highly successful in getting them to agree to come together to discuss the Apocalypse. I'm sure that you know how that ended. Any influence I had was destroyed with the deaths of so many of us."

"Yes quite a few of you were sent to take your place in Purgatory, but many of you yet remain." Death said.

"Baldur and I lead too many too their deaths. Thor would kill me if he could find me. After all he lost a father, a brother and an adopted brother. I shoulder the blame for exposing Loki as the Archangel Gabriel." Kali explained. "As far as Tor is concerned I'm responsible for Loki's death also. And very few of the remaining gads are willing to cross Thor in his grief."

"Who is willing to cross Thor?" Death asked.

"Very few. The Norse are not the only ones who grieve Loki's loss. There is a Trickster in almost every pantheon and there is only one Trickster." Kali said. "The Greeks accept me only because they sent no one to the meeting."

"I suggest you discover a way to make Thor listen. You are aware of Juggernaut and Rudolph Black is Juggernaut's creature. Black has already sacrificed his wife to Juggernaut. And the incident at that little restaurant today was also Juggernaut's doing. Senator Black promised the souls of Eleanor and her grandson to him." Death took a sip of coffee it is only a matter of time befoe Juggernaut goes after Governor Greene and that cannot be allowed."

"So why don't the angels handle it?" Kali asked. "They seemed to support him."

"Yes, and they will soon know exactly who he is if they don't already. However they have their hands full dealing with Juggernaut. Even if they succeed in killing him, juggernaut's influence will remain. Someone needs to protect the governor."

* * *

"You will all kneel and abase yourselves before the Creator's appointed regent. The king the creator gave dominion over you all." Gabriel said clearly. "Michael, claim the throne that your father created for you."

Michael was led to Heaven's throne by the Holy Virtues. Just as Lucifer had separated himself from Sam, Michael now separated himself from Dean. "You will also honor my vessel, Dean Winchester. You will obey him as you would me."

"Lucifer, do you acknowledge Michael as our father's appointed regent to heaven?"

"Yeah, I'll admit the tightass is in charge up here." Lucifer said.

"Well then it's done." Seraphiel said. She stepped forward. "Behold the Nephilim walk among among you."


	71. Hell could use a little color

Hestia made her way to Delphi. Closing her eyes, she sent out a call. Gabriel you said all I have to do was ask and you would come, I'm asking. Opening her eyes she looked around the the temple ruins in the small mountain clearing.

"Hestia, make it quick. I'm kind of busy right now." Gabriel said.

"So Kali was telling the truth. She said that the angel's were busy with this Juggernaut." Hestia said.

"Yes, We are. We're trying to final plans to kill it." Gabriel said.

"Kali spoke with Death. He said that Governor Greene will probably be targeted and Also a woman by the name of Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt." Hestia explained. "She asked me to beg protection for them."

"We are powerful Hestia but even we have our limitations. Right now we are busy." Gabriel said.

"Then tell me how to get Thor to listen. He speaks so powerfully against Kali that everyone turns a deaf ear to her. He blames her for Baldur and Odin's deaths." Hestia said. "And for revealing your identity."

"Why do you need to speak to Thor?" Gabriel asked.

"Both the governor and Eleanor's family need protection. If the angels are busy then it will fall to the Pagans to provide that protection." Hestia explained.

"The last thing you want to do is go to him on my behalf. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms." Gabriel said. "Use Sigyn's name. He always had a soft spot for her."

"I will do as you say." Hestia said with a smile. "Thank you Gabriel."

* * *

Samandriel sat at the table with the King of Heaven, The King of Hell and Seraphiel. Michael had promoted the young Seraph to Naomi's old position and Samandriel was proving to be very conscientious at the job.

"So you have figured out the route to get Juggernaut back to the Hell gate?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but you might like to consider this instead." Samandriel rolled out the blueprint that Michael had given him and pointed to a line on the blueprint. "There's a short cut here. It comes out in the lake just a few hundred feet from the gate."

"If we can herd him into this one,it would cut him of from a lot of the maze that's down there." Lucifer said then pointed to a spot where two lines connected. "If we ward this tunnel, it would cut off 60% of his options."

"There's still on thing that we don't know for sure." Gabriel said gesturing with his lollipop to get attention. "Whether or not he can shift forms. That going to have to figure into whatever plans we make."

"Good point Gabriel. None of you have faced him yet, only 'appendages' of him close enough to affect you." Seraphiel said. "I think I need to get a closer look at him. He's been reaching out and trying to snag my angels, It's time that I return the favor and snatch one of his puppets."

"How exactly do we manage that?" Michael asked. "It's not like these puppets show the classic signs of possession."

"They don't have to." Gabriel said sitting up excitedly. "I think I may know where we can get our hands on one."

"How?" Lucifer asked.

"I still talk to Hestia. Seems Kali and Death had a little tete-a-tete."Gabriel explained. "Juggernaut was behind that little rat poison incident at that swanky New England restaurant. He was aiming for none other than the hostess of Governor Greene's fundraiser. We just need to go snatch the puppet, one Bernardo Wilson." Gabriel stuck his sucker in his mouth capping off his explanation.

* * *

Michael and Lucifer popped into the garden startling Joshua who was watering the ivy with a hose. Sam and Dean were back on Earth hunting something. They figured they needed to learn what they were capable of as Nephilim. Michael and Lucifer were still connected to them so they caught the Winchester's amusement at Heaven's resident gardener looking more like a drowned rat.

"Apologies for that Joshua," Michael said. "But I heard that Yahel has taken to helping you out around here?"

"Yes, I believe you will find him tending to the rarer specimens." Joshua said producing a towel. "He said something about tending to the Ghost Orchids today."

Lucifer snapped his fingers drying Joshua off. "Thanks Joshua and do you mind getting some of the Corpse Flowers transported down to me. Sammy thinks Hell could use a little 'color'."

Michael shook his head listening to Lucifer's little request. "Now I understand why Dean calls his brother Samantha. Samuel Winchester really is a girl under that Mr Universe body. 'Hell could use a little color' ha!" Michael finished with a snort.

"So tell me Mike, how do you like Busty Asian Beauties?" Lucifer asked smirking as he watched Michael's ears turn red then gave him a shove along the path.

"That is not funny." Michael said.

"Well maybe I should just ask if the Virtues have any virtue left?" Lucifer snarked.

"I have morals thank you!" Michael protested.

"Please, being asexual and having morals are two different things Mikey." Lucifer said as the rounded a bend in the path.

"Michael, Lucifer, how can I assist you?" Yahel said turning around with a watering can in his hand.

"Well for starters, you can put down the watering can. With the official announcement of leadership, we decided that we want you back in your old job." Michael said.

"And like before you'll be working with your old friend Zorath." Lucifer said.

* * *

Gabriel and Seraphiel returned to the Roadhouse to find it fairly quiet. Ellen had explained that the hunters had gotten word of a string of disappearances over in Washington state that was stumping everyone.

The missing were all small children between the ages of 3 and 8 years old. There were no other connections between them other than the fact that they had all been snatched when a parent or responsible adult had looked away for a second and that there were reports of Cloud to cloud lightning in the area.

Gabriel finished tying Bernardo to a chair while Ellen was filling them in. "Are you sure it was cloud to cloud lightning?"

"Well according to what witnesses are saying. They all agree that there wasn't any rain in the area." Ellen said.

"Can you show me on a map where these disappearances have been taking place?" Gabriel asked.

"You know what it is?" Ellen asked.

"Maybe." Gabriel said. "But it's been centuries since anyone has actually seen one."

"I'll call Michael and Lucifer. They can come and help you with the wannabe Iron Chef here, and I'll go help the hunters." Gabriel said. "If it's what I think it is, our hunters can't kill it."

"But what is it that you think it is?" Seraphiel asked.

"I could be wrong but I'm thinking it may just be a guardian." Gabriel said. "If I'm right, it's are gathering children to keep them safe through the time of change. It won't hurt them. But it might see hunters as a threat. It won't hesitate to kill them."

"So how do we kill it?" Ellen asked.

"You don't, I'll talk to it." Gabriel said.


	72. Watchers and Guardians

"So much for the chicken scratch on your ribs." Gabriel said as he walked up to the table where Bobby, John, Sam and Dean were having lunch and discussing the case. Pulling up a chair from a nearby table he sat down at the end of the booth.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Keeping you yahoos from getting your asses killed." Gabriel said. "You don't know what you're messing with here."

"You do?" John asked. "Then tell us what we need to know to kill this thing."

"Sorry Winchester Pops, that's not going to happen." Gabriel said. "This is not something that you can kill; and even if you could, you shouldn't."

"Whatever it is it's snatching children idjit." Bobby said looking at Gabriel like he had lost his mind.

"I know it's snatching children. It's collecting them to protect Father's favorite creation." Gabriel said. "Juggernaut is a serious threat, the purpose of what it's doing is to protect them. It's a Thunderbird Guardian."

"Wait a Thunderbird?" Bobby shook his head. "Come on, don't you think people would see a bird with a 30 foot wingspan?"

"Don't you get it yet? You human know Jack Shit about watch occupies this world with you. How long did you 'idjits' argue that angel's weren't real even with the proof of your own eyes?" Gabriel asked.

"Okay," Dean said. "You made your point. So what do we do?"

"You do nothing. Pack up, grab your compatriots and go home." Gabriel said. "I'll track it down and talk to it. If it feels a need to gather children it's going to do so. If you guys get in it's way, it will kill you to accomplish it's purpose." Gabriel started to stand.

"Wait, What were you talking about with the chicken scratch comment?" Sam asked.

"It seems that Nephilim, can find other Nephilim." Gabriel said. I could see every hunter in the area except for you and Dean. Then Castor told me that you were here with Bobby and John. As he put it you two were 'lit up like the Vegas Strip'."

* * *

The campfire was surrounded by elderly men and one younger man. They were all obviously Native American. The quiet night surrounded them peacefully as the coyote watched from the shadows.

The younger man spoke up. "Join us Coyote, Join our circle and warm yourself. Better yet be yourself, Gabriel."

The coyote padded onto the warm firelight transforming into the figure of the Archangel Gabriel. "I guess word travels fast." Gabriel said as he settled himself on a log facing the warmth.

"It was always known to me that you were more than Coyote of legend, brother. Just as I have always been more than the Thunderbird." The younger man said.

"There is not much that escapes your notice, Wakinyan." Gabriel said.

"Nor yours. It's how you knew to come here." The younger man said.

"I came to warn the hunters away from you. I didn't want you accidentally on purpose smiting one into the next century." Gabriel said.

"We know of their assistance to us. We may not be under the rule of Heaven, but we still listen to the words of our brothers and sisters as the Great Father intended us to. And we know that the vessels are the reason that the world survived the last time of change." Wakinyan said. "We fear the damage that will be done this time. You face an evil unknown to us, but we are not warriors as you are. We are simply guardians and watchers."

"Speaking of which, you've seen something that has caused you to start gathering children. Care to tell me what it is?" Gabriel asked.

"Death, many deaths. Human, angel, demon; we are destined to suffer a great loss brother." Wakinyan said. "The elders saw Big Sister laying still as death while the great evil stood triumphant over her and then only nothingness. Their vision is what spurs me."

Gabriel glanced at the faces around him. "You see Seraphiel's death." He whispered.

One of the old men spoke up, "We cannot say this for sure, but the vision disturbed us enough to summon Thunderbird to us."

* * *

"Well what have we here?" Michael asked walking around the chair that Bernardo was tied to.

"This is Bernardo Wilson a chef at Landlocked. As a matter of fact he's the chef that dumped three boxes of rat poison into the seafood bisque." Seraphiel answered.

"That's one hell of a secret ingredient." Lucifer said. "Seafood bisque to die for huh?"

"Like I told her, I don't remember doing it. I just remember being angry and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with the cops slapping handcuffs on me." Bernardo said in desperation. "I would never do something like that."

"You did do something like that." Lucifer said "And since someone died, guess where you're going to end up."

"Looks like you'll have a chef to cook some fancy gourmet meals to go along with those rancid flowers you ordered from Joshua." Michael said. "Remind me not to accept any dinner invitations from you Luce."

"Bernardo, you are going to help us find out what we need to know. Juggernaut chose you and for that, I'm sorry." Seraphiel said. "This will not be pleasant, I truly wish it could be avoided."

Seraphiel reached out and laid her palm on the man's forehead. Concentrating, she entered the man's mind searching through his memories seeking Juggernaut's presence.

Bernardo Wilson was not an evil man, just a frustrated one. She saw his dedication to his profession. The effort he had put into it. The effort that he had put into becoming the best chef that he could be. She saw the long nights working with his mentor perfecting the recipes that had earned Landlocked it's Michelin Star.

She was in the memory of Bernardo's meeting with The owner after Isaac Tarrent's retirement. The meeting had not gone as expected. Instead of being offered the position of head chef, the owner was introducing him to a new head chef. The rat.

It was within this memory that Seraphiel felt it. It was an evil that she knew well, Juggernaut. This was how Juggernaut had gotten in. Seraphiel latched onto that shadow following it to it's source.

She was in a place of darkness. She could feel humanity pulsing above her. She could feel everything that opened them to Juggernaut's influence. Hatred, fear, greed.

She studied the space. The half eaten bodies Juggernaut had been feeding on the rats and other vermin scurrying through the filth. And the collection of pulsing innocent souls gathered together and trapped in a small bubble of containment hidden from the reapers and waiting to be consumed.

Seraphiel realized that Juggernaut was hoarding them. Saving them until he had enough to make him strong enough. Strong enough for what she thought. Seraphiel could hear their anguish, their fear, their sadness. It was not something that she could ignore. These souls although human were still a part of Father's throne. Her nature took over.

Seraphiel, First among Angels, Defender of my throne. It is your purpose my child. Glorify your father by defending that which he has created.

Seraphiel reached out and broke the spell of containment, Freeing the souls as the demon roared in anger and lashed out with a blast of energy.

Michael caught Seraphiel's collapsing body lowering her to the ground as Bernardo's body convulsed powerfully enough to tear apart the chair he had been bound to.

"Seraphiel!" Lucifer yelled as he dropped to his knees at her other side.

Ellen rushed over along with Jo and Ash. The group crowded around the fallen Seraphim.

Michael looked up at Lucifer. "I can't feel her grace."


	73. A conversation with Death

Gabriel popped in on a chaotic scene. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Michael and Lucifer were crowded around Seraphiel on the floor and Bernardo Wilson was laying amidst the splintered wreckage of a chair, lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. Michael and Lucifer were shaking the Seraphim and calling her name.

"What happened?" Gabriel said shoving his way to a spot by Lucifer's side.

"She entered his mind to find Juggernaut." Michael explained. "Everything seemed fine at first."

"I think she found him and then she suddenly mumbled something about defend and collapsed." Lucifer said panicked. "We can't feel her grace."

Gabriel looked at her. She was laying still as Death. Gabriel thought about the Elders. "This is what they saw. This is their vision, It's what brought the Thunderbird out of hiding."

"Thunderbird?" Michael said. "But he hasn't been seen for centuries!"

"That's what they were hunting?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, I spoke with him. He said that they were aware of what's happening. They listen to us still." Gabriel said. "They are aware of Juggernaut and it has them scared. They've started collecting children to protect the species. Wakinyan said that the elders have tried more than once to see beyond this point but all they can see is nothingness."

* * *

"I believe Michael's vessel may be rubbing off on you. That was a rather impetuous move and more than worthy of Dean Winchester." Death said. "Freeing the trapped souls."

Seraphiel blinked at Death and then looked around trying to get her bearings. "Where am I?"

"Juggernaut didn't take your little act of chivalry well. I pulled you out of your vessel. Right now I suppose you could say that we are in 'Limbo'. The unlucky Mr Wilson bore the brunt of Juggernaut's attack." Death said. "The backlash had to be contained somehow. And since you had just freed all of those souls allowing us to usher them to their reward, allowing Juggernaut to cause any harm was unacceptable. Besides I think it's time you understood what is happening."

"The Earth is at risk of being destroyed." Seraphiel said.

"I don't think that your father will let it come to that, but he is testing you." Death said.

"Testing me?" Seraphiel repeated confused. "Testing me how?"

"Not specifically you Seraphiel but his latest design. Haven't you noticed that the angels of Earth have never really followed any predestined Plan?" Death asked. "It's all part of the test, you father has always wanted to create a fully autonomous world. Earth is his prototype."

Death walked over to a table and held out a chair for Seraphiel to sit down before sitting across from her.

"It's not just humans who have free will there Seraphiel. The angels also have free will although very few recognize it. Lucifer should never have been able to rebel, when your father said kneel before humanity, it should have been impossible for him to resist. The fallen ones should never have been able to fall. Castiel should never have been able to conspire with Crowley and we won't even talk about that juvenile delinquent who ran off to join the pagan circus." Death said.

"Each and every one of those occurrences were the result of free will. You were even created with free will except for one thing. He bound you to defend his throne, other than that you are no more forced to a choice than the humans. It's amusing in a way that heaven envies humanity something that they already have, the only difference between the angels and humanity is that no one ever told the host that they had a choice."

"I can't believe that. Angel's with free will would destroy the world." Seraphiel said.

"They do have one thing that binds them, they cannot annihilate humanity or the world, not even Lucifer. Even if the Apocalypse had occurred and Lucifer had won he would not have been able to allow the human race to die. He would have been forced to step in and save them."

"So father will only step in if we fail?" Seraphiel asked.

"Your father does not believe that you will fail. " Death said. "But your plan will only succeed if you make use of the Nephilim. You need them to distract Juggernaut while you and the First Triad kill the demon."

Death reached across the table and laid his hand on hers and everything went black.

* * *

Juggernaut growled with rage. All of the carefully gathered and harvested souls had been stolen from his lair by Seraphiel. The angel had dared to enter his liar and take what belong to him. Weeks of careful work lost. This time he would not be so careful.

Juggernaut reached out to his puppets, his influence had been spreading steadily. He felt puppets in a place called Europe. Juggernaut hissed as he selected a handful and sent them off to kill to spill blood. He sent them to corrupt their souls. It would take many many more souls to gain the power to face Seraphiel with these tarnished ones but face her he would, and this time he was going to kill her.

Once he had his puppets moving he turned to solid food. The human who lived her in these tunnels were stupid. They had to know of the threat he presented, and yet they remained. Juggernaut would not complain, their presence meant an easy meal.

Juggernaut shifted its bulk and slithered into a tunnel. Food was nearby. He followed the scent of the unwashed human and the alcohol that it was consuming. Rounding a bend he saw it sitting with it's back leaning against the wall of the tunnel. Next to it was a pile of 'things'; clothes, books, newspapers. None of it had any value and yet this human would not let this pile of things out of its grasp.

Juggernaut watched as the human cast the bottle it had been drinking from again the opposite wall shattering it. Juggernaut reached out and connected with the humans mind forcing it to turn and watch as he bore down on it, pinned it to the ground and started feeding.

Once finished Juggernaut searched for another one of these cast offs of humanity. His hunger was still not satisfied. He sensed a group of humans this time. He slithered into another tunnel he would feast this day.

* * *

Gabriel had at least had the presence of mind too snap up a daybed to lay Seraphiel on.

"You're sure she's not dead?" Ash asked. This was only the third time the same question had been asked. "Well she doesn't have a pulse you know and she's not breathing."

"She is not dead." Gabriel said. "When we die our grace burns and the angel dies along with the vessel. You'll see Our wings would scorch the ground around the vessel's body."

"Why can't we feel her, Gabriel?" Michael demanded. "We should be able to feel her grace."

"I don't know!" Gabriel said. "But she's not dead!"

"Maybe she's catatonic." Ellen offered. "Or at least the angelic version of being catatonic. I mean people have been buried alive before. They've been catatonic and been buried only to wake up in their graves."

"She could be." Lucifer said. "We've never seen anything like this before."

"Should we talk to her?" Jo asked. "Coma patients will sometimes respond if you talk to them."

"That probably wouldn't make a difference." Gabriel said. "We have voices in our heads talking to us all the time. Between other angels talking and prayers that humans send to us, there's always some form of mental stimulation happening."

Michael suddenly jumped back, startled when Seraphiel bolted into a sitting position with a loud gasp. The Seraphim turned to look at those gathered around her. She remembered the last thought that Death had given her before he sent her on her way. Juggernaut would retaliate.

Turning to the angels she looked at Michael and Lucifer, "Gather your vessels. Gabriel alert the host. Juggernaut intends to make this a very bloody night."


	74. The battle is joined

**A/N: To the guest who left the review on Chapter 73 and is unhappy that Sam doesn't hate Lucifer, I have to wonder if you watched the Episode Hammer of the Gods. If you did, you should know that Gabriel clearly told Lucifer that what makes us better than the angels is the fact that we try to do better and that we _forgive._ It's obvious that this is something that angels know of yet refuse to do, after all their father is the most forgiving being in the universe and Sam is probably the most forgiving character on the show. After everything the Trickster put him through, Sam was willing to put that aside and ask for help with stopping the Apocalypse before he knew the trickster's true identity. Yet you would have me write him to be just as petty as the angels. That's not what this story is at it's core. This is about the angels becoming better than they are, becoming what they were meant to be and like it or not forgiveness is a part of that. The forgiveness of their father, the humans and of each other. I hope this explains things.  
**

* * *

Seraphiel seemed to be fine after her little episode even if the humans seemed to think she needed babying. "Really Ellen, I'm fine." She said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I was talking to Death."

"You spend a lot of time talking to him lately." John said. "I didn't think he was that chatty."

"You could call Death our 'uncle'. Father and Death are brothers in a way. Creation of life and its end go together. You cannot have one without the other. But it is rare when he takes such an active interest in things, unheard of really."

"So why is the is the idjit getting involved now?" Bobby asked.

"Life and death flow according to a certain balance. Juggernaut is upsetting that balance." Seraphiel said. "I must speak to the host and prepare them for Juggernaut's retaliation. Arm yourselves and protect yourselves. I will send additional protection once I am done."

* * *

Castiel and Seraphiel finally arrived in the Hall which Michael now presided over as the King of Heaven. Michael stood by the throne while Gabriel and Lucifer stood on the other side. Raphael directed Castiel to a spot on the top step opposite him and Seraphiel took a spot next to Michael.

"So how do we do this?" Michael asked. "I mean is there a certain protocol or something?"

"I'd guess we just take things as they come and I really can't see a lot of room for formality right now." Gabriel said.

"No I need to get the point across quickly." Seraphiel said and turned to face the gathered host.

"You know they may not be ready for this." Lucifer said

"They won't be facing Juggernaut yet, simply preventing a bloodbath. Juggernaut lost access to a lot of power when I released the souls he was hoarding. He has to gain as much power as he can as quickly as he can." Seraphiel said. "The only way to do that is to unleash his puppets. Once they kill under his influence he can feed on them. A corrupted soul is not nearly as powerful as an innocent one but it will still do in a pinch."

Seraphiel stepped forward. "Castiel, take Balthazar, Anna and Uriel to the roadhouse. Protect the prophet and the hunters."

Castiel nodded before he along with the other angels named disappeared to follow her orders.

"I know that you have all been training very hard recently preparing to face Juggernaut, and the time has come for you to do so. You will not be facing him directly, you will be facing his puppets, humans he has managed to gain influence over. These puppets to murder innocents in order to corrupt their souls. It is up to us to prevent the bloodbath that he intends to bring." Seraphiel said.

"You must be vigilant. You must actively seek out thoughts of violence among the humans and prevent them from acting on them. Stop him by any means necessary, even if it means that you must take a temporary vessel."

"But we need permission to take vessels." An angel called out. "What you ask is impossible if the vessel will not say yes."

Seraphiel looked at Gabriel. "Would you care to explain it to them?"

"Loopholes. Simply create a loophole." Gabriel said. "It is not necessary to explain everything in detail, all you have to do is state your intent. Your intent is to save lives. Simply ask them if they are willing to help you save a life and when they say yes, they have agreed to your intent."

"Now go. Most of his puppets will be found on the North American continent but other may have traveled great distances so be alert to sign in other places." Seraphiel said. She watched the host scatter before turning to the remaining Archangels. "Metronome is telling me that the portal is completed. We go after Juggernaut now."

* * *

"What's going on Castiel?" Ellen asked as she watched the angels all suddenly grow still.

"The Metatron has completed the gate." Castiel answered.

"She can't be serious!" Balthazar said. "She's going after Juggernaut and only taking Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel!"

"They are Nephilim. And Gabriel is a Cherubim now." Uriel said. "They are safer than any other angel's would be. Juggernaut cannot feed off of them."

"Still it's just the four of them!" Balthazar said.

"What's just the four of them?" Bobby asked as he, John, Rufus and Garth joined the angels.

"Seraphiel has chosen to confront Juggernaut with only Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel at her side." Castiel answered.

"She what? Michael and Lucifer happen to be using my boys right now!" John said. You should all go and help her."

"Our orders are to remain here and protect those gathered here." Uriel said.

Castiel looked at john, head tilted in confusion. "I do not understand your continued aversion to Sam and Dean being vessels John Winchester. I would expect you to understand."

"The only thing I understand is that my boys are being dragged into yet another angelic war!" John said. "I don't know what makes you think that I would understand that."

"You should understand because you have been a vessel, for Michael." Castiel countered.

"I don't know what you've been smoking but until I was brought back I didn't even know that angels existed!" John exclaimed.

Castiel reached out and placed two fingers against John's forehead. "Michael blocked your memory."

"What do you mean Michael blocked his memory?" Bobby said.

"Michael used you as a vessel to smite me in 1973." Anna explained. "I was forbidden to harm Sam, so I went back in time to prevent him from being born. Castiel, Sam and Dean followed me to stop me."

"You're all crazy. Don't you think I would remember something like this." John argued.

"Not if Michael blocked your memory." Bobby said.

"It is the truth John Winchester." Uriel said. "Anna summoned me to smite Sam and Dean since she was forbidden to do so. Your sons were responsible for my death. Michael ordered me back to heaven and he was using you as a vessel at the time."

John looked at Castiel. "Can your fix it so that I remember?"

Castiel regarded John Winchester for a long moment. "Yes, but perhaps not knowing is better. I believe that the memory will only serve to cause you pain."

"I don't care! He had no right to mess with my head!" John argued.

"Take Cassie's word for it, you're better off not knowing." Balthazar said. "Sam died, and information that was wiped from your mind could have prevented Mary's death."

"I don't care. The are my memories and I want them back." John said stubbornly.

"Very well John Winchester." Castiel said. "But understand that Michael knew of Mary's desire to raise her children away from the hunter's life. He took your memory to give her that wish."

Castiel once again touched two fingers to John's head. The angel's watched in sympathy as John reacted to the memories now flooding his mind.


	75. If God will send his angels

**A/N: To properly credit the song the child sings it's If God Will Send His Angels by U2 **

* * *

"Poor bastards." Gabriel said looking down at the bodies littering a small alcove in the Las Vegas sewer system. The five bodies all showed the same injuries, something had chewed it's way through their stomachs and removed all of the internal organs.

"Juggernaut," Lucifer said. "Meg's body was left in the same condition still strapped to the rack."

"Another method of feeding." Seraphiel said. "He is able to travel in these tunnels. This is not where he had the souls stored. That would be his den. We need to find it."

Seraphiel manifested her sword. The other three angels followed suit. "Wings guys." she said as she let all five pairs of her wings manifest. Seraphiel's wings were unique among angels. Each pair different, the top set were made up of feathers resembling blades like Gabriel's. The second set made up of an obsidian like material. The third set were of flames. The fourth set crackled with electricity and the final set like Lucifer's were poisoned quills.

"Way to cover all the bases there, Sis." Gabriel said noting the fact that even had Raphael been with them she still had them all out winged together.

"I never know which form of wing I'll need. So I just manifest them all until I find out." Seraphiel said stepping over the corpses and making her way deeper into the tunnels.

Michael glanced at his brothers. "Well at least we don't need a flashlight." He commented as he they all followed the glowing flames of Seraphiel's wings into the darkness.

* * *

"John, You okay?" Bobby asked as John Winchester sat poleaxed from the memories that Castiel had unlocked. "John!" Bobby said again giving him a little shake.

"She never wanted this." John said quietly. "She didn't want them raised in this life."

"Circumstances would have conspired to drag them into it, they are the vessels of Lucifer and Michael. That would not have changed." Castiel said. "However they would have been ill prepared to face the challenges that they have overcome with the training that you insisted that they have."

"It wasn't what she wanted!" John repeated louder. "She wanted them to have a normal life, she didn't want them raised like she had been raised. She didn't want them to be hunters."

"I am aware of that." Castiel said. "I'm also aware that Sam took the opportunity to tell you how he felt about the way he was raised, and that he forgave you. Sam had regrets about your strained relationship, but he understands that you only did what you thought best."

"What I thought best was wrong!" John said.

"Was it really?" Balthazar asked. "Do you think it would have been better for them to to be ignorant? How do you think they would have fared without the knowledge that you imparted to them? They both became accomplished hunters at a very young age. That is why they have survived until now, well with a few side trips each beyond the veil under their belts that is. You Winchesters don't seem to be able to grasp the concept of 'death'."

"Nothing would have turned out any differently John. You are not the first Winchester to make a deal, Mary was. Azazel searched out women around the country and made deals with them." Castiel said.

"Mary sold her soul?" John asked.

"No, it was not her soul that Azazel wanted. It was the fruit of her womb." Castiel said. "She had no idea of what Azazel was asking of her at the time."

"What? Nothing she asked for was worth that." John said.

"In Mary's eyes, you were." Castiel said.

* * *

"Oh Father this smells worse than hell." Michael said. "I didn't think it was possible for any place to smell worse than that."

Lucifer was squatting down next to another body. This one was in an advanced state of decomposition. As a matter of fact all of the bodies and there were a lot of the, were we'll on their way to the skeletal stage.

Gabriel's face was completely void of expression as he looked down at a puddle of noxious slime. "Is this it? Juggernaut's den?"

"Yes, this is where he was holding the souls." Seraphiel confirmed.

A soft whimpering noise caught Michael's attention and he made his way over to investigate. It was coming from a corner huddled under rags and old newspaper. Michael used the tip of his angel blade to move the refuse aside and found himself staring at two pairs of small frightened eyes.

"Seraphiel! There are small children here." Michael said as he finished uncovering the two and cooed softly at them.

Seraphiel hurried over and peered down at them. "Gabriel get to work on the wards, You should have knowledge of First Triad Sigils, use those. I don't want Juggernaut to be able to return here."

Gabriel nodded and snapped up a small jar and a paintbrush. "Your blood would be better for this, he's terrified of you."

Seraphiel turned to him and took the jar willing her blood to fill it before whispering a blessing in a language far older than Enochian. She turned back to the two children.

"There's some kind of binding on them." Michael noted.

"Of course there's binding on them. Couldn't have dinner running away now could he?" Lucifer said so the kids couldn't hear.

"I can remove them but he will know that we are here." Seraphiel said. "He knocked me for a loop last time. But I was in the head of one of his puppets. I'm not sure if actually being here will be better or worse."

"We can't just leave them here." Michael protested.

"I know that rescuer of lost souls, and we won't." Seraphiel stood up and placed two fingers to Lucifer's forehead. "Place that sigil on every wall."

Lucifer nodded hurrying over to the first wall he began drawing out the shape that Seraphiel had planted in his mind.

"Done." Gabriel said stepping to Seraphiel's side and looking down at the children. Snapping his fingers he 'cleaned the children and the area they were being held in. He snapped his fingers again producing two Happy Meals. "Who knows when they last ate." Gabriel shrugged. It was obvious that it had been a while as the two children tucked into the food.

The older child which was obviously male now that he was cleaned looked up and said a muffled thank you around the mouthful of french fries he was chewing.

Gabriel knelt down in the clear spot letting his wings change to flight feathers. He smiled at the two and the younger child started singing.

_HEY IF GOD WILL SEND HIS ANGELS  
AND IF GOD WILL SEND A SIGN  
AND IF GOD WILL SEND HIS ANGELS  
Would everything be alright? _

"Somebody likes U2 huh?" Gabriel said snapping up a napkin and dabbing a bit of Ketchup from the child's mouth.

"God did sent his angels." The child said. "You will keep us safe. Mommy always said that God tells his angels to watch over children, drunks and fools."

Lucifer gave a little laugh as he walked up "Children yes, drunks and fools? Eh, not so much."

Seraphiel waited until Lucifer had nodded at her and then knelt down beside Gabriel and reached for the children's hands. She let her power wash over them gently shattering the invisible chains Juggernaut had put on them.

A flutter of wings announced Anna's arrival. "Take these two to safety. Tell Balthazar and Uriel that we are going after Juggernaut now. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel are coming with me. The vessels will call once we have passed through the portal."

Michael suddenly spoke up. "Get a message to Yahel also. Tell him to pass it along to Zorath. Sam and Dean are in charge until we return."

Anna nodded as she gathered up the children and disappeared.

"Well let's go herd this creature into it's slaughterhouse." She said.


	76. On the same page

Michael closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and the blueprints of the sewer system appeared in his hands. Gabriel snapped up a small table and Michael unrolled the plans on it.

"Okay, This is where we are." Michael said pointing at the blueprint. He let his fingers travel to a spot where two lines intersected. "This is where we need to get Juggernaut to go. This is an old mine shaft it runs all the way to Lake Mead but leaves us a few hundred yards from the Hellgate."

"Yeah but Juggernaut comes out a few hundred yards away from the Gate so we'll either have to lure him in or overpower him." Lucifer said. "I'm not so sure that overpowering him is the way we want to go."

"We may need to do both." Gabriel spoke up. "Something he wants in the hell gate and enough angels around to make him take the option we want him to take."

* * *

Zorath entered the throne room to find the sins lounging around as if they had nothing better to do. "Ladies, we have work to do. A bit outside our usual scope of operations, but necessary none the less. And I thing our King and his vessel would agree. We need as many demons topside as possible right now. We have to keep the humans from killing each other."

Pride spoke up. "Why should we concern ourselves with human doings? The more humans that commit murder, the better for us."

"Have you forgotten the state hell was in a few weeks ago when Juggernaut made his appearance?" Zorath smirked as the demon blanched. "The more humans that he can control, the stronger he gets. He gets strong enough and they won't be any hell left for you to be so proud of."

"We all know that Juggernaut is dangerous." Sloth said. "I happen to enjoy my position, our king does not ask much of me. What would you have us do?"

"Us? Do you honestly think any one one here expects you to get off of your lazy ass and do anything?" Envy asked.

"Enough!" Zorath said cutting off any further bickering. "I don't expect any of you harlots to get off your satin pillows and go to Earth! I expect you to tell the other to go. You are the consorts. You eternity lounging around the King's throne carries responsibilities along with the privilege."

The sins stopped arguing and united in glaring at him.

"Michael has sent his angels to do what they can but they are bound by a handicap that we do not have. They have to talk a human into allowing them to use their bodies we don't. We can stop any of Juggernauts in their tracks by possessing them." Zorath said.

* * *

"We can't just keep wandering around down here looking for him." Gabriel said. "I'm a Nephilim and I'm fast. It just makes sense for me to hunt him down."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Michael asked. "So he can't eat your grace, it doesn't mean he can't just eat you like this!" Michael pointed down at another body.

"So what we just keep stumbling around two steps behind him?" Gabriel said "We're wasting time. Time I could be using to check for him."

"I hate to say this Michael but he's right." Lucifer said. "Either Gabriel find the bastard or we'll have less tunnels to check so we can ward them and prevent Juggernaut from escaping us."

"You will be careful." Seraphiel ordered. "Don't try to play hero, when you find him you bring yourself right back here. We'll all take him on together."

"I'm not a fledgling. I won't take any chances." Gabriel said as he manifested the wings he used in battle and fluffed the razor sharp feathers.

"We'll ward this junction, let us know when you clear a section of tunnel and we'll ward behind you." Seraphiel said. "We'll make sure we cut off any means of retreat."

"Be careful." Michael said. "And if you get yourself injured I'll kick your ass."

"You'll have to catch me first." Gabriel as he took off down the tunnel.

Seraphiel placed her palm against the wall of the tunnel and spoke an incantation in in a language that neither Lucifer nor Michael understood. The two Archangels watched as the walls began to glow.

"What did you just say?" Michael asked.

"It's one of Father's warding incantations." Seraphiel said. "I guarantee Juggernaut won't get through that."

The angels quickly fell into a rhythm. Gabriel would reach an intersection and send the location to Michael through his thoughts. The Other three would teleport to that location and while Michael and Lucifer stood guard with swords drawn, Seraphiel would place the ward. It was almost an hour later when they heard the scream.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Ash said. "Um guys, you need to see this."

Bobby who was closest to Ash hurried over and looked down at the computer screen. "So what the hell am I looking at?"

"I think hell pretty much sums it up." Ash said watching the information scroll by on the monitor faster than he could read it. "I don't even know what it says. I can't read any of it. It's moving too fast."

Balthazar made his way over and glanced at the screen. "Oh Father help us. This is the worst thing that could happen."

"Well idjit what is happening." Bobby asked.

"Young Ash got it in one, Hell." Balthazar explained. "Demon signs. They're happening too fast for the computer to keep up."

"Where?" John said as he joined the group.

"All over the world but mostly here in the US. Heavier signs along the west coast but still pretty much all over." Balthazar said.

"There cannot be that many demons." Uriel said. "Every demon in hell would have to be possessing people."

"Yes, but why now?" Balthazar asked completely stumped. Go get Castiel I believe he is helping Ellen with the children."

* * *

Castiel was feeding Gabrielle as Ellen made up a cot for the two children. The younger child was chattering about the angels that God had sent to them.

"Castiel? That's an odd look you've got on your face." Ellen said as she finished tucking in the two children and they walked to the far end of the kitchen. "Want to tell me what put it there?"

"I am just realizing the magnitude of our failure." Castiel said. "The child has such an innocent view of us. She sees us as we were meant to be."

"Wait you mean your father didn't create you to be a flock of dicks?" Ellen asked.

Castiel peered at her for a second. "I should be offended but my time with the Winchesters has taught me to recognize sarcasm. The child reminds me of Sam in a way. There was a time when we all regarded him with scorn, he was thought an abomination. And yet even when all of Heaven scorned him, he prayed. Sam's faith was stronger than ours."

"That would be Pastor Jim's influence." Ellen said. "I honestly don't know how he kept his faith at times."

"Sam has more reason than most to lose faith." Castiel acknowledged. "Those children also have good reason to lose faith but the young one speaks of the Archangels as if they were the most wonderful beings in the universe. She honors us in a way that we do not deserve."

"You guys made mistakes. You screwed up royally but you are trying to fix it now." Ellen said. "You are fixing it. That's what matters."

The two were interrupted by Yahel who appeared between them. "Michael is not available. I thought that I should report to you. Zorath has convinced the demons of hell to help us prevent Juggernaut from using his puppets. For the moment, heaven and hell are on the same page."


	77. Sleeping Ugly

"GABRIEL!" Michael yelled as he heard the scream.

_"Whoa, Bro. Turn down the volume." Gabriel sent the thought to them. "I found him. Actually I pretty much ran over the bastard."_

"Are you alright?" Seraphiel asked.

_"I'm fine but Jughead is gonna be pretty pissed when he wakes up. He's down for the moment and actually I ran into him in a pretty prime location. We can trap him in this section of tunnel we just need to ward both ends. I'd suggest doing it while he's still stunned by the impact." Gabriel said "It will give us time to figure out exactly how to get his oversized ass through the gate."_

"Damn that is one fugly pile of crap." Lucifer said materializing at Gabriel's side. "Looks like you went all Ginsu on his ass."

"That's what happens when I do a fly by." Gabriel said looking at the wounds on the demon's back. "Why aren't you with Seraphiel?"

"Michael is with her. Neither one of us wants you standing here with this thing by yourself if it wakes up. So shut up and and live up to that stupid saying of yours." Lucifer said.

"What stupid saying?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Come on I know you had a hand in that damned Dinosaurs TV show. How many times did you do something to get in trouble and put on that look and yell 'Gotta love me! I'm the baby!'?" Lucifer smirked.

"Come on Bro, how many millions of years ago was that and you're still bringing it up?" Gabriel asked.

Michael suddenly appeared on the other side of Gabriel. "Well all these millions of years later and you're still the baby. Just a baby that can knock Overgrown flesh eating demons flat on their asses."

Seraphiel stood on the other side of Juggernaut. "Interesting, his wounds aren't healing. They should have automatically healed by now, much like our vessels heal without thought."

"You're right, demons heal meatsuits in the same way that we heal vessels." Michael looked closer at the bloody mess that was Juggernaut's back. "Not only is it not healing, they look almost as if they were 'infected'. But Gabriel doesn't carry venom in his wings."

"Sam has an idea, grace." Lucifer said. "A Nephilim's soul is like poison. Juggernaut got sick when he tried eat Castor's soul. Maybe our grace is just as poisonous?"

"Our wings are a physical manifestation of our true forms, our grace." Seraphiel said. "It makes sense."

The angel's all stepped back as Juggernaut began to stir.

"Well, let's see if maybe we can keep him KO'ed for a while." Lucifer said as he carefully pulled a handful of quills out of his wings and held them in his palm. The quills shot forward burying themselves into Juggernaut's body which settled back into stillness.

"This certainly is an advantage for our side." Michael said. "Now how do you suggest that we get Sleeping Ugly through the hellgate?"

* * *

"We must release those that we have possessed now that the danger has passed." Zorath said.

"Release them?" Greed asked.

"You are kidding us, right?" Gluttony said mirroring Greed's disbelief.

"No I am deadly serious. Our King gave us no orders to possess anyone. While he will more than likely forgive us our meddling in the spirit of self defense, we all know that he and Michael would see the continued possession as an act of war." Zorath explained. "We are in no position to go to war against heaven. We have suffered many losses which Juggernaut was responsible for, our strength is weakened."

"Not to mention that there is a power walking the Earth that is second only to God himself." Yahel stated as he appeared in hell's throne room. "Lucifer is aware of the actions that you have taken as is Seraphiel. Understand that Seraphiel will not hesitate to toss him back in the cage and Michael along with him. That would leave Gabriel in charge of both Heaven and Hell and we all know that he favors neither side. He would as soon wipe out both heaven and hell in favor of the humans and Michael and Lucifer's vessels would gladly help him."

"A lowly messenger in charge of Heaven and hell.?" Pride said. "And a sniveling coward at that, I doubt it."

"He would." Wrath said quietly. "I for one do not desire to face his wrath. The Trickster is no coward, and I would rather not find out exactly what he would consider just desserts for us."

"Well at least one of you seems to have some sense." Yahel said glaring at the Sins. "I came to tell you that Seraphiel and the Archangels are on their way back to the roadhouse. They have let it be known to the host that Juggernaut is trapped, they now need to devise a plan to get the creature through the hell gate so that they can kill it. Lucifer prefers that you also be there, Zorath."

* * *

"You have returned." Castiel said as Seraphiel and the Archangels appeared in the roadhouse.

"Yes, we have. We must discuss and agree on a plan to remove Juggernaut from this plane of existence." Seraphiel said.

"Wait he's still here?" Ellen asked. "When everything suddenly went quiet of Ash's computer we thought, we hoped that Juggernaut was gone."

"Naw he's still here. Penned up and napping." Gabriel said.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"Well midget Mike Tyson here knocked him out." Lucifer said leaning an elbow on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Then Luci sedated him to keep him that way for a while." Gabriel said while pushing Lucifer's elbow off of his shoulder. "I know Sam is taller than me but stop rubbing it in before I remind you about that dwarf you had for a vessel back in Babylon!"

Seraphiel warded him inside of a tunnel, he's not getting out." Michael added.

John joined the group and looked at Michael. "Dean I'm sorry but that jackass you've got riding around inside of you is at the top of my shit list." John turned to Lucifer. "Can I talk to Sam for a minute?"

Lucifer studied John for a couple of minutes and then answered, "Well I suppose so." Lucifer placed a hand on John's shoulder and transported then outside. "I'll just fade into the background."

John watched as Sam blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused. "Sam?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me." Sam said cautiously. "So is this going to be another argument about me saying yes to the Devil?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm more pissed that your brother said yes to Michael right now." John answered. "I wanted to talk to you about something that I just remembered. About a couple of hunter's that came to our house back when Mary had just gotten pregnant with Dean."

"Dean said that Michael wiped your memory." Sam said.

"Oh he did. At first I was pissed because I thought that maybe things would have been different if he had remembered. But with the way our family gets involved with every Supernatural being we come across, odd are things still would have turned out the same." John said. "I mean I only found out that your mother made the deal with Azazel that started it all to save me. Then I made a deal to save Dean, Dean made a deal to save you and you had to outdo us all by just skipping the deal part and jumping into hell."

John stopped and shook his head sadly. "But that's not what I wanted to say. When you came back to save us from Anna, you talked to me. You told me everything that I was going to put you through and you forgave me for it." John stepped up to Sam and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know I tried to say that I was proud of you but I didn't do a very good job of it. For that matter I didn't do a very good job at all with the way I dragged you and your brother all over the country."

"Dad, I know you did the best you could." Sam said.

"I know you do. You told me back in 1973. But I want you to know that I'm sorry that I didn't do better. I'm sorry that I made you feel like everything was your fault. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to tell you that I was proud of you when you accomplished something. I guess I was too busy looking for revenge and worrying that the yellow eyed demon was going to come back for you. Most of all I'm sorry that I didn't raise you the way she wanted you to be raised."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Michael asked as Lucifer and John disappeared.

"Oh nothing much," Balthazar said. "Cassie just threw you under the bus with Papa Winchester. He unlocked certain memories of someone getting a piggyback ride from John circa 1973."

"I believe that it was for the best. John Winchester is still not very accepting of the fact that his sons are vessels." Castiel explained. "I also think that this is a chance for John and Sam to mend their relationship."

"Well look at the bright side Mikey, at least he won't deep fry you as long as you stay in Dean." Gabriel smirked as he bit into a Baby Ruth bar..


	78. Bait

"This is a first and if I have my have about it a last too." Ellen said. "A freaking Demon in my bar? Lucifer next time you go home don't forget to take a fur coat with you because hell has definitely frozen over."

"Ellen in that case it's past frozen over it's in the middle of a major ice age. I mean the Devil and a couple of hellhound pups? I think Zorath is a minor detail." Bobby said.

The demon was sitting next to Lucifer and on his best behavior. It's not like Zorath was happy with the situation, after all he was surrounded by angels and hunters.

"Can we get back to the reason that we're here? Namely finding a way to get Juggernaut to go through the hellgate." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer has a point. We have to concentrate on Juggernaut." Seraphiel said. "So does anyone have any ideas?"

The group was quiet with everyone looking at everyone else.

"Oh for crap's sake." Gabriel said. All eyes turned toward him to see he was sitting up ramrod straight with a very serious look on his face. Not Gabriel but Castor.

"Castor, you have an idea?" Seraphiel asked.

"Look it's obvious that Juggernaut got the stuffing knocked out of him, then Lucifer jacked him up with who knows what kind of poison and the sorry bastard was prevented from feeding. He's got to be hungry, the only thing that going to get him through that gate is food."

"Food?" John asked "And what exactly are you suggesting as food?"

"He eats souls and he can eat the viscera from a victim. Someone has to be the victim." Castor said.

"That's cold blooded, man." Ash said.

"No it's practical." Castor countered. "Don't forget, I'm a Spartan. I've been trained since I was seven years old to ignore pain. Physical, mental, emotional; pain is nothing compared to getting rid of this beast. If it takes a sacrifice so be it. We have to look at the bigger picture now and not our emotions."

"Be that as it may," Michael said. "We are not going to offer up anyone as an appetizer."

"The idjit's right." Bobby said. "I'll volunteer."

"Bobby no." Rufus jumped in.

"Look, one life compared to the whole damned planet? Sam jumped in the pit I can do this."

"It's not the same Bobby," Lucifer started.

"No it's not. Sam jumped in alive knowing what was in store for him and it he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. The worst that can happen to me is I die, again." Bobby explained. "I get a one way ticket back to Purgatory. I sure as shit ain't going upstairs, I ducked my reaper and went dark side."

Both Winchester brothers were now looking at Seraphiel.

"Is that true?" John asked.

"Yes, when you die you'll go back to where you were. That means everyone except Bobby will be returning to heaven." Seraphiel said quietly.

"Does he have to go back to Purgatory?" Lucifer asked.

"It's that or hell. Heaven is closed to him." Seraphiel said.

* * *

Rudolph Black was totally immersed in his campaign. And a very important moment of the campaign was occurring tonight. He and Governor Greene were scheduled to have a debate. Rudolph hadn't been worried until now. Juggernaut, his master would handle the debate giving him the needed answers and rebuttals.

At least that was the plan. The plan seemed to be falling apart. His master was not answering the phone as it were. Rudolph's attempts to call out to the creature were being ignored. With less than an hour left before the debate, Black was beginning to panic.

In another wing of the hotel, Governor Greene was calm and relaxed. Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt and her grandchildren had come to wish the Governor good luck and Greene's new head of Security looked on completely relaxed.

The governor stifled another chuckle as he looked at the tall muscular blonde leaning against the wall next to the door. The man certainly lived up to his name, Thor Odinsson. If his hair was longer it wouldn'd be much of a stretch to imagine him wielding a hammer and wearing a red cape. In fact he lived up to the image so well the Governor could resist asking if he had a little brother named Loki when they first met.

Thor had guffawed at the question and then answered that his parents had another adopted son but his name was Gabe. However Thor didn't mind playing up the joke, appearing at a masquerade in a Thor costume complete with a hammer. A knock on the door had Thor quickly coming to attention and placing himself firmly in front of the door as he cracked it open to hold a whispered conversation with the person on the other side.

"Hector informs me that Senator Black has just arrived. I know that Ms Fenton-Wyatt has some concerns about the senator's presence. Hector has gone to get Jason and Atlanta." Thor explained. "They will remain with you and your grandchildren" He directed the last part at Eleanor.

Thor wondered what the humans would think if they knew exactly who made up this security force. Thor had simply played it off as a joke when the Governor mentioned Thor, although Governor Greene seemed to think that comic book was the truth. Luckily the Governor wasn't very familiar with what humans called 'mythology or he would quickly realize that he was surrounded by heroes of the ancient myths. Hel had called in a lot of favors to get these guys released by Hades.

Atlanta was knocking on the door in no time. Jason and Hector following on her heels. Thor couldn't help but admire Atlanta. She would have made a great Valkyrie.

"They will be getting started with the debate in an hour but they will make the introductions in 30 minutes." Atlanta reported. "We should begin making out way to the auditorium."

* * *

The roadhouse was currently the location of a major argument. Bobby was still determined to play worm on a hook while everyone else seemed to be shouting over everyone else to make their opinions known.

Gabriel was pacing back and forth with a whimpering Gabrielle in his arms when Bobby decided that he had enough. "Will all of you idjits just shut the hell up! This is my decision, not yours. So no one gets a say in it. Besides you dumbasses are upsetting the children."

"Hey Singer, Castor regrets you weren't around back in the day. He would have been honored to lock shields with you and fight by your side." Gabriel said as he passed Gabrielle to Ellen. "Castiel, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Castiel said as the two disappeared.

"Bobby, you're asking us to stand by and let you commit suicide." Rufus said. "You can't really think that we are just going to take that."

"I can't see that we have a choice. We got to get that thing away from here or Everything we've done up till now was for nothing." Bobby said. "We managed to avert the Apocalypse, I can't see balking now."

Sam who had been pretty quiet suddenly spoke up. "If you're determined to do this Bobby, then I'm with you on it."

"Sam have you lost your mind?" John broke in.

"No Dad, I understand. Just like Bobby understands now where I was coming from." Sam said. "Saying yes the first time around was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made, but I understood that we had our backs to the wall. All we were capable of doing at that point was delaying, and delaying only made our position more precarious.

It's the same situation now. Juggernaut is weak, if we put it off trying to find another way we're just giving him time to get stronger."


	79. Debate

The auditorium was packed as the Security team led Eleanor and her grandchildren to their seats. On the stage the mediator, a reporter quite familiar with the subject matter of the debate arranged his notes. The topic of this debate? Angels and the man know being called 'Heaven's favorite reporter was praying there was be no more sudden 'transports'. After all he only just got his digestive system back on track. Instant travel was nice but not worth the week of constipation that came with it.

The audience was currently watching videos of the newsman's encounters with the Heavenly beings. Thor stood beside the Senator and watched his brother verbally smite the newsmen at the Vatican. Loki always did know exactly what to say to cause someone the most problems. It had taken Thor over a century to convince his wife Sif that he didn't just love her for her hair. Yeah he was pissed at first but in the end it worked out for the best even if it started with Loki chopping off all her hair and apologizing by giving her a gold battle helm. Thor would have to let Gabriel know he no longer held a grudge for that.

Then there was the matter of Odin and Baldur's deaths. Thor had been pissed thinking that Gabriel had allowed Lucifer to slaughter them. It had taken Hestia a while to get Thor to understand that Loki had tried to warn them but when Kali had exposed him as Gabriel the rest of the pagans weren't happy to have been tricked by an Archangel. Thor wasn't happy that Gabriel had faked his death at Kali's hands, but it was Mercury who had called Lucifer to the party.

Thor took a step to the side as Governor Greene was introduced. As the man stepped out onto the stage, Thor went on alert scanning for anything supernatural in the room other than his team.

* * *

Castiel looked around the shoreline of Lake Mead. The hellgate was located directly below where he stood at Bobby Singer's side.

"I believe that this is the optimum location to await Juggernaut's arrival." Castiel said. "Robert, I find it difficult to understand how humans can choose to sacrifice themselves; but like Sam's actions during the Apocalypse, I find that I respect it. I am awed by it. Perhaps it is a result of your free will."

"Idjit, we ain't the only ones capable of it." Bobby said. "You made your own sacrifices and in a way they are bigger than this. He'll even that annoying brother of yours did it. Gabriel's might have been a bit more flashy but I gotta think falling from Heaven won't easy either."

"Dean helped me to see the capabilities of your race. Sam also helped. Humans do not give up, you fight unceasingly for what you believe in." Casatiel said. "Once I realized that I could only help you to fight as long as I was able."

"Yeah you did." Bobby nodded. "But you don't understand that by doing so you made a sacrifice. You gave up your home, to do what was right."

"There was no other logical choice to be made." Castiel answered.

Bobby grinned conspiratorially "And how many others figured out that out? How many of the angels were willing to give up Heaven to help out the humans? Gabriel, although I think that was more about the fact that he would be bored without humans to play his tricks on. Anna? Look at how she went about it. To put it simply she might have been in the right church but she was definitely sitting in the wrong pew. Balthazar? I'm thinking his reasons were probably the same as Gabriel's in the long run but whatever the reason, four out of however many thousands of you there are chose to at least try to help us out."

"It was the right thing to do." Castiel said confused.

"Yeah it was, just like this is the right thing to do." Bobby said and shook his head. "Maybe one day you'll get it Cas. You guys may know everything, but you've got no idea of how it all applies. Now go on. While the Nephilim may be safe from Juggernaut, you're still on the menu."

* * *

"I am not a religious man per se but I was raised in a Christian home. I still consider myself a spiritual man. Every faith and culture in the world believes in a higher power. Call it God, Allah the Grand Architect; the fact is that this world we live in was formed through intelligence and not just some random series of events." Governor Greene spoke. "So yes I believe that they are exactly what they claim to be."

Rudolph Black snorted. He still had not heard from his master and the debate was underway. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts since he was having to wing it. Senator Black spoke. "Angels? Has it escaped everyone's notice that one of these so called angel's is known as Lucifer, The Devil, Satan himself?" The senator let a small smile flit across his face as his statement caused a bit of uneasy murmuring.

"Have we forgotten that they are pals with The Devil? The last I heard only demons ran around with the devil. And if you need further proof just think back to that video we all saw before this debate began. These beings slaughtered the congregation of The Fundamentalist Church Of God and we all watched it happen right up on that big screen." Senator Black said smugly.

"Pardon me but as I recall many members of the Fundamentalist Church came forward to claim responsibility for the slaughter of dozens of innocent worshipers of various faiths who had gathered together peacefully to pray together and worship in the church you regularly attended. They claimed to have committed these murders in the name of God." Governor Greene countered.

The mediator of the debate now spoke up. "Senator I believe that your wife was one of the victims at Portland First Methodist church. And I believe that an angel appeared at your wife's graveside during her interment?"

Rudy Black realized that he had totally flubbed the debate and sent out another desperate plea to Juggernaut.

* * *

Seraphiel made her way through the tunnels to where Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer waited.

"That's it. There's only one path for Juggernaut to follow now, straight to Lake Mead." Seraphiel said. "Michael your battle wings, can they take any other form of stone?"

"Granite is it." Michael said "It's not like I have much need of them in battle other than to knock an enemy to the ground."

"Alright then you will stick with me. Gabriel, Lucifer you can do the most damage to him, so when Juggernaut pops out the other end make sure he heads toward that gate if the scent of bait isn't enough." Seraphiel said. "Michael and I will follow behind him and give him a good prod in the rear if he decides to try to turn back."

A loud roar echoed through the tunnel.

"Sounds like someone woke up." Gabriel said. "And he definitely is not a morning person from the sounds of it."

"Remember once he's through the gate, shed your vessel and follow me through. Jehoel, Metronome, Cherubiel and Ophaniel will be waiting on the other side along with the Thrones." Seraphiel said. "It's time to destroy this thing and be done with it."

"Well lets get this show on the road." Lucifer said.

Seraphiel waited a few moments to allow Gabriel and Lucifer to position themselves before lifting the ward and the far end of the tunnel. Juggernaut headed for freedom just as the angel's planned.

Weakened by his injuries Juggernaut immediately began searching the area for sustenance of some sort. The demon wasn't dumb, he quickly realized that the angels had managed to trap him in a maze. He could hear the Senator calling for him but at the moment evading the angels took priority in his mind. The further he traveled down the tunnel the more he could detect a human, but the stubborn creature's mind was closed to him.

Juggernaut came out of the tunnel and pinned down a direction on the human. Realizing that the human was near the gate that brought him here Juggernaut smiled. He would feed on the human and then escape through the gate to find another source to feed from.

* * *

Bobby watched the shadow moving toward him under the water. Balls! he thought. What possessed me to volunteer for this. He watched the demon rise from the water. Damn that's one big son of a bitch he thought as the demon reached out to grab onto him only to miss when bobby found himself suddenly snatched away from the jaws of certain death.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed loudly.

"It would be more accurate to query with 'What the Heaven?" Castiel said. "Gabriel was not very happy with Castor's plan and pulled me aside to charge me with retrieving you before Juggernaut could cause you harm."


	80. Juggernaut's defeat

Juggernaut screamed in rage and frustration as the human he was about to snatch disappeared. Once again he felt a call from Rudy Black and commanded the Senator to kill for him. It would mean that the senator would become Juggernaut's next meal, but the demon was desperate. He was weak and in pain from the still weeping slashes on his back.

Juggernaut was intently focused on the presence of Seraphiel not realizing the magnitude of the trap until he felt red hot lines of pain on his back. The demon lashed out at whatever was was tormenting him only to sense that Seraphiel had gotten too close. Left with no other alternative, Juggernaut painfully lunged forward through the hellgate.

Gabriel manged to right himself and glanced around fearfully until he saw Lucifer hovering over the lake beneath him. "You Okay Luci?"

"Yeah, I saw what he was about to do and got the hell out of your way before he knocked you tumbling ass over elbows." Lucifer said rising up as Michael and Seraphiel burst out of the tunnel.

"He's through?" Seraphiel asked.

"Yep with a new set of slashes." Gabriel said looking down at the surface of the lake with horror. "Oh shit! This is a fine time to let me know that! Dumbass vessel."

"Gabriel?" Lucifer questioned.

"Castor picked this moment to let me know that he doesn't know how to swim." Gabriel said.

"Sam and Dean are both good swimmers, we'll have to trust them to save your vessel." Michael said. "We have to go now." Michael separated himself from Dean allowing the elder Winchester to drop into the water.

Lucifer grabbed Gabriel wrist. "Come on Gabriel Sam will take care of him."

The two angels let Castor and Sam drop to the surface of the lake to join Dean before following Seraphiel and Michael through the gate.

Dean watched the surface of the water where Sam and Castor had splashed down only to stifle a laugh as they popped to the surface with a sputtering Castor trying his best to climb onto Sam's back. Quickly swimming over he grabbed Castor when they came back up to give Sam a chance to grab a mouthful of air only to have Castor trying to now climb onto his back pushing him under.

Suddenly the three were back at the Roadhouse dripping wet. And with Castor clinging to Uriel's back like a pet monkey.

"Dude you can get down now." Dean said. "You're on dry land."

"As tough and fearless as I always thought Spartans were, and now I find out that they're scared of water?" Sam laughed. "So much for all those ancient history lessons."

Castor cracked any eyelid and let himself down off of the angel's back. "How about cutting me some slack, I was a soldier. And we really didn't tempt Poseidon by jumping in the ocean if we didn't have to you know."

* * *

Governor Greene watched dumbfounded as Thor held onto a struggling Senator Rudolph Black. Dumbfounded in more ways than one if truth be told. The Senator sudden attack had Greene wondering what had set the man off and Thor's sudden appearance between him and the Senator had him dumbfounded as to how a man for big could move so fast.

Security was escorting the audience out of the auditorium and Eleanor and her grandchildren had be escorted back to the Senator's ready room. The mediator stood there gaping at the scene and apologizing automatically assuming that his somewhat innocent remark about the late Mrs Black had somehow set the senator off.

"Governor, you should return to the ready room with Percy. I will remain here to deal with the authorities." Thor said with a nod toward the demigod Perseus.

"I will need to give a statement, I'm sure." The governor said.

"If so I will bring them to you. For now it's best that your own security team see to your safety." Thor said.

* * *

Grace.

Juggernaut sensed it even before he exited the hellgate. Angels, stronger than the Archangels but weaker than Seraphiel. He was nowhere near strong enough to overpower an angel had the circumstances been different, but desperation and surprise were allies that had the closest angel trapped as Juggernaut fed on it's grace.

In his hunger he barely felt the blows raining down on him. Juggernaut swallowed down the last drop of grace before dropping the now empty shell that had once contained it. Somewhat strengthened he reached out to snag another.

"Muriel!" Juggernaut ignored the cry of grief fighting to subdue the angel now in his clutches. Swallowing down mouthfuls of grace while the the angel struggled to escape his grasp.

Seraphiel and Michael tumbled through the gate shoving the other angels out of the way. Lucifer followed them yelling "Duck!" As he dropped to the ground and rolled to the side clearing the way for Gabriel.

Freed of his vessel Gabriel was not only fast, he was agile. He exploded out of the gate razor sharp wings slicing into Juggernaut not once but twice as he flipped and spun slicing with the wings on his other side also. As Juggernaut reared up in pain, Gabriel grabbed the angel in the creatures grasp landing a good distance away to lay the weakened angel on the ground.

Jehoel grabbed Metronome dragging him away from the battle. Pulling him over to where Gabriel had now gotten to his feet and manifested his sword. Jehoel dropped to his knees immediately seeking out the injuries of the downed angel.

Metronome suddenly began chanting. Juggernaut turned his attention to God's scribe. Lucifer spread his wings and let a volley of quills fly from his wings Juggernaut turned from Metronome to face Lucifer. Cherubiel and Ophaniel took the opportunity to strike blows against the demon.

Jumping back to avoid an attack Cherubiel growled. "Why does it seem like we're just pissing him off?"

"Even weakened we have to wear him down." Seraphiel said. "This will not be a short fight."

Metronome laid his hand on the ground sending a wave of Grace into the parched ground. "But it will remain here. I've tied him to this world and bound him in that vessel." The scribe yelled.

Juggernaut started to lunge for one of the Thrones when he was knocked off balance. Michael cast a smug look at the creature as he folded a granite wing against his back.

The angels surrounded the demon to overwhelm him with numbers. Every time Juggernaut would attempt to attack an Angel, an angel at his back would attack. Juggernaut would spin to face the new threat only to expose his back to one of the other angels.

"You've got to be shitting me." Gabriel said as Juggernaut gave a low growl. Juggernaut shivered as a large, thick, spiked tail formed at the base of his spine. The tail swung menacingly through the dead air.

"Cherubiel, let's play pin the tail on the demon." Ophaniel said before taking to the air with his sword in his hands.

It took a second for Cherubiel to catch on and he also took to the air. The Cherubim shed the vessels the had been wearing. As they reached their full size their swords grew with them.

Lucifer grinned realizing what the two intended to do. "Oh that is sneaky." Lucficer let his wings bristle before letting another volley of quills fly toward the demon.

As the quills embedded themselves into the side of Juggernaut's face, the two Cherubim dived straight down 100 foot swords held before them in a two handed grip. Ophaniel struck first catching a spot near the tip of the tail while Cherubiel struck closed to the base. The two swords drove through the tail and into the ground burrowing through topsoil and embedding themselves deeply into the bedrock.

Unable to move freely, Juggernaut was an easy target for the angels. Slowly the creature weakened. It took some time but soon it's struggles ceased.

"Is it dead?" Michael asked looking at the apparently lifeless demon on the ground.

"No." Seraphiel said stepping up to the demon's head. "He is weakened and on the edge of death. You should all back up. I'd say a hundred miles or so."

"Just a heads up, she's not joking." Metronome said. "And she means a hundred miles or so from the surface of this planet."

Seraphiel closed her eyes. Nearby stars flickered as she drew power from them. She raised her sword and brought it down on Juggernaut smiting him with the power of a small sun.


	81. The dust settles

**A/N: Wow this ended up being a long one and I really hate that it is done but all good things must come to an end. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this one. Also I have not forgotten that I had requests for a story that expanded on Oliver Winchester's trial. So I will be getting that story written and posted in the near future. **

* * *

God could feel the death of an angel. But being beings of grace they did not die. Their existence on whatever world they were on would end and they would come home to the world where angels lived. Muriel's death was not a death but a loss. Juggernaut had ingested everything there was of Muriel leaving nothing of his child that could be called home. God grieved for the loss but he also celebrated the demon's demise. Things had played out thus far the way he wished them to play out, but there was one more thing he had left to do.

* * *

Senator Rudolph Black had been forced to drop out of the campaign after his attack on Governor Greene. Being arrested for Aggravated Assault during the debate might have had something to do with it.

Eleanor Fenton-Wyatt had been given full guardianship of her granddaughter. Daniel Black had organized a campaign headquarters for the Governor on Campus and students were already in full swing raising funds for the Governor's inevitable Presidential campaign. With Black out of the way Greene's party nomination for President was assured.

* * *

It had been a week since the Archangels and Juggernaut had gone through the hell gate. The roadhouse yet stood and the hunters were realizing that Juggernaut may be gone but it didn't stop things from going bump in the night. There was still the odd child of Even wandering around that had managed to avoid getting tossed in Purgatory. That fact was brought home when Dean found a voicemail message on his phone from Benny letting him know that there were still some vamps around.

And the number of hauntings had gone off the charts. It was not unusual for the hunters to go into a town and find that they were dealing with several different hauntings. Castor had proven himself to be a good hunter often accompanying Bobby and John Winchester on hunts.

Samuel Colt and Oliver Winchester were also busy. With the help of the Angels and the Demon Zorath they were delving into old lore the build a Demon trap that could attract and hold something with the abilities and power of Juggernaut. Surprisingly enough, they chose Arlington National Cemetery. They had realized that when the ghosts of soldiers who died in combat rose, they rose ready to fight. Not to mention the Unknowns, well formerly Unknowns would make their presence known bringing Hunters to the area.

Sam and Dean had picked up a couple of followers. Yahel and Zorath brought them regular reports of what was happening in Heaven and Hell. Other than Sam summoning the Cardinal sins and threating to have them all sent to the deepest pits of hell if they didn't stop with the schemeing, both angels and demons seemed to be behaving themselves. Castiel and Raphael had even laid to rest the whole opening Purgatory to win the civil war in heaven thing. On the Supernatural front things were all in all going well even if thing were busy.

It was during a rare moment of quiet that the strange man walked in the door. He was all decked out for a fishing trip complete with a floppy hat with lures decorating it. All he needed was a rod and reel. He looked so out of place that he drew the attention of everyone in the roadhouse.

The man squatted down and began scratching the Hellhound pups behind their ears. The puppies were wagging their tails and bouncing around the man who gave an indulgent laugh before standing up.

The humans who had been engrossed in watching the man interact with the puppies from hell suddenly realized that every angel in the place had dropped to their knees and were looking at the man with awe and wonder.

It was Balthazar who broke the silence with a barely whispered "Father?"

"My children." The man said with an indulgent smile looking around the room. "My angels and humanity together. I have waited for this day for a long time. But there are some missing from this gathering aren't there?"

God closed his eyes for a moment and Seraphiel, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel appeared in the bodies they had created based on their vessels. The four angels all seemed to be disoriented for a few seconds before Gabriel spoke up. "Well that was unexpected. Thanks a lot Dad. Now I get why the Winchesters hate flying angel air."

God grabbed a chair from one of the tables and sat down. "Now that we are all here, I should explain. Today is a day that I have been working toward for eons. Other than Seraphiel, you cannot comprehend how many worlds are out there. At first I created them because I was lonely, but as I watched life develop and grow I saw such potential. But I also saw such weakness. I wanted to create a world that could grow and thrive without constant attention.

There is a version of 'humanity' on every world that I have created and each time I saw humanity reach a certain stage of development and then stagnate. Or worse yet implode and completely destroy the world that they had been given. I wondered why this was and in time I realized that although humanity had free will, my angels were the weak link.

In order to create the world that I wanted, I had to change the way the angel's were created. And so I created you all to be different from your older brothers and sisters. I created you to be more like Seraphiel. I gave you a bit of what you so envied in humans, free will. And then I gave you a choice." God willed a PinaColada into his hand and took a sip

"I admit that I was disappointed that only Lucifer realized that a choice was given. Lucifer chose to fall. And even after you fought each other to cast him into the pit, you still did not realize that Lucifer could not have fallen without free will.

When Gabriel ran away I hoped that you would understand and yet you still did not realize that Gabriel could not have turned away from heaven t live on the Earth without free will. And her we are today, and I think that you have learned more about free will through the Challenge that Juggernaut presented than I could even impart to you."

God sat his drink on the table and leaned forward. "I will tell you a secret, free will is not about the ability to make a choice; it's about the ability to makes choices to rule your own lives. It's about understanding that destiny is what you make of it, not what you have been told it is.

Now Juggernaut is gone, but the world is here. Michael you have been given rule over Heaven and Lucifer you have been given rule over Hell. They are different places with different philosophies that they are built upon. There will be times when your differences cannot be so easily overcome. Just as Earth stands as a buffer between Heaven and Hell, so Your brother Gabriel stands as a buffer between the two of you.

As the two of you rule Heaven and Hell, the Earth is Gabriel's domain. Any demon or angels that set foot on it's soil must answer to him. That means that there will be no direct meddling in the lives of humanity. You may attempt to influence them from a distance but you will not be allowed to make a mess of people's lives."

God stood up and looked around the room again. "I leave you now, your future is in your hands, make of it what you will." God said as he faded from view.

"So now what?" Michael asked. "No orders, no plan to follow. What are we suppose to do?"

Lucifer piped up. "I have an idea, Gabriel didn't you say something about taking us to the Spearmint Rhino?"

Gabriel looked around the room, "Yep, sure did!" He said with a grin.


End file.
